Enduring Need
by sheba6086
Summary: Continuation of the 'Need'/'Beyond Need' story. Eric introduces Sookie to Europe, where vampire society, with all its customs and prejudices predate America by millennia. What could possibly go wrong? Eternal thanks to Charlaine Harris for creating the characters of SVM and the generosity with which she shares them. Special thanks to beta NorthmanMaille for her patience and help.
1. Chapter 1

This story is the 3rd installment of what has apparently become the 'Need' series. That seems so bizarre to me, considering 'Need' was written simply to satisfy my own need for Eric to have a valid reason for not coming to Sookie's aid when she was being tortured. Because of where this story started, after book 9, none of the events in subsequent books happened in the same way in this timeline. If you have not read the first 2 ('Need' and 'Beyond Need') and you want to read them, you can click on my profile for the links. If you don't want to read them, I don't think there are very many things you won't be able to work out, though there may be some things that make you go, "huh?"

As ever, I am deeply indebted to my lovely beta, Northman Maille, and her unforgiving red pen.

**Chapter 1**

Mina stared down at the puffy white clouds and her imagination drifted to thoughts of enormous cotton balls scattered across the brilliant blue dressing table of some giantess. The table seems to go on forever; the hypnotic monotony of watching it pass lulling her into a sort of half sleep.

Heller and Genevieve were entwined together and sleeping, sprawled across three adjoining seats in the backmost position. She should be trying to get some more sleep as well, but it wouldn't come. She rarely slept for very long on an airplane.

They were going to Spain, the first stop on a planned extended tour of Europe. No doubt there would be time for plenty of sightseeing and normal touristy sorts of things, but the primary purpose for their trip was for Eric to introduce Sookie to a series of kings, queens, and other important vampires. Some of these were among the ancients, vampires who had existed since before time was counted in years.

Mina wondered what they would look like, the old ones. Eric was more than a thousand years old and he could be a college student, as long as you didn't look too closely at his eyes. The intelligence in his eyes wasn't the kind you learned in classrooms or books. It came from long centuries of experiences and seeing things, more things than Mina could comprehend.

A moment of turbulence yanked her thoughts away from time and clouds. Her fingers dug into the cushioned armrests. She heard a gasp from Genevieve and Heller whispering reassurances to her.

It only lasted a few seconds and the flight attendant appeared immediately when it stopped. The girl smiled as if she didn't have a care in the world as she asked if she could bring something to drink. Mina relaxed her grip and ordered a glass of sweet red wine.

By the time she emptied her glass they were finally over land again. She accepted another glass and sipped it slowly until the pilot announced they were beginning their descent and would be arriving in Barcelona in 15 minutes. Mina looked at her watch. They were right on time. If everything went according to plan, there would be enough time to get to Lleida and have their rooms ready before sunset.

"If you'd like to come to the other side, you can see The Church of The Sacred Family," the flight attendant said as she collected Mina's glass. "I'm told you won't be staying in Barcelona. You really shouldn't miss the opportunity to see it, in case you don't pass through here again."

The girl gestured to seats on the opposite side of the plane, her easy smile still in place. Mina unbuckled her safety belt and crossed the aisle.

When she looked out the window, she didn't need to ask where to look. With the city spreading out around it and the Mediterranean Sea providing a beautiful blue backdrop, The Church of The Sacred Family was magnificent with its gothic spires reaching into the sky. One of their days would have to be spent coming to see this place from the ground. If the outside of the building was this breathtaking, Mina couldn't even begin to imagine what the inside must be like. She was certain Genevieve would come with her, even if Heller didn't care to join them.

XXXXXXX

Eric raised his lips from Sookie's neck only far enough to speak without being muffled by her skin. "My brain understands the direction of our travel hastened the days' passing, but the rest of me insists it has been deprived of your touch for too long."

Sookie smiled at their reflection in the bathroom mirror as he returned his attention to her neck. The quick sting of his fangs had become a sensation more welcome to her than any pleasure ever could be. She lifted her hand and placed it gently on his throat so she could feel him swallow slowly drawn mouthfuls of her blood.

After only a moment he withdrew and kissed the tiny wounds before they disappeared. "Nothing fancy tonight, we're going hiking in the mountains after you've fed."

"Hiking?" she asked, staring up at his reflection rather than turning to face him. "You promised me romance and adventure, not hiking," she pouted.

Eric laughed and patted her shoulders. "Romance, adventure, extravagance … and hiking. Wear your most expensive tennis shoes so you'll be fashionable."

_So much for images of candlelight and mood music_, she thought as he left her standing alone in the bathroom. Her first trip to Europe and she was going to start things off by doing something she could do before she ever left Renard Parrish. She frowned and cast a dismal look at the jewelry box on the counter. "Guess there was no point in dragging you out yet." She snatched up a brush and got rid of the tangles in her hair.

"Will you be needing any help dressing?" Mina asked from the doorway. "The Master said the two of you will be going into the mountains alone tonight."

"No, I can manage," Sookie sighed. She wanted to sound more enthusiastic than she felt, but she just couldn't hide her disappointment. "If you could just find me something to hold a ponytail, that would be great. We're going hiking. In the dark!" She flashed an unconvincing grin.

"I'm sure he knows where you're going," Mina giggled.

"No doubt!" Sookie agreed. "Hopefully no one has moved any of the sticks since his last visit, so I don't trip and stake myself on something he didn't know was there."

Mina looked suddenly worried.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Sookie assured her with a more genuine smile. I'm just being a baby about it."

"I'll find something for your hair," Mina said softly, a touch of worry lingering in her voice. "Genevieve has your donor. Would like her brought here after you dress, or would you prefer to have her wait for you downstairs?"

"In the kitchen, I think," Sookie replied, and as Mina was about to leave, she added, "And Mina, thank you."

Mina's smile returned. She nodded and turned away.

XXXXXXX

The small bed and breakfast where they were staying offered all the modern amenities you could ask for from a hotel, despite only having accommodations for four parties. There were two suites, each consisting of a large light tight bedroom, Jacuzzi bath with a separate shower, dressing area and a comfortable sitting room with double doors leading out onto a large balcony overlooking the town. In addition to the suites, there were two good-sized regular guest rooms, which shared a common bathroom.

They had the whole place to themselves. It was booked exclusively for them for the entire week of their planned stay in Spain. Eric and Sookie in one suite, Oliver and Mina in the other, Heller and Genevieve in one of the guest rooms with the second occupied by three donors arranged for by an emissary of the Queen of Spain. The donors would be rotated every two days.

The kitchen was so big and homey, Sookie half expected to see Gran any second, walking around a corner, carrying a big bowl and speaking with a Spanish accent. Of course, nothing like that happened. She simply fed and bounded out the front door to meet Eric.

He was waiting for her outside so he could see her face when she saw the streets of Lleida for the first time. As he'd known it would be, it was well worth the wait.

"Wow," she said. Her eyes were wide as saucers as she spun in a slow circle taking in her surroundings. "We're not in Kansas any more, Toto."

"Now we're both confused," Eric replied.

Sookie snorted and smiled at him. "One of these days I'm going to make a list of classic movies you need to watch. I mean this place is amazing. It looks so old, but at the same time it looks new."

"Much of it is very old and renovated. Are you ready to go?"

"Which way?" she chirped. "I'm playing follow the leader."

"Not yet," he answered. "First we go up. And tonight the passenger must not keep her eyes closed. Pay close attention to where we are and where we go. There will be a test." He chuckled, grabbed her by the waist and propelled them into the night sky.

"Fabulous! Hiking wasn't enough. There's a geography test too. Tell me again why we didn't bring the fencing and dancing teachers?"

"Careful, with all that talking you'll get bugs in your mouth and I won't kiss you tonight," he said with a laugh.

"You're talking."

"I've had more practice avoiding insects. You see the castle complex there?"

She crossed her arms over his and nodded her head in the affirmative.

"It is called The Castle of Gardeny. The Knights Templar were there nearly nine hundred years ago. Use the castle as your starting point and watch the road as we leave. We're only going about fifty miles southwest of here, but there are several bends and turns."

"You want me to direct us back?"

"No," he answered. "I want you to be able to find your way there on your own, tomorrow night."

"Why?"

"Save your questions for when we land. You see where the road veers off there? Don't follow it. Keep to this direction."

Eric carried them much slower than was his habit, but it still only took them about thirty minutes to cover the fifty mile distance.

"This village is called La Morera de Montsant," Eric announced when he landed outside a small town at the base of a mountain range. "I'm not sure how many people are here now, but there have rarely ever been more than a thousand. Never feed here unless you have no choice, and try not to be seen."

Sookie shook free of his arm and looked up into his face. "Eric, what's going on? Why are we here?"

"As far as I know, nothing is going on at the moment, and we're here because we are on our way there." He pointed up to one of the peaks.

She followed his finger to the top of a mountain then returned her gaze to him. "And if we're going there, why did you land us here?" God she wished he wouldn't smile like that. It was far too distracting.

"Because here is where you begin when you are walking to there," he stated as if even a child should have been able to work out such a simple answer for itself.

"That isn't walking, Eric. That's mountain climbing."

Eric laughed out loud and pulled her close for a quick kiss. "How delightful, no bugs," he taunted. "And I believe the word we're searching for is hiking. You cannot fly, so we must hike to the top so you can learn the way. The moon is nearly full, so the passages should be sufficiently lit. Where the way is obvious, we can race if you'd like.

Follow the path and when you come to turns, you go left, left, left, right, left, until you reach a signpost, then take only rights until you get to the first peak. You'll know it when you get there. There is a marker."

"Why tell me all that now? Do you think I'm going mountain_ hiking_ by myself?"

"Not at all, my love. I told you there would be a test. I've told you the way, now lead me to the destination. When I was young, not as young as you, but before I had seen my first century; my Maker brought me here and showed me the wonders of Montsant. The second peak. There."

Again Sookie followed his finger and when her gaze returned to him this time, she wasn't annoyed any more. She was smiling. "Eric, you've never done this before."

"How could I? We've not been to Spain before this night." He was returning her smile, but he didn't look as if he was really certain why.

"You're making me a part of your life. Your history and tradition. Not just vampire stuff. Your personal stuff. If I was still human, I'm pretty sure I'd be crying about now."

His smile broadened and he hugged her around the shoulders, "I'm glad you're not crying. It is difficult to see by moonlight through blood tears. Come on now. Humans can get to Piló dels Senyalets, the first peak, in daylight, at a brisk walk in less than two hours. Impress me with how quickly you can do the same guided by the moon."

She only took one wrong turn and Eric let her go for nearly five minutes before setting her straight. Even so, they reached to top of Piló dels Senyalets in just under an hour. He was more than pleased with her performance and demonstrated his approval with a long deep kiss.

"If you don't watch yourself, I'll have to strip you and have my way with you," she whispered before grazing her fangs along his jaw and down his neck for a quick bite.

"If you can make it to the Clot del Cirer, at the top of Montsant, in fifteen minutes," he teased, "I'll let you."

Her fangs retracted at once. "How do I get there?"

He pointed up the path. Right at the V until you reach a sign pointing the way in.

Sookie took off like a shot. Twelve minutes later she was standing on a rocky ledge, looking down into what appeared to be a garden.

"It's like someone took an enormous ice cream scoop and scooped away a pit of rocks and crags, and filled it in with paradise," Sookie said in an almost dreamlike voice.

"The Cherry Pit," Eric responded, stepping up beside her and draping an arm around her shoulders.

"What?"

"Clot del Cirer, The Cherry Pit, we are here."

"Will you take us down? Or do I have to do that too?"

"The path is there," Eric said with a chuckle as he pointed, "but you have done more than enough climbing for one evening." He dropped an arm to her waist, whisked them downward and landed them softly on the grass below.

"Oh Eric! There's a waterfall!" Now Sookie was pointing.

"Precisely where last I saw it," he said mockingly.

"How long ago was that?"

"Over four hundred years."

Sookie stopped staring at the waterfall and turned back to Eric, her face clearly displaying her confusion. "You never brought Pam here?"

"Never," he replied without hesitation. "We went directly from England to the Americas. I have spoken to her of this place, but she has never seen it."

"Eric," she said, coming back to him, "Have you ever shown anyone this place?"

"I have shown you, my love. Now if you will allow me to show you a particular feature in the wall, I believe we will then be free to move on to the matter of stripping I seem to recall being discussed earlier." You didn't need any artificial light to see either his grin or his bulging zipper.

"I think it's your turn to lead," Sookie said with a smirk.

He led them across the grassy field to the wall opposite the small waterfall to where there were several holes, all about six inches in diameter, almost in a straight line across.

"Reach into the third hole. It will angle upward. There is a protruding rock you will probably only be able to reach with your fingertips."

Sookie reached into the hole and when she began to move her hand up, a huge spider ran up her arm. She shrieked, jerked her arm out and shook the spider off.

Eric almost fell over laughing.

"What the hell, Eric! It could have bitten me!"

He let out another loud guffaw. "I bite you several times a night and my fangs are much more dangerous than the spider's. As are yours, dearest."

"But … but …"

"But it startled you. I understand," he said soothingly. "You are a vampire and I assure you, I have never heard of any vampire dying or even exhibiting adverse symptoms as the result of a spider bite. If you were to eat it, you would likely retch it up again. Apart from that, it can have no physical effect on you." He placed a hand under her right elbow and lifted her arm back toward the hole. "Find the latch. I am anticipating entertainments more alluring than spiders."

That brought her focus back to where he wanted it to be. She reached back into the hole and just as he'd said, when she stretched as far as she could, she felt one rock protruding out from the others.

"I think I have it," she said.

"Push it until it is flush with the rocks around it. You should be able to do it, even with only your fingertips."

Sookie pushed. Her fingers slipped several times, but she got it in less than a minute. The second the latch rock made it to the right position, there was a slow scraping sound of stone grating against stone. Sookie jumped back and looked in the direction of the sound, but she saw nothing different or moving. She looked to Eric.

"Almost there. Put your hands here." He took her hands in his and placed them on the wall. "Push."

"You sound like a Lamaze coach," she snapped.

"I know that one," he said with a grin she couldn't see with her back to him.

She was about to ask him to prove it when the wall moved. It scraped inward about a foot, just enough for them to squeeze through.

Eric took a lighter out of his pocket and felt along the inner wall, a few seconds later he lit a torch. Having lit the first, he quickly went around the room and lit five others.

It was one large room, at least twenty-five feet square, carved right out of the mountain. There was a stone table in the center with a bench on each side, and there were two niches six or seven feet wide carved into each wall.

"Beds?" Sookie asked, nodding toward the niches in one wall.

"They have been used as storage shelves and as very uncomfortable beds," he answered. "When your options are to risk rising uncomfortably or perish, it is a relatively easy decision to make."

"So this is like a secret, vampire, hotel, hiding place?"

"Sort of, partially anyway," Eric replied with a chuckle. "Its primary purpose was to serve as a vault for currency being exchanged between vampires and the Templar Knights."

"I thought the Templar Knights were soldiers and guardians?" Sookie questioned.

"True. They were also among the first bankers who made large loans to Kings and principalities. Making such loans required access to extremely large sums of money. As it happens there are a good many vampires who have relieved centuries of wealthy humans of their valuables. It was a natural alliance."

Sookie looked wide-eyed around the room again. "So this room used to be stuffed with money?"

"Money, jewels, treasures of every description. Many things have broken their travels here, and in other places like this throughout the world."

"Do any of them still have money in them?"

"I doubt it. There is no need since The Great Revelation. We can take our money to the bank, like anyone else."

"So why are we here?"

"Because I have not been in Europe since I was in England with Pam. Not everyone here is as they seem and not everyone we meet will be a friend." Eric gestured to the table. "Please, sit."

Sookie sat on a stone bench. Eric did not. Sookie gave him her full attention as he paced and continued speaking.

"If at any time we should become separated and you are threatened or in danger, I want you to do your best to come to this place. If you can make it here, you can keep yourself safe for months if need be."

"Months! Eric, what are you expecting to happen? Has someone threatened us?"

Eric stopped pacing and knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his and looking her directly in the eye. "I'm not expecting anything. There have been no threats against us. I merely want us to be as prepared as we can be for any possibility. It is always good to have a safe place to hide if necessary, and in all of Europe, this is the safest place for us. This is why we came to Spain first. So I could bring you here."

"Why here and not one of the other vaults?"

"Because this is our family vault. My maker, Ocella, built it. No others know its location."

Eric remained silent as Sookie adjusted to this new onslaught of information.

After a moment she took another look around the room, more slowly this time. When she had taken it all in, she turned to Eric and said, "Your maker is so rich he needed a room this size just to _hold his money_? I grew up with people who live in places that would fit in this room."

Eric smiled indulgently. Here was the greatest difference between them. For all his perpetual appearance of youth, she actually was young. There was so much for which she simply had no frame of reference. "You must understand, when this vault was built, only the Chinese used paper money. Ocella's wealth was in coins, bars, jewels and things made from precious metals, jewels and fabrics. A million dollars in diamonds might be easily kept, but a million dollars in silks and tapestries requires much more storage space than a few stacks of hundred dollar bills."

"Oh," she said, in something of a disappointed tone. "I never thought about fabric or rugs being in a vault."

"Trade goods of every conceivable description have seen the inside of these walls." He scooped her up in his arms and spun around several times. "As has enough gold and jeweled treasure to make a shipload of pirates blush."

He put her down and steadied her. "Now you have seen it and as you see, it is suitable for nothing but a place to hide in an emergency. So, shall we go back out and enjoy the pleasures of the Clot del Cirer?"

Sookie looked up and gave him a mischievous grin. "I can think of several pleasures I'd like to enjoy."

"Can you indeed, Queen Sookie?" With an arm at her back, he walked them to the exit.

"You lock up," she quipped and ran through the door.

Sookie was standing on a large, flat rock and facing the water as Eric approached her silently from behind.

"All of the fires safely out?" she asked, sensing rather than hearing his presence.

"Not all," he whispered, encircling her in his arms and pressing his body against hers until not even air could pass between them.

"I hope your fire never goes out," she said softly, putting her arms over his and squeezing back.

"Never," he echoed and bent to deliver a trail of eager kisses to her shoulder and neck. His fangs were fully extended, but he did not strike.

Her head lolled to the side and she released a contented sigh as his attentions continued and intensified, his lips lingering but seconds beneath her chin before he shifted her to face him in his arms and claimed her mouth with his.

Sookie didn't squander any time. They had both waited long enough. As she hungrily returned his kisses, she simultaneously went to work removing their clothes. Once they were naked, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

He walked them into the pond fed by water pouring over the rock wall surrounding this idyllic mountaintop oasis. He didn't stop until they were in a tiny alcove hidden behind the cascade.

She let go with one hand, allowing it to graze down the length of his torso. It then slipped between her legs to guide his erection. Her moan as she received him broke their kiss. She was ravenous for him. She thrust herself against him repeatedly, reveling in gratifying pleasure his body offered.

"Shh, slow down," he said after a moment, emphasizing his point by holding her hips to his in a viselike grip.

She felt like an infant left to dangle in a swing, waiting for a grownup to notice and give her a push. She bared her fangs at him as a low guttural sound made its way up from deep within her and gave voice to her impatience. The fangy smile she got in response was pure lust, greed and violence all rolled into one. He leaned forward and she prepared for the rapture of his bite.

Instead, his head came to rest between her breasts. "Lean back," he growled and shoved her backward with a flick of his neck.

For a disoriented second she thought he'd tossed her into the water, but no, his hands still held her tightly in place. The thin sheets of cascading water were falling between them now, gently falling against her breasts and rolling down her body toward where they were joined.

Then came the push she'd been waiting for.

Though Eric wasn't actually thrusting into her. He was standing still and moving her away with his hands, then seizing her and slamming her body back to his, driving himself deeper into her with each reunion. The tickling sensation of the water splashing alternately over her nipples and her clit as he moved her under the spray brought her quickly to a powerful climax. Her body gave its self over to waves of uncontrollable spasms, her weak attempts to wrench herself away futile against his superior strength, as he pounded his way to his own unrestrained release.

When he finished, he gathered her in his arms, stepped out of the pool and placed her tenderly on the grass. He stretched out beside her and offered her his wrist. "You are without rival, my lover," he said, kissing her brow as she drew unsteady sips of him.

"Better than an energy bar," she said, licking her lips and returning his wrist. She nestled into his embrace and stared up into the heavens. She absently caressed his arm and said, "Thank you for bringing me here. I've never seen a more perfect place. I wish we could stay just like this."

"I suspect your wishes would change with the dawn," he replied into her hair.

"True," she sighed. "I'm sure it's beautiful in the daylight, but not beautiful enough to burn for." She ducked from under his arm and sat up. "You gonna make me hike back down?"

He smiled and kissed her hand. "I believe you have hiked sufficiently for one evening, my lady." They were dressed and in the air in less than a minute.

Eric brought them back to Earth within sight of Pacífic Refugi, the bed and breakfast they'd taken over. He hadn't laughed when Sookie asked why someplace near the Atlantic Ocean would be named Pacífic anything. He simply smiled and patiently explained the inn name translated to _peaceful haven_, in the Catalan language. By the end of the conversation Sookie decided Catalan was a very pretty language that sounded like Spanish, without quite so many o's.

"Will you remember your way there?" he asked.

"I always remember where we've had sex," she said, tilting her face up so he could see her smile. "Especially when it was barn-burning, diary worthy sex."

The interest in his eyes was suddenly in more than her sense of direction. "Diary worthy? I was not aware you kept a diary."

"If you knew everything about me, you'd get bored and throw me away," she teased.

"Never," he answered. He reached for her, but she giggled and dodged his hand. "Now about this diary. Have I merited mention in its pages?"

"I seem to remember writing your name a time or two."

"It sounds fascinating. I might like to read this diary. Perhaps we could have it published. I can see it stacked in bookshop windows now … Diary Of A Vampire Minx."

Sookie laughed happily as he pulled her back to his side and they arrived at the front steps of their temporary residence. Eric loved few things more than making a grand entrance and she was his favorite accessory.

"I guess you'll be casting the movie before sunrise," she said with a smirk.

"Brilliant idea, my love! Of course the red carpet for the premiere will have to be at night. The paparazzi will just have to work out the lighting."

Sookie loved moments like this. He was enjoying this much more than he should. He might be centuries old and dangerous beyond imagination, but somewhere, buried down inside him, there was still a little boy, longing for nothing more than a playmate and to be the center of attention.

He opened the door and made a gallant gesture inviting her to enter first. He swept in close on her heels.

"Would that all nights were as beautiful as this one," he announced with a flourish as they came into the common room.

Heller and Genevieve were the only audience to receive him, but it didn't diminish his presence. In a room of four or four thousand he was impossible to miss or ignore.

Genevieve greeted them with a smile, but kept her seat. Heller was up instantly. He went and retrieved an envelope bearing a formal wax seal from a side table and offered it to Eric. "A messenger from the vampire Queen of Spain delivered this an hour ago."

Eric took the envelope and examined the seal before breaking it in half. "Clearly Her Majesty is well informed about the comings and goings of visitors to her realm," he said as he removed a note card and tossed the parchment envelope aside, allowing it to flutter to the floor. Seconds later he passed the card to Sookie.

"It seems our plans for tomorrow evening have changed, my love. Bring out your best jewels. There will be no hiking. We are invited to a reception at the palace in Zaragoza."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

XXXXXXX

It was only about an hour drive from Lleida to the Queen's villa on the Northwest outskirts of the city of Zaragoza. The limo came to a stop in a circular driveway on a heavily wooded hillside, overlooking a public park.

"It doesn't look as big as I imagined it would be," Sookie said, looking past Eric to the six front steps leading to the double front doors of the villa. "From the look of the invitation I assumed we were going to a party for several hundred people."

Eric looked at the house and back at Sookie. "What you can see of the villa is likely little more than an entry with a few rooms to house servants and receive deliveries. Notice how the walls meet the hillside. I would guess the majority of the residence is not visible from the outside. Queen Ermessen is of a time when it was stylish to be wealthy, but dangerous to be excessive in the demonstration of your wealth. You would be amazed at some of the things hidden within mountains and hillsides."

"Would I really?" she giggled, turning to look him in the eye to acknowledge his reference to the secret he'd shared with her only yesterday. "I'll have to keep that in mind."

The driver came around and opened the rear door. Eric stepped out and offered Sookie his hand. "How many is Her Majesty receiving tonight?" he asked the driver.

"The final number had not been confirmed before I left, Your Grace, but my understanding was it would be between one hundred seventy and one hundred eighty."

Something in the left part of the house caught Sookie's attention. Or at least it came from where the left part of the house would be if it were visible. _It is there. Just behind those trees. There were dozens of people in there. People?_ "Humans?" she said aloud.

"Yes, Your Grace. The Queen has a wide variety of volunteers available for guests." The driver explained, believing he was addressing Sookie's question, as he opened the opposite door for Oliver and Mina to exit. "Unless of course you prefer your own private stock."

"Mina is not for feeding," Sookie told him, very pleased with herself that she managed not to sound overly offended.

"As you say," he said with a nod.

"Is there an entrance this way?" Sookie asked, glancing over her shoulder to the left, then back at the driver. "Or will we be entering through the main doors?"

Something flashed across the driver's face, but he recovered instantly. Was it fear or simple curiosity? It was difficult to say for certain. "For the sake of Her Majesty's security, there is but one entrance. If you would all please follow me."

He trotted up the steps and opened the double doors, propping one open with a flip-down doorstopper while holding the other. He smiled broadly, and as Sookie passed he said, "The villa is an engineering marvel. It is quite vast, and occupies exclusively the northern face of the hill."

_Why did he lie? The Northern face would be to the right of the entrance and there were people to the left, a lot of people._ Instinctively she stepped closer to Eric's side and slipped an arm around his waist. She wasn't really afraid; it just seemed like the thing to do. The brief look that came over the driver's face hadn't been threatening in any way. It was more a case of momentary surprise.

_Someone was hiding something here._ _What_, she wondered, _and from whom_? She heard a rhythmic, yet lurching, sound coming from somewhere behind her, somewhere south of her. It sounded like someone in a rocking chair with a flat spot, in a different position, on the bottom of each of the rockers. She was about to ask what it could be when she realized she wasn't actually hearing it at all. It was something in her head. Someone else was actually hearing it … and it was growing fainter as they continued north down a long brightly lit passage.

XXXXXXX

What appeared from the outside to be a very nice, but relatively modest villa, was indeed a massive structure once you were inside.

When they reached the end of an undecorated white-walled hallway, there was an elevator. The driver pushed a green button on the wall and within only a few seconds the doors slid open, revealing a large paneled compartment. The driver reached inside and pressed the button marked three.

"When the doors open on three, step out and to your right you will see the grand staircase. Your arrival will be announced from there. When you get to the bottom of the stairs, you will be escorted to The Queen.

If you will excuse me, I have another pickup to make." He nodded and turned.

They watched him walking back up the white hall as the elevator doors closed.

The staircase was indeed grand. They couldn't possibly have missed it. It was gleaming white marble streaked with veins of glittering gold, about fifteen feet wide and probably forty steps down. The banisters were black marble, also with veins of gold.

"Imagine that with some polished mahogany panels," Sookie whispered as they approached a human attendant in black tie and tails at, the top stair.

Eric looked at her with mock surprise. "What a terrifying prospect, Dearest." He leaned down and spoke in her ear. "Never use wood for stair rails or chair legs. In a fight, they are stakes waiting to happen. Decorating with stone and tile is much safer."

The attendant found Eric and Sookie on his list, took Oliver's name and announced them as they descended the stairs, Sookie on Eric's arm, followed two steps behind by Mina on Oliver's.

"From North America, Their Majesties, The King and Queen of Louisiana, Nevada and Arkansas. Oliver Mayer, esquire, of Louisiana and partner."

As a non-vampire, Mina would not be formally announced at a State reception. Vampire-human unions were accepted in practice here, yet not formally recognized in the social strata.

As promised, another human attendant, in black tie attire, collected them when they reached the foot of the stairs. He led them toward a large oval table with a woman, who must be The Queen, sitting at the far end.

Clearly either The Queen, or her decorator, was fond of white. Almost everything was white, though few things were solid. It was fascinating to see how color was used to define the spaces in the room, a sort of subliminal messaging system your brain would understand even if you didn't consciously stop to think about it.

Like the stairs, the floor was an ocean of white marble, a huge swathe in the center, set apart by the bright pink veins in the marble, was the dance floor. It was circled by seating areas arranged to accommodate from about eight to fifteen guests at a time; the veins of the flooring here were sea green with upholstered furniture to match. Each of the seating areas appeared identical at first glance, but upon closer inspection you cloud see the differences in the upholstery. White with a sea green design, but the pattern varied from one area to the next.

The corners were split by a white, stepped wall about six feet high at the corner and coming down in eight inch steps until it disappeared into the floor. Each step held a planter of ivy with delicate leafy vines flowing down each side of the wall. Red was the accent color in these tight intimate spaces; clearly designed for two. Maroon marble cherubs, the color of dried blood, stood sentinel at the base of each stepped wall and appeared to be bleeding rivulets of gold speckled maroon into the floor.

A single piece of art, heavily featuring the appropriate accent color, adorned the wall behind each distinct area.

A wide circle of royal purple was beneath half of the oval table and the woman seated at its head, a mosaic rendition of her coat of arms on the wall behind her. She was angled to the right in her seat and was receiving her guests on that side. A chair neatly pushed up to the table to her left, sat empty.

The Queen herself had been older than Sookie when she was turned, not a lot, but a few years at least. She was pretty, but not so much you would notice her in a crowd. She had ordinary, medium brown hair with eyes to match the color. She did have one bold streak of very dark brown hair framing the right side of her face. Sookie wondered to herself if it had always been there.

Other than the streak in her hair, nothing about her features really stood out or set her apart. Both her eyes and lips were perhaps a bit too narrow, but not enough to really count as a flaw.

What Sookie noticed about her was her manner, the way she moved. She displayed none of the exuberance of youth. She looked as though each smile, every gesture, no matter how small, was the result of very careful thought and deliberation. Sookie imagined her as a ballerina, dancing en pointe along the edge of a razor blade, waiting for the inevitable moment when she would slip and be sliced in half.

Eric looked back over his shoulder and said, "Mina, you should take advantage of the opportunity to sample Queen Ermessen's buffet of local human cuisine. She is famous for it. She always has sufficient cooks on staff to feed any human in her vicinity. Even when the only ones who will partake are her servants, the offerings are no less extravagant. Oliver, perhaps you would escort her."

"Thank you," Sookie said to him once Oliver and Mina were on their way across the room and out of earshot.

"For what?"

She smiled up at him. He knew perfectly well what for, he just wanted to hear her tell him she noticed what a good boy he was. "For not just telling Mina to stay out of the receiving line because The Queen doesn't want to be bothered with meeting pets."

"She would have felt the same about you before your making. Revelations or no, it is still a very insular world we are part of. Those who have a place in it, thrive best when they know that place and keep to it. The world is trying to expand to allow for the accommodation of some additions, but deeply ingrained traditions and prejudices make it difficult to erase lines that have dictated what is or is not acceptable since before the pyramids were ever dreamt of."

"Well, thank you, just the same."

"It is always a pleasure to see you pleased," he said with a smirk, lifting her hand briefly to his lips.

"I thought it a rumor when I heard, but I see it is true. The lion is tamed."

Sookie shifted her attention from Eric to The Queen.

"I am as delighted as always to see you again, Ermessen," she heard Eric say.

The Queen scoffed and stood. Apparently this was a surprise move on her part. Four human servants passed confused looks amongst themselves and scurried to straighten her skirts and move her chair further back so she didn't bump the table if she stepped away.

"I can recall a time when you were not so delighted as you now claim," she said before turning to examine Sookie. When her eyes finally came to rest on Sookie's she gave a smile and said approvingly, "So this is the beast master, come to flaunt her prize before all those who tried and failed where she has conquered."

_Was she kidding?_ Sookie wasn't sure what to think or how to respond.

"Playing the viper does not suit you, Ermessen," Eric said, his tone exuding nothing but calm.

Even so, the spines of two vampire guards stiffened and they each took a step closer.

Ermessen glanced over her shoulder and let out a joyous laugh. "If your intent is to protect me from The Norseman, the time for you to move was before he entered the villa. Considering you did not, might I suggest you focus on trying to avoid antagonizing him? He has been known to relieve people of their limbs with relatively little provocation."

"It was one incident," Eric responded evenly, "and the provocation was great."

"He insulted me."

"Our memories differ on the finer points of the matter. May I present my chosen?" Eric placed a hand at Sookie's back and pushed her forward. "Sookie, meet Queen Ermessen of Catalonia and Spain. She is known to be affable company, despite her penchant for taking pleasure in fomenting petty jealousies."

Ermessen looked at Sookie and offered her a broad and seemingly genuine smile. "We girls must take our amusements where we find them, they are jewels most rare. I am happy to meet you at last."

Sookie had an almost uncontrollable urge to curtsey, but Eric had specifically instructed her not to do it. She was a Queen as well and a Queen did not bow, even to another Queen.

"I'm pleased to meet you too," Sookie managed, plastering a smile on her own face and wishing she'd questioned Eric further when he said he knew Ermessen. "I'm enjoying my visit to your country very much so far."

Ermessen returned her stare to Eric. "She's shy! How charming. I never envisioned you with a wallflower."

Eric was about to speak when Sookie interjected.

"I'm not shy," she blurted. She wasn't sure if she was defending herself or simply offering information, but in either case, it needed to be said. "I just don't know you, and this is your house and I didn't want to be rude."

"Eric! She's marvelous!"

Ermessen hooked an arm around Sookie's waist and almost dragged her off for a walk around the room. "I knew a blushing mouse could never have captured The Norseman. Too many of those threw themselves at his feet over the centuries."

"And did he step on them?" Sookie asked with a giggle.

"You know, I believe he did a time or two. Men can be such brutes."

Sookie looked back at Eric who was following them as if he thought one of them might fall at any minute and need someone at the ready to catch them. "You might have made a mistake. You've introduced me to someone who can tell me your secrets," she taunted.

"As you see, Ermessen, her charms are not the result of a demure nature."

Ermessen laughed out loud again. Sookie had a feeling it was something she didn't have occasion to do very often.

"And Sookie, my love, I have no secrets here. There is nothing to discover."

Ermessen stopped spun to face Eric. "Perhaps you have a secret, even you do not yet know," she said. She was no longer being coy. Her playful tone was gone, replaced by the somber timbre of a Queen. "As you know, my province has long been host to one of the ancients, Don Perdigo Rog. A week ago, his most recent progeny disappeared. He still feels their bond, but when he summons her, she does not come.

He will be here tomorrow night for an audience with the Maker of another progeny who vanished two nights ago. Also still living but unresponsive to summoning. The audience is with Appius Livius.

It was one of the few times Sookie had seen Eric actually look shocked. He recovered quickly and there was no trace of surprise in his voice when he spoke, only bored curiosity.

"Ocella is coming here?"

"Yes. I assume he wants to compare his situation with Don Perdigo's; to determine if they are related."

"And he'll want to pool resources if possible," Eric said. "No matter how much he may want the return of his progeny, he will defray the costs if he can. You will tell him we are here as well, of course."

"He will know you are near regardless of whether I speak of you. Just as you would know if he had already arrived." Ermessen looked down at her hands and back up at Eric. "You have been in the Americas for a long time. Had you met his newest?"

"I was told of him, but we have not met."

"He always did enjoy Russian things," Ermessen said, glancing at Sookie's necklace.

Sookie's hand went to her throat. She was wearing the Alexandrite necklace Eric had given her. She remembered he told her his Maker gave it to him and the stones originally came from Russia.

"You have a brother," Sookie said.

"He was made ninety-two years ago Dearest. The material point is young vampires are being taken from their Makers and are unable to be tracked or summoned."

Ermessen let go of Sookie and stepped toward Eric. The moment she did, Sookie noticed something she hadn't before. The rocking sound she'd been hearing had been clearer when Ermessen was touching her. It faded instantly when their contact was broken. Sookie directed her attention back to Eric and Ermessen. Eric was promising any assistance he could offer his Maker or this Don Perdigo, ancient, person, vampire.

To be certain she was right, she placed a hand on Ermessen's arm and squeezed lightly. "Of course, we'll all help any way we can to find Eric's brother. After all, he's family and family is always the most important thing." The rocking sound was closer.

Ermessen's eyes met Sookie's for less than a second, but it was long enough for Sookie to see what was in them. It was the same look people would get back in high school when they realized she was seeing their thoughts. It was fear. Fear that she would see something they didn't want seen.

"Yes. I couldn't agree more," Ermessen replied. "Now excuse me and I will get a message to Don Perdigo. He will want to know you have offered your assistance. I am certain he will be pleased to see you again. It was a pleasure to meet you, Sookie. It was good to laugh again."

She motioned to her guards and ascended the grand staircase, still graceful, though the blade she danced along seemed to have just gotten even narrower.

It wasn't coming from her, but somehow Ermessen was connected to the rocking chair.

Eric extended a hand to Sookie. "Will you dance with me?"

It was lovely to be in Eric's arms, being twirled around the floor. She didn't have to think about anything but keeping time to the music. Everything else in her head could drift in and out without having to be orderly or make any sense.

The odd rocker with the flat spots was rocking softly, someplace far away. She could see it now. It was white, naturally, with blue swirls painted all over it. It was in the middle of a child's room. There were stuffed animals of every description lining the wall along the floor and on a shelf about three feet above the floor. He must be fond of giraffes. There were more of those than anything else.

Someone stepped in front of her, partially blocking her view of the rocking chair. She started to try and look around them when she noticed the chair wasn't moving … yet she could still hear it rocking. But it couldn't be the chair. The sound was coming from behind her. In her mind, she turned and saw it. It wasn't a rocker she'd been hearing.

"It's a door!" Sookie whispered suddenly, her eyes growing wide as she whipped her head around to face the direction of the outside part of the villa.

Eric gave her a slight shake to redirect her attention to him, his own eyes darting around the room to see if she had garnered the notice of anyone else. No one appeared to be giving either of them any particular concern. "Sookie, what are you talking about?"

"The sound I've been hearing all night," she answered excitedly. "I thought it was a rocking chair, but it isn't. It's a door. You know what that means. It means-"

Yes. He knew what it meant. _Trouble_. He smiled at a female vampire with bright red hair, who was looking at them now. He took Sookie by the arm and guided her toward the side door where someone had said the donors were kept. "I believe the donors are this way, my love."

Sookie looked up at him and partially opened her mouth as if to speak, but finally realized he didn't want to hear what she was going to say, at least not until they were less likely to be overheard. "I should have fed before we left, but I was so anxious to meet Queen Ermessen," she said, allowing herself to be led away.

Through the door was a large sitting room with half a dozen or so sofas scattered about, and a number of extra wide cushioned chairs big enough for two occupants lining the walls. There were about twenty humans in the room. They all looked up as Sookie and Eric entered and fully half of them made to get up to come and offer themselves.

Eric stopped them with a raised hand. "In a moment," was all he said to them and they obediently retook their seats and looked away.

He took Sookie to the corner furthest from the humans and whispered to her low enough to not be overheard. "Sookie, we are not on an _international psychiatric mercy mission_. There are probably thousands of insane vampires in the world and I know you want to help everyone you meet, but Lover, we cannot expose you to the scrutiny and jealousy of others every time you detect a vampire whose coffin isn't nailed together quite right."

"But, Eric, this one's different," she countered, accenting her words by squeezing his forearms.

"They will all be different. No two of us are alike. Different does not outweigh the risk."

She looked him square in the eye and said emphatically, "I think it's a child."

Eric paused for a single second before plunging ahead with his argument. "Even worse. If Ermessen had made, and is hiding, an insane child vampire in a secret section of her underground compound, do you honestly think she will be inclined to chat with you on the subject? Think, Sookie. Leave it alone."

She didn't say anything; she just gave him a half-hearted nod. He smiled as if they were in full agreement and motioned for the nearest donor to come to them.

Eric instructed the young man with strong broad features and dark brown eyes to sit in one of the wide chairs; he then took Sookie's hand and led her to sit beside. She was not meeting his eye. He took the man's wrist and placed in her hands. She leaned her face over it and bit.

She didn't drink for long. It was all for show anyway. She didn't really need to feed. She took enough to make the man feel a bit light headed, and then dropped his wrist in his lap.

"Would you like to return to the dance now? We will leave soon, if you wish." Eric extended his hand to her. She didn't take it. She looked up just as a lone tear began to roll down her cheek, with another pooling in her eye behind it.

He felt his teeth lock together as he reached for a box of tissue on a nearby table. He grabbed the box and handed it to her with one hand as he raised the other and began rubbing his temple, more from habit than due to any real ache.

"I'm sorry," she said softly as she dabbed at her eyes, trying to sop up the blood droplets without mussing her makeup.

Eric had closed his eyes and was pinching the bridge of his nose now. "Does it appear the child is being abused?" he asked, making no attempt to camouflage his frustration.

"Not as far as I can tell," she answered.

"Mistreated?"

"No."

"Neglected? Unattended?"

"I think he's fine physically. He's surrounded by a lot of humans. I think they take good care of him."

He opened his eyes now and stared at her in utter confusion. He didn't scream at her, but the low snarl in his tone couldn't have conveyed more rage if he'd been yelling into a megaphone. "Is he a danger to himself? To others? Has he lost his fucking teddy bear? What is it, precisely, about this child which necessitates us gambling all in an effort to arrange an introduction to him?"

"I don't know," she said firmly, finally looking up to meet his glare. "I only know I need to see him. I need to talk to him, but I'm not sure if he'd understand me. I need to touch him, so I can see what's in his head better."

Eric clamped a hand over his mouth, for fear if any sound slipped out now, it might be heard in France.

He was angry, but he was restraining himself well. Sookie chose this moment to push further. She stood and took the hand dangling at his side in hers. She rightly decided the hand over his mouth would be best left where it was.

"There's something he needs to tell me, only he doesn't know it's me he needs to tell. And whatever it is, it's something I need to know; it's something **we** need to know. I don't know how I know it, but it's true. I know it is."

As he was considering how he could respond without attracting the attention of everyone in the building, a scent wafted into the room. He suddenly became acutely aware of more than Sookie and himself. The music was still playing on the other side of the door, but from the sound of things, most of the dancing had stopped and people were moving toward the other end of the ballroom.

Sookie noticed as well. "What's happening?"

"I don't know," he answered. All thoughts of their previous conversation were temporarily shelved as he opened the door, and saw that people were indeed heading toward something down a hallway on the opposite side of the room. He stepped through the door and turned to Sookie. "Stay here," he said before closing the door and heading after the crowd.

He passed Oliver, who had escorted Mina from the dance floor and installed her in a seat next to the grand staircase. Oliver was instructing her to remain seated until he returned for her.

_What is that scent?_

Eric passed from the ballroom into the packed hallway. People were moving slower now, being so close together restricted their movements. _No, not people, there are only vampires in this hall._

_What **is** that smell?_

He stepped further into the hall despite his increasing certainty something was not right. The scent was blood, not human. Sweet … different. Sookie said the child vampire she kept hearing was different. _Had someone killed the baby vamp_?

_Wrong_.

_Was he some sort of sacrifice?_

_This is wrong._ The thought kept playing on a loop in Eric's head. Yet he continued following the crowd. Some of them quickened their pace and were bumping into others without apology as they hastened past. _This is wrong! _The warning was getting louder as he progressed, but still he could not heed it.

"Give it to me!" someone screamed.

He didn't know who it was, but a vague recognition of something else clicked almost into place. _Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! _He stopped where he was. Those behind him pushed by. He noticed Oliver and grabbed him by the shoulder as he started to pass.

Oliver tried to twist away. "It smells better than my mistress," he muttered, not realizing who had hold of him.

"Oliver!" Eric shouted. _Wrong! This is wrong! Better than Sookie?_ His head snapped up and he stared up the hallway. "Faeries," he said aloud as the realization hit him.

Someone at the end of the hall upended a tall thin vase and held it to his mouth. Blood flowed into his mouth. _WRONG!_ At least a dozen arms tore at the vase until it was knocked away and crashed to the floor. Two others were tilting similar vases into their mouths and still others were reaching for those.

_Worse than faeries._

Eric's grip on Oliver's shoulder tightened until a bone cracked. He barely noticed. His mind had other thoughts to organize. "Not faeries. Faerie blood. A diversion."

Oliver doubled over and let out a pained groan, but it was his midsection, not his shoulder, he was holding.

"Come," Eric ordered. "We must find Sookie." He moved his hand to the back of Oliver's shirt and pulled, eliciting another groan as the bones in Oliver's shoulder ground together in an unnatural manner.

"Not, the mistress," Oliver grunted as he struggled to stand upright. "Mina. Mina is in distress."

"To hell with Mina!" Eric bellowed, his eyes wild with fury. "Find your mistress before your pet!" He turned and half threw Oliver toward the ballroom before zipping past him to mount his own search.

XXXXXXX

All the human donors in the room were staring at Sookie as if they expected her to do something amazing. "What?" she almost screamed at them.

They all looked away from her immediately, but no one spoke. A girl in the corner started crying quietly. Sookie couldn't bear to be in here another second. She had to find the boy.

The door she was hearing was in his head. It was like a double saloon door; the kind you push your way through the middle and the two sides swing back and forth, usually at the same pace, slowing with each swing until they stop and wait for someone to push through them again. The two halves of this door were swinging out of sync, accounting for the odd sound it made.

She opened the donor room door a crack and looked toward the grand staircase. It appeared strangely lonely with no one going up or down and the ornately button upholstered chairs sitting empty on either side.

She flitted up the stairs and to the elevator. As she pushed the green button, there was a sudden burst of angry shouts. _Great, a fight. Maybe it would keep Eric occupied for a while. He enjoyed a good fight_.

She had a child to find.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

XXXXXXX

Sookie reached toward the panel of numbered buttons, her fingers instinctively stretching to the number one; the ground floor, back the way she came. At the last second, she pressed two, one floor below. _Surely a secret passage wouldn't be secret very long,_ she reasoned, _if you could stumble across it, right inside the front door_.

The first thing she noticed upon stepping out at the second floor was the hallway. This one was wider and a great deal longer, in both directions. It made sense when she thought about it. The hill was wide at the bottom and got narrower as it rose to its crest. So of course, the lower the floor, the larger it could be. Having worked that out to her satisfaction, she set out, at top speed, to investigate.

The hall contained a matched series of doors, left side all directly across from the right, and all closed.

She started with the first door on the left side of the hall, then went to the one across on the right; back and forth progressively toward the end.

The first four rooms, two left, two right, were nearly identical. The color schemes were different, but they were basic conference rooms. Each had a long table in the center with a row of comfortable looking leather office chairs on each side and one, more imposing, chair at the far end.

Tall narrow tables lined the three walls not shared with the hall. Spaced to correspond with the placement of the chairs at the main table, there was a set of various outlets in the wall above the narrow tables. Nobody was going without phone or Internet service around here, despite being underground.

She found no doors leading anywhere, but back into the hall, in any of them.

The next rooms were smaller, a storage room for office supplies and a janitor's closet filled with cleaning equipment. She searched these diligently. She was convinced that behind a shelf full of extra printer cartridges or floor wax, she'd find a hidden door leading to a little boy who spent most of his time in a big playroom with a ton of toys and a swinging double door that was a little off kilter.

She found nothing.

Disappointed but not ready to give up, she pressed on. As she reached the next door she felt a warmth in the pit of her stomach. Eric was angry. He was furious in fact, and probably with her, but she couldn't stop now. She'd only been here a few minutes. It wouldn't take her very much longer to finish this half of the hall.

If she didn't find what she was looking for she'd stop, and search the hall on the other side of the elevator next time she was here. But if she did find what she wanted, well, then it would be worth facing his anger. She'd faced it before and lived to tell about it.

XXXXXXX

As Eric reentered the ballroom, Ermessen was coming down the stairs. "What's happening?" she called out to him.

He stopped in the center of the room long enough to see the only others in the room were half a dozen human servants. None of them were Mina and the chair where he'd seen Oliver leave her was empty.

"Have you seen Sookie?"

"Not since I left you both dancing. I've been in my office. I heard a scuffle." She looked toward the hallway entrance. "What's going on in there? And what is that smell?"

Oliver stumbled into the room now. His jacket was ripped and his left arm was hanging visibly lower than his right. "MINA!" he screamed and sank to his knees.

"Don't move from that spot, Oliver," Eric ordered. "And Ermessen, stay where you are. DO NOT cross the room. They are all being driven mad by faerie blood."

Ermessen was staring at Oliver in horror. The last time she'd seen a similar expression on a man's face, it had been in the dungeons as silver spikes were being driven into the flesh of a traitor. The sight was just as revolting now.

Eric didn't wait to make sure his orders were followed. He headed straight to the donor room and flung open the door. The force broke the upper hinge, sending the door crashing to the floor, twisting the lower hinge loose from the frame on its way down.

All the humans in the room jumped, most screamed and the girl who'd been crying in the corner peed herself, and moved from simple crying to slobbering sobs.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

He had everyone's attention, but no one responded. They all stared, wide-eyed and frightened out of their wits, looking away if his glare paused on them.

He forced himself to stand silent for a count of five, a quick count. He located the young male donor Sookie fed from and spoke directly to him. "The woman I brought in here, not twenty minutes ago, she fed from you. Where did she go?"

"I, I don't know, Sir."

"Did she leave alone or did someone else enter this room after I left?"

"Alone, Sir." The fear had left his voice but not his hands; they were still trembling. "After you left, she waited a minute or two, then she peeked out. Then she left, alone."

Eric's initial panic was receding. Not because of anything this quivering human was saying, but because he could feel her. She was close and she was not afraid or he would know it, just as she was no doubt aware of how seriously agitated he was at present. He was confident she would return to the ballroom momentarily to relieve his distress.

He turned to leave, but turned back at the last second. "There are bound to be plumbing facilities nearby. You should probably use them." He pointed to the corner. "Someone take that one and clean her up."

Ermessen was waiting for him when he stepped back into the ballroom. "You take much upon yourself, Eric, barking commands in my home, to MY servants, and even to ME! Remember where you are."

He gave her an empty stare. "Can you produce my wife?"

"Why is it my responsibility to produce your wife? Does that not fall within the definition of your job?" The stare she returned to him was filled with righteous indignation.

"You are correct madam. Now if you would kindly hold your complaints until the end of the evening's festivities, I have more urgent demands on my attention at present."

"Mina!" Oliver wailed mournfully from across the room.

"You see?" Eric said to Ermessen as he strode past her on his way to Oliver.

The Queen's guards were among the vampires who were back in the ballroom now. They got to Oliver just as Eric did. One grabbed the back of Oliver's jacket.

Eric slapped his hand aside. "Get out of my way," he growled at the guard. "Your mistress is over there." He waved a hand in the general direction of where he left Ermessen. "Go see if you can't find some less bothersome way to play at protecting her."

He looked down at Oliver who was hunched over and facing the floor. "Stand and unbutton your shirt."

Oliver grimaced and did as he was told. He lifted his head to face forward, but did not look his King in the eye.

Eric stepped behind him and ripped his T-shirt down the back. After a quick visual examination he spread the fingers of his left hand and placed it on top of Oliver's shoulder. He ran his hand slowly down the left side of Oliver's back, gently feeling for exactly what was out of place.

"Your shoulder blade is broken and the arm bone is holding the fracture open. Lean forward and cross your arms over your chest."

Eric moved the large ruby signet ring he was wearing on his left hand from the ring finger to the index and turned it so the ruby faced down. He placed his hand over Oliver's shoulder blade and felt for the break again. He positioned the tip of his middle finger over where the arm bone didn't belong, and the ring over the spot where the scapula was already trying to knit back together.

When his left hand was positioned to his satisfaction, he lifted his right fist and without warning to anyone but himself, slammed it down onto his left hand.

Neither he, nor Oliver cried out, but there were numerous gasps from the growing number of onlookers, in response to the loud pop and several smaller snaps heard by everyone nearby when fist met fingers.

Eric felt Oliver's shoulder with his right hand and told him to redress himself. He looked down at his left hand. He had broken the three middle fingers.

"Are you quite certain Mina has left the property?" he asked with perfect calm as he gave a quick tug to the tip of his left ring finger. _crunch - pop_

"She is gone, Majesty"

"And you do not know where she is, or which direction she has gone?" _crunch – pop_ His middle finger was straight again.

"I don't understand it, but no."

"But she is alive? You still feel her?" _crunch – pop_ He looked down to examine his work.

"She is alive, but her fear stopped suddenly. I believe she must have been drugged."

Eric removed the signet ring from his left hand and slipped it onto his right ring finger.

"Very well," he said. Ermessen was at his side now, but he didn't acknowledge her any more than he did anyone else in the room. "Shall we have Sookie join us before we proceed?"

He closed his eyes and veiled everything in the forefront of his mind, save Sookie.

XXXXXXX

Disappointment weighed heavily on Sookie's mind as she exited the last room on the left side of the hallway. It was a sort of library with several rows of floor to ceiling shelving. With the exception of the back wall, the shelves were very shallow, no more than six inches high, and every shelf was teeming with scrolls. The back of the room was a solid wall of wide, three-inch high metal drawers containing what appeared to be very old and decrepit papers, lying flat. Some were damaged and crumbling apart; those were framed between thin sheets of framed glass.

She stood in the center of the hall and placed her hand on the empty end wall. She could hear them, the humans, but it was as if there was a thick fog between her and them. She couldn't make out exactly what any of them were saying, but all their thoughts seemed to be focused on the sole vampire in their company; an army of dedicated nannies.

The boy was happy at the moment. He was laughing. The sound made Sookie smile. It was sort of like he was repeating the word hat, but dropping all the t's.

_haaaaaaa ha ha ha haaaaaaa ha ha da_

She'd almost given up the idea of even bothering to check the last remaining room on this end of the hall. There was no point really. It was bound to be another library of some kind. Every other set of opposite rooms were of a similar sort. Hearing the laughter made her reach for the last doorknob. She had to be thorough. She was on a mission.

She opened the door and found something different; something totally different; something so different she'd have been frightened, if it hadn't been so utterly non-threatening, and pretty.

She was about to step into the room when she suddenly felt as if a tendril of the fog between her and the super nannies reached into her and grabbed the base of her spine. After the initial shudder from the oddity of the feeling, she realized what it was. She put a hand to her mid section and looked down at it.

"Oh no he isn't!"

XXXXXXX

By the time Sookie arrived at the grand staircase, she was livid behind her plastered in place expression of concern.

"It is safe to come out of hiding now, My Love," Eric pronounced as he came to the foot of the stairs with his right hand extended, to receive her. "The danger has passed, for the moment."

Making her look like a coward in front of everyone here (especially Ermessen, since they clearly had some kind of past relationship) wasn't doing anything to lessen how pissed off she was with him right now. Even considering he was covering her actions, and providing her with a plausible reason for her absence, she was still having a hard time controlling her urge to claw his eyes out, just to see how long it took them to heal.

"I heard a fight starting and I'm not carrying a weapon tonight. I figured it would be better if I just got out of the way," she said, putting her hand in his and squeezing as hard as she could.

Her efforts garnered an unexpected and muffled laugh from him, and even more maddening, the flash of a dazzling smile.

With Sookie in hand, he walked back toward Ermessen, whose guards were busying themselves clearing the debris from the entry of the donor room.

"My Lady is studying the art of the blade. She displays a promising aptitude for it. I believe she will become a formidable proficient. In light of current circumstances, I think perhaps it was ill advised to leave her fencing master at home."

"Why? What's happened?" Sookie asked, momentarily diverted from her anger.

"Mina has been taken," Eric stated bluntly.

A guttural hiss came from Oliver. Sookie looked to him, then back at Eric. "What do you mean, taken? Who took her? Where was she taken?"

"Those are precisely the questions we were asking ourselves when you rejoined us. As yet, we do not know. Oliver left her sitting in a chair beside the stairs there," he gestured with his left hand toward the stairs. "Then he went with the rest of us into the hall."

A wave in the direction of the hall.

Sookie noticed there was something odd about the way he was holding his left hand, but it wasn't at the top of her list of things to be curious about at the moment.

"That can't be right," she said.

Everyone was suddenly staring at her as if she'd just publicly accused Eric of lying.

Oliver came over and knelt in front of Sookie.

"You are my liege lady. I am bound to your service. I swear to you, I left her in that chair." He pointed. I thought it would be safer to leave her here, than to allow her into the hall. I was wrong." There was a hitch in his voice as if he might cry, but Sookie knew that would never happen.

"I left her there and followed His Majesty to investigate the disturbance. Mina was left vulnerable and now she is gone. The fault is mine."

"Nothing is your fault, Oliver," Sookie said gently. "I know you'd never do anything to hurt Mina on purpose. We'll find her. Get up." She grabbed his arm and gave him a tug. He flinched and stood.

In response to the look of surprise on her face, Eric said, "Handle him gingerly for the next hour or two. Your servant Oliver has recently suffered a broken shoulder."

"What?!" How did that happen?" she demanded, then thought better of it. "Never mind. You can tell me about it later. Right now we have to think about Mina. Eric, Oliver says he was following you?"

"Yes, Dearest, I heard. And I saw as well. When I left you in the feeding room, where I was under the mistaken impression you were going to remain, I noticed Oliver as I crossed the ballroom. He was indeed seating Mina in the very chair he indicated."

Sookie's eyes darted around the room as she thought. They settled on the broken frame of the donor room door. She could well imagine how the damage happened.

"You weren't gone more than a minute or two when I opened the door that used to be hanging there," She nodded. "There were a few humans left in the ballroom, but none of them were Mina and the seats by the stairs were empty. So Mina vanished in a very small window of time."

Ermessen spoke up next. "Don Rafael, if you would serve as my escort, I believe we should retire to a less cluttered room for further discussions about tonight's unfortunate security breech. Eric, if you and Sookie would join us, and of course," she looked at Sookie, "your man, what was his name? Oliver? As a witness, he must be present as well. Since apparently he is bonded with the missing human woman, he may be able to provide us with useful information."

The vampire she called Don Rafael was very handsome. He was about six feet tall with a muscular build, sandy brown hair and light brown, almost amber colored, eyes. He offered his arm at once and he and Ermessen headed upstairs without waiting to hear if there were any objections to her suggestion.

As Queen she expected there to be none. She was like a female Eric in that respect. She went about her business, leaving everyone around her to sink or swim in her wake.

Just past the elevator doors was Ermessen's private office. Sookie was surprised to see it wasn't white. The walls and carpet were pale lavender and all of the upholstery was a rich, royal purple. Each of the four sofas and numerous chairs held several fat throw pillows, the shape and color of African Violets.

Once everyone was inside and the office door was closed behind them, Ermessen began the meeting by introducing Don Rafael Movara. He was an Emissary of Don Perdigo Rog, the ancient whose progeny Saaset disappeared last week. He arrived shortly before the disturbance happened. They were in a meeting in this office when they heard it and she came out to see what happened.

She smirked at Eric. "Don Rafael entered the ballroom while you were demonstrating your rather gruesome bone setting technique for us."

He gave her only a grin in response. Sookie was confused, but again, this wasn't the time to satisfy her curiosity about non-critical matters.

"Why would someone come and create all this fuss to take my secretary?" Sookie asked with absolute sincerity. "That doesn't make any sense."

Eric and his grin leaned back in their chair and proceeded to ignore everyone else in the room; choosing instead to devote their attention to the study of his left hand.

"Obviously she was not the intended target," Ermessen said emphatically. "If whoever did this are the same ones who took Alexei and Saaset, and I believe we must assume they are, they came for a young vampire whose maker is among the very old, not a human pet."

"I agree," Don Rafael said. "Don Perdigo is most anxious to have this unpleasantness resolved and, if possible, have Saaset returned safely."

"We have all vowed to do our best to recover Saaset," Ermessen assured him. "And Eric's brother Alexei as well," she added.

Eric did not react. He appeared to be reading his palm now.

"Well, how many vampires here tonight fit that description, besides me?" Sookie asked.

"You?" Don Rafael questioned. "You are young, yes, but I have certainly never heard The Norseman referred to as an ancient, nor even as among the very old, as is his maker."

"I must agree with Don Rafael," Ermessen said, clasping her hands together and leaning forward across her desk. "However, there are several others who would fit. There is Valez Cordova, for instance. She is merely ten years a vampire and her maker Carlotta keeps her residence in a cave in the Alps. She is a recluse in Switzerland and no one I know has seen her in over two thousand years, yet somehow she manages to send out a new progeny every hundred years or so, just to prove she is still around."

"Who could use faerie blood as a diversionary tactic?" Eric asked from behind his hand, which he was holding up and moving each finger, one after another.

"Generous of you to join our conversation, Eric," Ermessen scolded.

Eric spread his fingers wide apart and cocked his head a bit in order to stare through them at Ermessen. "I have no intention of joining your conversation, madam. I find it redundant and dull. I am beginning a new conversation to address the important issues at hand." His fingers closed together and he dropped his hand into his lap.

"I will repeat myself, for the benefit of those who may not have been paying attention. Who **could** use faerie blood as a diversionary tactic?"

"Anyone could. Your question did not bear repeating." Don Rafael crossed his arms defiantly.

Sookie looked to Eric. His face was as placid as a cow at a hay bale. It had gone completely blank. She could see Don Rafael and Ermessen looking at Eric as if they'd bested him. Ermessen may have had a prior relationship with Eric, but she never knew him as Sookie did. They looked at him and saw nothing. She looked at his expressionless features and saw him playing a round of his favorite game. He'd figured something out they hadn't and he was playing, _I'm clever and you're not_.

"Anyone could, you say?" Eric spoke to him, but didn't bother even casting a glance in Don Rafael's direction. "Could_ you_? Did you see the blood in the hall? The floor and walls were heavily splattered and I saw three tall, thin vases filled with it. There could have been more. There was at least five liters of blood. A full grown faerie holds barely two if you drain them completely." He paused for a few seconds to let the information soak in.

"To my knowledge, I am the only vampire who ever kept a faerie in his retinue and she was only partial by one eighth. Her blood did not have the purity of the blood in the hall.

At the risk of boring you, I will ask a third time. Who could use faerie blood? There is only one answer and it is not terribly difficult to arrive at, if you apply yourself."

Seconds ticked by, and Eric flexed each of his left fingers again.

"Of course!" Ermessen whispered.

Eric smiled and looked at Sookie. "Always choose allies suited to the fight, my love. For a siege, you need only numbers and cannon fodder will serve as well as anyone else, but for a coup you need thinkers; those who can be given a set of facts and work out all that can be done within the confines of those facts.

Tell us who, Ermessen."

"The faeries themselves," she answered. "They could take small amounts from each of them and pool it all together. No one would need to be drained."

XXXXXXX

Mina felt as though her heart was in danger of pounding its way right out of her chest. She'd been awake for what seemed like hours, but it might have been only minutes. Surely it was more than minutes, but it was probably not too terribly long, since she still felt woozy. It wasn't as bad as when she first woke up, so whatever drug she'd been given was wearing off.

She had no idea how long she'd been knocked out, so she had no way of determining how far away she was from anyone she knew. She was obviously far enough to not be tracked by scent or surely Oliver would be ripping through this truck or van or whatever she was in.

She was in the floor of a vehicle with her hands tied behind her back and a bag of some kind over her head. The bag was tied around her neck, but mercifully not very tight. Since she couldn't see, she tried to think. She tried to put together the last things she remembered. Eric, Oliver and all the other vampires were checking out something strange in a hall. She was waiting by the stairs and someone came up behind her and whispered, "You were with the American Queen. Where is she?" She said she didn't know and as she turned to see who was asking about Sookie, she heard a snap fainted. Next thing she knew, she was here, wherever here was.

Since she didn't know if she was alone in this part of the vehicle, she was afraid to move around. She tried to be still and quiet, in an attempt to glean some clue about anything by listening to the sounds around her, but all she heard were tires on the road and her pulse threatening to burst her eardrums. As time dragged by, her terror finally overcame her and she began to sob.

By the time the vehicle finally stopped, the bag around Mina's head was soaked through and laying in a sticky puddle of tears and snot. She tried desperately to compose herself when she heard a door open. She felt the vehicle bob as someone got out and slammed the door behind them. Whoever got out walked along the side of the vehicle and stopped at the end near her feet. A set of double doors were unlatched and opened.

For a few seconds, Mina thought she might actually be able to hold it together. Then she felt a pair of strong hands grab her ankles and yank her into the open air.

She screamed.

Screaming turned out to be a very bad idea, because when she followed it with a deep breath, she sucked in a piece of the loosely tied and drenched bag. She immediately began choking.

"What the hell?"

Something, no, _someone_ hit Mina hard in the middle of her back. The blow sent her stumbling forward. With the wet bag over her head and being upright for the first time after being tied in a heap in the back of a vehicle, she was completely disoriented. She was going to fall.

Just as she felt the beginning of her downward motion, someone caught her.

"Take care, Alroy. We don't want her damaged. It would only rile our other guests, and it's early for that."

It was a woman's voice, and Mina was fairly certain she wasn't a female human because despite feeling quite thin and frail, she was very strong.

"You know how Lorcan likes to keep to a schedule," the woman cooed. She nudged Mina away and began fidgeting with the cord holding the bag at Mina's neck. "Did you throw up in there?" the woman asked, her voice clearly conveying her disgust.

Despite her overwhelming terror, Mina felt a twinge of embarrassment, followed quickly by intense anger. Her brain scrambled to come up with a suitably venomous retort, but fear quashed her words before they could even be formed. Whoever had her, they'd plucked her out of a den of vampires to get her. There was no knowing what such people might be capable of, if provoked. She opted for silence.

"Once I took his watch as he slept," the female continued to Alroy. "But I had to give it back right away. I feared he might drive himself mad looking for it."

There was a deep male laugh. Probably the driver, Alroy, she'd called him.

The bag was pulled away and Mina was almost pulled over in the process. She immediately threw her head backward to face the sky as she sucked in a deep breath. They were near the sea. She could taste the salt in the air. As she'd expected, it was well after sundown. Dark clouds filled the sky, shrouding all but the most brilliant stars and preventing the nearly full moon from offering anything but a constantly interrupted eerie luminescence to the night.

"Let's put you away, shall we?" the female stated, though she was smiling and the inflection in her voice pretended it was a question.

She was beautiful, enormous pale green eyes set in a heart-shaped face with high, perfectly angled cheek bones, soft pink lips and a small pointed chin. All this framed by thick cascades of silver blonde hair, pulled to her left side in a single loose braid, hanging to her impossibly thin waist. The tips of her ears peeked out of her hair on either side. She was fae, full-blooded Mina assumed. The pointed ears were usually the first distinguishing feature lost when faeries co-mingled with humans.

The faery placed a hand between Mina's shoulder blades and gave her a push.

"Wait, Niamh!" Alroy called. "Where do I put the van?"

Niamh moved her hand from Mina's back to her upper arm and gripped it tight.

Mina turned her head to look at Alroy. Pointed ears. He was fae too, though fully three times Niamh's size and not nearly so attractive.

Niamh closed her eyes, took a deep breath and held it for several seconds. When she spoke, all signs of kindness or levity had vanished from her voice. Her tone was cold and strained, each word coming out individually, as if the simple act of speaking was requiring her undivided attention. "Alroy," she hissed, "Do I strike you as a parking attendant?"

"Uh, no Niamh. Sorry. I'll work it out."

There was a slight tremor in his voice now. He was afraid of Niamh. Mina's mind flashed back to a Shreveport alley. It seemed a lifetime ago. She felt now as she had then, so small, so weak … so very mortal.

She looked at her desolate surroundings. Nothing. A one-lane access road leading to the circular driveway where they stood before what appeared to be a fair sized cabin. It looked like one of those hunting or getaway houses you saw in magazines, the ones owned by rich business men who liked to 'rough it' by staying in a house in the middle of nowhere, with all the amenities of town.

Mina couldn't see any evidence of other houses. The cabin sat in the center of a large clearing, surrounded on all sides by forest as far as she could tell in this light.

There was nothing offering her hope of escape, nothing indicating where she was and most importantly, no hint of Oliver anywhere. This wasn't an alley in Shreveport. He wasn't here to save her. This time she was alone.

Her body began to shake. It took all her concentration just to remain upright when Niamh gave her another shove toward the cabin. They walked to the door, Niamh opened it and Mina compliantly stepped through.

A lamb to the slaughter.

There were no locks, no chain latch, no dead bolt, again, nothing. _They're not worried about me trying to escape from here. Or else they plan on keeping me tied up so I can't get to the door. _Mina felt her heart begin to race again and her breathing was quickening. If she'd still been in the hood, she'd be choking again. Her mind was running through one scenario after another, each one worse than the last. _I'll go insane if they keep me tied up_, she thought desperately.

Unbidden, a tiny voice from the darkest corner of her mind broke free. It called out to her from the place where all her greatest fears and nightmares were stored away. "_They're faeries, Mina_," the voice almost sang. "_You've heard what they did to Sookie when she was human. They were trying to get to her when they grabbed you. They probably wanted to finish what they started_."

"No," Mina heard herself whisper. Niamh stopped and was opening an interior door.

"_They'll be angry you're not her_," the voice chirped. "_Imagine how much worse it will be for you_."

"No," Mina repeated, louder this time.

The door in front of them opened, revealing a rough stone stairway leading down into a dimly lit passage.

Niamh nudged Mina toward the stairs.

"NO!" Mina shrieked, her dread finally kicking her into action.

Niamh's slender fingers encircled Mina's wrist so tight, for an instant Mina thought surely it would snap.

"You're confused, dear," came Niamh's sugary purr. "We're going underground. I'm told you're fond of vampires." She took Mina by the shoulders and brought them face-to-face. "You'll love my vampires."

A broad smile devoid of anything but enough menace to match the dual threats in her eyes, formed on her face. "And I have no doubt they will love you."

From nowhere, Mina felt a wave of anger filled courage surge through her. Oliver. She hadn't lost him. He was with her, even if he wasn't here. If she couldn't get away, he would help her bear whatever was coming.

She threw herself backward with all her strength. Somehow she managed to yank her wrist free on Niamh's grip.

Mina had just enough time to register the look of utter surprise on Niamh's face, before the world detoured into blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

XXXXXXX

"They could have killed all of you," Don Rafael said, his tone regaining some of its smugness. "The way you all crowded into the passageway, it is fortunate for you they did not realize their error."

"Yes, very lucky," Eric responded, sounding surprisingly like Arlene sounded just before completely losing her temper with her children. "Don Rafael, it might prove wise for you occupy yourself with listening, rather than attempting to make verbal contributions. We are pressed for time at the moment. Perhaps you could take notes, so there is an accurate accounting of events for the histories." He turned from Don Rafael, and glared at Ermessen.

"His Majesty, King Eric," Ermessen said pleadingly, reminding Don Rafael of Eric's position, "has made an excellent suggestion. Having the written record appropriately detailed is so often neglected in times of crisis."

To prevent the possibility of Don Rafael wasting any more time by launching into any sort of protest, Eric stood. "The method of attack tells us several things. As Don Rafael's acute grasp of the indisputable attests, the opportunity to kill nearly all of us existed, during the time we were in the hall.

Since we were not killed, it is reasonable to assume the aim was not for us to die, so we are not dealing with a declaration of war from the faeries as a whole. Our enemy is an individual or a small group who had a very specific goal tonight.

They failed to achieve their goal, so we expect them to come back to try again. When they do, we must be prepared to defend what is ours, even as we work to recover those who have been taken from us."

"We also know their leader is female," Ermessen announced.

No one needed to ask how she knew. The question filled the room. It was written on all their faces, even Eric's.

Ermessen's eyes sparkled when she saw she had surprised him. "Is it possible I have deduced something about our common enemy which had not yet passed through the mind of The Norseman? Will wonders never cease? Shall I continue?"

"I defer to your superior knowledge of your sex," Eric said with a wide grin, bowing his head and spreading his hands in a mocking sign of surrender. "Amaze us."

She laughed and went on. "A man would have killed you all anyway, as a demonstration of strength, a scare tactic, something big to astound the vampire community, or maybe just because he could. The reason is unimportant. He would have found one to justify it, if only to himself. He would have created a scene of carnage and picked through the remains to see if his target was left alive to be hauled away.

Any oaf with an automatic weapon or an explosive device can commit a massacre. Subtlety is much more insidious. It is a woman who lures all the children away with something sweet; yet unappealing to the child she seeks.

Thus it is possible the target actually was your Mina, and not a vampire at all, since the lure was faerie blood, which would be ineffective for drawing out humans.

"Well done, Ermessen," Eric said. "I believe you are likely correct about our adversary being a woman, but she was not expecting to leave with Mina when she came here tonight. The prize was Sookie. She is the only vampire not drawn by the scent of faerie blood, because she is descended of the fae."

Don Rafael lost his battle to resist asking questions. "Your Queen can be linked to Alexei through you, but how can she be connected to Saaset? Why would someone, already in possession of Don Perdigo's progeny, need yours?"

"They wouldn't," Eric answered with a scowl. "You are not writing. Take down my words. When your master asks what transpired tonight, I do not want to be misquoted.

Even before her turning, My Lady's association with vampires, along with the impurity of her bloodline, made her the object of scorn among many of the fae. She has made enemies among them. Most faeries are unpredictable creatures, often driven to extreme actions for reasons I cannot pretend to fathom.

It is my theory Saaset and Alexei are part of some large-scale scheme, which involves the kidnapping of many more vampires, as evidenced by the amount of blood the group had put aside. They would have used only a small fraction of their store each time they targeted a single vampire.

When Sookie and I arrived, they were apprised of our presence, probably by a spy, for such a massive operation, they likely have many humans under the influence of a simple spell, similar to our glamouring, instructing them to report on vampire movements.

They saw an opportunity to try and take Sookie. They deviated from their plan. They acted on a whim. They took Mina simply to avoid leaving empty handed.

The only good news about tonight is their idea probably involved using their entire supply of blood, so we will have a lapse of time with no more kidnappings, while they replenish. Saaset and Alexei may thirst during this time, but they will survive it."

Eric leaned over and glanced down at the note pad in Don Rafael's lap. "Did you get everything?" The only answer he got was an angry stare.

Oliver had been flinching and fidgeting in his seat during the last few minutes. Eric was keeping an eye on him, but hadn't said anything. Now Sookie noticed as well. When he saw the look of concern on her face, he stopped theorizing about faeries and turned to face the vampire bound to his wife's service.

"How is she, Oliver?"

"Frightened," Oliver replied miserably.

"Good," Eric said.

Oliver looked as if his king had struck him.

Sookie shifted in her seat and almost accused Eric of cruelty.

"You did not say she was in pain," Eric went on, more gently than Sookie normally ever heard him speak to anyone but her. "If she is merely frightened, she is not being harmed."

"I can't bear feeling how afraid she is," Oliver mumbled.

"You can," Eric stated. "There are things worse than fear, and you will bear them as well if necessary."

A shiver ran down Sookie's spine and settled at the base. She remembered Pam telling her about Eric curled up in his office at Fangtasia suffering with her as she was being tortured.

"Extend your right hand in front of you and look at it," Eric instructed.

Oliver clearly didn't understand the order, but he obeyed.

Eric took a step forward so he was standing next to Don Rafael's chair; he reached down, snatched the pen from the emissary's hand and threw it across the room. "I will inform you when you may resume your note taking duties."

Don Rafael cringed to the side of his chair furthest from Eric as Ermessen stifled a laugh. Oliver didn't seem to notice the odd exchange at all. He just sat there, staring at his hand.

"Very important, Oliver," Eric continued. "Since your left hand is weakened at present, it must remain relaxed. You do not want to_ feel_ weakness. Focus on your right hand, now form a fist as tightly as possible. Concentrate your strength on your hand and hold it there.

Don Rafael had no idea what was going on and he didn't like not knowing. Sookie could see it in his face as his displeasure deepened. His lip twitched. _He's going to say something._

Sookie moved as quickly as she could and sat beside Don Rafael, on the arm of his chair. She looked him directly in the eye and lightly pressed two fingers on his mouth.

Eric looked back at Sookie. She smiled and nodded toward Oliver.

With no emotion whatsoever, he whispered, "If his mouth opens, stake him."

A drawer in the desk slid open just enough for Ermessen to retrieve a stake. She crawled across the desk and passed it to Sookie. She swung her legs around and sat on the desk's front edge. Sookie had blocked her view when she moved to the arm of Don Rafael's chair.

"Is she still afraid?" Eric asked, moving to Oliver's side, leaving Don Rafael in the capable hands of the ladies.

"Yes," Oliver hissed through his gritted teeth, the thought of Mina's fear causing shudders of rage to sweep through him and settle in his fist. His fingers dug into his palm until blood began dripping onto the carpet.

"Feel her fear. Absorb it. Take it into you." Eric's voice dropped low in tone and volume. It was barely audible when he said, "Open your hand. Release your strength to her. Push it to her. Her body will accept, even if her mind is too distracted to realize it."

Oliver's fingers opened. He stared into his palm as if he'd never seen it before. After only a few seconds, he blinked several times as a tremor rippled visibly through him. He looked up at Eric.

"What happened?" Ermessen asked restlessly. She was leaning forward and clearly enthralled by this little exercise.

"They must have knocked her out," Oliver said slowly. "She was afraid, and then she wasn't. There was a sharp pain and then nothing."

"But she lives?" Eric asked. His usual blasé tone had returned.

"Our bond is not broken, Majesty. I am in your debt. Thank you." His head bowed low.

"Neither of us will exist long enough for all your debts to be repaid, so there is little point in keeping a tally."

On his way back to his chair, he took Sookie by the hand and brought her with him. He sat and pulled her into his lap.

"What a wonderfully clever trick," Ermessen enthused, coming down off her desk and returning to her chair.

Eric hugged Sookie closer to him, gazing into her eyes as he addressed Ermessen's comment. "There are times when a clever trick may be all you have to insulate you from ruin. At such times it is fortuitous to know one."

"Indeed," The Spanish Queen said softly as she watched Eric raise his left hand to the cheek of the woman he obviously adored, and she tilted her face into his palm and kissed it. "Well, I believe all we can do tonight has been done. Dawn will be here in less than two hours. Unless anyone has an objection, I will call for overlight accommodations to be readied for you. I will, of course, have guards armed with iron weapons outside your doors, and have the carpets in your rooms saturated with lemon juice as a precaution.

"The years have not diminished your generosity, Ermessen," Eric replied, his eyes remaining on his lover.

XXXXXXX

"Will you tell me what happened to Oliver's shoulder now?" Sookie asked once they were naked and spooning in the bed of their assigned underground light tight room.

"Certainly, Lover, I broke it. Then I set it." He said as if it wasn't worth mentioning. His concentration was being devoted to winding and unwinding her hair from around his finger.

"Umm, why did you break it?"

"An accidental reflexive reaction, nothing more. The break has been set and by the time he rises again, he will be as fit as before it was broken."

"Tell me about this setting technique Ermessen thought was so gruesome."

Eric retold the spectacle in the ballroom with great flourish and drama. He got the desired effect. She was properly horrified by what he'd done. He smiled when he felt the shiver as it made its way done her spine.

"You just stood there snapping your fingers back into place while you questioned him?"

"What would you have had me do? My curiosity demanded satisfaction and had I not set my fingers quickly I would no longer be able to do this." He ran his fingers into her hair, pulled her around to face him and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"That would have been tragic," she purred, taking his face in her hands and repaying the favor.

"You see? I had no choice," He said with a stellar grin before returning her to her previous position and resuming his attentions to her hair. "Now you may tell me if you found anything of interest, while you were cowering in a corner someplace for fear of exposing yourself to danger."

He didn't laugh out loud, but the laughter was there, in his tone and the way he over pronounced each word as if he was reciting the script of a bad melodrama.

"I could have killed you for embarrassing me like that!" she spat, trying unsuccessfully to wriggle out of his embrace, so she could turn around. Clearly he had no intention of letting her scream in his face. "How dare you summon me into a huge room full of people and then grin at me like it was the funniest thing in the world."

"I was amused," he said with a chuckle. After more unsuccessful wriggling on her part, he added, "You deserved it. You went off on your own when I specifically told you to remain with the donors until I returned for you. Young vampires are disappearing, Sookie. I have no desire to lose you for lack of basic discretion."

She didn't respond, so he curled around her and rested his forehead on her shoulder. "Summoning you to a ballroom doesn't even register on the scale of what I would dare to do in order to see you safe. I could have commanded you to stay with the donors. I did not. I could command you never to do it again. I will not. Had you stayed away any longer, your absence would have been questioned more urgently. It was important you return. I summoned you.

When you arrived, I did not leave you standing alone or bring you to your knees before the crowd. I could have. I have seen it done by others in response to much lesser offenses. I met you at the foot of the stairs with my hand extended. As it turned out, it was good judgment on my part to offer you my right, and I kept you at my side, thus protecting you from any comments others may have been tempted to make.

In your mind, my actions demonstrated spite and a desire to teach you humility, but in the minds of those who witnessed our exchange, my actions demonstrated my indulgence and willingness to overlook and forgive your foibles."

She still didn't speak, but she relaxed into him and leaned her head sideways to rest on his.

"If you discovered nothing of importance, we need to discuss Ocella before sunrise."

Sookie thought of how anxious she'd been to talk to him about the strange room at the end of the hallway on the second floor, but even though she'd _seen_ something very strange, she hadn't really _found_ anything useful yet. "She has a pretty weird room set up to look like it's outside, but I didn't find the boy or any way to get to him."

"Many vampires maintain a sunroom. Having one is not at all unusual."

With that said, he launched into a detailed description of Appius Livius Ocella. At the end, it sounded to Sookie as if Appius (_which is what she should call him, unless he gives her his permission to call him something else, like freaky Roman asshat, unlikely, but possible_) had a serious case of little man syndrome.

The rules were basically a laundry list of knowing her place. She was young, so she should show him deference and respect. He was Eric's Maker, so she should honor him as she would a grandparent and try to love him if she could, and pretend to love him if she couldn't.

"On occasions when he is attracted to women, it is always vivacious women, so don't smile too much or get too animated when you speak. He loves words and listening to people speak who speak well, with passion and fearlessness. Be a bit more timid, but not too much.

If he is attracted to you, he will take you and there will nothing either of us can do to stop him. If it comes to that," Eric said followed by a painfully long pause. He held her tight and continued. "Submit completely without begging. He takes his pleasure from the fight. If he does not enjoy the experience, he will not repeat it."

XXXXXXX

When Mina woke, her head was little more than a throbbing ball of pain. She started to lift a hand to rub her temples but the effort only served to prove her arms ached as much as her head.

_I'll just stay still for now_, she thought. She squinted her eyes open just enough to glimpse around. She was in a cell. It appeared to be made from the same stone as the stairs and hallway she saw earlier.

The thought of being knocked out sent a fresh spasm of pain twisting its way through her body. She did her best to push it aside.

She was a prisoner under a cabin, somewhere. Her cell was eight or nine feet square and she was lying on top of a plain wooden bunk against the back wall, no mattress, no bedding. There were no windows and no plumbing. When she tilted her head, she saw there was a shiny metal bucket in the corner. _Great_.

The bars at the front of the cell appeared to be black and the walls had something all over them. Chains, she realized when she was better able to focus. She wasn't cold, but a shiver ran through her.

She forced her arms around herself and closed her eyes again. She was receiving nothing from Oliver. It must be day. She was alone.

She managed to contain her initial panic enough to keep from screaming. She was pretty sure screaming would do more harm than good anyway. The loud noise might make her head explode and if anyone useful could hear her screams, the faeries would surely have her gagged … or worse.

Mina swallowed hard and pulled herself into a sitting position. As she moved, she noticed her bunk sounded hollow. It wasn't a bunk at all, she realized. It was a crude coffin. To her surprise, it didn't frighten her. At least it was something she recognized and understood. She'd seen lots of different coffins. She felt oddly comforted by having something familiar in the cell with her. Her headache seemed to subside as she calmed.

There was no light in the cell its self, but the passageway was lit and there were only bars between, so she was not in total darkness.

She stood slowly and lifted the coffin lid. A sigh of relief escaped her upon seeing it was empty. For her next act of unbridled courage, she walked to the bars. She reached out and touched one, half expecting it to shock her unconscious. No, the bars were not electrified, just filthy.

XXXXXXX

"Genevieve should be here any time now. I should have called her last night, but by the time your meeting is over, I'll be ready to meet Ocella," Sookie said, still sitting naked in the middle of the bed.

"You must address him as Appius, until he commands otherwise."

"Appius. Right."

Eric had his hand on the doorknob and was about to leave, when he released it and took two steps back toward the bed.

"You may lie to yourself, My Love. You may even lie to me if it pleases you, but never make the mistake of believing your lies are unknown to me."

"I … I,"

"You want free run of the villa. You see this meeting, at which your absence will **not** go unnoticed, as an opportunity too inviting to resist. Being a woman concerned with such things, your clothing ruse will be enough to convince Ermessen, which is adequate, since she is the only one you really need to be fooled. Ocella will think you frivolous, but this should be overcome when you throw yourself into charming him later this evening.

Did I miss anything?"

She only stared at him. She knew he was right, and now he knew she knew. Her speaking would only serve to make the awkward situation worse than it already was.

"Understand your actions may have far-reaching or unexpected consequences. Ermessen is Queen. If you are caught offending her within the walls of her own manse, her reaction could be severe and she would have the full support of my Maker in whatever retribution she chose to take.

Understand the implications, Sookie. With Ocella here, I will not be permitted to help you. We are at our most vulnerable in his presence."

"I understand," she whispered.

"I hope so."

He turned and left her alone with her thoughts.

XXXXXXX

Eric had risen with a near overwhelming sense of foreboding, yet beneath it, was the exhilaration he always felt when Ocella was close by. He felt the familiar tug of desire to erase the remaining distance between them and stand at his side. His Maker was here and soon they would be together again.

He loved Sookie every bit as much tonight as he did last night, but tonight was different. Sookie had not been replaced, or even diminished, but he knew the dynamics had changed. Last night Sookie, what she wanted, what he wanted for her, was the overriding force in his life; the trump card that could outweigh any and all other considerations.

Tonight, his heart felt the same and wanted to believe things _were_ the same, but his brain knew better. Sookie could have a deck of trump cards and it wouldn't matter. _Ocella is here, and Ocella has veto power … over everything in my life._

Eric stood outside Ermessen's office wondering if he would be able to make it back to the room, grab Sookie and run or fly fast enough and far enough to avoid this meeting.

"Why are you keeping us waiting, Eric? Enter and embrace me."

No. It was too late. Having heard his voice, Eric no longer wanted to leave, even if he could. His Maker was here. He opened the door.

"And there he is," came a low gravelly voice. "My finest work of art. The great Auguste Rodin never accomplished such an image."

"Rodin was a purveyor of pornography," Ermessen scoffed from behind her desk.

"As am I! Look at my work!"

Everyone but Eric laughed.

Ocella's dark eyes danced, as much as Eric had ever seen them dance. No matter how jovial his mood, there was always menace lurking in his expression, as if he was ever waiting for the opportunity, _or the excuse_, to spill blood, anyone's blood.

"Will no one else from your party be joining us? I am led to understand you have a servant who has a bond with the girl who was taken last night."

The question came from Don Perdigo Rog. He was among the few ancient who remained on the Earth. He was over six thousand years old. Even he claimed to not be able to estimate how much over.

What was known was he was the first vampire to travel to Egypt. There he made many others. The ancient Egyptians called him Atum, the complete one, because he could create life on his own, without benefit of a mate. When they wrote of him in their hieroglyphs, they said he rose from Nun, the waters of chaos, and created their host of other gods. They believed he accomplished this through masturbation.

Considering the plethora of deities the ancient Egyptians were surrounded with, they clearly believed the excessively thin creature with the deep set hazel eyes and lips that never quite managed a smile, to be compulsively obsessed with his own cock.

Eric nodded his respect for the ancient one as he moved to stand behind Ocella's chair, bringing his hands to rest in the plush cushioning at the top of back. _Ocella had spoken to him, but not yet touched him. _"Yes, Don Perdigo. She is bonded with a man pledged to My Lady's service."

"So of course he is with her," the man replied as he studied Eric for any sign of deception. "This is as it should be. I look forward to meeting your Lady. She must be very generous to allow her pledged man to keep a pet."

"I am certain you will find her so. She is most anxious to be introduced to both you and my Maker. Unfortunately, she is delayed. Due to our unexpected change of accommodations, her clothing had to be sent for. She did not wish her first impression to be made in inappropriate attire.

"Besides," Ermessen interjected. "A woman should always make a man wait. Anticipation scrambles a man's brain, and we must do what we can to establish equity of position in when faced with the strength of our counterparts."

For a woman lacking the physical accoutrements necessary to dazzle with beauty, Ermessen had developed the ability to be equally enchanting with little more than a gracious smile and a well-placed word.

"Now, I have gone over the events of last night for those who were not here," she said in a businesslike tone, indicating the time for japes and jabs had passed, for the moment. "Does anyone have any idea how we should proceed?"

XXXXXXX

When Genevieve and Heller arrived with a suitcase in tow, Sookie was surprised to see Oliver standing guard at her door.

"I assumed you would be at the strategy meeting with Eric," Sookie said, holding the door open for Heller. "Just leave it on the bed."

Genevieve started to follow Heller into the room, but Sookie held up a hand to stop her. "No. I want you both to go back to the hotel. I don't want anyone else I know going missing from here. Come on, Heller. Just leave it. I can get what I need."

"Is there nothing we can do to help you in any way, Mistress?" he asked as he returned to Genevieve's side.

"If I think of anything, I'll call you. For now, the best thing you can do for me is to stay safe. I don't really think you're in any danger, but I don't want to push my luck any more than I already am."

Being faithful and obedient pets, they did as they were told without making a fuss.

Sookie quickly dressed herself in a simple, loose-fitting, cotton jersey dress. It was a misty yellow with bright blue threads woven into the fabric and accent stitching to match. She belted it at the waist with a wide gold herringbone belt Pam bought for her on a shopping trip to Dallas.

She was going for something as close to a Romanesque look as she could get from her decidedly non-Roman wardrobe. As she looked in the mirror, she was afraid she'd come a lot closer to capturing _rich 50's housewife_ instead.

"It will have to do," she said to herself and headed out to face Oliver.

It took less than a minute to confirm what she feared. Short of going back into the bedroom and staying there until Eric came to retrieve her, there was nothing she was going to be able to do to detach Oliver from her side. No doubt this was why Eric left him here.

"Suit yourself," she huffed. "We're going to the second floor."

He didn't argue. He headed to the elevator and held the door for her.

She led him down the second floor corridor, to the last door on the right. "Tell me if you've ever seen anything like **this** before." She opened the door and stepped through, with Oliver close on her heels.

Oliver's face didn't look like she imagined hers did when she first saw the interior of the room. It wasn't wonder she saw in his eyes. It was trepidation. The beauty had struck her; Oliver was seeing only the wrongness of it.

It was outside, brought inside. It was a massive room, probably fifty feet by a hundred feet, with a grass floor and pillars disguised as trees every fifteen feet or so to hold the ceiling up. Like the ballroom, it was two stories high, but this room was oh so much more interesting. There were birds flitting between the trees and ducks waddling across the grass. There were at least two rabbits and several squirrels, as well as three lambs and a calf. It was a veritable petting zoo.

"We shouldn't be in here," Oliver whispered. "Anybody keeps a place like this in their house, keeps for doing things they don't want other people seeing."

'Then why wasn't it locked, yesterday or today?" Sookie asked.

He didn't look at her as he answered. He was slowly taking a visual accounting of every detail of the room. "Because if someone stumbles in here by accident, it is easy for her to laugh it off as merely a practice range for her golf game, or somewhere to pretend you're having a picnic in the sunlight. Some perk of being rich and royal; any flimsy excuse is much simpler than dealing with all the questions and curiosity a locked door invites."

He paused and took a backward step toward the door. "We should leave," he said. He was meeting her eyes now, and his were pleading.

"Don't be ridiculous," she said impatiently. "We just got here and I need to find something." She reached past him and gave the door a quick shove.

It closed with a loud click, and the world changed, or so it seemed.

Sookie involuntarily gasped and the unexpected feeling of her lungs suddenly filling with air caused a momentary panic, until she thought to simply exhale to push the air back out again.

Oliver crouched into a defensive position with an arm extended in front of her. It took several seconds for the surprise to pass sufficiently for them to relax a bit.

The walls weren't merely white washed walls. They were screens, and now they were all playing different parts of the same coordinated scene. They were an extension of the room its self and everything was blended so seamlessly, there was a three foot high plastic fence in bold primary colors running along the walls, all the way around to mark where the pain will start if you keep running.

With the added depth provided by the three hundred sixty degree movie, the enormous room was now as big as your imagination could make it. The room was a meadow near a hillside. The sky was an amazing azure blue and the warmth from the bright sun was … wait, what? … Warm.

Sookie shielded her eyes, from instinct not necessity, and looked in the direction of the heat. Mounted in the corner was a big, yellow plastic bubble. There was most likely a spotlight of some kind behind it.

She hadn't realized until this moment, how much she missed the sun.

"Is this what you were looking for, Mistress?" He was unable to filter all the sarcasm from his tone.

"No," she answered resolutely. "But I admit I am happy to see it. I have missed the sun."

"When you have experienced the terror of remaining unsheltered with dawn threatening, you will long for it no more."

"I hope that isn't in my future, or yours," she replied sincerely. "Somewhere in this room there is a door leading to somewhere else. We need to find it."

"Where does it go?"

"I don't know."

XXXXXXX

The meeting ended, having accomplishing nothing of any real consequence. They would make the vampire population at large aware of the kidnappings, and caution them to maintain close contact with their progeny until it could be established the danger has passed. They would also begin a full-scale, inch-by-inch search of the grounds surrounding the villa. There had to be an opening to Faery someplace in the immediate area, within only a few steps actually, in order for them to get away quickly enough to escape the tracking ability of a blood-bonded vampire.

Of course, practically speaking, there wasn't really much they could be doing.

As they exited Ermessen's office, they heard the _ding_ of the elevator. Everyone pivoted toward sound in unison. Sookie rushed out with Oliver one step behind.

She passed Ocella and Don Perdigo as if she hadn't seen them and went directly to Eric, grabbing his _right_ hand in both of hers and exclaiming, "I called Claude! Well, not really. I tried to call Claude and he didn't answer, but I left messages with everyone I could think of who might see him. If he calls me back, I can get him to contact Niall for me. If he can get Niall to contact me, he might know who has Mina."

"Dearest, it may not be wise to seek help from faeries when faeries are the problem," Eric responded cautiously. They were being closely scrutinized by all.

"We can ask Niall. Or I can ask him. If he was behind this, or even if he knew about it and was allowing it to happen, he would never come after me. He might authorize killing everyone in this room, except for me. I know it."

Eric accepted her logic before she completed her defense. "And what message did you leave for Claude to induce him to call you rather than ignore the message?"

A self-satisfied smile spread across her face. "I said we were going to Milan and I needed to know if there was anything he wanted me to bring him from the fashion houses there."

"Pardon me," Don Perdigo said, advancing to Sookie's side, "but are you speaking of Niall Brigant?"

"Yes," Sookie answered brightly. "Do you know him?"

"Certainly not, how is it you do?"

"He's my great-grandfather."

Don Perdigo looked up at Eric. "When Ermessen told you had taken your blood bonded human to wife, she said the girl was of the fae, but she did not say she was a Brigant. This could be very useful, indeed. There may yet be hope of recovering my Saaset."

"My finest work," Ocella said proudly, as if Eric's convenient choice of mate was somehow to his credit.

If Ocella wanted the credit, he could have it. Eric stood happily basking in his Maker's pride.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

XXXXXXX

Time passed slowly in her cell, but it passed. Mina had paced each of the four walls numerous times now, and she decided her cell was exactly 9 feet square. She couldn't imagine how knowing this would be of any use, but it had given her something she could pretend was constructive to do for a while. She also established the chains on the walls were not to chain someone up, but were chain curtains; woven rows and columns of medium weight chain. Considering the coffin in the cell, she had no doubt the chains were silver.

Even with the limited view through the bars, she could tell she was somewhere in the middle of a long row of cells, probably all very much like the one she occupied. Whoever was running this show had plans to capture and store a lot of vampires down here, and she was in the one meant for her Mistress. _'You were with the American Queen. Where is she?'_

It had been quite a while since Alroy brought her a sack containing a bottle of water, an apple, a pear and a dry sandwich of thin sliced beef on a roll. Even though she wasn't hungry then and she wasn't hungry now, she was looking forward to the next time he came around.

It was nice to have someone to talk to, or talk _at_ would be more accurate, since he didn't answer with anything but a confused stare. She knew he spoke English. She'd heard him talking to Niahm. The confusion had to be him wondering why she would speak to him at all considering she was his prisoner. It didn't make a lot of sense to her either, but when it came down to it, Mina was a social creature and she was used to living in a large, almost communal household, where she was well treated and well taken care of. She needed interaction with others, even if it was only a grouchy faerie who wasn't inclined to respond when she spoke to him.

Mina figured he would wait until after dark to come back, if there were vampires in the other cells. If there weren't, maybe she was only going to be fed once a day.

A few minutes later she heard a slow creak, followed by a female voice. "It's about time someone else was put down here. Who are you?"

When Mina didn't respond right away, a dirty hand with broken fingernails appeared, very slowly, on the floor to her left. The vampire in the next cell had clearly put up more of a fight than she had.

The walls between the cells must be thick. The fingers of the hand barely reached the edge of Mina's cell. "If you're gagged, but your hands are free, scratch on something," the voice instructed. The hand scratched lightly on the stone floor to demonstrate.

"I'm not gagged," Mina murmured in response, moving closer to the hand, but not close enough for it to reach her if its owner turned out to have long arms and was hungry.

"Oh good!" There was genuine relief in the inflection. "Someone new to talk to. Who are you?"

"My name is Mina Carter," she whispered.

"Oh, you're an American," the voice answered. "Hello, Mina, I am Saaset. You must be someone important for them to put you here, rather than wherever they hold the rest of the humans. Are you the daughter of an important human? Or the pet of an important vampire?"

"I belong to the Queen of Nevada, Louisiana and Arkansas. Where is here?"

"Sorry, but I do not know where we are. You belong to the Norseman's wife?"

It was lovely to have someone to talk to. Mina sat cross-legged on the floor as they chatted. Saaset had a lot to say, but she didn't really seem to know anything Mina wouldn't have learned on her own after a day or two anyway. Even so, she'd rather learn socially than alone.

There is only one other vampire here so far. His name is Alexei and he's at the end of the hall. He never speaks to Saaset when she calls out to him, but he responds to the faeries. They close the silver curtains on him every night, sometimes more than once.

There were tracks embedded in the floors and the ceilings. The faeries could flip a switch and the silver chain curtains on the walls would converge. Sometimes they would stop the chains, creating a narrow sliver of space in the center of the room and leave them there for hours. Sometimes they brought the curtains completely together and let them burn and bleed for however long they found the screams amusing.

Saaset suspected the faeries holding them were drainers and were slowly draining them one at a time. She was given True Blood, but they fed Alexei live humans.

"Our blood replenishes its self much faster when we feed on human blood. Why else would they be worried about how quickly our blood replenishes unless they were draining? That has to be it."

She made a convincing case, but the most disturbing thing Saaset had to say was about the humans Alexei fed on. "Either they are not willing donors, or he is cruel. There are always screams when he feeds, and the screams are not his."

Mina began to cry.

XXXXXXX

"Ermessen has been kind enough to offer her home as a base of operations as we work on finding a solution to our current predicament," Ocella said.

To Sookie, he sounded like an unscrupulous businessman from a movie or TV show, who was telling his underlings the police were getting close to discovering their phony real estate scheme.

"I wonder if you might show me where you are quartered and allow me to rest there for a while. I find this entire affair a bit trying."

Sookie felt Eric's spine stiffen and when she glanced up, she saw the tight, muscled line of his clenched jaw. "Of course, Appius. Forgive me for not offering. The stress must be exhausting," she chirped.

Eric looked down at her with pleading eyes. "Sookie, while I show Ocella to our room, perhaps you could-"

"join us," Ocella finished for him. "And as one of the family, you must address me as Ocella. You can tell me all about being a faerie. I do so enjoy new things."

For just a moment Eric's eyes closed. When they opened again, the pleading was gone, along with everything else she'd ever seen there. She felt herself shrink from the deep nothing of his eyes. What was about to happen that he needed to prepare himself for it like this? Suddenly she was afraid. She didn't want to go back to their room, but when she tried to distance herself, Eric's arm became a vise, clamping her to his side.

"I don't really know about feeling like a faerie. I mean I never felt like anything but plain old me. I always knew I was different, on account of being a telepath, but I didn't know that had anything to do with being part faerie." She missed breathing. She felt as though she should be pausing to take in gulps of air as she rambled.

She was about to keep going, when Ocella interrupted. "I'd almost forgotten you were a telepath. I was told your skill did not extend to vampires."

"No," she replied with a nervous scoff. "It's funny the way I see vampire minds."

Eric closed his fingers around a handful of her dress.

Ocella's eyes brightened with interest. "Indeed? I was given to understand you did not see vampire minds at all."

"Well, that's true and not true," Sookie answered, placing a hand over Eric's in an attempt to disengage his fingers before they tore through the fabric. "I can see they're there. I just can't see what's in them. Kind of like, if you put a row of cups on a table and fill each one with a different drink, but then when you look at them, you can't tell which is which. I can see the cups, but it looks like they're all empty."

"So, if for example, we were outside a room, you could tell me how many vampires were inside, but you could not tell me what they were thinking?" Ocella asked.

"Exactly," she answered.

"But you could tell me what humans were thinking?"

"Usually, but not always, I can't go looking around like digging through a file cabinet. I can usually only see what they're thinking about right then."

"And how did your ability weather your transformation? Are your perceptions enhanced in any way?"

"Not that I've noticed," she lied, her words as silken as a courtesan telling her lover he is the best she ever had. "Oh, it's a lot easier for me to block out everyone's thoughts now. I used to have to really concentrate on it, but now it's almost like flipping a switch."

"That must be convenient for you." His interest in the topic was clearly waning.

_He's like a spoiled child. Odd or intriguing wasn't enough._ If she wasn't saying something he found fascinating, he lost interest.

"Here," Eric said in a voice Sookie barely recognized. He opened the door and gestured for them to enter. He did not make eye contact with her.

As the man she died to be with closed the door behind them, she felt the sensation of falling, as if she'd just stepped off a cliff so high she couldn't see what she was plummeting toward.

Ocella arranged several pillows to one side of the bed and lounged over them on his side. Sookie desperately wished she could read vampire minds so she could see what was going on behind his dark eyes.

"Come," he said, "sit with me, Eric. It has been too long since I have seen you."

Obediently, Eric came and sat on the side of the bed. He leaned back until his elbows rested on the bed behind him.

"What did you tell her about me?" Ocella leered hungrily as he asked, his eyes slowly traveling up and down the length of Eric's body as if he was a starving man deciding where to begin devouring a buffet.

"I told her you are my Maker, and as such you are to be honored and respected."

"Is that all?"

He glanced over to Sookie, who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. She didn't know whether to keep standing or go sit down or what to do, and Ocella seemed happy to leave her standing there wondering.

"I told her you are entitled to all that is mine."

"And she understands what you meant?" Ocella reached out and stroked Eric's hair. Eric tilted his face toward the hand.

Ocella watched for Sookie's reaction. His lips were tipped upward at the sides, but she could not have described the expression as a smile.

"She does."

Eric still had not made eye contact with her, though she was fairly certain she would find no comfort in the eyes of this vacant Eric.

"Are you compelling her to maintain her position?"

"I am not."

Obviously, Ocella was not getting what he wanted from her, so he pushed harder. He twisted his fingers in Eric's hair and yanked.

Eric did not resist. He left himself vulnerable. In a flash, Ocella's fangs extended and he struck.

Sookie's body reflexively leaned toward Eric, but she managed not to move her feet. She wanted to move, but didn't. She wanted to scream, but who would come? _He's a spoiled child_, she told herself. _When he doesn't get what he wants, he'll stop and go away._

She watched Eric's face as Ocella drank from him. She'd seen that same expression many times, when she was at his wrist; when she was atop him as they had sex. It hit her like a brick in the head. Eric loves him. In spite of everything he's done and no matter what he does in this room tonight, Eric loves his Maker. Like the dog that keeps wagging its tail and running back to its master no matter how many times it gets kicked away.

This had to be even more of a nightmare for Eric than it was for her. She didn't doubt Eric's love for her, even for a second, but there was love between these two men as well. A different love, yes, but the strong bond was there. She tried to imagine how she would react if her Gran suddenly showed up at the door; ten Eric's wouldn't be able to keep them from spending time together.

Her heart was breaking for Eric, but she couldn't show it. She couldn't give Ocella that satisfaction.

Ocella raised his head and looked at Sookie with Eric's blood dripping from his fangs, the disappointment was plain on his face. "Bid her come here," he growled. "I want to play a game."

"Oh, I love games!" Sookie said before Eric had a chance to do anything, forcing her _happy waitress_ smile to her lips, because no other would come. She walked to the edge of the bed and stood between Eric's knees.

"She is brave, this woman you chose," he said, regarding her through suspicious, squinted eyes.

"She is a goddess," Vacant Eric murmured in that strange, otherworldly voice.

"Enough of that," Ocella scolded. "I won't have you sounding like that ancient ass, Don Perdigo. No matter what he names them, his progeny are no more gods than yours are."

Sookie could see the weight of his Maker's displeasure with him manifest in his body. His shoulders seemed to wither so he sank a little farther into the bed and his face turned ever so slightly away from Ocella, as if he was embarrassed.

The Roman reclined on the pillows and dabbed at the blood on his fangs with the ruffle of a pillow sham. "Stand beside her Eric, and both of you get undressed. There is a decision to be made."

After a few seconds, when Eric hadn't responded, she saw his abs flinch and he got up. Ocella was forcing him.

Their eyes met for only an instant as he stood. His begged her forgiveness as her face offered him her first genuine smile since they got to the room. She shrugged out of her dress.

As horrifying as the thought alone seemed, the actuality of standing naked beside Eric as they were visually examined by a two-thousand year old Roman vampire was not as bad as it could have been. Not the most comfortable of situations, but she could stand it. She'd never been really bashful and her body might not be the best in the world, _or even the best in the room _she thought as she stole a glance at Eric, but she'd never been ashamed of it.

Ocella's features were too hard and cruel for Sookie to think him attractive, but his perfectly proportioned, muscular frame would make him ideal, albeit short at about five foot six or seven, in the eyes of many women, were it not for his many scars. She wondered which injury left him with such a taste for exerting his power over others by humiliating them, or trying to.

She was sure he wasn't like this due to any kind of real mental defect or she would be able to see at least one door for him. She might be able to help him, and by extension get her and Eric out of this mess, but no, the root of his issues was not mental. It was the aftermath of one of these physical injuries, or just everyday meanness, with an extra dose of weirdo thrown in for good measure.

"Now we are down to the decision," Ocella said with a smirk.

_Up to it would be more like it_, Sookie thought, noticing the erection bobbing along in front of him as he snaked his way around and between them. Clearly he'd already decided **what** he wanted to do. The only thing left was to decide whom to do it to.

_Eric told me to submit, so obviously he thought Ocella would want to have sex with me. He was preparing me for the possibility, so he already prepared himself._ She was on the verge of convincing herself she could do this without falling apart when an image of Eric leaving the room, leaving her in here with Ocella, nearly made her knees buckle. She pictured him crouched against the other side of the door, wracked with guilt for what was happening to her, her mighty Viking brought low.

Ocella saw her falter. "Steady, my dear," he said, placing a rough hand in the center of her chest. "I believe she is nervous, Eric." His hand ran slowly down her stomach, to just below her navel. "And perhaps a little frightened."

Every tendon in Eric's body was tensed so tight, he looked as if they might all snap and come bursting through his skin at any moment.

Ocella looked up at Eric with a gleeful grin. "Shall I check to see if she is aroused?" His fingers almost touched her pubic hair.

There was a terrible crunching cracking sound from inside Eric's jaw. The sound caused Ocella to laugh. It made Sookie want to cry. Ocella stood face to face with her as he laughed. "I believe my boy is jealous! Let us put him to a test, shall we?"

Sookie was looking past him, to Eric. When Ocella said he was jealous, he turned suddenly. He looked down at Ocella, or near Ocella. His eyes were darting around, not really looking at anything in particular. Then he stared Sookie right in the eye. 'Trust me,' he mouthed, just before snapping back to his former tense posture, as his Maker turned back to him.

"Eric, my boy, the choice is yours." Ocella clambered back onto the bed, laying back against the pile of pillows this time, with one leg bent at the knee and sprawled to the side and the other dangling off the side of the bed.

Sookie got the distinct impression he thought he had assumed a sexy position. He was wrong.

"Which of you will join me?"

Eric turned to Sookie. "Leave."

Ocella grinned from ear to ear. "Such an impetuous nature you have. Allow me to finish speaking. Which of you will join me … and which of you will watch?"

Sookie gathered all her strength and headed toward the bed. She couldn't bear it if she had to watch Eric have sex with Ocella.

"Woman! Stop!" Eric roared.

This wasn't vacant Eric. This was the Viking, the Norseman of legend, known and feared in every corner of the world, her lover, her King, her Maker. She stopped in her tracks and stared at him. He'd said to trust him. She did.

"Stand back," he ordered.

He was going to make her watch. No doubt he thought he was sparing her; taking the punishment for her, but oh no, this was so much worse. "Eric, no, please, I can't."

She could feel the tears welling in her eyes. She'd cracked. What would Ocella do now? The baleful threat in his eyes was savage, but she'd rather die a thousand deaths than do what they were asking of her.

"Step back," he said, softer this time, but with no less intensity.

She felt the first tear fall on her breast and then it was as if she went numb. She knew more tears followed, but she couldn't feel them.

"Please, Eric," she sobbed. "Don't do this to me."

"As your maker," he said, his eyes boring into her with no show of mercy.

She fell to her knees and dropped her face into her hands. Almost immediately they were filled with the blood of her tears.

"Look at me, Sookie. I command you to focus your eyes on me-"

A pained shriek escaped her as she raised her face to him against her will.

His expression had not changed. "Focus on me, Sookie … and see the boy."

Ocella gave in to another fit of laughter. "I knew it was a lie when they told me you had softened for a woman. Oh, but to use my words to taunt her. You are as magnificent as the day I first saw you on the field of battle and knew I had met one worthy of my company."

"Do you see the boy, Sookie?" Eric demanded. "Do you see him?"

"Of course she sees you," Ocella chuckled. "You are standing right in front of her and you are an awfully big boy. Is your woman blind, that you think she might somehow miss you?"

"I want her to acknowledge to me she is doing as I command," Eric replied, his eyes never leaving Sookie.

"The boy," she mumbled.

_The boy_, her brain repeated. Not Eric, the boy behind the door. Eric wants my eyes on him, but he doesn't want me to see. He wants me to see the boy. She felt the weight of the world lift off her shoulders. Eric had saved her, again. She wouldn't have to give herself to Ocella and she wouldn't have to watch as Ocella had his way with Eric, not six feet away from her.

She scrambled desperately to find him. He wasn't in the room with the saloon door. She panicked for a second and then saw the sky. The boy was in the sunroom. Her mind rushed to join him there. She didn't see him yet, but he was here. She could feel him. He was a few feet away, surrounded by his human keepers. They were playing with guinea pigs.

"Do you see him?" Eric asked again.

"Yes. I see him. I see the boy."

"Watch him until I give you leave to stop."

She heard Ocella snigger and Eric walk away. "I'm watching," she heard herself say. A few seconds later the sniggering stopped or she blocked it out she wasn't sure which.

She's never seen a mind so open, so willing to have company just come on in without even needing an invitation. The main room here is a duplicate of the room with the saloon door. She sees the boy. He's sitting in front of a big screen television. He's watching Peter Pan, and he's laughing.

Haaaaa-ha-ha-da

"Hello," Sookie says softly.

The boy turns around and looks at her. He smiles and points to the TV. Haaaaa-ha-ha-ha-da

"What is your name?" She asks.

The boy looks confused. He's maybe four years old, with dark hair and large brown eyes. He gets up and walks over to her with a huge smile on his face. He reaches up and she leans down to him. He touches her cheek and then her hair. "Belllla, bella, bella dama!" he squeals and runs across the room.

Sookie follows. She hears a groan. She turns and sees a small door, about five feet tall. "Are you alone here?" she asks the boy. He doesn't respond. _He doesn't speak English_, she realizes.

She opens the small door to see if she can see who groaned. The room is too dark for her to see clearly, but there appears to be a man on the other side of the room. He says something, but she can't make out what he's saying. He isn't speaking English either.

When she moves to take a step inside the dark room, the boy begins to scream. He seems to be screaming a name. "Dolores! Dolores! Dolores!" he screams as he jumps back and forth from one foot to the other and wildly shaking his hands as if they're covered in something wet and he's trying to sling it off. The way he's holding his hands causes him to hit himself in the head about every third or forth time he shakes them.

"No, no," she says, trying to calm him. "It's alright. It's alright." She closes the door, but he continues screaming.

She grabs him up in her arms, holds him tight and begins to hum gently and rock side to side. Slowly the boy settles down. He stops screaming and rests his head on Sookie's shoulder as she rocks and hums to him.

She has just touched his head to stroke his hair when she sways to the right and notices a mirror on the opposite wall. Now it was her turn to scream and when she did, she dropped the boy, but he wasn't a boy at all.

She reached out as if to touch him, to be certain she was right, but as unlikely as it seemed, it was true. "The boy is a man," she whispered, her eyes marveling at the sight.

The shock brought her out of the boy/man's mind and back to the bedroom despite Eric not calling for her. How long had she been gone? She couldn't be sure, but she guessed not very long because things didn't appear to have progressed very far on the bed. Eric was lying on his stomach and Ocella was kissing his back, an activity she herself enjoyed immensely. _What was it Eric told her about him? He enjoyed it when people spoke passionately and fearlessly._

"The boy is a man!" she repeated emphatically. She would have liked to stand up, but she supposed it was Eric's command holding her to the floor. "What are you that you would take the man who comes to my bed every night and make him a boy again?

"For the love of all the gods, Phineus, your harpy has stopped sobbing and decided to speak. Is there nothing you can do about her?" Ocella complained, flinging himself onto his back on the bed.

Eric moved to get up and she spoke again. Her words spewing like bile. "What's the matter, Eric? Is your Maker, the great Appius Livius, not man enough to speak to a woman himself?"

"Sookie!" Eric shouted. It was only a shout, not an order or command.

Ocella sat upright and glared at her. "Tread carefully, madam. Do not provoke my wrath."

_Backbone Sookie, if you cave he'll kill you. He admires courage._ "Or what?" she demanded. "What could you possibly do to me?"

Ocella was in front of her in an instant. "I could crush you like the mantis you are."

With flight not an option, Sookie prepared to fight. Eric fought for her. He always fought for her, but he could not fight his Maker. She had to fight for him.

"You could, but what would you tell your friends? Would you tell them you faced and killed a woman barely one year a vampire? Would you tell them you did it after you had her Maker bind her to the floor for you? Or would you lie, like most little men do?"

"I will tell my friends I watched my progeny, MY Norseman, as he killed the woman he called his chosen in my honor, before my very eyes and it was a beautiful sight to see," he growled furiously.

Eric looked more miserable than she had ever seen him look. She couldn't keep looking at him or she'd break under the pressure. She focused on Ocella. He reminded her of a cartoon character with steam pouring out of its ears and the top of its head about to erupt like a volcano.

The image stuck in her head and she began to laugh. It was a sort of snorting giggle at first. She brought a hand to her mouth to try and stifle it. Then it grew into an uproarious belly laugh.

"Why is she laughing?" he screeched.

"Stop laughing, Dearest," Eric said softly.

"Don't call her that!"

Sookie bit the inside of her cheek to make herself stop, before realizing Eric's request alone was enough, even though he had merely asked, not commanded, or maybe because he didn't command it of her. She bit too hard and took out a small chunk and spit it out in her hand.

She almost started laughing again at the absurdity of the entire situation. Ocella was looking more and more like the little boy who doesn't speak English, throwing a temper tantrum in the middle of the floor.

"I was laughing because it struck me as funny that you can't even be original with having me killed. You carry on like it would be some amazingly difficult thing. How hard can it be? I had him kill me over a year ago and I didn't even have to ask twice," she explained. "_**And**_ I was human at the time! I wouldn't be too anxious to try and impress your friends with that trick. But you're right. It isn't funny. It's pathetic. Maybe they won't laugh. Maybe they'll only pity you."

"Eric, how do you abide this woman?" Ocella asked, turning his back to Sookie.

"She can be vexing," Eric replied. He didn't dare smile, but she saw it in his eyes. She'd done it. She'd won.

"If you intend to keep her, keep her out of my sight."

"As you command, Ocella," Eric agreed, with his head bowed low.

The testy Roman gave her a final glare and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

They both stared at the door, half expecting him to burst back through. When what seemed like an eternity had passed and they were still alone, Eric turned and looked down at Sookie. "May I join you?" he asked softly.

"You'll have to, if you want us to be any closer. I seem to be stuck to this spot." She raised a hand and offered him an inviting smile.

He dropped to his knees in front of her and scooped her into his arms, clinging to her as if he'd feared he might never hold her again.

Sookie welcomed his embrace by wrapping herself around his torso and hooking her feet together behind him. She rested her head on his shoulder, facing his neck. He reeked of Ocella. The heavy scent covered him like too much bad cologne. She felt her fangs drop in a territorial reaction to her jealousy. She struck quickly, giving herself over to the need to claim what was hers.

As she feasted on him, she wondered how much of the grief he was feeling was over his Maker? She knew there was no point in asking. He would say it was fear of losing her that had him so deeply shaken, She knew that was true to a point, but surely some part of him was suffering over disappointing and angering Ocella.

She withdrew from his vein and squeezed him closer. Even doused in the scent of another, there was nothing she loved or wanted more than the sensation of his skin touching hers.

"I love you so much," she said into the crevasse above his collarbone. "And when I think of how much I know you love me, I hope you know I love you that much too. No one can ever take that from us, no matter what they do; not Ocella, not ever."

"I could not protect you from him," he responded, his hands curling into fists and trembling against her spine. "I will never be able to protect you from him. The mistake is mine. As long as you were human, he did not see you as a threat, but when I-"

The sharp sting of her slap sent his entire head reeling to the side, causing his hair to serve up a second lashing as it whipped around.

"No!" she said angrily. "You will _**not**_ take the blame for your Maker's actions! None of this is your fault. Especially not if you're going all the way back to when I was human to start blaming yourself._** I**_ asked to be turned! **Me**! You didn't sneak up behind me in an alley and make me a vampire against my will. And most importantly of all …" She took his face in her hands and made him look at her. She lowered her voice and added, "You wouldn't have done it at all, if I hadn't asked.

I wanted this. I wanted you, and you gave me what I wanted. You gave me everything I wanted and more. How could you possibly think that is something you should be blamed for? I should be shouting from the rooftops every day that I am the luckiest woman in existence, because I am loved by a man who denies me nothing."

"Sookie, I-"

"Shh," she kissed him lightly to keep him from speaking. She had the floor at the moment.

"I know what you do. I see it now. Even things I didn't recognize before, I see them so clearly I can't believe I ever missed them. You do everything for me, for all of us. You take on all the responsibility for me and Pam, Oliver, Mina, Heller, everyone in your territory and now everyone in your kingdom. You keep taking on more and more and you don't complain. We all bitch constantly, but you never do. No matter what kind of pain we cause you.

In the last twenty-four hours alone, you broke your own fingers for Oliver, you made an enemy of Don Rafael for Mina and you may have sacrificed the love of your Maker to keep me from suffering. How much more could anyone ask?"

She smiled and tapped his back with her hand. "Now, if my King will get up off the floor and carry us to the shower, we can rinse away the ashes of the night and I can try to think of some way to get him on his knees again once we're dry."

As he rose to his feet, he smiled and when it reached his eyes, she knew he'd be all right, this time.

He shifted her weight onto one arm and headed toward the shower. "Whenever I look at you, my love, my first thought is always the same. You were worth the wait."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

XXXXXXX

Time passed more quickly with someone to talk to. Saaset was telling Mina about how she'd been abducted in Barcelona. She'd just had her final fitting for a gown she was having made to wear to a reception at Queen Ermessen's villa.

"It was a beautiful night," Saaset recalled, her voice sounding far away as she relived the dream which would become a nightmare. "The sky was beautifully clear and filled with stars, but the moon was new, so shadows reigned on the ground. A perfect night for lovers; if only Perdigo had come with me to the city, but no, he rarely leaves the manse any more."

Saaset paused for a moment and Mina did not interrupt, for fear of intruding on some private memory. After a few seconds there was a sigh and Saaset continued. "He says he once loved the sea, as do I. He has a yacht moored near the Port Vell walking bridge. Since it was close by I decided to go for a walk and enjoy the night and the sea on my own.

I instructed my driver to meet me on the opposite side of the bridge. He was not gone very long and I was not yet within sight of the bridge when I caught the most amazing scent. It was unlike anything I'd ever smelled before. I found myself tracking the scent, following it as if it was calling out to me; beckoning me to come. It was hypnotic.

As I turned into a small side street I felt the darts. They were silver and filled with some sort of drug. Probably something that could kill a human for them to have any effect at all on a vampire. Everything went out of focus. I was afraid I was going blind, but even so, the pain in my back held my attention away from where it should have been.

I was clawing at my back trying to reach the darts when they covered me with a silver net, like the ones attached to the walls here. It made the pain from the darts seem no more than a slap, and what I will always remember; what made it so surreal, through all the panic and agony and terror, everything was permeated by that wonderful scent."

"I didn't smell anything when they took me," Mina replied. She had nothing pretty or pleasant to report about being snatched. There was only fear and confusion for her.

A door opened somewhere down the hall, quickly followed by the approaching footsteps of more than one person.

"Oh no," Saaset whimpered.

"What is it?" Mina asked, feeling herself filling with a sudden dread. "What's wrong? What are they going to do?"

"Not them." Saaset's voice sounded strained, as if she had to force herself to speak. "Perdigo, please!" she cried. "No more! Stop!" There was a clinking thud as Saaset threw herself into the silver bars.

And then the screaming started.

Mina ran to the bars and called her name, but Saaset did not respond to her. Mina could see bits of shining blue silk with some kind of pink pattern flit through the bars occasionally and twice Saaset's hands slipped from the bars and protruded into the hall. They were bleeding, and her screams were deafening.

Niamh arrived in front of Mina's cell accompanied by an elderly and frail looking, male faerie. He was carrying a tray. The tray contained a covered plate and several drinks, including four bottles of True Blood.

When Saaset's hand slipped again, Mina noticed a sound she hadn't before, and a smell. It was the sizzle of the silver burning her flesh. Mina brought both hands to her mouth and stepped back from the bars in horror.

Niamh looked toward Saaset's cell with utter contempt for several seconds before turning to look at Mina. "You live among them. Are all vampires this stupid? They must be if even their ancients are so loathe to give up their puppet strings."

"I don't understand!" Mina cried, covering her ears and backing further away from the torment in the next cell. "What's happening?!"

Niamh tried to answer, but she couldn't be heard over the screams. She rolled her eyes and brought a large key from her pocket. She unlocked the door and entered.

Mina tried to resist when Niamh grabbed her by the wrist, but it was no use. Niamh was very strong in spite of her fragile appearance. She dragged Mina into the hall and yanked her around so she faced Saaset's cell.

"Look what they do in their arrogance," Niamh sneered.

"Who?" Mina pleaded. "I don't see anyone." She tried to look away, but she couldn't. She felt a surge of courage and all she could think was; _not now Oliver, I don't want the courage to look at this_.

There was Saaset, alone, her thick mane of chocolate brown hair tangled and matted with blood, some sticking to her tortured face, some flying wildly in all directions as she flailed against the bars. The floor was bloody now. She lost her footing and crashed into the stone floor, but still she struggled to leave the confines of the cell.

"Her Maker is doing this," Niamh spat. "For a solid week summoning has failed to bring her to him, yet he doesn't give up. All this suffering and through it all she knows he is angry with her because she isn't responding."

"He's summoning her," Mina said breathlessly. She'd seen vampires summon their progeny many times. Sometimes the one being summoned would be annoyed because they'd been in the middle of something, but nothing like this. She wondered if it had ever occurred to any of them a thing like this was possible. She certainly hadn't.

Suddenly Saaset's body went limp and she lay very still.

"Saaset," Mina sobbed. "Saaset, are you alright?"

The burned and bloodied body on the floor slowly curled into a ball. "I will be," she groaned.

"Going to the trouble of building a torture chamber down here would be superfluous, wouldn't it?" Niamh was the only one who laughed at her joke. The faerie still holding the tray smiled but did not add his laughter.

Mina felt herself being shoved back into her own cell. "Show's over, time for dinner. She'll be good as new in a couple of hours and you two can chatter like schoolgirls until he tries again." To the one with the tray, Niamh said, "Leave it all in here. She can pass the True Blood around to her new best friend when she's feeling up to feeding."

A cold shiver ran down Mina's spine and settled in the small of her back. The thought of going through this harrowing experience again, let alone every time a vampire got annoyed his child wasn't responding, was unbearable. If hearing and seeing it was this grim for her, she couldn't even imagine what it must be like for Saaset.

The shiver did an encore up her spine and back down again.

XXXXXXX

"Before tonight, if anyone had told me it was possible to make me look at you and actually see a boy, I would have thought they were insane."

Eric stood, arms outstretched, with his hands on the wall while Sookie scrubbed his back with a large loofah sponge.

As ribbons of pink bubbles rolled down his body, she wondered if there was enough soap in the world to scrub away the memory of Ocella's lips kissing Eric's back. She lifted the sponge again and dropped it almost immediately. His skin was healing before her eyes, but she must have been near flaying him in order for healing to be necessary.

_Pink bubbles._

She looked down at the suds swirling around the drain. It should be white. "I'm so sorry," she said, touching a spot between his shoulder blades, which only seconds ago had been red and raw.

"He cannot be washed away by you," he said to the wall. "Nor can he be forgotten by me." He turned and knelt before her in the shower, taking both her hands in his and gazing up into her eyes. "Understand, my love, as my Maker, he may take from me as he pleases, but **all** I have to give, I give **only** to you."

"Shhh." Sookie leaned and kissed him. Wrenching her hands free, she grabbed his face, as her kiss became more than simply a means of stopping his explanations and assurances. She knew he loved her more than anything or anyone else and she understood their situation. She didn't like it, but she understood.

He put an arm under her butt and stood, bringing her up with him, so their lips never separated. He reached over and turned the water off before walking them back into the bedroom.

She pulled away from him for only a second, long enough to tell him to stop at the sofa, before resuming her kiss. When he stopped, she hopped off him and scooted the coffee table off the plush area rug taking up the space between the sofa and two wingback chairs.

She sat on the floor and ran her hands across the thick piled rug. "It's just as soft as it looks," she reported, smiling up at him and patting the rug beside her.

"I will have the bed replaced tomorrow," he said softly as he joined her on the floor. He nudged her onto her back and loomed over her. "I cannot leave yet, but if you prefer, you could-"

"No," she whispered. "Wild horses pulling chariots couldn't drive me away from you. He might have the power to force me to share you, but there is no power that could make me give you up."

She pulled him to her with such urgency their mouths collided and a fang cut her lip. It was impossible to say whose and she didn't care. As their mouths unexpectedly filled with the sweet taste of her blood, Eric's passion for her pushed all else from his thoughts. There was only Sookie, her love, her body and her blood. He neither needed nor desired anything more.

In mere seconds her lip was healed, stopping the blood flow. He hadn't had enough. He wanted more of her. He needed more.

"My lover," he murmured into her mouth before beginning the journey south. As he passed, his tongue darted out to claim a solitary red drop still clinging to her chin. The purple lines visible through the milky skin of her neck were tempting, but he craved the greater pleasures that awaited a patient man.

The allure of her breasts proved too enticing to resist. When he attempted to pass them by, her arching back halted his progress. By happy accident, his face tilted just enough for a hardened nipple to graze his cheek. The soft hint of longing in her sigh reached his ears with all the ferocity of a command from the gods.

He latched onto her breast with a voracious hunger defying reason or control, his arms locking them together as he sucked. He feasted until her growing moans began to form words. One demand rose above the others.

"_More_."

He complied at once, situating himself between her open legs and lowering his hands until they gently cradled her hips. He leaned in low and raised his hands slowly, as if they held a sacred chalice.

Her entire body spasmed violently as he lapped at her sensitive flesh with such skilled precision he left nothing untasted in preparation for the main course. He had never heard sounds so sweet as the half spoken words of her fluttering sighs. They urged him onward and begged for the moment he would enter her.

His arms curled around her thighs to hold her steady as his lips formed into a tight O, their rhythmic sucking keeping pace with the ever-increasing urgency of her moans. He struck, with her swollen clit centered carefully beneath his fangs, so he could caress it with the underside of his tongue as he took long draws from her vein.

When she was rocked by the erratic shudders of her first release, he could wait no more. His cock ached to be buried deep within her, to feel the pleasures only her body could provide.

They made love on the floor until further exertion became impossible, then they lay very still, pressed together, flesh to flesh, each having given themselves entirely to the other.

Sookie felt as if she could have happily remained where she was forever, but from its secure place in the safety of her lover's arms, her mind was free to wander. Eric was the center of her universe. Everything and everyone else orbited around him, but there were other things and other people; she wasn't willing to let go.

"We need to go find Oliver and see if he's managed to get anything we can use to find Mina," she said softly, though despite her sincerity, no part of her body strayed from him.

"We would know," Eric assured her, giving her a squeeze and a kiss behind the ear. "Oliver has leave to interrupt if there is news and we have little time before sunrise."

"You're very good to us," she said, snuggling deeper into his embrace.

"I want to be good to you."

"You are, my darling, you are," she assured him before rolling up onto her elbow. "Now let me tell you about the boy. You won't believe it."

Sookie began by excitedly telling him about discovering the sunroom and how she and Oliver searched for an exit, but the only way in, or out appears to be the door in the hall.

"You should have seen Oliver when all the walls lit up. It was the first time I ever saw him look really scared. All he wanted was out of there."

"Most would have seen Oliver's reaction as a hint, lover."

"Yes, well I saw it as proof Oliver would never have survived being a father. It's a playground, Eric. Ermessen might try and pass it off as a picnic area or anything else she wants, but it's set up like an Old McDonald play yard at a day care center, complete with guinea pigs and ducks and birds flying around the fake trees. There's even a fence running all the way around the room to keep people from running into the walls and interrupting the movies playing there."

"A fence does not necessarily mean children. If the walls blend as well as you say, a fence would be prudent for preventing anyone from running into them. Perhaps the fence is simply to keep the animals back. You said there were ducks?"

"It's the colors, Eric. A fence to keep adults away could be anything, any design, any color. This fence is primary colors. If you're decorating with primary colors and baby animals, you're decorating a space for a child."

"Yes, the child. Tell me about him, Dearest. Earlier you said, 'The boy is a man.' You apparently liked the sound of it and repeated yourself for Ocella's benefit, but the first time you said it, you were not referring to me. What did you mean?"

"The boy is a man," she said. "He has the mind of a child, but he is a grown man."

Sookie couldn't quite make out his expression. There was a hint of something close to confusion, but not, suspicion perhaps? And disapproval. No matter how fascinated she was by her discovery, she suddenly knew Eric would not be pleased with her findings.

She explained her encounter in the boy's head in as much detail as she could recall, from seeing him watching television to seeing him in the mirror.

"Do you recognize any of the words he said?" she asked.

"Bella dama, he thinks you are a pretty lady. Clearly his problem is not a lack of taste for beauty." Eric said with a smile.

She was happy to see his smile and returned it with a kiss on the cheek. "The only name he said was 'Dolores'" she continued. "She has to be someone connected to the man chained in the dark. "

"Who?"

"Dolores," she answered, as another thought occurred to her. "I suppose it's possible she was the one chained up in there. I didn't go in that room, so I can't be sure. I assumed it was a man because it sounded more male than female, but it was only groaning, so I could be wrong."

"I doubt you were wrong, and I doubt he was saying a name," he said as he carefully considered everything she had said. "He only spoke the word when you looked into the dark room?"

"Yes. What do you think he said?"

"From your description of his reaction, I suspect the man in the room was him and he was saying 'doloros'. He was telling you he was in pain when he was in that room."

"Oh, Eric! He's disabled! Why would anyone hurt him?" she wailed. She dropped him, yes, and it probably hurt, but it wasn't on purpose. And of course it wasn't really real. It was only happening in his head.

"I cannot say, Dearest. Tell me more about this disability."

"He has some kind of mental disability," Sookie said. "Like from a birth defect, where his mind just stopped aging when he was a little boy."

"And he is a vampire?"

"Yes."

"Not possible," Eric stated with absolute authority. "It would never be tolerated."

"Maybe a brain injury from an accident or something caused it?" Sookie suggested.

"No. A vampire might go mad and believe he is a child, but you describe physical anomalies; an oddity in his gait and tics. Psychological symptoms are one thing, but physical damage, along with its symptoms should heal. His mind may well believe itself to be a child, but his body should move and react as a man, if he is grown."

"Maybe his body doesn't know it's grown, because his mind has always thought it was a little boy?"

"That explanation would work for a human, but not a vampire. If the brain damage happened after adulthood **and** after his making, how is it the physical manifestations have not healed?" Eric queried.

Sookie continued his thought. "And if it's a birth defect or damage that happened when he was a child and before he was made, how did he grow up?"

"There can be only one answer," Eric said darkly. He was obviously not happy with his conclusion.

"It's either a birth defect or a childhood injury," Sookie said softly.

"And?"

"He grew up human."

"To make such a vampire is expressly forbidden," Eric growled. "They can far too easily create danger to the collective. Which leaves only one question."

Sookie's tight grip on his arms fell away. "Why?" she whispered, as she succumbed to the death call of the dawning day.

XXXXXXX

Mina was awakened by a rough voice demanding she "get up".

This faerie was very tall, almost as tall as Eric, though not so broad, nor so blond. Like Niamh, he had a heart-shaped face, but while her features softly flowed from one to the next, his were chiseled and angular. His cheekbones were so high and sharp; at first glance he looked as though he were created with Lego blocks.

He definitely had the look of a man who would make your life quite unpleasant if you crossed him.

Mina sat up on the side of her bunk and faced him, but when he only continued staring at her, she stood. She felt nothing from Oliver. _It must not be nightfall yet. _

"You are a pet," he said in a tone every bit as humorless as his expression. "I expect no less obedience from you than your vampire masters did. Come."

He opened her cell, extended a hand and waited for her to come to him. His grip on her wrist was uncomfortably tight, but not yet painful. She looked over as they passed Saaset's cell. Someone had been in earlier and sprayed down the floor and bars. Mina could see spots of gleaming silver peeking through the black tarnish covering the bars.

She imagined the shiny spots were much larger on the inside, polished clean with Saaset's clothing and her flesh as she tried desperately to hold herself off the bars as her body was compelled to keep trying to break through.

"And here we have the most amusing vampire I have ever encountered," the faerie said as they approached the last cell in the hall, his voice taking on a sinister edge. "Not exactly endlessly entertaining, since he only does his act at night. He is lazy as well. He takes off two nights after every performance, but you are in luck. Tonight is a show night."

He smiled and gave her a sideways glance as he removed a key from the front pocket of his pants. "In you go."

"I don't understand," she croaked, surprised she hadn't started crying yet.

"Don't worry, pretty Mina, you will. Everyone's part becomes clear once the performance starts." He gave her a push into the cell and locked the bars behind her, before striding away back up the passageway.

As the clicking of shoes against stone became fainter, Mina heard a whisper. "Is he gone?"

Mina spun around, staring into the darkened corners and holding onto the bars behind her. "Who's there?"

"I'm Lydia. Are you American? Were you in a tourist group too? I'm here with some friends from college. There were eleven of us. I think two of us got brought here." A frightened young woman stepped out of a shadowed corner. There was something gooey on the floor, but it was too dim to see for certain what it was.

Mina could hear the girl's feet sticking as she walked. It wasn't difficult to imagine why. She thought of Saaset's recently washed out cell. _This cell hasn't been cleaned._ For some reason, they want him to see it when he rises. The blood sticking to the soles of Lydia's feet, or at least some of it, no doubt belonged to the vampire tethered to the back wall by chains.

_Not silver chains_.

The thought floated through Mina's mind like a single cloud across a perfect spring sky. _Why not?_ There was no whisper quiet sizzle, nor was the stench of burning flesh in the air. The entire room is lined with silver, yet he must be chained with something else.

The eerie sucking sound of Lydia taking another step in her direction reminded Mina there was someone else in the room with her, waiting for some kind of response. "Were you with vampires?" she asked.

"Vampires? Hell no! I told you I was with a group of friends. We were out drinking last night and that guy who put you in here started buying rounds. He must have drugged the drinks or something. When I woke up, I was in a jail cell with about a dozen other people including my friend Dave. I haven't seen any vampires."

"You see him, don't you?" Mina pointed to the still body chained to the back wall.

"Is he a vamp? I thought he was just dead, or maybe asleep. I tried calling to him, but I didn't want to yell and I didn't want to touch him in case he really was dead."

"He really is dead," Mina said. "But he won't be for much longer. I think it must be almost sundown."

"Very perceptive," Niamh said from the passage. She was carrying two folding chairs. "Only a few minutes to go." She set up the chairs against the wall, facing the cell.

Mina heard familiar clicks approaching. The male who brought her here was returning.

"Mina, I believe you met my friend Lorcan a little while ago?" Niamh asked in a deceptively sweet voice.

It was really more of a statement than a question, but Mina felt obliged to respond. "We were not introduced," she answered as Lydia scuttled back to the relative safety of the corner.

"What are you doing, Niamh?" Lorcan demanded.

"I see no reason to be rude. They behave so much better when you are polite to them and don't go around bashing them in the head every time they don't want to go down a flight of steps," Niamh countered, plopping into one of the chairs.

_So it was Lorcan who hit her from behind when she was first brought into the house_.

"They behave when they are afraid not to," Lorcan stated. He flipped a switch on the wall and the cell was instantly bathed in light from recessed fixtures embedded in the ceiling.

Mina saw exactly what she'd expected to see, though making the jump from her imagination to reality was more graphic than she thought it would be. She gasped and instinctively wrapped herself in her own embrace.

Lydia began shrieking and returned to her corner, though it no longer offered her the cover of darkness.

Mina noticed Lorcan was holding what looked like a remote control of some kind. He kept it in his lap when he sat in the chair next to Niamh.

"Mina, come to the front of the cell," he instructed.

Lydia huddled as if trying to become one with the corner, grateful for the moment, it was Mina rather than her being noticed. Her howling devolved into gulping sobs punctuated occasionally by a yelped word or two, which, if assembled properly, might have been intended to be a prayer of some kind.

Mina was an excellent waitress, a loyal pet and a dedicated assistant. When she was given an order, she followed it. She stepped right up to the tarnished silver bars and silently awaited further instructions.

"See? There she is and I wasted no effort practicing deportment on the insignificant."

Niamh crossed her arms and cast her stare away from him. "Manners aren't as strenuous for everyone as they are for you."

Lorcan ignored her. He raised the remote and pressed a button. The curtain of woven silver chains moved along its track until it was about two feet in from the wall. The movement scared poor Lydia, who nearly jumped out of her skin as she was pushed along.

Looking at Mina, Lorcan said, "Grab the chain closest to the bars. It will open like a door. Go behind the curtain and close the two clasps. You will see them once you are inside."

Again she obeyed. When she had closed the second latch, the matching curtain on the opposite side of the room moved in an equal amount, then the two together moved inward an additional foot, leaving about a three foot aisle in the center of the room. The vampire, who Mina assumed was Alexei, was chained to the wall at the far end of the aisle; Lorcan and Niamh were seated in the passage facing the other end. They looked like children anticipating the beginning of a fireworks display. The only things missing were the smell of popcorn and a cup of soda big enough to drown a cat in.

There was a loud clang when the curtains reached their final position, then a metal on metal dragging sound, which Mina quickly realized was the curtains being pulled taut, so they were now more like mesh walls. Niamh's back was arrow straight and her pale green eyes enormous as she stared into the cell. Lorcan's lips formed a smile that made Mina's stomach threaten to empty its self on her shoes.

"I want behind the curtain with you!" Lydia cried.

It was too late, though Mina was certain it would never have been allowed. Lydia was act one in Lorcan's little drama and she was exactly where he wanted her to be. As if on cue, Alexei opened his eyes. Mina shrank back against the wall.

Nightfall had come.

Lydia had barely taken a step in Mina's direction before Alexei was on her.

As much as Mina wanted to look away, she couldn't. Lydia was going to die and she deserved a witness who wasn't being entertained by her passing.

At the edge of her peripheral vision, Mina could see Lorcan, still seated with his hands folded over the remote in his lap. He wasn't watching Alexei kill Lydia. His eyes, and that smile that made her skin crawl were focused on her. He was watching for her reaction to seeing the type of death he had planned for her in the very near future.

A wave of warmth washed over her. Oliver was with her. Her vision of Lorcan blurred as she focused on Alexei.

He was an efficient killer. Already, Lydia's screams were slowing as her life drained away.

A moment more and the thought came back around. _He is a very efficient killer. _There was no blood. Not a drop of Lydia's blood was anywhere Mina could see, despite the ferocity of her struggling. Alexei held her fast and wasted nothing. The copious amounts of blood left to dry on the floor and walls didn't come from his victims. It must have come from him.

She thought of Saaset, who probably thought it was Mina in Alexei's grip. The faeries cleaned up the mess after Saaset's maker tried to summon her. Why wouldn't they do the same for Alexei?

Without moving her head, since Lorcan was watching her, Mina glanced around the cell moving only her eyes. There was dried blood everywhere, on every wall, even spattered on the ceiling near the back wall. If Alexei were hurting himself trying to break through the bars, his blood wouldn't be back there. Something else was happening in this cell.

Lydia's limp body hit the bars with a sickening crunch of breaking bones before thudding, lifeless, to the ground.

Alexei ran his forearm across his mouth as if to wipe his face. He was only a boy when he was turned, sixteen at most, yet even in ragged clothes and with a feral look in his large blue-grey eyes, he exuded a quiet dignity and arrogance she'd rarely seen in anyone but Eric. He lifted his fists and rattled his chains as he stared out at Niamh and Lorcan. "Let us have music with tonight's merriment! If you have none, perhaps I will entreat the pretty woman in the corner to sing."

Mina was surprised to have been brought into the issue. She looked from Alexei to Lorcan and noticed there was another faerie present now. The man who carried the food tray before was again carrying a tray, but there was no food on it. It appeared to be piled high with small knives.

Mina felt her eyelids stretch wide in horror as her face whipped back to Alexei. No words would come.

"Fear not," Alexei said with a wide grin. "No blade will touch your skin." He rattled his chains again. "I am the performing monkey in this cage."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

XXXXXXX

"Wait!" Mina cried out.

Niamh froze, her arm in midair, holding a silver knife in her hand. She looked down at Lorcan, who was clearly more interested than annoyed.

Lorcan said nothing, but he help up a hand to Niamh. She lowered her arm and plopped back into her chair.

Mina fumbled with the latches on the chain curtain until she was able to undo them. She slipped through and rushed to Alexei's side. If she was to avoid being just another meal, she had to make him see her differently than he saw the other humans who were shoved into his cell.

"You're still very pale," she said to him as she exposed her wrist to his mouth. "You should feed more before whatever is coming next."

Alexei stared at her as if she might be a unicorn in disguise. He gently took her arm in his hands, one on either side of her wrist. He bared his fangs and leaned close enough for his lips to touch her skin before withdrawing. "Have they poisoned you?"

When he moved, one of the chains dangling from his arms, settled on her foot. Despite him bearing most of its weight, it was still uncomfortably heavy. She slid her foot out from under it, careful not to look like she was thinking about backing away. "Not that I know of," she answered.

Behind her, she heard Lorcan laugh and say to Niamh, "We should have thought of that."

The sting of his bite carried with it neither the impassioned thrill of Oliver's, nor the disinterested calm of Eric's. This exchange was an act of desperation, on both their parts; each hoping what they gave or received would keep them alive for another night.

"This is all very touching, I'm sure," Niamh groused, after only seconds, "but since I neglected to bring a camera to preserve the moment for posterity, I see no point in prolonging it."

Mina felt the delicate flesh of her wrist tear as Alexei's fangs ripped away and he loosed a terrible wail. Instinct caused her to grab her wrist with her other hand and crouch low to the ground.

The first knife had struck him in the shoulder. He was reaching for it when Mina looked up, just in time to see the second hit him in the middle of his stomach.

"Back!" he growled.

In her panic, she rolled forward onto her knees to crawl behind him and check his back when she felt the kick to her thigh. He kicked me? Then it registered. He didn't want her to look at his back. He was telling her to 'get back'. A blade grazed his forearm and clinked against the back wall before falling to the ground.

"Your aim seems to be getting worse as the nights pass, my dear," Lorcan chuckled.

Mina crab-walked backward until the taut chain curtain stopped her. From there, she watched in horror as Lorcan and Niamh played some bizarre carnival game, the gist of which seemed to be a competition to see who could cause Alexei to bleed the most. Lorcan was easily winning, despite Niamh's enthusiastic efforts to keep up.

Each new cut brought new shrieks of pain and anger. Alexei was deflecting a good number of the knives as he flailed about, his chains clanging against each other and the stone floor as he moved. His quick dodging movements slinging blood everywhere.

_Something isn't right_. It was an odd thought to have, considering the monumental wrong-ness of what was happening right before her eyes. Yet, she suddenly had the distinct feeling she was seeing something, but not noticing it.

Lorcan and Niamh were a league of wrong that was all their own; between his booming laughter as almost every one of his precision throws hit its target, and her wails of frustration and disappointment each time hers glanced off a chain, or failed to result in sufficient blood letting.

Those sounds clashing with Alexei's screams and curses, intermingled with the jangling and clanks of the chains keeping him shackled to the back wall, were such an assault on her hearing, her other senses were scrambling to keep up. She tried to tune out all the sound and concentrate on the visual.

On the surface, everything appeared to be correct, gruesome, yes, but everything she saw fit perfectly in a gruesome scene. Splattered blood was all over everything, so much blood. Saaset was at least partially right. They were draining him, but they weren't selling his blood.

He looked so young, little more than a child. Watching him fight so valiantly against his attackers was heartbreaking. Even for a vampire, it had to be exhausting to keep those heavy chains in near constant motion. He was fast, but Lorcan and Niamh were throwing their silver knives as fast as they could. When the wounds were shallow, Alexei was often able to shake them loose, but he had at least half a dozen blades deeply embedded in his flesh.

Mina couldn't hear the sizzle as the silver scorched him, but she knew it was there, beneath all the other sounds. She smelled the burning through the metallic odor of the blood.

_The burning. That's it_. Those chains were very heavy. She knew they were. Just having one sitting across her foot hurt, yet he was swinging them around like feather boas. There would be nothing unusual about that normally, but this wasn't a normal situation. Alexei was being attacked with silver. He had six, no, seven blades, buried to the hilt in various parts of his body.

She could smell the silver burning him. It should be draining his strength. He shouldn't be this strong, or this fast.

"I wanted the last one!"

"You didn't deserve it," Lorcan snapped. "You should practice on the off days. If you would take your time and improve your aim, the fun wouldn't be over so quickly."

The moment Mina heard the word 'over', she scrambled over to Alexei, but she hesitated when she saw the rage in his eyes. Alternating growls and groans, he sounded like exactly what he was, a wounded animal. He was struggling unsuccessfully to remove a knife lodged high on his side, nearly at his armpit.

"Shh, stop pulling like that," Mina side softly, placing one hand on his side and guiding his hand away with the other. "Let me try."

He glared at her, but he let his hand drop. The knife was stuck and Mina had to give it a slight twist before she could get it out. He raised his hand as if to strike her. Her only movement was to close her eyes.

"Perfect," Lorcan muttered. "She has a death wish. Bad enough Alroy brought the wrong woman. The one he did manage to bring is defective." He stomped off down the hall shouting, "I blame you for this, Niamh. You chose him for the job."

Niamh trailed after him, pleading her case for rectifying the situation. "We simply won't feed him anyone else until he drains the one he has. He won't hold out for long. He will have no choice. He has lost so much blood."

Alexei's eyes never left Mina. Her focus remained with his wounds despite the discussion of her imminent death going on behind her; at a volume even a human could easily hear. "You are a strange woman," he said as she continued applying pressure to the hole in his side. "Leave it. Take the last one from my leg."

"But it's still bleeding," she warned. "This should be almost closed by now. Why are you not healing?"

"The last vestige of my human self," he said with a sullen chuckle. "The one memento I most desire had been left in that hole in Yekaterinberg."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you mean," she said, casting a worried glance at the blood still oozing from his side. The blade in his leg slid out easily and did nod not bleed as profusely as his torso.

"You have the indubitable honor of attending Alexei Romanov, former Tsarevich of Russia, former beloved of his people, former coddled child of overprotective parents, former free-bleeding royal, former prisoner and victim of political assassination.

Over ninety years have passed since my transition and in a rather perverse sort of way, I find myself in similar circumstances at present, though perhaps not so coddled, and my would be assassins are taking a much more drawn out approach to my eventual death. Prior to my current imprisonment, I was subject to the authority of a dictator, albeit one whose actual influence is much more severely limited than he is willing to confess, even to himself.

And, as a hemophiliac vampire, I believe I am uniquely qualified to define irony. If nothing else, it makes me endlessly entertaining to sadistic faeries." He tried to laugh again, but decided it wasn't worth the effort.

"I'm tired," he said, struggling to stand. "Help me get back to the wall. You don't need to lift anything. Just help drag it back with me. Be careful of the curtains. They are punishing me by not moving them back. Or maybe they only forgot. Who can say?"

It took a while, but they made it the few feet back to the wall. Alexei seemed exhausted by the time he was seated on the floor and leaning back against the cool stone.

"How long will they leave the body?" Mina asked. She wasn't really sure she wanted to know the answer, but the question needed to be asked just the same.

"Usually the same night. Sometimes they wait and someone takes them away during the day."

She stood and began gathering the silver knives she could reach. A few had bounced close to the side walls. She decided to leave them for now. She didn't want to appear to be hiding behind the silver curtains. "Them?"

"Two a night is the routine. After six, I'm almost back to full strength and able to withstand another onslaught." He reached around to his side and touched the wound. It was smaller, but there was still fresh blood. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"I know you can count to two," he said after a moment. An apology was in his tone, if not his words.

"I'm the second. I know," she replied. "But I think you've usually already drained number two by now. If you were going to kill me tonight, you would have done it by now."

"Perhaps I'm only waiting until the bleeding stops."

"Maybe," she conceded, "but every minute you wait, is another minute I can wait."

"And what are you waiting for?" Alexei opened his eye to watch her answer.

"To get out of here, of course. Isn't that what you want? Surely you don't want to just wait for another three days to go by just so you can go through this all again?" She bent over and piled the knives on the outside of the bars.

"Very well, Scheherazade, we will wait together for now, but understand, in all likelihood we are only delaying the inevitable. If they bring me no one else, I will have no choice. No matter how kind or pretty you are, I may repay you by choosing you over another, but if the choice is between you and me, know I will choose myself."

"I know," she said, returning to his side and joining him on the floor. She looked down at his side. The bleeding was down to a trickle. "Why doesn't the silver weaken you? Is that because of the hemof– the hemo- because you're a bleeder?"

He scoffed and looked at her as if she'd gone mad. "I'm weaker than a newborn puppy. Any more and I'd be flat on the floor unable to speak."

"You're weak from the blood loss, because you're not healing, not from the silver. You must not have been exposed to much silver before you ended up here, or you would have made that connection."

"Silver burns me, the same as it does every other vampire," he said emphatically. He suddenly felt human again. She was going to say what everyone used to think about him, though no one dared say it aloud. If the word freak spilled from her lips he would shred her where she sat.

Mina saw the sudden flash of anger in his eyes. She spoke softly, but in a slightly higher pitch, giving her voice an almost childlike quality. "Yes, it burns, but it doesn't make you weak. The faeries have noticed it. What are your chains made of? They aren't silver. They would be if you were any other vampire."

Alexei looked down at his shackles as he considered her words. She was right about him never being around silver. Everything he knew about it came from Ocella's dire warnings and listening to others talk about their own unhappy experiences with silver. Prior to rising in this cell, he himself had been well protected from, and thus ill prepared for, any personal knowledge of the effects of silver on a vampire.

Ocella scrupulously avoided it and the punishment for violating his strict 'no silver' policy was severe. His Maker once called all their servants together to witness as he eviscerated one of them, for keeping a small silver locket in the waistband of her clothes. It was a gift from her mother and she'd died horribly for it.

He remembered his first night in this cell. Niamh hadn't been so smug then, as she is now. He wasn't in chains that night and he'd seen fear in her eyes as she watched him rage and test the boundaries of his captivity. Of course, he'd been repelled by the pain whenever he touched the bars or the curtains, but now that he though about it more carefully, at no point had he felt weakened.

He'd risen the following night, bound, as he was now. Was it possible, if he'd simply endured the pain, he could have broken himself free?

Still staring at his wrists, Alexei answered Mina's question. They said it was some kind of tungsten and titanium alloy, for maximum weight, and if our captors are to be believed, there is a spell cast on the metal to make it heavier still." He was surprised by her response. She smiled. So little about this woman who showed no fear of him made sense.

Mina's smile was a reaction to his use of one word in particular. He'd said 'our' rather than my captors. She breathed a sigh of relief; secure in the belief she would live through the night. "But you were lifting them and using them as weapons to whack the knives away, even though you looked like a silver pin cushion. That shouldn't be possible, but you did it. I saw you."

He smiled broadly at the praise of his tenacity and manhood, even if it was only coming from a human woman. She was the first pleasurable thing he'd encountered since his arrival here. "So, you're saying I'm some sort of super vampire?"

Mina's soft laugh made him smile. "I'm saying you're different, and different can be useful if you're trying to take people by surprise."

XXXXXXX

Sookie stood by as Eric gave Oliver last minute instructions. He was to guard her from inside the room, rather than his usual post outside their door. If Ocella decided to pay a visit, Oliver would be more help to her if he were at her side.

Unless they were forced out, in an effort to avoid Ocella, they were to remain in this room and wait for him to return from his meeting with Ermessen. He wanted an update on the status of the search for fae portals. The more he thought about it, the less confident he was they were searching in the right place. Something was off, as if he was trying to make one picture from the pieces of two different puzzles.

He'd also remembered something that could be useful in locating the hidden door in the sunroom, or it might be nothing at all. After the meeting he would have a better feel for things and they could decide their next move.

"If it is within my power, I will see Mina with you again." He kissed Sookie's cheek and offered her a reassuring smile.

Sookie's phone rang. She dug it out of the front pocket of her jeans. "It's Claude," she said and looked up at Eric.

"If he says anything we can use, come to Ermessen's office. Bring Oliver with you. Do not leave his side for any reason until I am with you again."

"I won't," she said, and slid the virtual lock to answer her phone. "Claude! I'm so glad to hear from you."

Eric left them and made his way to the Queen's office. He encountered no one but servants in the halls, which made him wonder how many vampires remained in the residence. When he arrived at his destination, he gave the door two solid raps in quick succession.

"Enter."

Eric swung the door open wide and stood, perfectly framed, in the doorway for half a beat before sauntering inside. "Good evening, Ermessen. You are lovely as ever," he said with a grin and a nod. They were alone. Good.

Ermessen looked up from the stack of papers in front of her. She already looked frazzled and the sun had set less than an hour before. "A bit early for theatrics, is it not?"

He gave her a hearty laugh and began a casual stroll around the room. "Those things within my power to govern, I endeavor to govern well. You never know how you will end up leaving a room, but entering-" he stopped and faced her, allowing his smile to have its full effect. "Well, entering a room is another matter entirely. One can always make an entrance. It sets the tone." He continued his slow walk, running a finger along the spines of a row of books.

"Yes, well I think we could all do with a little less tone around here." She leaned back in her chair and swept a rebellious lock of hair away from her face. "I've already listened to Appius rail for nearly twenty minutes, and I will not suffer through a repeat performance from you. If you think I invited you to stay here to provide you a place to work out your personal problems, you are both sorely mistaken."

Eric faced her again, all pretense and affectations falling away from his expression. "I would not have you encumbered with burdens not your own. I can only offer apologies on behalf of myself and my Maker." He paused for a brief moment of reflection before continuing. "Of course, I can also have my Queen removed back to Lleida until our circumstances have resolved themselves."

Ermessen's features softened as she smiled. She understood how difficult it was for him to offer to send Sookie away. "She is safer from him here, where your love protects her. With some luck, you may even be able to keep her alive.

You obviously did not come intending to discuss plans to relocate your wife. So, if we are not to have an affair, why are you here?"

Eric wondered how much of Ocella's twenty-minute tirade to Ermessen was dedicated to his desire for Sookie's death, but he could not be sidetracked. If his current course was successful, it was possible the missing vampires could be recovered. Ocella would then have no reason to stay. He could take his newest progeny and go back to Italy.

When he spoke, it was not a polite inquiry. It was a demand for information. "For news of the search for possible entry portals left by the fae. What area has been covered?"

In an instant, his entire demeanor had shifted from sincerely apologetic to situation commander, impatient to be apprised of current battle conditions. This was the complexity of The Norseman. So cold and calculating, so indifferent, yet simultaneously capable of glimmers of such depth of feeling and compassion, he was impossible for most to comprehend. Many had studied him. Few had passed the course.

"The most direct routes between here and Don Perdigo's grounds. If we continue to find nothing, the area will, of course, be expanded," she said.

He resumed his walking as he considered her report. He picked up a snow globe from a shelf. Inside the ball of glass a small boy was making snow angels, as a woman, presumably his mother, looked on from the front porch of a house. He upended the globe, then returned it to its place on the shelf and walked on. He didn't need to look back to know Ermessen's eyes did not follow him. They remained behind, watching snow fall on the boy and his mother.

He gave her time to be completely distracted before speaking again. "Call in the searchers. They are wasting their time. And more importantly, they are wasting mine. The portal will not be found near Don Perdigo."

"What? Oh, the searchers," she said, adjusting to the interruption of her train of thought. "Don Perdigo's Saaset was first taken. Is it not reasonable to assume they might have found out about her and her whereabouts by spying near her home?"

"Certainly," he answered. "And had Saaset alone been taken, I would be inclined to believe you were correct.

If I placed a spy in Don Perdigo's home a month ago, they could have learned Saaset's comings and goings. What would they have learned of Alexei?"

When Ermessen made no response, Eric continued. "An easier question. Saaset was abducted in Barcelona. What was she doing there?"

"A visit to her dressmaker. She was having a dress made for-"

"For the reception two nights ago?"

"Yes," Ermessen whispered. "Don Perdigo agreed to accompany her. He was to introduce her."

"And Alexei?"

"Ocella declined my invitation to the reception. Alexei was dispatched to stand in his stead, as a reminder you had been replaced in Ocella's affections. He was being shipped here from Naples. His travel coffin vanished from the GPS system mid afternoon, near the Balearic Islands."

"Mmm." Eric took down a large book titled '_Un__Compendio__Ilustrado de__Patos__Europeos'_[An Illustrated Compendium of European Ducks]. "Call the searchers back. Have them narrow the search area, not widen it. No further than fifty meters from the villa."

"You believe it is so close?" Ermessen asked. Clearly she was not so sure.

"I'm certain of it. The information regarding where to find Saaset and Alexei came from your staff." He raised a hand to stop her protest before she had a chance to begin it. "Do not ruffle your feathers, Ermessen; I am merely making a simple observation based on my impressions of the evidence. I am not, nor will I make any accusations of guilt or complicity on your part." He continued flipping pages, pausing briefly to stare at each as if it held him spellbound.

"Additionally, which I believe I have said before, even distracted by faerie blood, their exit point had to be very close in order to get her far enough away Oliver was unable to track her. There must be under a three-minute window of time between when Oliver sat Mina in a chair and when he tried, but was unable to fix on her well enough to even get a general direction."

"Very well," Ermessen conceded. "If you think they are more likely to find the portal on my grounds, I will call them back."

"They won't find it," he stated.

"Then why am I calling them back?" she asked.

"They will be easier to watch, if they are close," he said, looking up from the book with an irritated expression fixed on his face. "Still an admirer of ducks, I see?"

Indeed, I have always had a fondness for ducks. Ever since I was very young, as you are well aware," she answered with a knowing smile.

He gazed directly into her soft brown eyes. Eyes that had known too much hurt, he thought, and he was about to hurt them further. "I recall a night in Venice, when you were very new and all the world was still a marvel. You were placed in my care while our Makers discussed the future of our kind."

"I recall Venice as well. It was a dark time for humans and for us." Her smile grew as she remembered. "You were annoyed on that night, as you are now. You felt cheated because you were not given charge of Perdigo's two beauties."

"An unforgivable error in judgment, from which I have long since recovered." Balancing the open book in one palm, he offered her an exaggerated bow and a killer smile.

"No doubt their demise, a few years later, aided your recovery tremendously," she countered playfully.

He laughed and said, "Some types of death have more permanent impact on relationships than others."

"Quite true," she agreed. She pointed at the book in his hand. "If you are looking for the ducks we saw that night, they are closer to the middle. They are called Mignon ducks." She watched as he found the proper page.

"What an excellent memory you have Ermessen. I could not recall the name. I remembered only they were white." He placed a finger on the page and scanned down the brief bits of information typed alongside the large photo.

"You asked if perhaps they could be swan chicks. I wondered if you were kidding or testing my knowledge. You said you preferred swans and I said it was because they reminded you of yourself; arrogant, pale and handsome, with a very long neck."

Ermessen laughed softly and he joined her. "Yes, you did say that. I remember. Though nothing written here is familiar. I recall only a lengthy and severe lesson regarding waterfowl."

"How gallant of your memory to fail you so completely when trying to recall information I invented in order to impress you with my brain, where my body had failed. Yet it serves you well enough to recall comments complimentary to you." She sat waiting for the next volley bygone reminiscing.

"I recall one thing you said about them. I can still hear the sincerity in your voice. I would be crushed to learn you had been able to fool me with such ease. You said you believed it cruel for people living in town, or peasants who had no natural body of water for them to swim, to keep ducks. Better they should be free or owned exclusively by lords, whose properties could accommodate them properly."

"That was not from a book, Eric. It was, and is, my belief."

"I am much relieved to hear it. I have always believed people remain fundamentally the same throughout their lives. I would not like to be proven wrong at this late date." He snapped the book shut and walked around to the front of Ermessen's desk and gestured to one of the two overstuffed chairs. "May I?"

"Of course," she answered, wondering about his sudden businesslike manner.

"My Sookie was part air faerie, like her great-grandfather. He is their leader and he creates their portals for travel between the dimensions." Eric leaned forward and crossed his arms on Ermessen's desk, all the while looking her straight in the eye.

"Saaset was abducted in Barcelona, by the sea. Alexei disappeared from a boat crossing the Mediterranean. All faeries are not air faeries, Ermessen. There are others. There are water faeries. They make their portals in natural water sources."

Ermessen's eyes were growing impossibly wide and he could see the alarm growing there as he fitted the puzzle together for her. He stood, placed his palms flat on the desk and leaned even closer to her. He lowered his voice to almost a whisper.

"Mina disappeared from inside this house."

She could no longer hold eye contact. Her pupils seemed to be looking around the room, but she wasn't seeing anything here. Her mind was desperately processing information and trying to arrive at a course of action that would not end in disaster.

Eric gave her fully half a minute before adding, "Sookie has seen the ducks, Ermessen."

Her eyes came back to him. She was terror-stricken. He had done this to her, intentionally, knowing with each step he took this was where it would end. He gathered his calm before speaking again. "We both know you are hiding something more than birds. I don't care what it is. I don't care _**who**_ it is, but Ermessen, you must show me the water."

"I-I can't, Eric," she stammered. "I can't give him to you. I won't"

His right fist smashed through the top of her granite desktop. "You damned fool! I don't want your son!" He stopped took a short pause. "I don't care if you fill every hillside in Spain or all of Europe with your caged progeny," he continued in a more measured voice. "But make no mistake. Sookie loves Mina and she wants her back. I have given her my word I will do everything in my power to see her desire satisfied.

I am convinced the faeries are entering in the place your ducks swim. I _**will**_ have that location. You will give it to me or this hill will not survive the night. I will raze it before dawn."

"Please, Eric. You can't."

He didn't have time for hours of pleading. "Do not underestimate my determination," he growled. "It has been the undoing of many."

A pained, squeaking sound escaped Ermessen's throat before she pushed past him and dashed out the door in a blur.

There was no need to follow at her heels. He knew where she was going. He walked calmly back to the bedroom where he'd left Sookie with Oliver. He went into the shower room and rinsed the remaining granite dust from his hand.

"What happened?" Sookie asked immediately upon his entry.

"Was Claude helpful?"

"He's going to contact Niall and ask him to call me. He gave me a list of things to bring him from Milan."

"I've changed my mind about going to Italy. Milan is no longer on our itinerary. Give the list to Genevieve and Heller. They can go." He grabbed a towel to dry his hands.

"What happened with Ermessen?" Sookie prodded. "Was _she_ helpful?"

"I believe she was," he said as he started back out of the room. "Come, and we shall see." He motioned for Oliver to follow as well as he led them to the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Sookie asked anxiously.

"To visit the ducks," he answered as the elevator doors slid open.

XXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8 - Ramon

**Chapter 8**

**AN-** If I may take just a moment to once again thank my long suffering beta for  
the constancy of her help and support, even through me somehow managing to  
disable my spell check, thus multiplying her workload. She has the patience of a Saint  
and I am ever grateful for her. Thank you, Northman Maille.

_- Ramon -_

Sookie opened the door to the sunroom and the three of them stepped inside. As the door clicked shut behind them, the walls and ceiling lit up with their idyllic hillside scenery.

"Dearest," Eric said with a slight hesitation in his voice, "are you quite certain you see no doors in Ermessen's head?"

"I've wondered about that, myself," she replied. "But if she has any, I can't see them."

"Very well then. The passage you were looking for the last time you were here should be easy to find now." Eric took several steps into the room, taking in everything he saw. It was all very calming and picturesque. On the rare occasions he found himself dredging up memories of daylight, they were never scenes like this. Though he supposed he must have similar remembrances. After all, his homeland was a famously beautiful place.

Sookie trailed after him, her curiosity on high alert. "Why should the door be any easier to find now?"

"Because it is very likely open now," he answered bluntly. "Ermessen left her office moments ago, in a rush to go to the aid of the man-boy, who in all likelihood is her son. Where were the ducks?"

"In the back corner. There's a pretend pond back there." Sookie took his hand and led the way to the back end of the room, with Oliver following warily behind them.

The far corner was painted and equipped to resemble a small pond, complete with potted cattails and tall grass, as well as rubberized, molded chairs that looked sort of like rocks, if you didn't look too closely.

Sure enough, a section of the mirrored flooring representing the water was now open, exposing a stairway leading down.

Sookie started toward the stairs, but was stopped by Eric's arm.

"Before we go down, look around," he said. Aside from the opening, what is different from when you were here last?"

She looked around. "The ducks aren't here."

"They likely went down to go to the real water. Oliver?"

"The pail," Oliver responded, pointing to a shiny bucket half filled with grain and sitting on the floor near one of the seats. "It was hanging on the fence before."

"Put it back where it was," Eric instructed.

Oliver hung the bucket from a hook on the fence. The hook notched downward only about an inch before there was a metallic click, followed immediately by a low hydraulic hum sounding something like a garage door opener. They all watched as the missing piece of flooring reappeared from beneath the piece beside it and slid neatly into its place.

"So elaborate," Sookie murmured.

"She has had a very long time to plan it," Eric said. "It would not speak very highly of her if it had been a simple thing to discover. Oliver, open it up again."

Oliver took the pail back off the hook and they all watched again in reverse.

Eric stepped down onto the first stair and turned back to face Sookie. Taking her hands in his, he said, "Sookie, I must have your word your own safety will be your primary consideration during our little expedition."

"Of course," she said. "And yours."

"No," he corrected. "For the remainder of the evening, you are our primary concern. Mine, Oliver's and yours. I must insist on this point. Oliver, if at any point you detect the scent of faeries, call a warning and immediately remove Sookie back to our room."

Oliver nodded his assurance and Eric returned his attention to Sookie. "Being of their blood, I know their scent does not attract you as it does others of our kind, or I would not willingly risk you coming at all. In addition to the man you have seen, I believe the faerie portal will also be found in this hidden section of the villa."

Sookie squeezed Eric's hand to reassure him. "Eric, their scent may not make me go loopy, but I know them when I see them and sometimes I can even tell when they're near. I can definitely tell how many non-vampire supes are near. I'm not as helpless as you think and I might even be able to sense them before you or Oliver do. If there are any down there, which right now there are not. Two vampires and a dozen or so very overly glamoured humans, that's all the company we have for now."

Eric gave her a brief smile and they descended the stairs.

The stairs led to a cave like passageway. On closer inspection, it was actually a clear plastic or acrylic arch shaped tube, surrounded by the hillside.

"Anyone else feel like we're in an ant farm?" Sookie asked. She got two confused looks for her trouble. "Never mind."

Eric started to take a right, but Sookie said Ermessen and the other vampire were to the left. They soon came to a glass door. Sookie could see the saloon doors on the other side of a small room.

The three of them entered the room slowly. It was a small, very sterile looking kitchen. The two human men in the room weren't fazed at all by having three strange vampires casually walk in, during what was apparently their meal break. They were sitting on barstools at a counter, eating sandwiches. They both turned and smiled. One asked if he could help them with anything.

Their minds were the oddest things Sookie had ever encountered. "They've been glamoured completely clean. The only thing in their heads is Ramon; Ramon's feeding schedule, his favorite toys, his favorite games and videos, and music. Everything they need to know to take care of him along with reminders for when they are to eat, drink and sleep themselves. They're almost like zombies."

"Belllllla dama!" Ramon squealed from the other side of the saloon doors. He'd recognized Sookie's presence.

"Shall we introduce ourselves to your newest admirer, my love?" Eric asked as he walked to the doors and held one aside for Sookie to enter before him.

Ermessen was sitting in the floor hugging Ramon close. Her cheeks were streaked with red. She looked directly at Eric with pleading eyes.

"Bellllla, bella, bella, bella dama!" Ramon said excitedly as he tried to wriggle free of Ermessen's embrace.

"Hello, Ramon," Sookie said with a smile. She walked over and sat on the floor beside them.

The boy really was a man. He had to have been at least fifty when he was turned. The dark hair was flecked with grey and the big brown eyes had crow's feet and little bags beneath, but they were same eyes she'd seen in the face of the little boy. When his mind reached the age of four or five, it had simply stopped there and despite growing older physically, he was still only a little boy. He was at least twice Ermessen's size, which gave her protective posture a preposterous appearance.

"It's alright, Ermessen," Sookie said softly.

"Hola Ramon," Eric boomed, startling everyone in the room and causing both Ermessen and Ramon to jump. "La bella dama és Sookie Senyora. Ella és la teva amiga. Sóc Eric i ell és Oliver."

"Eric!" Sookie scolded. "Not so loud. You'll scare him to death."

"Unlikely," he replied. "However it is distinctly possible his mother may crush him."

"Belllla dama," Ramon called again, ignoring the fact Eric had given him her name.

"You're talking too fast," Ermessen added to the fray, though she sounded as if she didn't expect anything she said to matter. Her arms dropped away from him, leaving him free to scoot over next to Sookie and stare at her expectantly. "You must speak slowly, or he will not understand. And you are correct. He only understands Catalan.

"I'm sorry, but I don't speak Catalan," Sookie said.

"He likes you," Ermessen said, attempting, but failing, to offer a smile. "It won't matter what you say. He will think you are telling him a joke. Catalan is very like Spanish. Many words are spoken the same. So if you know any Spanish, he may know what you are saying."

For the first time, Sookie didn't merely wish she'd paid more attention in her high school Spanish class, she was actually embarrassed she hadn't. "Sorry. No Spanish either, only English."

"If I may, Mistress," Oliver offered, "If His Majesty will be speaking with The Queen of Spain, perhaps I could be of assistance to you. I know enough Spanish to say most basic things."

"Thank you, Oliver. Please, sit with us." Sookie patted the floor to her left. Ramon had moved around from her right side to where he was facing her.

"The water, Ermessen. Where is it?" Eric didn't raise his voice, but he was very clearly making a demand, not a request.

Ermessen's hand went to her chest and her entire body seemed to waver. Tears were welling in her eyes again. "Eric, I beg you not to take him from me. If you tell anyone about him, they will kill him. You know they will. I couldn't bear it."

He touched her shoulder and she grabbed his hand in both of hers and stood in front of him. She was about to continue her plea, when he spoke. "Do you know me to be a liar?" He tugged at his hand, but she had no intention of releasing it.

"Never," she said at once.

"I told you upstairs. I have no interest in your son. Unless you think he has knowledge of Mina's whereabouts, which seems doubtful."

"No," Ermessen replied. "I don't see how he could, but I'll ask him, if you like. You'll want to see the spring first." She cast a worried glance at Oliver and back at Eric.

"He is quite safe. Sookie would never allow Oliver to harm him."

That got Sookie's attention.

She leaned forward and locked a protective arm around Ramon's shoulders as she looked suspiciously at Oliver. "Why would Oliver want to harm him?" she demanded.

Ermessen seemed to wilt, as if an unbearable weight had just been removed from her shoulders. She sank to the floor beside Ramon and facing Sookie now. "I will never forget your kindness and generosity."

Sookie wasn't sure how she was supposed to react to this. When in doubt, go with a hug, she decided. She wrapped Ermessen in her arms and held her tight. "We would never let anyone hurt Ramon. And don't worry. We won't tell anyone about him either. He's safe and we don't want to do anything to risk his safety. You go on with Eric now and show him the spring so we can find where the faeries are getting in here."

Ermessen managed a weak smile as she got up. She looked back at Ramon several times as she and Eric left the room. She looked to Sookie as if she thought each glance might be her last.

Sookie looked around the room. It was very similar to the way she'd see it in her visits into Ramon's head, with significantly fewer doors. There were the television and the toys. The mirror where she'd first realized he was not actually a little boy, was hanging on the wall behind her.

The most striking thing was the size. She'd expected it to be much smaller than it actually was. _It probably seems small to him_, she thought. _He live an enormous part of his life in this room. After a while it would begin to feel small, no matter how big it was._

With Oliver's help, she introduced herself again and Ramon said her name. Well, he got really close, anyway.

"Soo-soo-soo-sookie, belllla Soooookie," he sang.

_Close enough_. "That's right," she said aloud.

"Eso es correcto," Oliver said, translating Sookie's words into Spanish.

"Eso es correcto," Sookie repeated slowly.

Ramon gave them a huge toothy smile and clapped his approval.

Sookie wondered if he was so excited because he got her name right, or because he thought it was funny for her to be parroting Oliver. It didn't matter, she decided. He was charming either way. Oliver was even smiling at him now.

That was about as far as they'd gotten when Ermessen returned. She said Eric wanted her to stay with Ramon and Sookie, and to send Oliver to him. After giving Oliver the simple directions to the duck grotto, she started to take a seat in one of several overstuffed chairs in the room, but Ramon had other plans. He patted the floor beside him, and held out both hands to her.

"How can I resist such an invitation?" she said with an adoring smile. "No puc resistir-me a la seva invitació," she said to Ramon as she sat on the floor beside him and took him into her arms.

Ramon nestled into Ermessen's loving embrace and laid his head on her thin shoulder.

Sookie watched the vampire mother behave the same as a mother of nearly any other species. This was so much more than even the bond between Maker and progeny. The smile on Ermessen's face as she cuddled this little boy who lived in the body of a man, was lovely. The tender way she squeezed him tighter as she tilted her face to kiss him gently on the forehead was mesmerizing.

With a man this size cirled up in her lap, her position couldn't possibly be comfortable, yet she didn't seem to notice. She appeared so serene. These moments were what kept the ballerina dancing, Sookie realized. This is what drove her to achieve her position of power, where she could not be ordered around and subjected to the whims of other.

"Who is his father?" Sookie asked without thinking. It was a perfectly innocent question, but she immediately realized it might be considered awkward or rude, so she hastened to back away from it. "If you don't mind me asking. I mean, it really doesn't matter. I – I didn't mean anything by it."

Ermessen pried her eyes away from Ramon and gave a short laugh. "It is natural to be curious, my friend. You are seeing something you are never likely to see duplicated in all the world, no matter how long you live."

She kissed Ramon's forehead again and began to rock slowly and stroke his hair, to keep him settled as she spoke. "Like his mother, his father was no one important. Just a boy from the village. Neither of us had yet reached twenty and we believed ourselves possessed by the greatest love in the history of human existance. There are no greater fools, than fools in love."

Ermessen paused with a distant look in her eyes as she remembered faces and lives, time had long since forgotten. Sookie felt as though she was intruding on something intensely private, but she couldn't look away.

The moment passed and Ermessen returned to her story. "It was a time of near constant turmoil throughout Europe. Kings and petty tyrants amused themselves by making war on one another, bankrupting nations and ordering thousands of men and boys to their deaths for the sake of one more hillside, one more village or the right to marry a propertied princess.

Our King was embattled with his brother-in-law. The King's army was sweeping the countryside taking horses and healthy young men to do the fighting. They took my father's horses and my young man. We never saw any of them again. Since the day he left to die in the mud when our new King won his kingdom, I have not spoken his name, for fear the very sound of it would break my heart anew.

But to my eternal joy, he left me something to fill the emptiness he'd left inside me. He left me Ramon."

Ermessen's smile lit up her face as she laughed and gave Ramon another tight hug. Sookie joined her laughing and barely even noticed as one of the zombie nannies placed a True Blood on the floor beside each of the ladies and a large sippie cup for Ramon.

"Hahahahahaha-da!" Ramon added to their cheerful laughs.

"When it became clear I was with child, my father was, of course, very angry. I was confined to our small house until Ramon arrived. Papi tried to find someone to take me to wife, but none in the village would have me. It was two years before a merchant from three vilages away, saw me cleaning clothes at the river. We were married the following week.

I had a new life. My husband had more money than my father, so in one respect, my life was more comfortable, but I was beginning to notice that Ramon did not do all the things other children his age were capable of doing. He walked and ran and laughed, but he didn't speak or sing. When he tried to play with others, he never seemed to understand the games and he wasn't so graceful as other children. When he ran, he stumbled and fell more often.

I had another son, Miguel. He was strong and loud. His father was very proud. Miguel quickly surpassed his brother in all things, but my love. I gave my husband three more sons, but the fourth, our youngest, Sanzo, was very small when he came. He was not so strong as his brothers. He was born in winter and was gone before the summer arrived.

Soon after, they were all gone. My husband blamed me for Sanzo's death. He said it was my fault the boy came early. He said I was a curse to my sons and all the men in my life. He took me and Ramon to Madrid and left us there, in the center of the marketplace, with the advice I find something to sell."

"Oh, Ermessen," Sookie almost cried, "what a creep. What did you do?"

"I had a child who needed to be fed and housed. I was among strangers. I took his advice. When your needs are basic, decisions become quite simple. If you are choosing between presenting yourself to be touched or allowing your child to know hunger, the choice requires no thought at all.

I asked directions to the pleasure houses and before sundown I was practicing a trade and Ramon's belly was full."

"I'm so sorry," Sookie said softly.

"Why?" Ermessen asked, sincerity evident in her tone. "I'm told you recently offered yourself to a man you know to be a monster in an effort to spare your husband from doing something he may not prefer doing, but it would not be life threatening or even unfamiliar to him.

Would you have me do less to spare my child from being homeless and starving in a strange city?"

"Of course not. I didn't mean-" As embarassing as it was, Sookie had no idea what to say next, and she couldn't unsay what she'd already spoken.

Ermessen offered her an understanding smile. "I know what you meant. Rules and lines which seem crystal clear when we apply them to others, often become more blurred as they come closer to applying to us. I feel no shame for what I did. I would do it again.

You can see my son. Even as a vampire he is as helpless as a suckling babe. Imagine him as a ten year old human boy. I had to be able to meet his needs then and secure his future, since he would never be able to secure his own.

At the turn of the fourteenth century, for a woman not born to wealth, there were limited ways to generate the kind of money I needed to acquire. One was a fortuitous marriage, but I had already failed there.

Lacking the advantage of being a great beauty, I dedicated myself to developing the skills necessary to make my services popular and much in demand.

Five years later, I owned a small home, two streets away, for Ramon, and I was able to keep two servants to live with him and take care of him. I started keeping coins aside for the time when I was no longer able to ply my trade. The ravages of harsh living and disease had already begun to claim other women I knew. Mine was a profession which offered no assurance of long life or good health.

Then I met Pepito. He was handsome and strong and he smiled more than any man I had ever known."

She absently reached into her hair and ran her fingers through the streak of dark brown near her face. "He used to say the stripe marked me as an exceptional woman, destined to greatness." She laughed pleasantly at the memory. "and most importantly of all, he was generous. He always paid with a gold coin."

I didn't know he was a vampire until the night he turned me, and he didn't know about Ramon. He would never have changed me if he'd known, but I never spoke of Ramon, to anyone, especially my clients. I was not ashamed of him, you understand, but it was a time when people who were different were feared, and Ramon was very different.

I was grateful for the advantages being a vampire afforded. When you can glamour a rich man into bestowing gifts of gold and jewels and believing you have done things you have not, caring for another becomes much less of a burden to the mind."

She touched Ramon's cheek and smiled as she continued her slow, rhythmic rocking.

His head remained on her shoulder with his hand in the center of her chest, patting out a rhythm all his own. "Mare, mare, meu mare."

"Sí, estimat fill. Jo sóc la teva mare," she whispered to him, before continuing with her story.

"Soon I was able to move Ramon to a larger house, in a better area, but the price was high. Ramon loves the sun. Like all boys, he loves to run and look under rocks and play in the dirt; all things I could no longer do with him.

Pepito allowed me to pay for Ramon's care, but my time was no longer my own. I was permitted visits less and less often. Sometimes it would be weeks between them. Once it was a year. I was desolate without him. Pepito couldn't understand my refusal to give up my attachment to my son. He lavished me with gifts and expensive things, but he would not accept Ramon. As I'm sure you realize by now, perfection is the prize most valued by a vampire. We don't want a mere jewel. We want the jewel which draws eyes away from other jewels.

I passed four decades with my Maker. I saw Ramon less and less, and each time he was older, yet still the same. He was my anchor; the one thing I knew would not change. Yet he was changing. He was aging; so quickly it seemed. Every time I saw him, I was more aware this visit may be the last.

I tried to prepare myself for the inevitable, but I could not. My mind's eye could not fathom any future without Ramon. When I tried to imagine what my life would be like, there was only emptiness in the dark. I pleaded with Pepito to permit me to turn Ramon, so I would not face such a grim destiny. He refused, repeatedly.

Then one night, Pepito went out, as he always did. I had a series of meetings. I had just received Pepito's tailor when I was struck with a terrible pain. It began in my head and traveled downward until I was consumed in agony. It lasted only seconds, and then it was gone as quickly as it had come. My Maker was dead. I knew it as surely as I knew my name."

"What happened to him?" Sookie asked. She'd wondered what happened when the bond between Maker and progeny was broken.

"I don't know. He was there one minute, and the next, he wasn't. Knowing why would not have changed anything. I was free. I returned to Madrid that very night."

"And that's when you turned Ramon," Sookie said.

"No," Ermessen answered. "Pepito had convinced me it was far too dangerous. He would never be safe from others of our kind. Making a child unable to see to its own feeding and care is not tolerated. If we cannot achieve actual perfection, the illusion of it suffices. The illusion must be upheld.

Two years later, plague began its procession across Europe, decimating villages and cities alike. When Ramon fell victim, I was near madness with grief and worry. I cursed the sun every morning for driving me away from his side. He was so ill, so near death many times, but after almost three weeks he began to improve.

My relief was beyond description. It was then I knew I would not have survived his passing. I waited for him to fully recuperate. Six months later, when he fully regained his strength and was quite himself again, I made him vampire. That was six and a half centuries ago."

"Your love for him has survived so much," Sookie said wistfully. "I can't imagine it."

"A mother's love does not need to stuggle or survive or be protected, it simply is." Ermessen's body finally demanded a more comfortable position and she shifted in an effort to accommodate it. "It extends beyond a beating heart. When the pulse is stopped, the love remains, in every drop of her blood, from birth, to death, and through all the countless centuries to follow."

"Hahahahahaha-da"

"Aviat, Ramon."

Sookie smiled as she watched Ermessen with Ramon. The imbalanced sight of them was odd, yet captivating. The young man who brought them True Blood before was back to take the empty bottles away. "His laugh is so cute."

"Hahahahaha –da"

Sookie laughed along.

"En un moment, Ramon." Ermessen looked confused. "Oh, he is not laughing. He wants to watch Peter Pan. He likes to watch Tin-"

Everyone reacted at once.

Sookie had been so fascinated by Ermessen's story, she hadn't been paying any attention to anyone around her. There were three zombie nannies in the room and one supe. The supe was thinking, 'oh shit.' The man who brought and took the True Blood.

Ramon really did laugh now, as he pointed at the man. "Té les orelles punxegudes."

Ermessen's eyes blazed as she tackled the faerie and sent his tray of half empty True Blood bottles skittering across the floor. "Sookie! Call Eric!" she shouted as she pinned him to the ground and bared her fangs.

Sookie screamed Eric's name and started toward Ermessen and the faerie on the ground. She stopped when she noticed Ramon standing with his hands over his ears and his eyes squeezed shut. She ran to him and touched his arm. "It's alright, she said in as soothing a tone as she could manage, knowing he wouldn't understand her words."

She was hopeful she had helped when he opened his eyes, but he didn't look at her. He looked toward his mother. Sookie looked too. Ermessen had let go of the faerie and was staring at him in a very peculiar manner. Over her shoulder she heard Ramon sniffing.

Eric and Oliver crashed through the saloon doors, but didn't make it all the way to Ermessen before they too were dreamy eyed.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" Sookie screamed at the faerie. "Don't drop the masking! They'll tear you to pieces!" She ran, snatched him up, and threw him into a corner. "Mask your scent, damn it!" she screamed, placing herself between him and the other vampires in the room, who were all converging on them.

"You're Sookie," the faerie whispered.

"And you're dead if you don't mask yourself," she growled back. "Eric! No! Stay back! We have to question him!"

With him so close to her, she smelled the difference when he masked his scent again.

"Sorry. I had to confuse them long enough to get to you. Good thing you were down here. I was worried my little stunt wouldn't work, but Niall said you wouldn't be distracted by faerie blood the same as other vamps, since you started out being part fae."

"Where is she?!" Oliver roared. "Where is Mina?"

"Oliver, stop!" Sookie ordered and he stood down at once, though his eyes could not conceal his rage.

Eric closed in on them and Sookie pushed back, crushing the faerie even further into the corner. "Eric, calm down a minute. He says he knows Niall. Let's see what he has to say."

"I am perfectly calm, my love," he said evenly. He took her hand and raised it to his lips. "Now if you will excuse me for a moment. I would speak with our guest." He tightened his grip on Sookie's hand and pulled her to the side.

"Oliver," he said as smoothly as if he might be going to make some innocuous remark about the wall color. "Escort your mistress to a chair."

Sookie's hand exchanged keepers. "If you would come with me, Your Majesty," Oliver said with a respectful nod and an ever so slight tug.

"I will not," Sookie snapped. She jerked her hand from his grasp. "I'm not a child to be sent away while the grown ups talk."

""Hahahahaha-da!"

"If you are wise," Eric said to the faerie, "you will keep your mask in place. There has been quite enough chaos in this room and our hostess is surely reaching the limits of her hospitality."

"How did you get in here?" Ermessen demanded from behind gritted teeth.

"You-," the faerie began, but was cut short.

"Hahahahaha-da!"

Sookie turned to Ramon and then to Ermessen. "What's he saying, if he isn't laughing?"

Eric answered her. "He is saying 'hada', Dearest. It is a Spanish word for faerie."

"His humans are all instructed to speak Catalan," Ermessen explained, "but because so many speak both languages, some words from one often end up interspersed with the other. He has been infatuated with Tinkerbell for decades."

"You're the one they call the Norseman," the faerie said in a low voice. To his credit, he wasn't quaking, but there was an inescapable tinge of fear in his tone.

"I am," Eric replied with a sardonic grin as he returned his attention to the faerie he still had pinned in the corner. "I had almost forgotten about you. What are you called, when you are not trespassing in places where you are unknown?"

The faerie straightened his shoulders as much as he could in his confined space, and brought himself to his full height; which was probably about five feet and ten or so inches. "I am Gawain Brigant, nephew to Niall and distant cousin to Sookie, the vampire Queen of Louisiana. I have been sent to help you, if I can."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

XXXXXXX

Eric's booming laughter filled the room, but only Ramon failed to realize it wasn't a happy laugh. When he added his little boy's tittering giggle to Eric's baritone, the sound made the entire scene seem even more surreal than it already was.

"If you would be so kind," Eric said to the faerie in a steady, dismissive tone, "perhaps you could explain why we should not drain you dry, rip you apart, and send you back where you came from in pieces?"

Gawain Brigant met Eric's glare with no visible trace of fear. If he was feeling it, he was hiding it well. "I was led to believe your inability to access where I came from is a major liability in your current predicament. I can help you with that. I can also tell you who is suspected of being the cause of your troubles."

"Any of the faeries involved in our,_ troubles_, as you call them, could do the same. A clever one, and in my experience I have found most faeries to be quite clever, would claim to be from amongst our friends, rather than our enemies."

Gawain moved his stare to Sookie.

"He's right," she said to him before he could speak. "You'll have to do better."

"Sookie, I have-"

"My lady is a Queen, and you will address her accordingly," Eric said, the unspoken threat perfectly clear in his voice.

"Your lady is my cousin," Gawain countered boldly, "but I have no wish to offend."

The faerie took a single step to his right, to afford him a more direct line of sight to Sookie. He moved slowly and didn't step outside Eric's reach, so the movement was permitted. Next, he slid his right foot forward, bent at the waist, and made a ridiculously dramatic sweeping gesture with his arm.

"Most beautiful and Royal Majesty of Nevada, Louisiana and Arkansas, I, your humble cousin, have come bearing a message from your great-grandfather." Having delivered his theatrical line, he returned to an upright position and resumed staring at Sookie.

"Take care, faerie," Eric hissed. "I have a low tolerance for being mocked, and for fools."

Gawain paid no attention to Eric at all. He was focused on Sookie.

"What message?" Sookie asked, glancing around the room to be certain the other vampires were holding their ground.

Gawain cleared his throat and Sookie noticed Eric's eyes narrow. His patience wasn't going to hold out much longer.

"Say something Gawain," she urged.

"It was Eric."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-da!" Ramon chirped happily. "Orelles punxegudes!" He stretched out his hand and took a step toward Gawain, but his mother held him back.

"No Ramon, queda't amb la mare."

"What?!" Everyone but Ramon asked in unison.

"Insanity!" Eric shouted. "How dare you try to implicate me? Why would I take a favored pet from my beloved Queen? No. Don't speak." Eric wrapped a hand around Gawain's throat. "I've heard enough faerie lies to last the remainder of my nights."

"Eric! Wait!" Sookie pleaded. She put a hand on his arm and looked up at him. "Let me ask one more question. If he doesn't have the right answer you can kill him."

Eric's lips curled into a sinister smile as he released his grip on Gawain's neck. "It appears you have been offered a momentary reprieve."

Sookie looked into Gawain's eyes and tried to see his thoughts. She couldn't. Sometimes she could catch snippets from some faeries and other times it was like looking into a thick fogbank. "Why would my great-grandfather send you to accuse Eric to his face, when surely both of you know he would kill you for it?"

"I don't believe it was an accusation. I don't think it had anything to do with what's happening now. Before I left, Niall took my hand and told me there was something left unsaid between you, the last time he saw you. He said, "Tell her it was Eric. She'll know what it means. Well, I've told you and clearly Niall was mistaken, you don't know what it means."

Eric's hand moved and Sookie caught it in hers. "No. He's telling the truth. He's from Niall. I understand the message. He wasn't accusing you. He was confirming you."

Sookie stepped forward and slipped a protective arm around the faerie. "I'm happy to meet you, cousin Gawain. Please come sit."

She started to lead Gawain to a chair, but Eric grabbed her arm to stop her. "I am thrilled to hear you now comprehend his cryptic message. Would you mind terribly explaining for those of us who lack your savvy?"

"The last time I saw my great-grandfather I was in Bon Temps, recovering from injuries you are very familiar with. Just before he left, he said, 'The vampire is not a bad man, and he loves you.' Those were the last words he spoke to me." She waited for his reaction.

Gawain slipped out of her arm and sat down in a chair.

"Orelles punxegudes," Ramon whined again, reaching toward Gawain and trying to tug away from his mother.

The faerie looked at Ermessen. "My apologies for addressing you improperly if you are titled, but may I ask what he wants? I would be happy to oblige him if it would not present a danger to me."

"He wants to touch your ears," Ermessen replied, ignoring his reference to her title.

"She is the Queen of Spain," Sookie said, then she looked back at Eric in response to his grip tightening on her arm.

"I would expect no grand praise from Niall. What was left unsaid?"

Eric really didn't get it. Sookie felt a surge of power. She liked being in a position to explain something to him. "He didn't say _which_ vampire."

Gawain rose from his seat to address Ermessen. "I would be honored to grant his request, Your Majesty." He leaned in Ramon's direction, brushed his hair back and touched the tip of his ear with the tip of his finger. The invitation was met with gales of giggles.

Eric's expression grew dark and Sookie laughed in response. "Your jealousy betrays you every time," she whispered, a pleased smile decorating her face. "I didn't doubt who loved me, or who I loved, but I did often wonder which of you Niall believed truly loved me. Now I know."

XXXXXXX

The night had passed and Lydia's body was still lying near the bars at the front of the cell. Alexei was in his day death, chained to the wall in the back. The silver chain curtains were moved back to the walls by the elderly servant faerie, who brought a late night meal and two bottles of True Blood. He left the tray just inside the door, next to the body.

"I'll get it in a minute," Mina said. "I'd like you to try something first. Try to break your chains."

"I have tried. I am less fond of them than you seem to think." He leaned his head back and began a study of the ceiling.

"Try again. Please." She dragged at the chain until it lay across his palm.

He looked down and raised an eyebrow. "Fine." He obliged her by struggling with the chain until he was almost angry and frustrated enough to choke her with it. Finally, he flung it down and flopped back against the wall. "Satisfied?"

"Yes." She grabbed the curtain and pulled it as close to him as she could. "Now try this."

"I see our confinement has driven you mad," he responded incredulously. "Those chains are silver. Or have you forgotten?"

"There's a reason you're not in silver chains," she said, barely able to contain her excitement. "I believe you can break this. Please try, Alexei. I know it will hurt, but no worse than what they do to you and I'm convinced you can do it."

"What if I can? So what? I still can't break these." He rattled his shackles at her.

"One step at a time. There has to be a way. Please." She pulled again at the curtain.

Alexei looked between Mina's face and the silver in her hand. He gritted his teeth and grabbed.

Mina cringed at his pained groan and the sound of his palm being seared, but then there was another sound, a metallic crack as the silver twisted and gave way to his strength.

"I knew it!" she whispered, running to get a bottle of water off the dinner tray.

Alexei released the chain and stared into his hand with wonder. "Is that normal?"

"No!" she answered, taking his hand and pouring cool water over the wound. It was only a surface wound, painful, surely, but not sufficient to cause bleeding. The silver hadn't touched him long enough to burn through the skin. He could break through a lot of silver before that happened.

She poured some more water in his hand. "Keep it still. I'm going to get the tray."

When she got back with it and placed it on the floor between them, Alexei looked at her with a sardonic grin. For a fleeting moment he reminded her of Eric.

"You know, it is quite rude to eat in the presence of those who cannot join you."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes as she picked up a pat of butter off the tray. She unwrapped it and pinched off a little piece. She rubbed it gently between her fingers to soften it before dabbing it across the burn.

He liked this human girl. She was kind. His eyes wandered to the body near the bars and he thought of the faeries coming back. He might have broken a couple of silver links, but he was still a prisoner, and he was too weak to withstand their abuse without feeding. His mood darkened.

"Damn them. They know I cannot drink this," Alexei groaned when he noticed the True Blood on the tray. "They taunt me with the fact I cannot survive as other vampires can, with this synthetic blood."

"It may not help your healing or make you feel any stronger, but maybe it will keep you from feeling the thirst so badly." Mina was trying to be helpful, but judging from his expression, she was failing miserably.

"Mina, do you suppose I've not tried?" Alexei demanded. "I was more thrilled than anyone when I first heard about the new blood substitutes. I tried them all. I even tried Royalty. I remember wondering if any of my relatives were among the contributors. I got quite a kick out of thinking I might be cannibalizing some of them.

Finally, I thought. I will not need so much. I will not have to kill so many. I must be honest with you. I enjoy killing. Even if any of the synthetics worked for me, I would be a killer, but perhaps I would kill less often."

"You don't have to kill," Mina countered. "There are lots of people willing to be donors, and even if you forced people instead of using donors, you don't have to drain them. So don't say you have to kill. At least be truthful about it."

"What you refuse to comprehend, despite what you have witnessed in this very cell, is my body does not regenerate properly without human blood, a LOT of human blood, much more than any vampire you've ever encountered. When a vampire regenerates the first thing to heal are our arteries and veins. This is to control blood loss because our blood itself does not regenerate, at all.

Most vampires actually lose very little blood regardless of the severity of the injury because their body very quickly repairs the damage to the veins and arteries. The rest comes more slowly, and in the case of massive injury, such as severed limbs, it can take months, but usually it is surprisingly fast.

Whatever it is that allows us to regenerate is in our blood, but it is not in synthetic blood. Other vampires can use synthetics to keep them alive while their blood regenerates itself, or they can take a few sips from a donor to speed up the process.

I can only assume, whatever it was about my blood that made me a bleeder as a human, now makes me slow to heal as a vampire, but the drugs they make to help humans with clotting, do not help me with healing. Just as synthetic blood does not sustain me. Since my veins and arteries do not heal quickly, I lose a LOT more blood than other vampires when I am injured. I don't heal, so I lose more blood, the healing agent is in the blood and as I lose blood, I have less blood, so I have less healing agent, so I don't heal, so I lose more blood. It is the very definition of a vicious circle.

And I do not require sadistic faeries with silver knives to bleed. Any cut or scrape will do. If I trip, or bump into something, if I run my hand along a fence or a wall and catch my finger on a splinter or a rough spot, I can bleed for hours. Sometimes I even start bleeding spontaneously with no provocation whatsoever. Granted, there are days when it is not so bad, but there are others when the bleeding you have witnessed is nothing in comparison.

Look around this room. It takes draining two people a day for three days straight, that's six people, that's sixty units of blood; just to get me regenerated enough for them to do it to me again. We're not even talking about enough to get me to top physical strength. If one of the psychotic bastards ever manages to hit a femoral or jugular, it will take eight or maybe more to get me healed enough. Who knows?

You can only take one unit from a donor before they start to feel a bit dizzy; one and a half if you have a crazy one who's willing to lie down for a few hours and drink lots of juice afterwards. Do the math, Mina. Never mind, I'll do it for you. Sixty units, that's sixty sane donors or forty crazy ones, every three days, are there THAT many donors, Mina? Are there? And if there are, do you realize how long it would take to have to go through so many? When would I have time to do anything but nurse at someone's wrist or neck?

So yes, I _have_ to kill. I have to kill and I like to kill, but I do not like having to kill. I'll put it in terms you may better understand. A woman may enjoy housework, but walk up to her and say, 'hey baby, come clean my house', and you are more likely to be slapped than have your dusting and laundry done. I promise you, even the ones who like it, don't like having to. Having to strips the fun right out of anything."

"You compare killing people to doing the dusting?" she asked sadly.

"I have seen what humans are capable of doing to one another," he answered. "They take the lives of others with no more consideration than they would give a boll of dust. If they are so willing to put each other to the slaughter for nothing, why should I be concerned about doing the same to preserve my own existence?"

"I've never slaughtered anyone." She was tired. She didn't have the energy to argue any more.

"And I've not killed you, have I?"

She was expecting him to add, '_so there_!' as the young teen he appeared to be might have done, but of course he didn't. He was over a hundred years old now, and he spoke as a man speaks, even if he would always have the angel face of a pampered fourteen-year-old boy.

"Not yet," she answered.

"Exactly, and perhaps if we're lucky, I won't have to at all." He sighed heavily and pointed toward the try. "Give me a bottle. For you, I will try again. I suppose it is possible they have changed the formula."

He wasn't halfway through the bottle when he started retching violently and splattered True Blood joined the real bloodstains surrounding them. He was in mid gag when apparently the sun came up and he collapsed into a heap. She stood over him for a moment wondering if it was possible for him to choke to death while he was dead? She decided it probably wasn't, but she knew she would worry until sundown came.

Alexei may be an admitted remorseless killer, but she was less afraid of him than she was of the faeries. There was no furniture or even a blanket in this cell (humans rarely lasted long enough to need them), so Mina curled up on the stone floor next to Alexei and fell asleep.

XXXXXXX

With Eric convinced Gawain was indeed an ally rather than an enemy, the tension in the room cooled considerably. He, and the way he interacted with Ramon- as if there wasn't a thing in the world out of place about a child vampire occupying the body of a middle-aged man, charmed Ermessen. His only inquiries were when he asked for translations. Even Oliver looked at Gawain now without death and dismemberment in his eyes.

At Eric's suggestion, they moved to the duck grotto. Ermessen had the servants bring a table and several chairs and set them up in the corner farthest from the water. Four of Ramon's nannies came along as well. Ramon loved the water, so there were always at least four others present whenever he came to the grotto.

The spring its self was small, but beautiful. It was a shallow pool about six feet across at its most narrow point, which was closest to the door. It grew to around fifteen feet at the widest and most secluded point, about twenty or so feet back.

The pool was fed by a little underground offshoot of the Rio Ebro that had forced its way through a crack in the rock about seven feet up. The water pushed through the crack and cascaded down a rock formation shaped sort of like a slippery, rounded staircase and the whole thing was encircled by a naturally formed cage of stalactites and stalagmites.

"Most of Ramon's part of the complex was built making use of as many of the spaces already hollowed out by a connected series of small caves as possible," Ermessen explained. "I wanted his living area to be more interesting for him."

When the others took their seats at the table, Ramon wanted Gawain to come play with him in the pool. It took a good bit of cajoling from Ermessen to convince him to play with his nannies while Mommy and the others had a turn with Gawain.

Ramon reached into a bucket hanging on the wall and brought out a handful of dried bread squares. When he approached the edge of the pool, six small ducks paddled over to greet him. He tossed the bread into the water and laughed happily as the ducks scrambled to get their share.

"The portal door is at the far end of the pool," Gawain said to Ermessen. "He will be fine at this end. Vampires are much faster than faeries and even water faeries have to breathe. The water also prevents us from masking our scent, so we are particularly vulnerable when we are wet.

It would be far too risky for them to make any attempt at Ramon with this many of you so close. They would never make it back to the other end of the pool with him before you overtook them. Just tell him to stay close to this end, where you can see him."

"Do I need to threaten you with what will happen to you, if you are lying to me?"

"I believe you just did, Your Majesty. I have only my word as assurance of my truth," Gawain said with a bowed head and a solemn tone.

"Ramon, I'estada en aquest fi, així que la mare pot veure, I vostè pot veure."

Ramon smiled and waved at his mother and Gawain before getting another handful of bread and returning his attention to the ducks.

"Who has Mina?" Sookie asked, anxious to get to any helpful information Gawain might be able to offer.

"We don't really have any way of knowing exactly who has her," Gawain began.

Oliver closed his eyes. He'd already heard enough. His hopes of seeing Mina again faded with every passing moment, and this faerie was not going to be able to offer him any way to stop it.

"But you said you and Niall thought you knew," Sookie protested, her hands balling into tight fists on the table. "Eric, he lied."

"Be patient, Dearest," Eric said, gently placing a hand over hers. "He said they believed they knew who was behind our troubles, not necessarily Mina's specific location."

"Thank you," Gawain said, nodding to Eric. "My apologies for failing to be clear.

As you know, we gain passage between our world and yours by way of portal doors. The ability to create and destroy these doors is a power bestowed by nature, only upon our leaders.

After the unpleasantness with Breandan, Niall closed the doors, to seal and protect us from the corruptions of your world."

Sookie shivered at the mention of Breandan and moved her chair closer to Eric, who put a protective arm around her. Ermessen was listening, but keeping her eyes on the pool and Ramon. Oliver felt his hopes slip away another inch.

Gawain continued. "Niall assumed it was Breandan who created so many portals, in order for his minions to slip back and forth with ease."

"Breandan was only a figurehead," Eric stated.

"We believe so, yes. Because there are so few females among our kind, Breandan's wife Aednat was allowed to live, after Breandan and their son were dead. It was hoped she would continue to be fertile and help to replenish our numbers.

Two months ago it was announced Aednat had formed a new union with Daire Kearney and she was with child. They have not been heard from since the announcement. Niall believes it is Aednat who is creating the portals. She is the leader."

"She wants me to pay for Breandan and her son being killed," Sookie said.

"A Queen and a pet, in payment for a husband and a son," Oliver added in an icy tone.

"Silence," Eric hissed at Oliver, seeing the effect his words were having on Sookie. "Gawain, what else?"

"My cousin has other enemies amongst those who disappeared with Aednat."

Ermessen turned to Gawain, her mind laser focused on the issue at hand. "This woman must be stopped. What can we do to achieve this end?"

XXXXXXX

The clicking sound of the cell door opening startled Mina awake. The lunch tray was being brought in. She rubbed her eyes and got to her feet. She picked up last night's tray and headed toward the bars to make the exchange.

It was Lorcan. He was carrying the tray himself. She looked around and was surprised not to see anyone else. She steadied the tray she was holding on her left hand and extended her right to retrieve the new tray from him.

"Pretty and good balance as well," Lorcan said, with what passed for a smile. "I should think you could have a promising career as a cocktail waitress." When she didn't respond, he leaned toward her and added, "You see, my comment is funny because we both know you worked as a cocktail waitress for several years. It was a joke."

Mina was able to force a smile, but nothing more. They had still not exchanged trays.

"You are a strange creature, Mina Carter. Perhaps if we fae kept human pets, we wouldn't loathe you so much as a species. Doubtful, but one cannot be certain. Why have you asked no questions of us?"

"I figured it wouldn't do any good," she answered without hesitation. "What could I ask that would make any difference? Will you return me to my mistress? Will you set me free so I can try and find my way back? Is there anything I can do to win my freedom? I expect the answer to all those questions is 'no', so why waste time asking?"

"Why?" he said. "There is a good question. Are you not curious why you are here?" Even a little?"

"May I put the tray down?" she asked.

"There, you see? You do have questions." She didn't move and he seemed pleased with her restraint. "Yes. You may put down the tray."

_Just like a game of 'Simon Says'_. She carefully placed the tray on the floor between them. He followed her example with the tray he was holding.

"I am curious," she said, "but any question you're willing to answer, probably isn't a question that will get me any useful information."

"What a clever girl you are," he replied. "The dead do not deserve you. They should oblige us all and stay dead and stop importuning the living. How much do you know about your mistress?"

Mina could feel her heart rate quicken. She wished it was night. If she was going to be questioned, she could use a shot of Oliver's spare courage right about now. "She's very kindhearted and she's a natural blonde."

"Fascinating, no doubt," he said, leaning casually against the bars. "And if I were applying for a position as her publicist, I would delighted with more such tidbits, but I'm looking for more intimate information.

She was once held by the fae, as you are now. Does this come as news to you?"

Despite all her desperate efforts to the contrary, Mina began to quake. She tried to answer, but her tongue would not obey.

"Never mind responding, Pretty Mina," he murmured in a silky voice dripping with menace. "I can see you have heard. Did you know our siblings Lochlan and Neave were her hosts during her stay with us?"

A sound she didn't recognize escaped her and though she felt it coming, it was beyond her control to stop it. Mina wilted into a heap on the floor. Her mind was frantic. _Oliver, I need you_.

"Their reputations precede us yet again," the silken voice said, but there was a note of anger in it now. "It can be a challenge to step into the sun, when you must first escape a previously cast long shadow."

_Stand up, Mina,_ her mind screamed. _Give in to the pain when it comes, but until it does; don't surrender to the thought of it. They enjoy watching the suffering. Don't just hand it to them. Make them earn it._

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and willed herself to stand. She was almost surprised when she opened her eyes again and actually was standing.

"Well done, Mina," Lorcan said, as he slowly clapped his hands together four times to applaud her. "Very stoic.

My brother and sister are dead because your mistress was a vampire's whore. I need to know about your relationship with her. Does she love you enough to try and come for you herself?"

"I-" her words caught in her throat, but she managed to push them out on the second try. "I thought your brother and sister died because they were torturing her. I've seen the scars."

"To-mA-to, to-mah-to," Lorcan said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Let me assure you, torturing people is neither a deadly, nor a hazardous activity. I do it all the time and I have never sustained even the smallest injury as a result. Answer my question. Will she come for you?"

I don't know." Mina answered truthfully. "Not if the King can prevent it." She saw no reason to lie about Sookie. They already knew all about her. They weren't asking about Oliver, so she left him out of her comments as well.

"Kings and Queens often have to deal with the unexpected when matters of personal revenge collide with larger plans. While our, um, chief bureaucrat, is anxious for her own private audience with your mistress, Niamh and I would much prefer meeting with her first."

Mina stiffened her spine as much as she could. "If she comes for me, she won't come alone."

Lorcan looked her directly in the eyes. His grin was displaying far too much pleasure considering their topic. "Oh, but she will. She will have no choice. We are well masked from vampires here. Only the blood of the fae may enter. She is an abomination, but she will be able to pass through."

"I'm here, and Alexei and Saaset. We're not fae."

"There are exceptions to every rule. Or so I have been told." Lorcan bent down and retrieved the old tray from the floor. "Wrong blood type?" he asked, looking at the one unopened and one only half empty bottles. "I'm sure we could come up with another if you prefer."

"He tried, but it made him throw up. I don't think a different type would make any difference. He says it all makes him sick." For just a moment, Lorcan's expression reminded her of her mother, years ago, when she'd brought home a D on an English exam.

"Not as clever as I thought," he said with a heavy sigh. "How disappointing. The True Blood is for you. You might have noticed it was brought while your friends were taking their outrageously long, daily naps, and it was chilled rather than warmed.

No matter. Two nights from now Niamh and I will return for our next round of research. Rest assured, pretty Mina, he will kill you before then; if for no other reason than to make us remove the body." He pointed down at Lydia. "We only take them out in twos, you see. The question is, will your blood be enough to sustain him through the next trial? True blood is rich in nutrients that mimic human blood. It should fortify yours; give it a power boost."

"But if True Blood makes him sick, if I drink it, won't my blood make him sick then?"

"It shouldn't. True Blood is lacking something. Your blood has it, whatever it is. The combination of the two should do him a world of good. This is your test. Since you are bound to die anyway, do you love the vampires enough to make your death a true sacrifice?"

Lorcan turned and left the cell, clanging the door shut behind him. She was still standing there, staring down at her lunch tray, long after the clacking of his shoes were out of earshot.

Eventually, she leaned over and came back up with one of the two icy cold bottles of True Blood in her shaking hand.

It took a few minutes, but she was finally able to choke it down. It was thick and very sweet, too sweet to drink comfortably. It was difficult not to dwell on the ick factor, but she replaced the lid on the bottle and put it down. Since she knew what to expect, she would be able to drink the second one quicker, but she'd do it in a little while. She didn't think she could do it now without throwing up.

She took the tray to the corner furthest from Lydia and sat down cross-legged on the floor. She took a drink from a bottle of water to try and rinse away what felt like a sticky sweet film coating the inside of her mouth. It didn't help much.

_I'm really going to die, right here in this cell_.

She picked up a sandwich and took a bite without even noticing what was between the slices of bread. It didn't matter anyway. Nothing mattered any more. She swallowed hard and took another bite. Her fate was sealed, but there was no reason for Alexei to die with her, not if she could prevent it.

As she sat alone in the shadows eating her sandwich, it was as if she could feel herself fading away into whatever nothing greets you after death. She took another bite as silent tears began to roll down her cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**AN**: I have corrected a major continuity error in Chapter 9 regarding the relationship of Lochlan and Neave. They were brother and sister, as well as lovers. The correction does not impact the plot of this story at all, but I felt it was best to make the correction to keep things straight. Thank you to the ever-watchful readers who pointed out my mistake.

XXXXXXX

Like most faeries, Gawain could spend a mind-numbing amount of time speaking and saying nothing. He began with a dissertation on the genealogy of several faerie families, including a branch of Brigants, which was practically Biblical in its scope and complexity.

When he was finished, everyone in the room was on the verge of being bored into a coma and the only thing he'd said was this; Lochlan and Neave were two of six children, three sets of identical twins, each with a different father; two pair of boys and one pair of girls. The girls were the youngest. Lochlan had been oldest in set one and Lorcan was the younger of the second set. Apparently he had some sort of deep-rooted need to prove himself equal to his older brothers.

_Perfect_, Sookie thought, _he has_ _an in-faerie-ority complex_.

Lorcan and Neave's twin Niamh, who was rumored to be pregnant, were in league with Breandan's widow, Aednat, though no one seemed to be sure exactly what it was the league was doing.

"Aednat has created a large number of portal doors leading to seemingly random places," Gawain continued. "Most are typical water portals, like the one here in the grotto, but six are different. The six open to this world in the open air. They are much larger than the water portals, much larger, and they appear to only be accessible to fae."

"Well, we can eliminate those six," Ermessen said. "Saaset and Alexei are not fae. I don't know about the human." She looked to Sookie.

"No," Sookie answered. "Mina isn't fae."

"Which is exactly why Niall believes we will find them all, through one of the six. He believes there is something built into the portals to allow exceptions through, a key of some kind."

Oliver stepped in close to the table. "So even if we knew which one it was, we can't get through to retrieve them?"

"You can't get through unless we discover the key," Gawain conceded. "Not all of you, anyway."

"Out of the question," Eric said.

"It may be the only-"

"No! This discussion is over." Eric stood up in a single movement that sent his chair flying backward into the wall with a crash.

From the pool, they could hear a frightened Ramon begin to whimper.

"Eric!" Ermessen chastised angrily as she got up and walked slowly to Ramon. "You are not King here. You will maintain calm in Ramon's quarters, and do your blustering elsewhere. When Ramon is settled, we can make a schedule for keeping an eye on the portal here. I can glamour the staff to watch during the daylight hours, but they will not be able to capture anyone who may come through."

"How is your relationship with the local were pack?" Eric asked.

He was met with an incredulous stare. "Have you gone mad? Do you suppose I would have weres near my son? When we are at rest and most vulnerable?"

"I have found them most useful at times. Well worth the effort of developing a working relationship," he offered.

"And perhaps if I were in the American wild, I might find them useful as well, but even if I had a _working relationship_ with a pack, I can assure you, it would not be sufficient for me to allow them here. The danger is too great."

Ramon became more at ease as his mother neared him. She smiled for him and patted his head before continuing speaking to Eric from where she was. "For hundreds of years I have protected Ramon from supes and humans alike. I have had friendships, enemies, servants, lovers, business associates, prospective mates and yes, even working relationships, yet through all the long years, the only others I trusted with my treasure were humans so glamoured they would likely no longer be able to function outside these walls.

Until tonight, when you hurled yourself into my inner sanctum and threatened everything I have guarded so carefully for so long. I have accepted your presence herein because you gave me no choice. Do not mistake that acceptance for an open invitation. I will tolerate no others.

Heed my warning, Eric. My wrath is every bit as minacious as yours."

"I do not doubt your word, Ermessen," Eric said with a nod. "Sookie and I will wait for you in the sunroom. If you would be good enough to join us when you have seen to your son's comfort, we can discuss our options."

He took Sookie's hand and looked at Oliver. "Take the first watch here. It is unlikely they will come in during evening hours, but their schedule was disrupted when they took Mina, so they may behave unexpectedly."

Oliver nodded silently as Eric left the room with Sookie on his arm.

XXXXXXX

Ramon had already forgotten he'd been startled only moments ago. He was playing in the water, with his mother sitting on a large flat stone near him. He was so plainly happy and she was so clearly overflowing with affection for him, if he did not appear quite so childlike, someone looking at a photograph of the scene might have mistaken them for lovers.

"Now, Ramon, I believe you and I have an appointment," Gawain said with a big toothy grin, as he leaned over to remove his shoes.

Ramon slapped the surface of the pool with his open palms several times, sending tiny showers of water splashing up in all directions. His giggle was as joyous and innocent as his expression. He shook the water from his face and slapped at the pool again.

"Hahahahaha-da. Gagagaga-wain!" he shrieked as Gawain stepped into the pool. "Orelles punpunpunx-egudes!" he added, reaching toward Gawain as he repeatedly opened and closed his fingers, in the universal gesture for 'gimme'.

"Not right now, Ramon," Gawain whispered as he touched one of his own ears. "You can touch them later."

Ermessen was about to translate for Ramon, but he appeared to understand what Gawain was saying without her help. She watched, enchanted, as her boy communicated with someone who was not here to be his servant and had not been glamoured to pieces.

Gawain dipped under the water and peered back toward the portal. Portals appeared as distortions to the eye, but since water distorted one's vision to begin with, water portals were particularly difficult to see, even for a water fairy. It was well concealed, but he could make out enough bits of the edges to feel comfortable that he could hit it at a full swim.

He bobbed up and shook his head, flinging strands of water across Ramon's face.

"Hahaha-da Gaga-wain!" Ramon brought his palm down hard on the water to splash back.

"Hada Gawain!" Gawain shouted, and followed Ramon's example by giving the water a good slap of his own. "I have never been titled before, my Lord Ramon. I shall endeavor to be worthy." Gawain bowed his head and when he raised it again, Ramon was laughing and returning the bow.

"You do realize he is merely calling you a faerie, not bestowing a title?" Ermessen asked with a bright smile.

"Ah, but it sounds like a title when he says it, Your Majesty. I shall wear it as such." Gawain returned her smile, then noticed Ramon had not fully raised his head from the water.

Ramon was bent over, holding his face just above the water and looking toward the portal. Gawain whipped around, half expecting to see a dozen faeries behind him, but there were none. Of course if there had been, Ermessen would have seen them, since she was facing the same direction as Ramon, and no doubt she could have reached them much faster than Gawain could hope to.

Gawain's sudden movement brought Oliver rushing to the edge of the pool. "What is it? What does he see?" He turned to Ramon. "Què és el que veus?"

Ramon raised his face and gave Oliver a confused look, as if he didn't understand the question.

"I don't think he sees anything," Ermessen said.

"There's no one there," Gawain assured everyone.

"Més hadas?"

Oliver and Ermessen both came into the water. Oliver headed to the back and Ermessen stood protectively in front of Ramon, gently edging him toward dry ground.

It was Gawain's turn to be confused. He looked frantically from one vampire to another. "Will someone tell me what's going on?"

"He said he saw more faeries," Ermessen whispered.

Oliver came up out of the water. "I didn't see anyone."

Gawain's confusion turned to irritation. "You didn't see anyone, because no one is there. I told you as much.

Your Majesty, if I may make a suggestion, Ramon sounded to me as if he was asking a question, rather than making a statement. Are you quite certain he said he actually _saw_ more faeries?"

"No," she said after considering for a moment. "He simply said, 'more faeries.'"

"I believe he may have been asking me if more faeries came with me.

No més hadas, Ramon." Gawain kept his eyes on Ramon, waiting for a reaction.

Ramon grinned and placed an index finger on either side of his nose. "Blau, marrrrró."

Oliver came slogging out of the water. "Què?" he asked as he passed.

Ramon followed Oliver a few steps, then started shifting from foot to foot, still holding his fingers on either side of his nose. "Blauuu, marrrró, blauu, marrró, hahaha-da!" he sang, followed by a burst of giggles.

"Blue and brown?" Ermessen questioned. She didn't appear to be asking anyone in particular, but she was looking in Gawain's general direction.

Ermessen faded from Gawain's vision as he focused solely on Ramon. "Blue and brown," he whispered to no one.

"Blauu, marrró, blauu, marrrró, hahaha-da!" More dancing and singing.

Gawain raised his own fingers to his face, to mirror Ramon, to just below, his eyes. He lightly pressed one finger into his face, and then the other. "Blue and brown, blue and brown faerie. Oran."

"Who or what is Oran?" Ermessen asked.

"He's a jeweler," Gawain answered. "A silver smith, to be precise. He has one blue eye and one brown. His family reported him missing several weeks ago. I guess we know why. He's been visiting here."

"And Ramon knew," Oliver said.

Ermessen's eyes narrowed and her voice became a low hiss, "Mind the implications of your words, Mister Mayer. I have reached the breaking point of my patience."

"My indictment was of us, Your Majesty. For hours we have discussed amongst ourselves how to gain more information, yet we never thought to ask the only one who might have information we could really use." Oliver took a step toward Ramon and offered him a deep bow.

This pleased Ramon greatly. His smile stretched across his face and he reached out to pat Oliver on the head.

They quickly established Ramon had no further information to offer them, or if he did, he wasn't able to convey it. Even so the general mood was buoyed by the news.

"I've been too long away from my office," Ermessen said at last. "I must go back upstairs. I believe I can trust you two with Ramon. His nannies will take him when it is time for him to feed. I will convey the news to Eric and Sookie.

Be hopeful, Mr. Mayer. This is good news. We will find her."

Ermessen placed a hand on Gawain's arm. "Thank you," she said, then turned and quickly left.

Resuming a seat in the shallowest part of the pool, Gawain tilted his head in Oliver's direction. "And what is your part in this tangled web? Are you a spider or a fly?"

When Oliver offered him no response, he continued. "Clearly you are a guard of some sort. You position yourself near my cousin rather than your King, yet the Norseman does not seem to take offense. Thus I am safe in assuming you are her guard, but I suspect there is more to know about you."

"There is almost always more to know about anyone," Oliver said, without moving from where he stood.

"Come to the water and sit with us," Gawain smiled and gestured for him to come. "I may find myself in need of your translating skills. Surely you are permitted a moment's rest. You can relax and we can become better acquainted."

Oliver only stared.

"If you are averse to forming friendships, you may take advantage of the superior view of the portal offered by a seat here."

Oliver felt as if he would never be able to relax again. "I do not suffer from a lack of friends. As cousin to my Mistress, I will afford you the respect due a person of said position. She and my King have formed an alliance with you to assist in the efforts to retrieve my human pet and two vampires from faerie custody."

"How very strange," Gawain replied, his eyes narrowing as he stared at Oliver. "I would have sworn I heard it said the human girl, Mina, I believe they called her, was Sookie's property. Am I mistaken?"

"I am bound by oath and honor to my Queen's service. All that is mine is the property of my Mistress. Mina is my chosen and she was gifted to me."

"Your Mistress must be very generous."

"Her generosity and beneficence are without bounds," Oliver replied reverently.

"You have a blood bond with the girl then? You would know if she was suffering?"

Gawain saw Oliver's flinch. It wasn't much, just a slight rolling twitch, fluttering from his fists, up his arms. "Yes," was his only verbal response.

"I hope we are able to get to her in time, my friend, before they do anything to her you can truly feel," Gawain said softly. "Lorcan is a true monster. What the older brother did to your Mistress is nothing to compare to the twisted imaginings of the younger brother. He has a morbid curiosity about the limits of pain and endurance.

If she begins to suffer, my advice to you would be to concentrate on finding a way to block her from your thoughts."

Anger flashed across Oliver's face. He made no effort to hide it. Even from across the room, it was clear. "You would have me abandon her to suffer alone?"

Gawain took a deep breath and released it as a mournful sigh. He looked up at Oliver as if his heart was breaking. "Once it begins, her suffering will not be stopped by anything but her eventual death. Adding your pain to hers will serve no purpose. When he begins an experiment, as he refers to it, he does not stop. He only escalates. His patience is unnerving. He will drag out the process until his victim no longer amuses him."

"And what of the female you say is with him? Is she as devoid of compassion as this Lorcan?"

"I cannot pretend to know," Gawain said as he splashed water at Ramon. "I am told she is completely devoted to Lorcan. She is with child and he is believed to be the sire. She is very clever and she will defend him with any means available to her."

"Good information to know," was all Oliver said.

"You should also know, it is Niall's wish for me to try and bring her to him, alive. Her child and any more she may produce are very important to us. We understand that Aednat and Lorcan will not be spared by any of you, if you can catch them, but Niamh is not a leader. On her own, she is not a threat."

Oliver's words were as even and emotionless as his eyes. "You have offered me advice, so I will return the favor. If Mina is not restored to me, alive and unharmed, I advise you not to find yourself between me and anyone involved in her kidnapping or injury, regardless of any agreements or assurances you may have. In this one matter, I will not hesitate to risk the displeasure and discipline of my Mistress or my King. If I get my hands on Niamh, only Mina, alive and interceding on her behalf, will be able to save her."

"It is my sincerest wish, neither of us is called upon to have to consider the advice of the other," Gawain said sadly. He turned his back to Oliver, leaned toward Ramon with a big smile and shook his head.

Ramon's delighted laughter filled the grotto. He applauded wildly, then reached out with both hands, gently touching the tips of each of Gawain's ears with his index fingers.

XXXXXXX

"No, Eric," Ermessen insisted as the elevator doors opened. "Despite what you may believe, your loss is not the primary consideration in this search."

"Quite right, Ermessen. I can see from your tone, that you too grow weary of my Norseman's arrogance." Appius stood in the hall outside the elevator, posed, feet apart, with a fist resting on each hip. His scowl made it clear he'd been impatiently awaiting an audience. "I was on my way to your office to discuss this very topic. We can go there together."

"Of course, Appius," Ermessen said pleasantly. "I am happy to address your concerns and help in any way I can."

"Sookie and I will-" Eric began.

"Join us in the discussion, since you are the central issue," Ocella interrupted. His tone was satiny smooth, but his smile promised nothing pleasant.

Sookie recognized his expression. She'd seen it many times, on the playground as a child, as a waitress at Merlotte's. It was the smug look of a bully who had just forced his will on someone and was enjoying watching the result.

She hated him, with every fiber of her being. The realization came as a shock. She'd never truly hated anyone before, not really. Yes, she'd disliked people, and sometimes she thought she hated them, but it was never anything like this.

She'd killed people, but only to protect herself or the lives of her loved ones, never out of hatred. Ocella was a threat, to be sure, but her feelings toward him were different. She realized she could not only happily kill him, but she could kill him slowly. She could watch him suffer and she might even enjoy it.

A shudder traveled up her spine and Eric pulled her closer in response. No doubt he believed she was trembling in fear of Ocella. Good. Better for him to think she was afraid of Ocella, than for him to know her little epiphany was more terrifying to her than anything Ocella could do.

"And bring your woman along as well," Ocella added, without so much as a glance at Sookie, only a cavalier wave.

"As you wish," Eric responded, tightening his hold on his chosen again. They both knew the protective gesture amounted to only that, in this situation, but it was all he had to give.

Sookie accepted his comfort gratefully and reciprocated in kind.

"As I command," Ocella corrected, as he led the march to Ermessen's office.

"As you command," Eric echoed, his muscles tensing into tight knots.

Ermessen stepped up and hooked Ocella's arm in hers while deftly employing the one threat anyone who knew Ocella well, knew he would always respond to. "Let us not bicker in the passageways as if we were peasants," she said softly. "Nothing about our circumstances is so dire it necessitates us providing theater for the servants."

Appius Livius had a much-exaggerated opinion of himself and the thought of being thought common was more than he was prepared to suffer. The servants could be threatened or glamoured into silence, but he could not allow Ermessen's good opinion of him to falter.

He was blissfully unaware of what she actually thought of him, on those rare occasions when he entered her thoughts at all.

Appius and Ermessen led the way and Eric had no more than closed the office door behind them when Ocella launched into his list of grievances.

He struck what he believed to be a dignified pose and looked around the room, pausing briefly on each face, as if he were acknowledging honored guests who had gathered for no other purpose than to enjoy the pleasure of hearing him orate.

"In this time of great trouble, we must band together and utilize our collective strengths to meet our mutual needs." He turned to Ermessen. "Perhaps it would be possible to request the presence of Don Perdigo or his yellow-eyed emissary? His interests are of concern here as well."

Ermessen folded her hands in front of her on her desk. "I give you my personal assurance, every detail of this meeting will be conveyed to Don Perdigo. Those of us present would not wish to delay a discussion of such import."

"I am pleased to hear it," he said. He glanced down at the crushed section of granite on her desk as if noticing it for the first time since entering the room. "If you are going to quarry stone indoors, you may want your cleaning staff to pay closer attention to your progress." He forced a chuckle in an effort to make his remark seem less insulting.

Ermessen joined him in a practiced laugh. "My staff does as they are told. When I tell them to tidy up after my accident, I am certain they will. If we may begin now, I am most anxious to hear you."

Ocella straightened his posture and went on. "I have been deprived of Alexei's company for long enough. My tolerance of the lack of progress in this investigation has reached its end. What is being done to recover Alexei?" His glare settled on Eric. "Don Rafael tells me she is the cause of all this disruption." He pointed an accusing finger at Sookie. "Plague has caused less havoc in Europe than this woman is wreaking."

Eric slipped his hand from Sookie's grasp and met Ocella's eyes. "Saaset was taken before we arrived. Whatever plans the faeries are acting on, they were in place well before our arrival, and I am certain they are wholly unrelated to Sookie. It is my opinion the attempt to take her was a last minute addition to their overall strategy, not a pivotal component of it."

"I am not interested in your opinions or in your whining attempts to defend her. Where is Alexei?"

"I do not know. If I did, I would gladly risk myself in the effort to restore him to you."

"Eric!" Sookie screamed.

"Silence, woman!" Ocella responded. "I am even less interested in your mewling."

Eric took Sookie's hand, gave it a squeeze and moved it to her lap. His eyes never left Ocella's. "My Queen has been in contact with her great grandfather. It seems there is a female who was born with powerful gifts usually bestowed only to males of their race. Niall Brigant believes this woman is preparing herself and her followers for war. She aspires to take over as leader of the fae."

"Women," Ocella spat, as if trying to remove something disgusting from between his teeth. "What a different world we would have without the conniving wretches."

"Yes," Ermessen agreed. "If by different, you mean significantly less populated. It would be a very lonely place, this world you wish for." She let out a scoffing laugh and looked at Sookie. "You know, I believe they go about their entire lives never realizing how often we think the same about them. Of course, we usually follow up our thoughts by acknowledging the need for keeping a few of them corralled somewhere as breeding stock."

Sookie added her soft laughter to the fray.

"Naturally I include ladies such as yourself among the exceptions, Ermessen."

Everyone in the room noticed he did not include Sookie among the exceptions he was grudgingly willing to make.

"Naturally," Ermessen said. "Pray continue."

"Right." He spun back to Eric. "I have no interest in faerie wars. I want Alexei back and I believe you are intentionally stalling our work to find him."

There was genuine surprise in Eric's voice when he spoke, and pain in his eyes. "One of our party is amongst the taken, in addition to a beloved progeny of my Maker. I have every reason to want an end to our involvement in faerie politics. Why would I stall?"

Ocella smiled his cruel little smile and snarled his response. "Your own words have given you away. Alexei _**is**_ beloved, and you have never borne being second with any grace. Your jealousy is your motivation. You have broken faith with me and all of our kind with your inaction."

"Lies!" Sookie screamed, furiously vaulting to her feet. "How can you make such a horrible accusation when you know how he loves you!"

"Silence her, Eric."

"Eric!" Sookie cried.

"Sit quietly, Sookie," Eric said, his voice calm and expressionless.

Sookie felt the now familiar gentle tug at the base of her spine. Silenced as much by her frustration as his request, she retook her chair and looked at Eric. His face had become a blank mask. His momentary loss of composure had passed. Sookie knew this face. No hint of anything he did not want seen would appear in its features. She watched as it spoke to Ocella.

"What is your suggestion to rectify the wrong you believe I am willing to sacrifice my wife's pets in order to do to you?"

"Human pets, bah," Ocella rolled his eyes at the thought. "What matter are they when Alexei is at risk? You have long been happy to seek your fortunes and pleasures elsewhere, yet you know the value of maintaining strong ties to those who may be called upon for help if need should arise. Clearly you see Alexei as an obstacle you thought you could easily remove."

"And your proposal?" Eric pressed.

"I recommend your immediate removal from your position of authority over the search. If these damned faeries want a war, they should find someone who knows how to wage one ready to come through that portal when it is found."

Hurt and anger appeared across the mask. "You believe the charges you have laid at my door?"

"I have stated as much," Ocella said harshly.

The mask's eyes began darting around the room, as if searching for a cue card so its mouth would know what words to say. At length, he lowered his face for just a moment. When he raised it again, it was the face of a defeated man.

"In the face of your lack of confidence in my loyalty and dedication, you leave me no choice but to step aside in favor of your superior knowledge and leadership. The searchers will be honored to have such a man as you helming their efforts. I am sure your more personal and hands on methods will come to better effect than have mine."

For an instant, confusion flooded over Ocella's face as he processed what Eric said.

"Indeed! My intention, exactly. A proper search should be handled in a much more regimented fashion."

"If I may intrude, before the two of you divide all my duties and responsibilities as Queen of this realm between you, might I remind you I have in no way consented to a change in the command of my people." Ermessen stood and leaned toward them, her hands flat on her desk, her face a perfect illustration of affronted determination. "The overinflated egos of visiting men do not carry the day here.

If the Norseman wishes to step down I will by no means prevent him. I have found it is rarely fruitful to put a man to a task if his heart is not in it.

Appius Livius, if you are willing to take on the rigors of leading the search, we would be honored and grateful to have you. When Alexei is recovered, I am certain it will come as a great comfort to him to know it was his own Maker who commanded the search.

When you have made an assessment of the personnel and supplies at your disposal, please do not hesitate to call upon me for anything further you feel you need to successfully attain your goal."

"Your wisdom is surpassed only by your graciousness and beauty, my dear Ermessen," Ocella said with a nod.

"On behalf of Don Perdigo and myself, I thank you for your service, Appius. Already I feel my mind easing, knowing you will be out among the searchers, personally offering them the benefit of your guidance and experience." She gave him her sweetest smile and extended the back of her hand in his direction.

Bits of crushed granite crunched under his feet as he stepped to the edge of the desk and bent at an awkward angle to kiss the offered hand. "The honor is mine," he said as he stood.

Ermessen sank back into her chair. "You have lifted a burden from my shoulders, Appius. Please do get back with me soon with a list of anything you need. I will meet with Don Perdigo as soon as possible to make him aware of the improvements we have made today."

She gave him one last smile and turned to Sookie. "Sookie, my dear new friend, now that we have this thorny issue out of the way, you must tell me everything you know about werewolves. We have quite a number of weres in Europe of course, but I'm led to understand they are smaller creatures for the most part. Sightings of actual wolves have become rare in recent years."

Ocella had been dismissed, even if it was taking a minute for it to sink in for him.

Not sure exactly what she should say, Sookie dove into the convoluted story of Debbie Pelt and her affiliation with the Shreveport pack, rather than try and rattle off a laundry list of werewolf facts. Apparently she had been assigned the part of boring Ocella into leaving, in this little play.

"Another troublesome woman," Ocella muttered as he left.

Sookie continued to prattle until Eric gave the all clear, that Ocella was indeed gone and out of hearing range.

"Excellent work ladies," Eric said with a massive grin and a kiss for Sookie. "Now, Ermessen, if you would call the supervisors of your house staff, we should be able to establish how this silversmith Oran has been occupying himself when he visits here. We will need to interview anyone he has worked with or been seen spending time with. I want to hear every word he has spoken to anyone here, and even more importantly, I want to know what anyone has said to him."

He gave Sookie a squeeze. "This will be an excellent opportunity for you to practice glamouring, my love. Not as efficient as telepathy perhaps, but we've managed to muddle through with it for millennia."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Tell me we're not too late," Sookie pleaded as she snuggled into Eric's embrace. "Tell me we'll get to Mina before anything horrible happens to her."

Their room was cool and dark in the waning hours of the night. The dying glow of a single candle flickered in a wall sconce near by.

The sex had been glorious, an unbridled celebration of the progress made tonight. Eric led them to Ramon and his secret section of the villa. Gawain led them to the portal and provided them with useful information from Niall. And dear Ramon, without even realizing his contribution, he may have led them to the one person who might be able to lead them to Mina, Alexei and Saaset.

The silversmith faerie, Oran wasn't on the villa work schedule for the next few days, some excuse about an illness in his family, but when he came back, they would be ready for him. They had interviewed his supervisors and gotten little more than a physical description and his work schedule. Tomorrow night they would interview the staff who worked with and around him to see if they could discover anyone he may have spoken to or gotten information from.

Add to this Ocella relieving Eric of the need to waste time pretending to be running an organized search for something he knew wasn't there, and this night could definitely be called productive.

Sookie had been practically giddy with hopeful excitement and much to Eric's delight her giddiness translated into other forms of excitement as well. They had finally managed to exhaust one another only moments ago and now with the heat of their passions subsiding, the sober chill of their daunting reality was beginning to cast a pall over their mood.

"I cannot, Dearest. I will tell you we are going to try, and we will not stop trying, so long as any hope for her recovery remains."

XXXXXXX

Night passed in the grotto. Ramon's nannies came for him. Gawain was shown to a room where he could sleep for a little while before dawn, when he would take up his watch. Oliver stood in the shadows of the grotto staring toward the pool until minutes before sunrise. Nothing. Not so much as a ripple in the water.

The following night was the same. No one and nothing came up out of the pool.

Ermessen set several of the glamoured nannies to the task of keeping an eye out for any activity from the portal during the day and Gawain went through to see if he could locate Oran of the other side.

For the first time in centuries, there was something going on in Ramon's world that didn't revolve around him and he was having the time of his life with all the strange new comings and goings. Ermessen felt pangs of guilt for not having realized how much he would enjoy and probably even need the monotony of his life to be occasionally broken with something different.

XXXXXXX

Less than an hour had passed since evenfall and already Ermessen had received two messages regarding an impending visit from Appius. Had it not been necessary to keep the impetuous little Italian away from the real search for answers going on in the villa, she would have blown off meeting with him and remained in the soundproof upstairs conference room. It was there Eric, Sookie and Oliver were interviewing members of her household staff for information about Oran.

Alas, she had to wait upon him. It wouldn't do for him to come into the villa and go in search of her. She couldn't risk his stumbling upon anything that might pique his curiosity. A vile little man with a penchant for cruelty, and a firm belief that only the perfect should be made vampire could not be permitted to learn about Ramon. No matter what they found, or didn't find, in the grotto, Appius Livius could not know.

And so she waited.

XXXXXXX

Interviewing the staff supervisors had gleaned little useful information, apart from Oran's duty list. When he came to them, he was assigned to the general cleaning staff. It was the usual entry-level position for unskilled new additions to the household. Oran had not told them he was a jeweler or he would have likely been assigned more delicate work, but he wasn't looking for work assignments best suited to his skills. He wanted exposure to as many others as possible. The more people he was exposed to, the more likely he was to learn something useful to his fellow faerie mutineers.

The staff was summoned to the conference room ten at a time. They were interviewed two at once, by Eric and Oliver. The interviews were conducted, one on each end of the oblong conference table.

Sookie sat in a center chair on the left side, staring, trancelike at the opposing wall, with her hands palms down on the table in front of her. The strategy was for her to appear as mysterious and unnerving as possible. To that end, she didn't make eye contact with anyone.

The remaining eight people were seated along the wall behind Sookie and given headphones playing piped in music so they could not hear the interviews, but they could see what happened when someone did or said something the vampires didn't like.

The stage was set, Eric, to Sookie's right, at the far end of the table with a pretty, young housemaid named Carla, and Oliver at the end nearest the door with a footman called Arpa, who despite his street savvy appearance, couldn't have been twenty. Eric and Oliver looked to Sookie for their cue to begin the play. She lowered her head until her chin touched her chest and raised it up again. There was absolutely no point to the movement, other than to create a bit of drama.

"You may begin," she said with the solemnity of leading a prayer in church.

"Have you met the new footman, Oran Corday?" Eric and Oliver asked almost in complete unison.

"Yes, of course," Arpa responded.

"No," the maid answered.

Sookie raised her right hand and lowered it back to the table. Oliver stopped and looked toward Eric.

"Do not lie to me again," Eric said in a silky voice. He was smiling, but the threat was clear in his eyes. "Only this once I will repeat my question. Answer carefully, Carla. Have you met Oran Corday?"

Carla was nervous before. Now she was terrified. "I, well, Yes, I, I mean, I've met him, sort of. Whenever someone first starts, they introduce them to everyone all at once, so no one freaks out when they see someone new doing things."

"There, you see?" Eric said sweetly. "That wasn't difficult, was it? So you have never spoken to him personally? And he has never spoken to you?"

"No, sir. Never."

Sookie remained still.

"Very well," Eric said. "And have you ever seen him somewhere you felt he shouldn't have been, or doing anything you thought he shouldn't have been doing?"

Carla's face screwed up into an expression of utter confusion.

"Simply answer the question. Don't worry about trying to figure out why I'm asking or what answer you think I'm looking for."

"I'm sorry," she cried as tears began flowing down her face, "But I honestly can't remember seeing him at all, except when he was introduced. I just don't pay much attention to anyone else when I'm working. I just do my job." She dropped her face into her hands and continued sobbing.

Oliver looked disgusted and turned back to his footman. "Have you had any conversations with Oran Corday?"

"Yes. He asked about my ring." Arpa held up his hand. He was wearing a large ring in the shape of an eagle's head.

"You may go," Eric told Carla.

Carla was quick to jump up and scamper away, but Sookie holding up a hand stopped her. Sookie turned to her, made eye contact and said, "You will not remember anything about coming to this room today." Sookie moved her hand back to the table. Carla blinked several times and gave her head a little shake before leaving.

A burst of laughter came from Arpa. "Cool! We're going to be glamoured. I've never been glamoured before. At least I don't think I have."

Sookie raised her left hand.

Arpa looked at her and laughed again, not so loudly this time. "Wow. I wonder why?"

"Does it really matter?" Oliver asked.

It was established Arpa had nothing useful to offer and he was dismissed. Two by two, the rest of the first group went by without incident.

The second group of ten was following the same repetitive pattern, until Maria Torrez sat down with Oliver. She'd been a housemaid at the Villa for over a decade. She was well liked and trusted by everyone and she was always one of the first people asked when someone wanted to know anything about how the house was run.

"Oh, yes. I have spoken often with Oran. He will make a fine footman, perhaps even a valet or butler one day. He takes a keen interest in everyone, residents and guests alike. He is exactly the sort of young man we need in a large house like this. If you're investigating something missing, I would be willing to risk my reputation by saying, I do not believe he is a thief."

Eric lost interest in his interviewee. "Take a nap," he said to the boy before getting up and heading to the other end of the table. He sat on the table corner, behind Oliver.

Maria Torrez had been confident before, even a bit cocky. Now, as she looked up at Eric's cool stare, she was intimidated.

"Please, carry on," Eric said pleasantly.

"Were there any people he seemed particularly interested in?" Oliver asked.

"He was interested in everybody," she answered. "He wanted to know what everyone liked and didn't like, what he could do to better serve people, all that sort of thing. He wanted to know all about any visitors or overnight guests. Where did they come from? How long would they be here? What languages did they speak? All the normal things you would expect a good servant to want to know about a guest."

"And he didn't seem to be any more interested in one guest more than any other?"

"Like I said, he was interested in everybody." Her smile grew as she looked in Sookie's direction. "But I must say, he was fascinated when he heard about an American Queen coming to visit. We all were."

Eric's hand landed on Oliver's shoulder to hold him in place.

"Our Queen is an enthralling woman, to be sure," Eric said. "If you would, Maria, tell us about your conversations with Oran regarding Queen Sookie."

Maria was a font of information for them, just as she had no doubt been for Oran. In her constant effort to be the ideal servant, she made it her business to know as much as possible about everyone she might need to wait upon. When the eager young Oran came on board, she'd been only too happy to share her information with him. They had discussed Don Perdigo's chosen, the beautiful Saaset, with her cascades of milk chocolate colored hair the very night before she disappeared. They discussed how to remove stains from ladies dresses in case something spilled during the reception. Of course, Saaset never made it to the reception, poor dear. Maria didn't think Oran ever even got the chance to see her.

Oran was helping her prepare the guest rooms the day before Alexei was scheduled to arrive. He said he had crossed the Mediterranean many times.

"Oh!" Maria said excitedly, "That was different about him. It is very unusual for someone so well traveled to want to come into service for a vampire. Most new employees are looking for excitement and in my experience, people who have traveled a lot, have usually already had a lot of excitement."

"And what of Mina?" Oliver almost growled at the maid. "What did you tell Oran about her?"

"Not a thing he didn't already know," Maria replied indignantly, stiffening her back and glaring back at Oliver. "I am _not_ one to gossip."

You didn't need to be a telepath to know the fool meant every word she said. Everything she did was done in the proper course of her work and in the pursuit of doing the best job possible. She was merely helping the new guy do his best as well.

"She pointed Mina out to him," Sookie said as she turned to look at Maria, the dedicated subordinate who had unwittingly cost so many, so much.

"Keep your seat, Oliver," Eric warned. He was near crushing Oliver's shoulder again, holding him in place.

Sookie ran to stand between Oliver and Maria. "She didn't know, Oliver. She couldn't have known he was a spy."

"A spy?" Maria gasped. "Who was a spy? Not Oran? He couldn't have …" She stopped mid-sentence. He could have. And clearly the vampires thought he did … with her help. Her heart rate instantly doubled and she developed a hitch in her breathing as what she'd done began to sink in. She looked desperately from vampire to vampire, from the unforgiving hatred in Oliver's eyes, to the calm indifference in Eric's, to the sympathy in Sookie's.

"She didn't mean it," Sookie said to Oliver, gently cupping his cheek in her hand.

"Mina," he whispered pitifully.

"Maria," Sookie said, turning to the woman.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Go to my room. I want you to work for me exclusively until we leave. I'll talk to Ermessen. You'll find paper and pens on the shelf over there," Sookie pointed to a shelf near the door. "Take some with you and when you get to the room, I want you to try and remember everything you told Oran; every conversation you ever had with him. I want to know everything, no matter how trivial it seems to you. If you discussed the weather, I want to know exactly what he had to say about it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am. Should I finish my regular duties for tonight before I go to your room?"

"No. When I talk to your Queen, we will arrange for someone else to finish for you. I want you to go to my room now and begin writing."

Sookie looked up at Eric. "I think we should still talk to the rest, just in case he got any different information from anyone else."

Eric agreed, but suggested they change tactics. "It seems Oran gathered most of his information from Maria. To her, he was a listener. We need to know if he was a talker with anyone. I think you can do this best, Dearest. I will ask the group if he ever said anything to them and you see who recalls conversations. Only those you indicate will be held for further interviewing."

They got through the rest of the staff in just a little over two hours. They didn't learn much, almost nothing really. It seems Oran never had much beyond 'hello' to say to anyone. He'd mentioned an illness in his family to a fellow footman, no doubt the same illness he'd told his supervisor about, the one causing him to need several days off.

One of the kitchen maids with a heavy French accent, Yvette, said he often came to the kitchen and sampled the cakes. "One afternoon when he came, I showed him my éclairs." She smiled brightly. "He has quite a sweet tooth."

"Are you sure you're talking about pastries?" Oliver asked brusquely.

She gave a tittering laugh and lowered her eyes. "Rum custard filling with chocolate icing, monsieur. Nothing more, I promise. He asked if I learned to make them in France."

"And did you?" Eric asked.

"Oh, yes, votre Majesté. I learned in Paris, but I did not finish the course. I think I must have reminded him of his mother."

"Why do you say that?" Sookie asked.

"I don't remember exactly what he said, but I got the feeling his mother might be French. Or maybe she only lives in France. She is sick, you know, his mother."

"He said it was his mother who is sick?" Everything in the girl's head was kind of fuzzy. At first Sookie thought she might be some kind of supe, but she decided it more than likely the girl was simply on drugs of some sort. That's probably why she hadn't finished her pastry course.

"He said the woman he loves more than a lover is ill. Who else could he have meant, but his mother? He took an éclair for her. Boys always love their maman best."

The door slammed open. Ermessen stalked through and glared at Eric.

The French kitchen maid dropped from the chair to her knees. The other servants in the room followed suit. Ermessen didn't even seem to notice them.

"If I have to tolerate him much longer, I will put you all out," she shouted. "Perhaps you can get Don Perdigo to play host to you."

"Clearly my Maker has offended you, Ermessen," Eric began. "Allow me to apologize on his behalf, but you know what you suggest is not possible. Ocella might relocate if the possibility is presented to him, but it is just as likely his suspicions would be piqued by the suggestion and he would insist upon staying here."

"Do you have any idea what he's asking for?" she demanded. She headed toward Eric and almost tripped over the French girl. "What the … who are you? What are you doing on the floor?"

"I am Yvette, from the kitchen, Majesté," she said without looking up.

"Go back to the kitchen then. All of you go back to wherever you are supposed to be. If you are needed again, you will be summoned." Ermessen stepped back so Yvette could get up without brushing against her. All the remaining servants hurried out of the room.

"Ocella tends to be extravagant in his requests. At the very least, I'm sure he asked for more men. He'll want a rather large contingent of humans, from which he will choose around a dozen men per hundred for _special_ training. These men, regardless of their leadership aptitude will be given authority over other men. At least half of them will abuse their authority and because they do not know how to lead, their charges will turn on them. The result will be chaos and the break down of command. Yes, Ermessen. I have an idea, though I have no knowledge of any specific requests he has made to you."

"A dozen per hundred?" Her incredulous tone told everyone the number requested must be large. "Is he mad? How long does he plan to be here? He has asked for two thousand men. I have no way of producing half so many. Eric! What can I do to appease him? He MUST be kept out of the villa. I can't have him lurking about and wandering my passageways like a caged tiger looking for something to pounce on."

"Ermessen," Sookie said with a sincere smile. "We have good news. One of the maids, Maria Torrez, talked a lot with Oran. She is in our room now, writing down all their conversations. I'm sure we'll get some good information from her, and Yvette, the girl who was kneeling on the floor here, he told her his mother was in France, so maybe we can find out more about where he went. I'm sure we're on the verge of discovering something we can use. It won't be much longer. I'm confident of that."

Ermessen looked at Sookie. Clearly she did not share the confidence.

"Why don't the two of you go below? I'm certain a visit with Ramon will lift your spirits, Ermessen. And Sookie, you can see if Gawain is back from his travels. Perhaps he learned something useful. Oliver and I will see how much recruiting we can do for Ocella's army before dawn.

I agree with Sookie. I feel certain a breakthrough is close." He kissed Ermessen's hand and then Sookie's cheek before leaving with Oliver.

"Do you really believe something will happen soon?" Ermessen asked.

She was asking for the same reassurances from Sookie, which Sookie had asked from Eric. Sookie put an arm around her and gave a tight squeeze. "I do, Ermessen. I really do."

XXXXXXX

Mina huddled in the corner, alternating between wishing she could see a clock and being grateful she couldn't. Time had slowed to a maddening crawl, but a clock would only serve to prove it was passing at its usual pace. If these were to be her last minutes on Earth, better they were slow so she could take in every detail of the remainder of her life. Or maybe she would rather it just be over with, so her mind would finally be at rest and not filled with the horrors of this place.

She wished Oliver were here. Not really, because she would happily die tonight and leave Alexei to the twisted whims of Lorcan rather than Oliver. She couldn't bare it if it was Oliver chained to the wall a few feet away. _Oliver_. She was leaving Oliver. Once the thought entered her brain, it took hold and wouldn't let go. She wondered what he would feel as her life drained from her to Alexei, to give him the strength to endure the ordeal to come. She began to tremble uncontrollably, but she refused to cry.

The servant faerie, whose name she didn't know, was setting up for the evening's entertainment. She didn't bother trying to speak to him. He'd never responded to her before, there was no reason for him to start now. He made several trips, first bringing the two chairs for Lorcan and Niamh, arranging them side-by-side and facing the cell.

A low table was next. It was situated just in front of the space between the chairs. It made Mina wonder if Niamh was left-handed. If she wasn't, then the arrangements were set up for Lorcan's convenience. He was definitely right-handed.

_Why does everything always have to favor the males of the species? Even among supes._ Mina wondered. _Sure, being female had definite advantages if you were a spider, but who'd want to have to be a spider just to get the upper hand?_

The next trip brought the tray. He placed it on the table. It was piled high with something and draped with a pale blue cloth. She knew it was dozens of small silver daggers with heavily weighted handles under the cloth, but a small voice in a corner of her mind was feverishly trying to convince her, maybe it was sandwiches hidden there this time. She knew better. When the servant removed the cloth, there wouldn't be any snacks revealed.

Lastly, a new element was brought in and placed between the two chairs and behind the table, a tall, pole-type stand with something bulky at the top, like a birdcage. Of course it was covered, so she couldn't see for certain what it was, and she didn't hear any movement or tweeting.

This time when he turned to walk away, he looked into the cell. His eyes found her in her shadowed corner and stared for several seconds. She saw no pity or emotion of any kind there, only an odd sort of confusion, as if he were looking at an animal in a zoo, but he'd never seen one like it before so he was trying to make out what it was. After a moment, he went away and left her alone with her thoughts.

A full hour, at least, must have passed between the tall thing being placed down and when she heard Alexei stir. She jumped to her feet and turned away from him, facing into the corner. She couldn't look at him.

The time had come.

Despite having spent the last few two days preparing for this eventuality, she couldn't stave off the consuming panic that rushed over her in waves. There was nowhere to run. She was going to cry. No matter how she tried to keep them at bay, the tears were going to come. "Please, Alexei! Be quick."

The clicking of shoes on stone was nearing. Lorcan must have said something amusing, because she heard Niamh laugh. The silver chain curtains moved inward, herding them into the center aisle of the cell.

"I won't do it, Mina," Alexei whispered.

Mina felt the muscles in her abdomen contract hard and release again. When they released, she was flooded with warmth. "Goodbye, Oliver," she murmured.

"What?"

"Quick, Alexei. You must be quick. Do it!"

"Yes, Alexei," Niamh said sweetly, as if she were asking him to pass her the potatoes. "Your audience is here now. Do it."

Hearing Niamh encourage him broke the dam on Mina's tears. Within seconds everything appeared warped by the pools of saltwater in her eyes. Her abs tensed and released. Dear Oliver, he was trying to help her. He felt her panic and he was trying, but his own distress was too great, she could feel it compounding hers.

She wiped at her face and got a brief look before her eyes overflowed again. The servant was removing the covers. No snacks. The pole stand held a sort of display tray. Her vision blurred before she could identify what was being displayed.

Alexei saw. Tonight, Lorcan had a new hell in store for him. Three rows of brightly shining silver throwing stars with barbed and jagged points designed to do more damage as they are removed than they do when they pierce the flesh.

Alexei walked toward the bars, dragging his chains with him. When he'd gone as far as he could, he extended his arms outward and said, "I surrender, take me."

Mina finally turned to face him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What did you say?"

Lorcan reached for one of the stars. "I have you, you pompous ass." He threw the star, striking his target with stunning accuracy, despite the distractions and obstacles.

Niamh leaned forward in her chair, her beautiful pale green eyes widened to their fullest.

"No!" Alexei screamed.

Mina lurched backward, her hands groping at the base of her throat, where only half the star was still visible to others. She'd never felt such intense pain. She felt as if the flesh of her neck was being torn away with every breath in or out, with every heartbeat. Oh God, make it stop. Having her leg crushed was child's play by comparison. The tightening knots in her abdomen were barely noticeable.

She reached out to Alexei and tried to take a staggering step in his direction, but her knee buckled beneath her. She wanted to beg him to end her pain, but she couldn't speak.

Alexei caught her as she collapsed to the floor and stared into her pleading eyes as she bled profusely all over both of them. He couldn't stop her bleeding. If he put pressure on it, he would only drive the star deeper. If he tried to remove it, it would rip her throat out with it.

"Do it," Niamh hissed.

"What's happening?" Saaset screamed from her cell. "Mina!"

"She'll bleed out regardless and you know what's coming." Lorcan's even, businesslike tone made the situation even more harrowing than it was. "You can end her agony or you can lap her blood up off the floor if you prefer. You will have it either way. You will have no choice." He drew his arm back. He was holding another star.

One last fleeting glance and Alexei struck. He sucked hard and deep. Speed was the imperative tonight, not delicacy or neatness. She'd shown him nothing but kindness. He owed her a quick death. As her heartbeat stalled, he felt regret over a kill for the first time. He was overwhelmed by it, until he was distracted from his grief by the star Lorcan imbedded in his leg.

It was the last star thrown, but as usual, the entire tray of knives was emptied. Because he staying close to Mina, his blood was drenching them both and pooling all around them rather than splattering the walls and ceiling as it usually did. He had done his best to protect Mina's lifeless body from the knives, but it was no use. Several wild misses hit her instead of him. Niamh's aim didn't seem to be showing any signs of improvement.

When the last of the knives was flung, Lorcan and Niamh made their usual hasty exit. As their footsteps faded, the silver curtains moved back to the walls and Alexei set about the business of removing the blades so the wounds would begin the long slow healing process. He saved the star for last, because he knew it would hurt the worst and leave a bad wound.

He was right. After seeing what removing the star did to his leg, he couldn't bring himself to remove the one from Mina's throat. She'd been damaged enough. He removed the knives and laid her body out straight, as close as he could get her to the bars. There was so much blood. Hers, his, his that was originally hers before he drank from her. There was no way to tell it apart. He couldn't look at it without seeing her eyes, pleading with him, blaming him for not doing as she'd asked. If he'd only drained her when she wanted him to, he could have given her a quick painless death.

Perhaps tomorrow, he thought. After they've taken her body away, maybe then I'll be able to look at the bloodstains without seeing her face. He cringed against the back wall with his face buried in his hands.

Two hours later, he still hadn't moved when a hysterical young man, begging for an explanation, was shoved into the cell. The hysterics worsened when the man looked around at what he assumed to be three corpses, two females near the bars and a male toward the back of the blood soaked cell.

The man began to beat on the bars and scream to be released. Alexei was able to ignore him until he took a step back and tripped over Mina's legs. He got tangled causing her to be yanked into a contorted position.

"Don't touch her!" Alexei howled as he lunged at the man, draining him dry in under a minute.

Without looking at her face, Alexei straightened her corpse and returned to the rear wall, where he stayed until the approaching dawn claimed him for another day.

XXXXXXX

As the sun faded over the horizon in Zaragoza, the halls of Ermessen's villa echoed with Oliver's anguished screams as he felt Mina dying … and even worse, the heartbreaking keening when he no longer felt her at all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

****_My scribbles are shepherded by my lovely beta, Northman Maille,  
to whom I am most grateful.  
_

XXXXXXX

Eric was first to arrive on the scene, with Sookie close behind. Oliver was reeling like a pinball, in the hallway outside his room. He was clasping his throat with both hands and the light of reason had left his eyes. His excruciating shrieks pierced through the shadowed halls until all else was drowned out. In this corner of the world, Oliver's pain was all that existed.

Eric stopped fully ten paces before reaching him and extended an arm to stop Sookie's progress.

"It isn't safe, Dearest. Look at his eyes."

"He won't hurt me," Sookie said, ducking under his arm.

He stepped in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Mina is obviously being tortured, Sookie. You know what that means. Her pain consumes him. At this moment, he is the most dangerous sort of wounded animal. Leave him until it is over."

Sookie met Eric's pleading gaze with an almost serene calm. "Eric, I love you more than life, but I need you to take your hands off me, right now, and get out of my way. You didn't leave me to suffer alone. He isn't leaving Mina, and I will not leave him. He will _not_ hurt me."

She stood perfectly still and waited for his response. Another shrill scream came from Oliver, followed by a series of low snarls. There were sounds of footsteps coming, doors opening, and the ding of the elevator. Soon there would be a crowd of onlookers.

Eric held his hands in place and Sookie watched his face change as he considered and rejected his various options.

"You gave Oliver to _me_," she said evenly. "He is my responsibility. I understand that you don't trust him not to harm me unintentionally, but Eric, you must trust me. Trust me to know what I'm doing. Let me by."

For a moment he looked as though he might grab her up, toss her over his shoulder and carry her back to their room. Then without word or warning, he dropped his hands and stepped aside.

"Thank you," she said as she rushed past.

"Oliver!" she whispered urgently as she approached him with her hands outstretched in front of her. "Oliver, I'm here. Come to me."

"They're hurting her, Mistress!" he wailed. "She can't breathe!"

"We have to help her breathe now, Oliver. Come sit with me and help her breathe."

His face was a contorted mass of confusion and pain. His eyes were wild and bulging. Occasional torrents of tears streaked his cheeks and matted his hair with blood giving him the appearance of being horribly injured.

With Eric watching their every move, ready to intercede in an instant if anything went awry, Sookie got directly in front of Oliver, no more than a foot from him, and she knelt on the floor. Eric felt himself begin to reflexively crouch as his body prepared to spring into action.

There was no need.

"Noooooo!" Oliver screamed. His hand flew to the side of his neck and swatted as if mosquitoes were harrying him. "NOOO! Not Mina!"

As he continued to scream, Sookie reached up, grabbed his shirt and gave him a yank, causing him to lose his balance and come crashing to the floor.

"I wonder if they gave her to Saaset or Alexei?" Ermessen's voice seemed to appear from nowhere. Suddenly she was standing beside Eric, speaking to him in far away tones as she watched Sookie struggling to scoop Oliver into her arms and comfort him.

"Does it matter?" Eric asked.

"Only in so far as Alexei is also the progeny of your Maker. He will be more difficult to avoid in future."

He didn't respond. He refocused on Sookie and Oliver. A long keening howl came from Oliver as his body went limp and fell across Sookie's lap.

He looked up at Sookie through his tears. "The bond is broken. She is gone." He collapsed onto the floor.

Sookie folded herself over him, as if protecting him from some unseen threat from above. "Shhh," she murmured. "She's alright now, Oliver. She's safe and it doesn't hurt any more."

He made a pitiful gurgling sound and Sookie placed her hand gently on his throat. "See, the pain is gone," she said, as the leg of her jeans became blood soaked with his tears.

Eric, Ermessen and a growing number of servants looked on.

"You were always indifferent, Eric." Ermessen said after a moment. "I suppose it was part of your charm, your ability to seem so cool and aloof regardless of what chaos surrounded you, but in all the centuries I've known you, I never thought you cruel."

He didn't have time for inane prattle. He had to be at the ready in case Oliver truly did go mad and try to relieve Sookie of her head in an effort to shut her up. "I don't suppose speaking with a little more clarity is an option, is it, Ermessen? I am ill prepared for deciphering riddles at present."

"You should never have turned her," Ermessen stated with all the bluntness of a housecat dropping its latest kill at its master's feet. "You will never be able to make her happy."

Eric glared down at Ermessen with fangs bared and a menacing growl working its way up his throat.

"A bit too much clarity, for you?" she said with a scoff. "Put those away before a guard stakes you.

Men are such fools. You believe if we are in love with you and we scream your name when you come to our bed, we are happy. You believe this because this is all it takes to make you happy, but women are different, and we are as different from each other as we are from you."

Eric retracted his fangs and stared at her.

"You are surprised," she said with a knowing grin. "Why is it I am not?" She nodded in Sookie's direction. "She is a mother, this woman you chose. Look how she holds him. Her love is plain."

Eric's eyes darted to Sookie and immediately began to display his growing alarm.

"Idiots, all," Ermessen muttered. "She is not _in_ love with him. Look at her. Is that the face of a woman in love? Try allowing the head above your shoulders to think for a moment. You men all do too much of your thinking with your cock. It is far too great a burden for such a little thing."

Eric stared back at her aghast. He looked as if he couldn't decide whether to be shocked at her candor or offended by her size reference.

"Yes, I know," she laughed. "Your endowments are legend. I've seen pictures. Several of your conquests are quite skilled artists, but I digress.

The point is your Queen. She has the heart of a mother. She loves as a mother loves, deep and without conditions. Had you left her in her world, she would have married someone who would have given her many children and she would have dedicated her life to them.

When you made her vampire, you took from her an essential part of who she is. Therefore it is up to you to give her a replacement."

"As you are aware, it is not possible for me to give her children."

"Give her people, Eric. Surround her with pets and encourage her to become a Maker."

"She has several pets," he said defensively. "And she is not yet ready to become a Maker."

Ermessen was looking at Sookie and smiling. Eric followed her gaze.

Sookie was sitting on the floor with Oliver sprawled out next to her, his screams had dwindled to mournful whimpers punctuated by an occasional angry roar. She had her arms wrapped around his shoulders and was holding his head tight to her chest. "It's all right. It's over now," she was whispering to him. "She doesn't hurt any more." Her face betrayed the sadness she felt, but her voice didn't falter.

There, in the floor, rocking another man in her arms, Eric had never been more mesmerized by her, or more in love.

"And Eric."

He tore himself away from staring at Sookie and turned to Ermessen.

"Understand that no matter how completely she loves you, and she does, her children will always come first. It is not a reflection on her feelings for you. It is who she is. Love her enough to give her what she needs to be herself, or she will pay the price for your conceit."

Eric glowered down at her, but said nothing.

"What would you have me call it?" she asked, as if daring him to claim she was wrong. "The decision is yours, my old friend, the gift is yours to give, or not. Do you love her enough to allow others to outrank you in her affections without feeling your position is threatened?"

He looked back at Sookie cradling Oliver. He felt no jealousy, no threat. Her arms did not caress Oliver as they would a lover. _Yes,_ he thought proudly_. I could do as you claim must be done_. He almost said as much out loud, but decided he would sound like a child trying to talk his way out of a spanking. Besides, Ermessen's question was rhetorical. It required no answer.

Ermessen looked around at the gathered crowd. "I believe the spectacle had ended. It is time we all returned to our duties." As everyone dispersed, she said to Eric. "Appius has requested I accompany him to review the newly recruited members of his make believe army. Not so many as he wanted, but they will have to suffice for the moment. Two hundred, I believe he said."

"Two hundred fourteen," Eric corrected with a forced grin.

"Splendid. See if Sookie can get him out of the hall. One of the soundproof conference rooms, perhaps. I suspect anger will overtake his grief fairly soon and anger tends to be a louder emotion for men."

XXXXXXX

"Alexei, have you risen? Are you there? I don't hear you. Please say something if you're there."

"I am here," he answered.

"Oh, good," Saaset said, relief plain in her voice. "I was afraid I might be alone. Is Mina, umm, is she, did she survive?"

"I am alone." His emotionless tone was chilling.

"I'm sorry. I liked her."

"Will you leave me in peace, woman?" Alexei screeched. "Am I not near enough to madness? Must I listen to the frightened babbling of a lonely schoolgirl as well?"

"Do not pretend to know me," she hissed. "I was a grown woman before my Maker turned me. I am now the chosen of an ancient. I am the bride of Don Perdigo Rog. You will speak to me with the respect I am owed."

"You dare speak to me of respect? I am Tsarevich of all the Russias! You are the whimpering progeny of an old fool who repeatedly tries to will you through your silver cage."

"You are the former Tsarevich," Saaset scoffed. "And just in case that Roman soldier doesn't let you watch T.V. or read a newspaper, there is only one Russia now, and it is a lot smaller than when you left it. You are now merely the current plaything of the Norseman's Maker, and make no mistake, I have heard your screams often enough to be sickened by them as well."

"Fair enough," Alexei conceded. "I was traveling to attend a reception given by the Queen of Spain, when my coffin was stolen from a ship in daylight. I was to meet the Norseman there, for the first time."

"You have never seen him?" Saaset asked. "Surely your Maker has told you about him?"

"I saw his portrait once. It hangs in the palace of King Vincentas of Lithuania. I have heard it said the Queen is in love with him." Alexei paused before continuing. "I believe my Maker is as well. Ocella speaks of him only when making comparisons to my shortcomings."

"I have heard stories of many women, human and vampire, who were in love with him, men too. The stories sound quite mythic. They can't possibly be true."

"Do you know him?" Alexei asked.

"No. I too was going to meet him and his American Queen for the first time, at Queen Ermessen's reception. If you had taken an interest in Mina, rather than all your conversations with her revolving exclusively around you, you could have asked her to tell you about him."

"The human girl? Why would I have asked Mina about him?

Saaset gave a short laugh. "So arrogant. You noticed she had an American accent, yet you never asked who she was or why she seemed to know so much about vampires? Silly boy.

Your temporary roommate was a pet. She belonged to Queen Sookie, your brother's chosen."

After a good thirty seconds of stunned silence from Alexei, Saaset added, "Don't feel too bad about it. You had no choice. You had to kill her. I'm sure the Norseman will understand."

"You bitch!" Alexei screamed at her, jumping up and running toward the bars of his cell and being stopped short by his chains. "You knew who she was, and you said nothing through three nights?"

"Would she still be alive if you knew who she was? Would you have thought of her, or only what she might have done for you? We both know the answer. It would be the same if it were me. The only difference is I took the trouble to show an interest in her before she was taken to you to be slaughtered."

Alexei screamed his frustration in a barrage of obscenities.

"You know, I believe you must have liked her too, despite your willingness to make a meal of her."

"If I get free of these chains, I will kill you along with the faeries," he growled. "And I will tell your Maker you cursed him with your dying breath."

Laughter echoed through the dungeon and Saaset put down the bottle of True Blood she'd been sipping. "If I were a breather, I believe you might have made me choke. _That_ would be an interesting conversation. What a pity I won't be around to hear it. Now let me see, if only I could find my appointment book, I could set aside some time to worry about your escape."

"Is our Alexei planning to leave us?" Niamh's sing-song voice wafted ahead of her. "But we just cleaned his cell." She stopped in front of Saaset, but spoke to Alexei. "Did you prefer it blood soaked and littered with rotting corpses? I can have Alroy dig them back up if you like."

Alexei was silent.

"It is my corpse he would like Alroy to dig up for him," Saaset said, looking Niamh squarely in the eye.

"Really?" Niamh said sweetly. "I will be sure to mention it to Lorcan. Maybe we'll move you into his cell in the morning." She turned and continued to Alexei.

"Would you like that? Of course we'd have to stake her first, because the two of you together might just be able to tear you loose, but I'm sure you would still be able to recognize her scent on the puddle."

"How you arrange your prisoner accommodations is of no consequence to me," he spat at her. "Did Mina know you poisoned her?"

"What?" Niamh asked with genuine surprise in her tone. "Have you forgotten? You killed the girl. You sucked her dry."

"Not enough to kill her, you left that to me, but enough to poison me when I took her."

"Don't worry about him escaping," Niamh called back to Saaset. "He is suffering from some sort of delusions. I think the stress of his captivity has caused his mind to snap."

"Voi stronza! I am ill. You poisoned her!"

"You're ill?" Niamh asked sarcastically. "How stupid do you think I am? You're a vampire, my idiot friend. You don't get ill. Be careful with your lies or I'll tell Alroy he doesn't need to catch your dinner tonight."

Niamh turned around and stomped out muttering to herself.

"Alexei," Saaset whispered when Niamh had gone. "Alexei, why did you tell her you were ill? What would make you say something she would know is a lie?"

"It wasn't a lie," he replied. "Something is wrong with me. I am ill. Or perhaps my Maker is ill?"

"Not likely," Saaset said. "I would say, not possible, but I have learned few things are actually impossible. What are you feeling?"

"A change."

Saaset didn't need to see him to know he was confused by something. It was clear in his voice. He really did believe he was ill.

"Perhaps it isn't poison," he continued. "Perhaps my Maker has given up on me. It is as if the place he occupies within me is growing smaller."

"Is it possible you are giving up on him? Do you no longer believe he will search for you? If you feel less, the change is in you, not him."

But I do not feel less. My feelings for him are as they ever were. It is more like they have been compacted into a smaller space, and are being slowly overshadowed."

"By what?"

"I do not know. I need to feed. I am healing too slowly."

"Maybe that's it. They starved you while she was alive. Blood loss has many unusual effects. You will feel better when you have fed, I'm sure."

"We shall see."

Alexei dragged his chains to a spot near the darkest corner of his cell. They didn't understand what he meant. He didn't understand what he meant. He didn't necessarily feel bad, so much as he felt different, wrong. Something was terribly, terribly wrong. There was a burning in his gut, almost as if he'd swallowed a piece of silver. It burned, yet it wasn't painful. He couldn't describe it, other than to say it was different and wrong. He sat on the floor with his back to the wall. He suddenly felt very old and very tired.

XXXXXXX

The grotto was empty when Gawain came up out of the pool. He was surprised to find himself alone, since he knew it was after sunset, so at least one of the vampires should have been here by now to begin their watch.

He stepped out and shook himself to fling off as much of the water as possible. He would have to talk to someone about leaving a stack of towels in the room somewhere.

"Who's there?" came a frightened female voice from the doorway.

It was one of the nannies.

"It is I, Gawain Brigant." He balanced on one foot, then the other as he gave each leg a good shake. "I don't suppose you brought towels with you?"

A doe-eyed young woman with her dark hair piled on top of her head with dozens of hairpins stuck her head around the doorjamb. "Towels? No, but I can go get some if you are here to take over the watch."

"If I am to take over from you, it would be more accurate to say I was taking over the _listen_, would it not?"

The girl blushed and pointed to the ceiling across the hall. "I saw you arrive. If someone I didn't recognize came out of the pool, I wanted a chance to have a head start."

"Indeed? And where would you have run to?" It wasn't really a fair question. He knew she had been glamoured beyond most complex thought, but he was irritated by the dripping state of his clothes.

She was clearly bewildered by his question and her inability to answer seemed to be causing some sort of desperate inner battle. She probably had hardwired instructions to always answer when questioned by an authority figure.

"Never mind, child," he said with as pleasant a smile as he could muster in his soggy condition. "It is not important. However, towels are urgent. Would you please fetch a few for me?"

She relaxed instantly, relief visibly flooding over her. She smiled brightly and nodded her head. "Right away! Shall I bring you fresh clothes as well?"

Being waterlogged was one thing, but the thought of being attired in borrowed clothing from who knew who, was insupportable. "Towels will be more than sufficient, child, thank you."

It was only a minute or two before the human returned. Gawain had to resist the temptation to ask where the vampires were, because there was a very real possibility of her not knowing there were any vampires. A clever vampire, or a perverse one, could make a human believe or not believe, almost anything. There was no justifiable reason to make the girl have a mental meltdown, no matter how damp his underclothes were.

"What is your name?" he asked instead, as he rubbed a towel through his hair.

"Esperanza," she answered, her rolling 'r' giving an air of mystery to her already exotic sounding name. "They call me Espy, for short."

"But I think I can see you prefer Esperanza." He scrutinized her until his constant gaze caused her cheeks to redden again. "As well you should. It suits you. A beautiful woman should have a beautiful name. I shall always call you, Esperanza."

The red in her cheeks deepened as she cast her eyes down, and let out a shy, girlish giggle. "Am I supposed to leave now, or should I wait for the man they call Oliver? It's almost my turn to play with Ramon."

"I believe we may assume circumstances have prevented Oliver from joining us this evening," Gawain said, a hint of worry finding its way into his voice. "Perhaps you should run along so you don't miss your turn. I will stand watch here and you can come back later to keep me company. Perhaps you could bring Ramon with you."

XXXXXXX

Gawain, Esperanza and Ramon were building a castle in the sandbox near the edge of the pool when Sookie entered the grotto, alone.

"Good evening, cousin," Gawain greeted her. "We were beginning to fear we were to be left to our own devices, and deprived of your company, all evening. Come, join us in the sand."

"Bellla, Soookie!" Ramon called and clapped his hands.

"Hola, Ramon," she called back. She tried to give him a cheerful smile, but she wasn't sure how successful she was. She waved instead. "I don't have much time, Gawain. I don't want to leave Oliver alone for too long. We need to talk."

"Esperanza, stay here and play with Ramon. I'm going to go sit with my cousin for a few minutes," Gawain said.

Sookie and Gawain hurried over to the small conference table still sitting in the far corner.

"Mina is dead," Sookie blurted before she'd even taken a seat. "Oliver is devastated and I feel like a train about to jump its track. I need news from you, Gawain, good news."

"I have news, but I fear it would be described more as informative than necessarily good. Your great grandfather is unable to spare anyone but me to help you, but he does have some new information.

As I've said, Aednat is with child and word has reached us that she is having a difficult time in her infirmity."

"I couldn't care less about her pregnancy," Sookie snapped. "I need to know where she is, what she's planning, where and why she keeps her prisoners."

"She is likely in France. Breandan is known to have had a chalet in Marseille. I have gone there and a ring of portals surrounds the entire city. Any one, or none of them could be close to her. It would take weeks to try all the combinations.

Interestingly, we believe the faeries actually carrying out the kidnappings are based here in Spain, not far from the French border; a small town near the Pyrénées Mountains, called Olot. There are two portals there, both in the Fluvià River. One leads to Marseille and the other comes out just behind my shoulder."

"Sounds like proof of a connection to me," Sookie said, finally settling down enough to sit. "What about Oran? Has anyone seen him?"

"Unfortunately, no, but he is definitely working with Aednat. I went to visit his wife while I was out,"

"He's married?"

"Oh yes, for quite some time. His wife has been very productive for us," Gawain reported with a broad smile. "Triplets! Twice! And two single births as well."

"Wow. She's a regular baby making machine, but what has that got to do with Oran working for Aednat?"

"Not a thing. I just thought I'd throw in a bit of happy news to temper all the bad today."

Sookie's face flashed with fury. "Oran's wife could produce ten babies a year and never compensate me for losing Mina. Move on."

"Yes, of course, cousin, my apologies," he said sincerely. "When I visited, she told me Oran was commissioned by Aednat to make her some jewelry. She had a number of stones she wanted arranged in new settings.

"So what? Who cares about Aednat's jewelry?"

"I'm sure I couldn't say, but Melodia, Oran's wife, says the longer Oran worked for Aednat, the more he talked about her and the less he visited at his wife's bed."

"She told you that?" Sookie asked, her disbelief clear. "Just spilled it out like that? Over tea, I suppose?"

"As it happens, we were having tea," Gawain countered as he straightened his back and tried to keep the offended look off his face. "And if you must know, I suspect she was suggesting I step in during her husband's ever increasing absences in Aednat's service."

"I don't have time for Faerie soap operas, Gawain. It isn't long until sunrise. Eric will be back soon. Oliver is alone and I must get back upstairs. Did she tell you anything besides her husband has a crush on the faerie version of the Wicked Witch of the West, and she might want you to pony up for her next set of triplets?"

"She gave me this." He reached over and took what looked like a folded sheet or tablecloth from the chair beside him and placed it on the table. "Aednat commissioned a dozen of them. Oran worked day and night for weeks to make them. He made thirteen because one had a flaw running through it. Rather than repair it and risk having one of her twelve be even the slightest bit smaller than the others, he simply made another, so they would all match perfectly."

"And this is the flawed one?"

"Yes."

"What is it?" she asked, reaching out to touch it. "Is this lamé? OUCH!" she screamed and snatched her hand back. "It's silver! Why would you bring that here? Ermessen will have you drained for allowing it near Ramon."

"It's a lined bag," Gawain said as he unfolded and opened it.

Sookie stood and stepped back so she wouldn't risk touching it again. It was indeed a very thin bag. It looked like a big garbage bag dressed up in a formal. The inside was lined in velvet.

"It is silver coated silk, with a velvet inner lining."

"It's big enough to put a body in," Sookie remarked and then realized what she'd said. "You brought it through the portal. What if someone was inside it? Would they go through?"

"I believe they would, cousin, but it will have to be repaired first. The flaw will have to be closed tight. I will begin my search for the thread to make the repair first thing in the morning. Melodia could not find any in the workshop, but there are a number of fabricators who provide medical grade silver fabrics and threads. I think that will be of sufficient purity to darn the flaw closed."

She reached over and touched the inside of the bag. No pain, only the soft feel of the velvet nap. "Don't tell anyone else about this Gawain. Not until we know for sure if it will work."

"As you please."

XXXXXXX

Sookie sat in the middle of the bed, in the dark, waiting for Eric to return. She needed to feel his arms around her, to know there was still sanity and stability in her world. She felt as if a terrible hole had been ripped in her life and it was bleeding profusely, but she couldn't find the right place to apply pressure to stop the bleeding.

Eric would know. He always knew how to heal her.

She ran to the door the moment she heard his footsteps approaching their room. He no more than opened the door when she threw herself into his arms and clung to him. He lifted her up and carried her to the bed, where he sat down and held her close.

"Is she really gone, Eric? Couldn't Oliver be wrong? Maybe she only passed out or something?"

"There is no mistaking the break, Dearest," he answered, making no attempt to loosen her from him."

"I've never asked him if he's been blood bonded before. Maybe if this is his first time, he did make a mistake. She was in pain. Maybe when she passed out, the pain stopped and he just thought she was dead, and she'll wake up in the morning and everything will be fine."

"I'm sorry, Sookie," he said, tightening his hold when she tried to pull away.

"Don't tell me you're sorry, damn you! Tell me a way he could be wrong! Tell me Mina is coming home to me!"

Eric took her under the arms, as you might a small child, and held her at arm's length, searching her face for answers he obviously didn't find. "Coming home to you, my love?"

"Well, yes," she stammered, "I mean to Oliver, of course, and to all of us. Are you sure there's no hope? No hope at all? Not even a little?"

"Nothing I would waste my time dwelling on."

"But there is something," she said, eyes wide and a smile almost reaching her lips. "It is possible."

"Most things are possible. This thing is more than highly unlikely. If someone were to suggest the possibility to me, I would scoff in their face and challenge them to provide me with proof or be silent."

"I won't laugh in your face, lover, and I won't ask for proof. I will believe what you say."

"Then believe me when I tell you, I believe Mina is dead. I believe she was tortured by her faerie captors and given over to a vampire to be drained."

"I believe you," she said with her chin quivering. "Now tell me what it would take for you to be wrong."

"The only possibility is if she was drained and turned."

Sookie latched onto the possibility at once. "That's it then! That's what happened. Of course it is. Oliver felt her being drained, their bond broke and then she was turned. That has to be it. Thank you, Eric! Thank you!"

She threw herself against him again and as always, he drew her close. As he did, Ermessen's words echoed in his mind. "… _but in all the centuries I've known you, I never thought you cruel." He was being cruel now. It was nothing short of cruelty to offer Sookie such a fool's notion and call it hope. But he had to cushion the blow for her, did he not? Clearly she was not prepared to face the reality of Mina not coming home … to her_.

"_Give her people_," Ermessen had said. He was trying.

They sat, locked together for what seemed like a very long time before she spoke again. "If it's true, and Mina can't come home, Oliver will never really recover, will he?"

"It is difficult to say," Eric responded, thinking more of Sookie now than Oliver. "A vampire, whose feelings for someone are intense enough to mourn, is often a danger to himself. Humans are not bound with blood, so they are spared the knowledge of what their mate felt as they died. They can comfort themselves by saying there was no pain.

When you have felt the pain of dying along with your bonded, and then felt the bond break when the moment of their death arrives, it is not possible to make yourself believe prettier versions of what happened. You are left with only truth, in all its simplistic brutality."

"What if it was me? Please tell me you would recover and not be a danger to yourself."

"Perhaps not to myself, my love, but no creature on Earth, alive or undead, would be safe from my wrath. I would demand they pay, but no one would ever be able to pay a price great enough to balance the loss of you."


	13. Chapter 13 - The Phoenix Caged

**Chapter 13**

****_Thank you to the one who heals all my written boo boos'  
my beta, Northman Maille.  
_

**The Phoenix Caged**

XXXXXXX

Dark.

So dark … too dark … and the pressure, as if someone very heavy is sitting on her chest. She tries to open her eyes, but after her lids lift only slits, she feels the sting of something gritty and closes them tight again.

She should have seen light, even with something in her eyes, but there was none. She tries to lift her hands, but they seem to be held in place. With a little effort, she's able to move her fingers. They're pushing against something that slowly gives way and crumbles between her fingers as she moves … something … oh god … dirt … that's what got in her eyes, dirt, that's the pressure. She's covered in, _a lot _of dirt.

_No, no, no, no,_ she thought wildly. _I'm not dead_! Her mind was screaming. When her mouth attempted to follow suit, it filled with tiny clumps of dank earth.

I must have fainted and they thought I died. She clawed furiously at the dirt, silently thanking her lucky stars for the loosely packed soil around her as she repeatedly spat in an effort to clear her mouth before she began to choke.

Through her panic, she realized granules of dirt would shift downward with every movement, so she began to shake her body. She was encouraged as she felt the grainy soil being pushed beneath her.

The pressure was lessening. She was making progress. Her hands were at her chest now. She seemed to be gaining strength as she fought her way to the surface with grim determination. A leg moved and her fingers broke through to air. She felt a breeze.

Only a few more seconds and she was free enough to pull herself out of her early grave. She rolled onto her stomach and pushed up onto her hands and knees so she could spit the contents of her mouth back onto the ground where it belonged. She rubbed at her eyes, but the action only served to make matters wore. Apparently she was crying, or had been, because mud was caked all around her eyes and since she and her clothes were covered in dirt.

She managed to scoop enough away that she was able to squint and see a little. It was night and fortunately the sky was clear, so she wasn't without light. She was in a field. She thought she could see a house in the distance, but she couldn't be certain until she managed to get her eyes cleaned out.

Air first.

She spat the last clump from her mouth and sucked in a deep breath of air mixed with the taste of the damp earth that permeated the entirety of her world at present.

She was surprised by a sharp pain in her chest as her lungs filled to capacity. A hand went instinctively to the source of the pain. Something was stuck in her bra.

"Ouch!"

It was sharp, whatever it was. As she lifted it out of her cleavage, scratching herself in the process, she leaned over and wiped her eyes on the shoulder of the sweater she was dressed in. It didn't help a lot, but it did improve her vision enough to see the throwing star in her hand. She'd nicked herself with it and as she watched the trickle of blood drip into her cleavage she was suddenly overwhelmed by hunger.

The sensation went through her like a wave. She started to take in another deep breath, but …

She looked back down at her chest. It wasn't moving. It couldn't. Her lungs were still filled with the air she'd breathed in … how long ago was it now? It had been several seconds, at least; more than long enough for her to have taken breaths … or at least to have exhaled this one.

She told herself to breathe out and as she watched her chest contract to expel the air, she saw something else. Or rather, she _didn't_ see something. The little cut where only a moment ago she'd nicked herself with the throwing star, was gone.

_Surely not? I must be looking in the wrong place._

She dropped the star and began groping at her chest, moving the sweater around and feeling where she thought the wound had been. She was so hungry. How long had it been since she'd eaten?

No longer occupied with the business of digging herself out of the ground and making sure she was alive, her mind began to tick off an unsettling series of facts. She woke up buried … at night. She wasn't breathing. She cut herself, she saw the blood, and the wound healed within seconds.

_The star_, she thought, patting around on the ground until she found it. She held it with one hand as the other went to her throat. A memory that seemed as though it came from forever ago drifted through her mind. She stared at the jagged edges of the star's six points. If this was indeed the star Lorcan had planted in her neck, it should have left a hole big enough to accommodate her fist when it came out.

If there had been any injury, it was gone now.

She was either dead and going through some sort of induction process for whatever afterlife this was, or she was horribly injured and in the throes of an extraordinarily vivid hallucination brought on by drugs or her impending death … or they had let Alexei turn her.

If it was the last, she wondered if they intended it to be a mercy or a punishment?

Whatever it was, she was starving. She needed to eat. Or was it feed now? She needed to do it, regardless of what it should be called. It was a house she'd seen before. She started to head toward it when she was distracted by the sound of running water. There was a stream nearby.

The followed the sound and almost passed the tiny stream when she got to it. It sounded so much bigger. She stopped, closed her eyes and turned slowly, all the way around. _Everything sounds bigger_, she marveled.

She smiled and knelt next to the water. It was like bathing in a sink. She took off her sweater and camisole, put them in the water and held them in place with a rock before setting about cleaning herself.

It was good to be able to see clearly again, even if the first thing she saw was just how coated she was with a thick layer of dirt, mixed with blood. Getting the gooey, caked on mess out of her hair was the worst. It would have been great to have a brush, or even a comb, but she was far too busy being grateful for just being above ground to worry much about grooming accessories.

Once she was satisfied she was as clean as she could get in such a small stream, she wrung out her clothes and put them back on without waiting for them to dry. What difference would dry clothes make? She couldn't even comb her hair. Besides, she had to find food.

She looked around and saw she'd been right earlier. There was indeed a house fairly close by. She could see it much more clearly now. In fact, she was pretty sure she could see it clearer than she would have been able to a week ago. Regardless of her improved eyesight, she could only see the one house, and even by moonlight, she could see for a fair distance.

There was a barn shaped building behind the house. It was too small to be an actual barn, so it must be a garage. She'd check in there first. She couldn't see the front of the house from this vantage point, but she figured this had to be the faerie's house. For one thing, it was secluded and secondly, surely they wouldn't have risked exposure by burying her on someone else's property.

Before she reached it, she knew there was someone in the garage. As she got closer, she realized it was a television she'd heard, since she could also see the flickering bluish light it cast under the side door. There was at least one person in there. She may not be able to see or hear them over the television, but she could smell them.

The hunger churned through her, more than a mere ache in the pit of her stomach. It pulsed through her, setting all her senses on edge. She could feel the human inside. There was only one, and it was a male. She felt as if her body was zeroing in on him, somehow becoming in tune with him.

She crept to the partially painted over window next to the door, and peeked inside. There was the panel van Alroy used to bring her here. Past the van, she could see the back of the television. She couldn't tell what show was playing, but she could tell it was in French.

She'd always dreamed of going to France, though none of her dreams ever involved being kidnapped, imprisoned, fed to a vampire and buried in a field.

Thinking of Alexei gave her an odd little lurching feeling. She needed to find him. She needed to get Saaset and him out of here, so they could all leave together. Him. She knew where he was. She looked toward the house. "I'm coming Alexei," she whispered into the night air.

But first she needed to feed.

When she looked back into the garage she saw him. It was Alroy, lowering his hulking frame into a worn lounge chair in front of the television. His size gave her pause, but only for the briefest of moments. Despite the overwhelming hunger, she felt strong. She knew he would be no match for her.

She could hear the beating of his heart; no, she could feel it. There was an unexpected movement in her mouth, like when you're little and your mother shoves a thermometer into your mouth. She only wants to check your temperature, but it's late and she's tired, so she's a bit rougher than she intends to be. Fangs! She had fangs. So much for the dead or delusional options, they were off the table … and Alroy was on it.

She gave the door a kick. To her surprise and delight, it ripped off its hinges and sailed into the van, smashing a window.

_Wow_, she thought. _Alroy doesn't stand a chance_. Not that she thought he deserved one. She hadn't been a vampire half an hour and already she loved it.

Alroy jumped to his feet and did a double take when he recognized her. "You're dead," he stammered, as he stood wide-eyed and gaping at her.

"Not any more," Mina whispered as a smile spread across her face and the pounding of the hunger inside her fell into sync with his heartbeat. "But you are."

XXXXXXX

This was amazing. She felt invincible. Alroy had fought like a tiger, but she had dominated him as if he were no more than a newborn kitten. In all their time together, in all their private conversations, Sookie had never once told her how incredibly powerful it felt to be a vampire.

She wondered if feeding would always feel like it did when she was latched onto Alroy's jugular, taking his strength and his very life force, along with his thick, sweet blood. She hoped so. She hoped it wasn't like they say the drug dealers do; give you the really good stuff at a low price the first couple of times you buy from them, then lower the quality and jack up the price once they had you hooked.

Alexei.

She could revel in her newly found power later. Right now she needed to find Alexei. She wanted to thank him for the marvelous gift he gave her. How clever of him to have thought of it. She wondered if Lorcan or Niamh knew he did it? Surely not. She would not have risen. They would have staked her before they buried her, if they'd known.

She peered out the window, toward the house. Lights were on, but she saw no movement.

She slipped out the side door of the garage and next thing she knew, she was crouched beside the back door of the house. _Wow._ She'd no more than thought of covering the distance and here she was. _This is going to be great!_

The door led into a mudroom, which in turn led into the kitchen. She could hear whispering, but it was so faint, she couldn't tell how far away it was.

She turned the knob and much to her surprise, the door was unlocked. _Such arrogance._ Obviously they didn't even acknowledge the possibility they might be in any danger.

The moment she stepped through the door, she realized there was someone in the kitchen. A creaking door hinge would have given her away, but the hinges were blissfully silent. She carefully closed the door and pressed her body flat against the wall adjoining the kitchen.

There was only one and the one was moving around in there. It had to be the servant faerie. Lorcan and Niamh both wore shoes that clicked on the floor, announcing their progress as they came and went. She heard the gentle clinking of china on metal. He was preparing a tray.

_Perfect,_ she thought. _It isn't the right time to be taking anything to the vampires. The tray must be for Lorcan and Niamh. I wonder how long it takes them to eat? If they gobble things up, like pigs or puppies do, I won't have much time._

As soon as he left the kitchen, she went in and sneaked a peek around the archway into the service hall. He never looked back to see her. He went to the far end and through one of several doors along the corridor.

The front door was in the middle of the house, as she recalled from her arrival. They had entered into the living room, and the door to the stairs leading to the dungeon, was in that room. She looked up and down the hallway and chose the door that looked to be about in the middle.

Bingo. The living room. The whispering she heard was louder now, but it was still muffled by who knew how many walls or doors. She could probably make out what they were saying if she concentrated, but she didn't have time. There was no one in the living room. She went directly for the stairs.

"Something's coming!" someone said. Not someone, Alexei.

Mina closed the door behind her and softly called, "I'm here, Alexei. I'm coming."

"Who is coming?" he demanded.

Mina grabbed a large key off the wall and dropped it at once. "AHHG!" Silver. She looked around and saw nothing useful. She pulled off her sweater and used it to pick up the key.

"Mina?" Saaset cried as Mina slid the key into place and turned it.

"Mina!"

Saaset practically tackled her, holding her in a crushing embrace. "Alexei! Your illness is here."

"What?" Mina asked.

"Mina, help me get out of here," Alexei called.

"I'm coming," she replied, as she struggled to free herself from Saaset.

"Yes, let's get him out," Saaset said and released her hold. "You're going to be a good boy, aren't you?" she asked, as she peered into Alexei's cell.

"I shall try very hard to resist the urge to relieve you of the burdensome weight of your head, if that is what you are concerned about."

Mina ignored their squabbling and opened the cell door.

It took the three of them no time at all to break Alexei's chains, but the shackles on his wrists and ankles were another matter. They had more than enough cumulative strength to do the job, but they were unable to position themselves in such a way that they could apply the right amount of pressure without the risk of serious injury to Alexei. He needed to be as strong as possible for them to get away safely, so for the time being, he was going to have to keep his set of chunky jewelry.

Alexei shook Saaset and Mina off him and stood in the open doorway of his cell with a murderous grin on his face. "Now, if you will follow me ladies, we have some faeries to slaughter."

"They're upstairs having their dinner. I think there are only the three of them in the house," Mina said.

"You are forgetting the servant," Saaset offered. "It's a common mistake. The best ones are often overlooked. They just seem to blend into their surroundings somehow."

"Not somehow," Mina replied. "It takes a lot of work and practice to go unnoticed, but it is good of you to notice it is only the best ones who can manage it. I watched the servant take Lorcan and Niamh their tray. I killed Alroy before entering the house."

Saaset simply stared and smiled at her.

"Excellent work, Mina!" Alexei said patting her on the back and giving her a huge smile as well. "You are off to a fine start."

"Thank you," Mina blurted. She could feel herself grinning like a fool. It was positively ridiculous how happy his praise made her.

"For what?" he asked, as he headed down the corridor toward the stairs.

'"For turning me. I know what a chance you were taking by risking it."

Saaset laughed out loud, and then clapped a hand over her mouth to staunch the sound, for fear of the faeries hearing her.

"Yes, well … I was,"

"He was ill," Saaset said with a giggle.

"You said that before. Alexei, what does she mean?"

"She's being a bitch," Alexei snarled, his smile was gone and he was glaring at Saaset.

"You are an accident, dear. A happy accident, I'm sure, but an accident just the same," Saaset announced. "When your blood soaked corpse was carried out of here, no one expected to see you again."

"You had several wounds, and perhaps your mouth was open. I don't remember, but I think it must have been in order for this to happen. I covered you with my body to prevent them from defiling you further."

"But, Alexei, if you were still, then …" Red tears began to well in Mina's eyes. "You made yourself an easy target."

"In my confinement, I was never a difficult target for them," he said solemnly.

"Thank you," Mina whispered. "What you did for me cost you dearly, whether you were intentionally trying to turn me, or just protect me from being abused any more, and I am grateful."

"You will have plenty of time to show your gratitude later, I'm sure. Saaset prodded Mina toward the stairs. "I would like to be reunited with my Maker too. Let's go."

Alexei followed the sugary scent of the fae, to a closed door on the backside of the house. He sniffed the air and looked at Saaset. She held up two fingers, and then one and pointed down the corridor.

"The kitchen," Mina mouthed.

Alexei motioned for the two of them to go, presumably for the servant, to the kitchen, and he would take both Lorcan and Niamh himself. When Mina looked as if she might protest, Alexei gave her a stern look and pointed emphatically up the hall.

Mina felt an odd tickling at the base of her spine, accompanied by a sudden urge to kill the nameless servant. Saaset took Mina's arm and headed toward the kitchen. Mina followed obediently.

The male faerie was standing in front of the microwave, watching the timer count down its last three seconds. When it reached zero, he opened the door and removed two bottles of True Blood and placed them on a shiny metal tray on the counter.

Niamh's scream tore through the house. The servant whipped around as if he intended to run to his mistress's aid, but he froze stiff when he saw Saaset and the resurrected Mina flanked him. The expression of complete shock coupled with abject terror on his face was priceless.

"Are those for me?" Saaset asked sweetly, nodding her head at the tray.

"I, I, I, I,"

"You die," Saaset said, just before she struck the base of his neck.

Mina was tempted to join in, but she held back. She'd already fed on Alroy. It was only fair for Saaset to have this kill.

Niamh was still shrieking and there were sounds of furniture being overturned coming from down the corridor, but Niamh didn't sound as if she was enjoying whatever was happening, so apparently Alexei was keeping the upper hand.

Mina walked past Saaset and the servant. She took a warm bottle of True Blood from the tray and took a drink. Hmm. The thickness of it didn't feel as foreign now as it had when she was human. The taste wasn't as bad as she remembered it either. It wasn't great, certainly nothing compared to Alroy. _He was yummy_, she thought with a grin, but it was OK. She could drink it easier than she did before.

Her mind wandered as she waited for Saaset and Alexei to finish, so they could figure out where they were and get the hell away from here.

"I miss Oliver," she said aloud, without realizing.

Saaset dropped the servant's lifeless body and reached for a napkin to dab at the corners of her mouth. "What was that?" She asked absently.

"I miss Oliver. I can't wait to see him again. He's going to be so surprised." Mina smiled wistfully and looked at the door as another of Niamh's screams filled the air. It sounded like she was getting weaker.

"Is this Oliver of yours the sort of man who likes surprises?" Saaset asked, picking up the other bottle of True Blood.

"Not usually," Mina conceded, "but we've talked about me being turned a lot. His main concern was always getting the King and Queen's permission. We were both pretty sure the Queen would agree to whatever we said would make us happy, but,"

"But you doubted whether the Norseman would agree," Saaset finished.

"Pretty much. Oliver is always concerned about how much he owes them and how generous the Queen has been to him. He never wants to ask for anything that might make him look or feel like he's taking advantage of her."

"I don't mean to intrude," Saaset began in a serious tone, "but I assume in all these discussions of turning you had with Oliver, it was always him who would be your Maker?"

"Well, yes, of course," Mina answered with a laugh. "We never had any reason to think …"

Mina's mind suddenly filled with images of all the implications of someone other than Oliver being her Maker. That tickling in her spine, the way she felt when he complimented her … all the things he could ask, no, demand of her and she would have no choice but to comply.

"Oh my god," Mina murmured. "But he didn't make me on purpose. I'm an accident, so he won't want to keep me around. He won't have any problem with me going home, will he?"

"I hope not," Saaset said with a sympathetic smile, "for your sake."

"Of course you will go home," Alexei said from the doorway. He was covered in blood and he smelled luscious. His satisfied grin sat happily on his face and made him look like the boy he was before Appius found him dying. "First, let's figure out where we are."

Alexei told Mina not to enter the bedroom where he killed Lorcan and Niamh. He asked the same of Saaset.

A search of the house and garage netted no indication of their location. They started to take the panel van from the garage, but quickly discovered the interior was lined with a coating of silver.

"Faeries travel great distances by portal," Saaset said after they gave up on the van. I've never seen one myself, but Perdigo once said they look like a mirage in the desert; a place where the air or water, or even the ground, looks warped. We should look for a portal."

"I don't know about you two, but I know I was brought here in this van," Mina said. "So the portal is bound to be somewhere along the road. We should start there."

"My progeny is a strategist," Alexei proclaimed. "Ocella will be proud to welcome her." He smiled and ran a hand down Mina's cheek.

Her mind wanted to cower away from him, but her body felt differently. She smiled and nestled her face into his palm.

It took them almost no time to find the portal. It was about a quarter mile away from the house, right in the middle of the private road that ultimately led to who knew where. It was a huge circle and it looked like a pool of water, standing upright, on its side. To a human eye, it probably wouldn't stand out quite so much, but even they would see it, if they looked.

Mina, Saaset and Alexei walked all around it, but despite being convinced this must be it, whenever they attempted to enter it, they simply ended up right where they were.

"It seems to be broken," Alexei complained.

"Or we aren't doing it right," Saaset added.

"Or we're not supposed to be able to get through," Mina said, staring up at the top arc of the circle. "Look at the size of this thing. Even Alroy could have fit through here four or five or more times, all at once. And look where it is."

"Perhaps they plan to move an army of fae," Alexei offered.

"Through this place? Where would they put them?" Saaset asked.

"No, just something big, like a truck," she looked at Alexei. "Or a van. It's here in the middle of the road. It has to be for the van." She shifted her gaze to Saaset. "I assumed we would find the portal and it would be next to where they would have the van waiting, but no, they drove the van right through. That's how they got you here too. The silver kept you weakened and somehow it allowed us to get through the portal.

We've got to go back and get that van."

They returned to the house and stripped a guest bedroom. They piled all of the pillows, cushions, blankets, sheets and even the drapes, into the back of the van. Saaset found a couple of rolls of utility tape in a kitchen drawer and they taped sheets and curtain linings all around the inside walls. To further help keep them from bumping into the walls; they put a row of toolboxes and old tires they found in the garage, along the side walls. It made their floor space smaller, but the tight space was preferable to hitting a bump in the road and slamming into a silver wall.

Alexei wanted to drive. The teenage boy in him was showing his face again. The women gave in to him rather than waste time arguing. They both wanted to get home to their men.

The driver's area was not silver lined. The van was designed with a faerie driver in mind. Vampires were only intended to be cargo.

If Mina's theory was correct, it was going to be tricky getting through the portal. Alexei would have to aim for the portal, give the van some gas, enough to get the vehicle completely through, but not too fast, since they had no idea what was on the other side.

If they went speeding through and wherever they came out required an immediate turn, they could end up smashing the van and damaging themselves pretty badly as well.

Once they had the silver covered as securely as possible, they headed out. Before actually making a run at the portal, Alexei practiced tapping the gas and jumping between the front bucket seats and into the back. The first time, he tripped on a blanket and went sprawling as the van veered off the road and into a field.

His next attempt was much smoother. They noticed the van pulled slightly to the right, so he would need to compensate by turning the steering wheel slightly to the left before he let go and jumped. The forth time was perfect.

"Time to go for the gold," Alexei said. It was just before midnight when they rolled up to the wavy spot rising up from the road.

Mina was gripped by a sudden panic. "What happens if we end up on the other side of the world in broad daylight when we go through?"

"Anyone close by gets a fireworks display," Alexei answered with a wink and a maniacal grin. He tapped the gas pedal, gave the steering wheel a little tug to the left, and hurled himself into the pillow-covered floor in the back. Saaset and Mina immediately helped him right himself so he could get ready to climb back into the driver's seat as soon as they were through.

The world around them changed with a jolt. They were in a large parking structure.

Alexei got to the front, threw the gearshift into park and out of the van. Saaset looked through the window. "Marseilles, no place else has green and purple buildings at night."

"There is another large portal on the other side of the elevators," Alexei said. "Shall we try it? It may get us closer to where we want to be, and if not, we can always come back here." They all agreed and off they went.

XXXXXXX

"Water!" Saaset screamed as Alexei scrambled for the front seat.

He was fast, but unfortunately not fast enough. The van was moving, but not in the direction Alexei wanted it to go. "Get out!"

Mina kicked the back doors open and she and Saaset crawled out the back. Alexei simply opened the driver's door and stepped out.

The water where they were standing wasn't deep, but it was moving. The portal opened onto a cement ramp built at the bank of a river. It was only covered by about eight inches of water, but it was only slightly wider than the van. If a faerie had been driving, or if they'd known where they were going, they would have been able to keep the steering wheel straight and driven right out of the water. As it was, the few seconds Alexei was in the back was all it took for the van to pull enough for the right wheel to slip off the ramp.

Mina got a small cut on her ankle from scraping the edge of the door, but she was already healing. The three of them walked up onto dry land and had a look around.

There was a modest house close by, but they figured it was likely occupied by fae affiliates of Lorcan and Niamh, so they decided to make for someplace else. It was different here. They were in a populated area. The landscape was dotted with lights from houses. Houses meant cars and they needed new transportation, at least until they figured out exactly where they were.

"We're in Spain," Saaset announced happily.

"How do you know?" Mina asked.

Saaset pointed across the river and up at the mountains in the distance. "The Pyrenees are to our north."

"Those could be any mountains," Alexei scoffed. "Mountains all look the same."

"Not to me," Saaset said with a beautiful smile. "I have lived my entire life in the shadows of The Pyrenees. Trust me. I assure you, these are they. We get a car and once we have our bearings, we should be able to make it to Zaragoza without having to go to ground before dawn."

"That's fantastic!" Mina said eagerly. "Alexei, are you coming to Zaragoza too? I'd love for you to meet Oliver and all my friends. My mistress is a Queen. I can't remember if I ever had a chance to tell you that?"

Alexei's face turned to stone. "I will not be going to Zaragoza. We will need to acquire two vehicles."

Mina's smile disappeared. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I was looking forward to introducing you to everyone. We'll be going back to the US before too long, but you'll come visit me, right? I know I'll miss you."

Saaset turned away and looked up at her beloved mountains. She couldn't bear to watch what was about to happen.

"Saaset," Alexei called. "Would you make my apologies to Don Perdigo. I was looking forward to meeting him. I will be in contact with him again when the dust from this rift has settled."

"What rift?" Mina asked. "What dust?"

"I will tell him," Saaset responded without turning to face him.

"I would also considerate it a great personal favor, if you refrained from discussing Mina with anyone."

"What?" Mina's growing confusion had raised the pitch of her voice nearly an octave.

"I cannot lie to my Maker. I will avoid the others. I will have no control over what Perdigo decides to share with the Norseman. Perdigo has much respect for him."

"You know Eric?" At this rate, only dogs and werewolves would be able to hear her soon.

Still speaking to Saaset, Alexei said, "I don't give a damn about his respect for my brother. I am her Maker. Tradition and the law make her mine. Even Don Perdigo will have to respect and honor my claim on her."

"Yes, Alexei. Yours is the greater claim. It will take precedent over all others." Saaset turned to Mina, who looked as if she'd just been staked in the gut. "I believe he truly likes you, Mina. I hope to see you again. Try to be happy."

With that, Saaset vanished into the night, leaving Mina with the feeling she'd just found out that everyone she knew and loved had died today. Of course it was actually the other way around, but did it really matter?

"Come with me quietly, Mina. I know where we need to go, but we must first find a vehicle and a map, so I can which way we need to go to get there."

XXXXXXX

Gawain sat at the table in the grotto with the repaired silver bag folded neatly in his lap. Spread out in front of him was a map of the border regions between Spain and France. He'd been studying it for hours. It was just before midnight when he heard Sookie approaching the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Many thanks to the ever patient Northman Maille

for her invaluable beta services.

XXXXXXX

Sookie entered the grotto with Oliver in tow.

"Good evening, cousin. I thought you would bring your husband along for our little adventure," Gawain said as she approached. He didn't want to say he found Eric less frightening than Oliver. Though he knew Eric was the more dangerous; Oliver was the one who had issued more threats in his direction.

"I intended to," she answered. "But Ocella insisted on another meeting with Ermessen and he wanted Eric with him. It's just as well. I thought about it and got scared. I couldn't help wondering what would happen if we went through and Ocella decided to summon him for something. How would he get back?"

"I should imagine he would fly," Gawain replied blandly.

Well, that was irritating. She expected a little more support for her reasoning. "Yes, but how long would it take? We don't know how far away we're going."

"If that's the logic you are going with, I won't argue, but I would not expect him to be satisfied with it, if I were you." Gawain unfolded the bag and shook it out.

"On this point, Mistress, I must agree with the faerie." Oliver glared at Gawain as a warning to refrain from making any snide comments.

The message was received loud and clear.

"Are these red marks the portals?" Sookie asked, ignoring the testosterone competition and looking down at the map on the table.

"The ones we have located so far," Gawain said, draping the silver bag over his right arm, so it was between him and Oliver. "We have already established the portal here in the grotto leads to a spot outside the town of Olot, which is not too far from the French border.

We believe Aednat is likely in Marseille." He touched Marseille on the map and ran his finger around the circle of red dots surrounding the city. "There are probably others within the city its self. They will be more difficult to locate. She would want a direct path to everything she is directing, so one of the Marseille portals should lead to the prisoners."

Sookie noticed Oliver's eyes close and his stomach muscles tighten briefly at the mention of the prisoners. For him, this was a mission to recover a body.

"Let's get this show on the road," Sookie said. "We're already getting a late start. I don't want to waste any more time. We go and if we find anything, Gawain will come back and bring Eric."

"And we will wait for him," Oliver added. "Even on your orders, Mistress, I cannot allow you to engage with anyone until the Master is present."

Sookie shot him an annoyed glance. "Let's see if we can actually find anything before we start discussing what you can or can't allow me to do, shall we?"

Gawain couldn't help but giggle; drawing angry looks from both vampires. "That is her Brigant blood talking. None of us make particularly good subordinates."

"How do we get him into the bag?" Sookie asked, deciding to shelve her irritation for the moment.

"I think the easiest way, is for him to step into it." Gawain put the bag on the ground and opened it as wide as possible. "Stand in the center."

Oliver stood in the middle of the bag and Gawain pulled up the front. With the exception of his head, Oliver was perfectly still as he continually looked to each side to make sure the outside of the bag was not in danger of touching his skin.

"Here, you hold the front now," Gawain folded a front edge of the bag, silver side in, and handed the velvet side of the fold to Oliver. "I'll get the back over your head."

Once the bag was up and over Oliver's head, Gawain pulled the drawstring and instructed Oliver to hold the closure tight from the inside. He would have to hop to the pool and be dragged through the portal. Once they got to Olot, they would stand him upright in the river and help him out of the bag.

Phase one went well, better than expected actually. No problem going through. They got Oliver out of the bag without him being burnt. And then he saw the van. It was about twenty yards upstream, tilted over on its side. The back was open and something was hanging out.

"Mina?" he said to no one, before beginning to fight against the current as if he were a salmon swimming upstream to spawn.

"Who's out there?" came a male voice from the house near the bank. A male faerie appeared in the doorway. "Alroy, is that you?"

"It is I," Gawain called, lunging forward as Sookie slipped back. "I bring a message from Aednat."

"At this time of night?" the faerie asked. His suspicion was clear in his tone and his posture as he stepped onto the small porch. "What's your name? Who is that with you? Get out of the water."

Gawain made a production of struggling more than was necessary, hoping Oliver would turn from whatever was distracting him and come to their aid. "My name is Kearney," he said, splashing noisily. That is my brother Tierney. We are cousins to Daire, husband to Aednat."

"Bullshit." The faerie took a cell phone from his pocket.

"I'll have that," Sookie hissed through her bared fangs, grabbing the phone with one hand and his wrist with the other.

"What the," he started as he struggled to pull away from her.

"Ah, ah," she whispered. "Careful, or I'll have the hand too."

Oliver had almost reached the van when hearing Sookie's voice got his attention. He leapt to the bank and was on the porch in an instant.

"Find out if he knows where they are," Sookie told Oliver, as she handed the faerie over to him. "I don't care what you have to do to him."

Oliver grinned and took the faerie's hand in a tight grip.

Sookie stepped off the porch and asked Gawain if he needed any help getting out of the water, He declined. Oliver was halfway through his first question when he suddenly broke off. "So sweet," he said dreamily. There was a muffled scream and the very briefest of scuffing sounds.

"Oliver, no!" Sookie screamed, but it was too late. She ran to the porch and grabbed his arm, but she might as well have tried to pluck a redwood from the ground.

"He stopped masking his scent!" she complained wildly to Gawain, as he stepped from the river and gave himself a shake. "Why would he do that?"

"Death by draining is known to be quick and relatively pain free. On the other hand, I have it on good authority torture is an excruciating and gruesome business. He simply chose one over the other." Gawain droned his answer as he fussed with his wet clothes.

"You're awfully calm about his suicide," she snapped.

"No more than you, when you threatened to rip off his hand."

"Well, maybe, but I, um," she paused, flustered by her inability to come up with an ending to her sentence.

"Didn't mean it?" Gawain offered. "Does it matter?" He nodded toward the corpse as Oliver let it drop to the ground beside the porch steps. "Apparently he believed you."

Oliver came down the steps and knelt in front of Sookie. "I am sorry, Mistress. I lost control."

"Don't you dare apologize for something that's my fault!" She shoved his shoulder back. "Get up!"

Oliver stood and took a step back.

"I'm the one who should apologize," she said to him. "I should have taken him in the house and questioned him myself. I didn't want to do my own dirty work. I'm sorry Oliver. I hope you can forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive, Mistress. It is my honor to do anything for you. I regret my failure."

"Let's not worry about it now." She looked at the cell phone still in her hand and tucked it into her hip pocket. "What were you headed for in the river?"

"The van over there. I caught Mina's scent. It's very faint, but it's there."

"There is a portal there near the van. Perhaps they used it for transporting prisoners?" Gawain said, as they all went to the van.

Oliver got back in the water and went to the open door. "Damn!" he yelped, yanking his hand back as soon as he touched the inside of the rear door. "The inside is silver lined. It was definitely used as transport for vampires, Mina too, but not lately. Probably when she was first taken."

Oliver shimmied back into the bag and they went through the portal on the ramp. Then they repeated the process again in the Marseille parking garage. Sookie checked the GPS on both her cell phone and the one she took from the faerie to double check their location before going through the next portal.

"This is it," Oliver said after walking only a few steps up the road. "And someone else who has a very similar scent."

"Maybe someone who came in contact with her?" Sookie suggested.

"Possibly."

"I have been here before," Gawain told them. "There is a house less than a half mile up this road. There appeared to be no one home when I was here."

"This is probably the place," Sookie said.

Upon giving her word that she and Oliver would make no attempt to engage whoever was in the house until Eric arrived, Gawain left for the villa so he could bring Eric back here. Here, was near someplace called Cahors, France, according to her GPS.

After Gawain was gone, Sookie trailed after Oliver as he methodically followed Mina's faded scent up the road until they were near the house. They'd agreed not to enter, so instead they made a wide circle through an adjoining field, where much to their surprise, Oliver caught her scent again, stronger this time.

XXXXXXX

Eric stood behind the chair Ocella would be occupying, were he not pacing. No one else would likely notice, but knowing Ocella as he did, it was clear to him. His Maker was distracted by something.

After delivering a relatively coherent tirade on why he needed the number of men under his command at least tripled, the discourse had devolved into an argument over the merits of centering the search efforts on searching near Italian Maple trees or Prickly Junipers. Ocella was of the opinion the fae were particularly fond of being near Italian Maples.

Sookie was up to something as well. She suddenly felt very far away. He could well imagine what that meant and thinking about it did nothing to improve his mood. He could only hop she'd figured out how to take Oliver with her.

Ocella was in the midst of detailing an encounter he once had with three fae who all disappeared into the trunk of a large maple, when his cell phone let out a single heraldic blare.

_Very subtle_, Eric thought.

Ocella was receiving a text. Without missing a syllable of his far-fetched tale, he took the phone from his front pocket and glanced down. The register of surprise was a mere flash, but it was there … if you knew what to look for.

Whatever the message was, it merited being looked at right away, but he didn't stop blathering nonsense about faeries and maple trees. _Something important, but he doesn't want to share it or he would stop speaking and make a show of reading the message before relaying it to everyone else in the room._

Ocella tucked the phone back into his pocket. "It is possible I may soon have good news to share," he announced with a broad smile.

_Too broad for a simple announcement of progress_. He was hiding it well, but Eric could feel he was very excited about something.

"One of my search teams has found something they need help identifying. They have requested my assistance as soon as possible."

"You must go at once, Appius," Ermessen was quick to suggest. "If indeed they have found the portal, decisions will need to be made regarding how to best respond."

"They probably found nothing more momentous than a large spider web," Don Rafael said disdainfully. He cast his gaze at Ocella and added, "Regardless of what variety of trees are nearby."

"Your open contempt does not negate the validity of my point, Don Rafael. It only serves to make your presence here more precarious. It is an unusually brave man who invites the enmity of both me and my progeny."

"I've heard enough," Ermessen stated. "Thank you for your opinion, Don Rafael. Let us not delay Appius from his task any further." She smiled and nodded at Ocella.

He returned her nod, gave Don Rafael a scowl and turned to Eric. "Stay in my stead. You can relay the remainder of the meeting to me later in the evening."

"Of course, Appius," Eric said with a nod, forgoing the more casual Ocella, in favor of his formal moniker.

The meeting, which had only served to waste time thus far, now devolved into Don Rafael complaining on behalf of himself, and Don Perdigo, about the lack of progress in the search. Eric ignored Rafael and concentrated on Ocella. He was definitely pumped up about something and he was moving away quickly. Wherever he was going, Eric was certain it was not to check on anything found in the search. Ocella was going too far for that.

When Ermessen felt she'd listened to a sufficient amount of whining, she abruptly ended the meeting and ordered both Rafael and Eric from her office. Don Rafael left to make his report to Don Perdigo, and Eric made for the grotto.

The scent hit him the moment the sunroom door slid open. Someone new was down there, not human, fae. Eric was standing in the grotto entrance an instant later. A dripping fae male stood gaping back at him as if he were the very face of death.

"The, the, the, um," the faerie stuttered.

"Breathe, Oran," Eric replied with an amused grin. "You are Oran, are you not?"

Oran took a deep breath, then another and nodded. "You're the, the Norseman. How is it you know my name?" He asked more because he was grasping for something to say, than because he really wanted or expected an answer.

"So I am," Eric said with a chuckle. "There are times when a reputation can be most inconvenient. On occasions such as this, I would enjoy introducing myself."

He walked to within arm's length of Oran. "Do you object to my knowing your name? Would you have withheld it until I tortured you for it, had I not already known it?" He cocked his head to the side and gave Oran a quizzical look, as if trying to determine exactly what he was.

When several seconds passed and Oran remained silent, Eric continued. "As for exactly how I know it, I can tell you, I know a great many things. If I had to keep an accounting of how I know each of them, I fear my head might explode from the burden.

As it happens, discovering you here is a most opportune occurrence. Please, sit." His grin broadened as he extended his hand and made an elegant gesture toward the table and chairs.

Oran sat. Eric did not; he stood, looming over Oran as he spoke in a clear, calm voice. "I understand we have a mutual acquaintance. Tell me, Oran, how is Aednat? I hear she is in the process of increasing the fae population."

Though the fear never left his eyes, Oran gathered the courage to straighten his spine.

"Yes," Eric cooed, in a voice so velvety soft he might have been speaking to an infant. "The instinct to protect those we love is strong, even among the fae."

Oran's eyes narrowed at the insult to his kind.

Eric chuckled from behind his smile. "I have offended you. Under different circumstances, I might consider an apology. As it is however, we must first discuss the matter of my Queen's pet. I find pets tiresome, personally, but my wife is fond of them; the girl you took in particular. Her disappearance has created a most unpleasant disturbance of the peace in my household."

Eric stood behind Oran and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing the faerie to shudder. "As a married man yourself, I feel certain you can understand my desire to restore order at home?"

Oran didn't answer, but Eric could feel him trembling and his heart sounded as if it were trying to escape his chest and run away on its own.

You can help me reestablish the peace, Oran. Tell me where you took the girl and how you got her through the portal. In exchange for your assistance, I shall resist the urge to rip you to shreds where you sit.

The violence of Oran's trembling increased at least three fold. He was trying to say something, but by the time the sound left his lips it was reduced to incoherent babbling.

"You want to help," Eric said in a soothing tone, patting Oran's shoulder reassuringly. "I am more pleased than I can tell you. Now, stop trying to speak and take several breaths, letting each one out slowly."

Oran sucked in a huge swallow of air and immediately began to choke. Eric slapped his back and nearly knocked him out of his chair. After a full minute of choking and breathing, Oran finally managed to say, "What girl?"

"You know," Eric said in a tone suggesting he might be a professor about to begin an often-recited lecture, "Whenever I begin an interview such as this one, and I have conducted many, I always wonder, _will this be the one? Will this be the man who recognizes the wisdom of simply answering the questions honestly?_

When I entered this room, you recognized me. I assumed the recognition was based on you having heard of my reputation for sometimes being less than civil, and not merely that I was blond and tall."

Eric quickly closed the hand on Oran's shoulder until there was a crunching crack and Oran let loose with a howling scream.

As Oran clutched at his shoulder with his opposite hand, Eric continued his lecture. "That was your acromion. I believe it was a fairly clean break, though I would recommend a visit with the fae equivalent of a surgeon, or witch, or whatever you use for your medical needs."

Eric grabbed a chair from the side of the table and flipped it around, so the back was to Oran. He straddled the chair and sat, folding his arms across the back and resting his chin upon them. The odd angle made him have to look up, in order to look Oran in the eye. This caused his eyes to appear to be opened unnaturally wide. Coupled with his grin, his countenance took on a slightly crazed appearance.

"Assuming you survive the interview, of course. If you continue to lie to me, your condition will likely be beyond the skills of physicians.

Let's try again, shall we? You took a human girl with dark hair, heavy eye make-up, and a pretty green dress from a chair at the foot of the ballroom staircase. Do not insult my intelligence again with denials. It makes me want to break things and since you are within reach, well, you've seen how that works its self out. Where did you take her?"

"The French border," Oran whimpered as he squeezed his eyes shut tight and braced for whatever was coming.

"I believe you," Eric replied. "Alas, the border is almost four hundred mountainous miles. I will have to feed before undertaking such a search."

Eric's strike was intentionally clumsy. He took several shallow bites of Oran's neck, on the same side as the broken shoulder. Oran's hysterics and Eric's light hold caused his fangs to slice and dig rather than neatly pierce. The result was a good deal of pain for Oran and the appearance of a blood bath, when in fact very little actual damage was done.

"Olat! Outside the town of Olat! Near the river!"

Eric released him with a shove. "I may start feeding exclusively from faeries," he said, licking his lips with loud, sloppy smacks.

Less than 2 minutes later Eric knew Mina had been handed over to a faerie named Alroy at a house outside Olat. She'd been taken inside a velvet lined silver bag of Oran's own design, which was made for the specific purpose of transporting vampires through portals. Though Mina was not a vampire, she was also not fae, so she too needed to be shielded in order to pass through without being damaged.

Unfortunately, Oran did not know where she was taken from there, and he was not carrying one of these silver bags with him now. Eric was about to move on to questions regarding Aednat and her intentions when Gawain made his appearance in the pool. In his hand, he carried what looked like a big wad of black fabric.

"Gawain, go back!" Oran screamed.

"Be silent," Eric snapped, as he swatted Oran to the ground with the back of his hand and looked toward the pond to see Gawain sloshing his way out.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Ermessen's voice preceded her into the grotto. When she caught up with the sound, she did not look any more pleased than she sounded. "Don Rafael had not yet removed himself from my office when I received a distress call reporting screams coming from the grotto. Ramon's companions are not accustomed to disruptions of their schedule. Their minds are fragile and there has been far too much commotion down here lately. It must stop."

She paused when she noticed Oran in the floor. She addressed Eric. "What exactly is it about you that causes people to lose their ability to maintain an upright position? Who is that?" She tossed a glance at Oran.

"Oran, the spy," Eric answered as he walked to the edge of the pond to meet Gawain. "He has told me what little he knows of Mina's whereabouts. We were about to discuss Aednat when Gawain arrived to take me to the safe place he left Sookie."

"Just so," Gawain said with a smile. "I left her only moments ago and only after securing her word to remain secreted until I returned in your company."

Eric continued speaking to Ermessen. "His shoulder is broken, but he is anxious to finish sharing his knowledge before seeking a healer."

"A broken shoulder, you say? Another common occurrence when you're around." She turned to Oran and offered him a hand. "You will find chatting with me to be much more pleasant, I'm sure," she said sweetly. "If indeed my friend is correct about your desire to share information."

Eric and Gawain were gone through the portal within seconds.

XXXXXXX

Oliver and Sookie were squatted on either side of a shallow hole. "Are you sure?" Sookie asked, staring down into what looked to her to be nothing more than a big scrape in the ground, surrounded by bits of loose dirt. "It doesn't seem deep enough to me."

"Deep enough for what?" was his glum reply. "A kidnapper with a dead hostage isn't interested in providing a respectful burial. He is merely getting rid of something no longer of value to him."

Oliver reached down and pressed his fingers into the soil, shaking his hand as he did, so the dirt shifted and he could work his hand lower. A few seconds later he lifted his fist; as he slowly opened his hand, flecks of earth mixed with tiny chips of sticks, plants and pebbles filtered through his fingers.

"I'm guessing whoever put her here wasn't expecting her to come back." He ran a finger across several narrow, parallel furrows at the edge of the hole. "She rose alone. She had to dig herself out. It's hard to say how deep she was buried. The dirt would have filled in beneath her as she clawed her way up."

Oliver's tone was still even and melancholy, but the expression on his face had shifted to something much more fierce.

"She must have been terrified," Sookie whispered.

"Possibly," Oliver said, his voice flat and completely devoid of emotion. "There doesn't seem to be any evidence of panic. She was on all fours here for a while." He pointed to two small sets of depressions in the dirt. "Then she headed for the stream, probably to rinse off."

Sookie's smile lit up her face. "Oliver, this is great news! We thought she was dead and gone. Now we know she's out there somewhere and we just have to find her."

"To what purpose, Mistress?" Oliver asked, his eyes fixed on the dirt in his hand. "She is no longer ours to rescue or take home. None of us can make any claim for her that will outweigh the rights of her Maker."

"But she's ours!" Sookie insisted, springing to her feet and preparing to launch into a speech about what was right and honest and what they wanted; what she expected. Once she was standing, the words wouldn't come.

Every time she opened her mouth to speak, the image Ocella, propped on pillows in the middle of her bed, stopped her words. The triumphant gleam in his eyes as he ordered her and Eric to strip, and the pleading in Eric's face as he instructed her to look at him, but see the boy.

This hadn't occurred to her before. When Eric mentioned the possibility that Mina might have been turned, she'd been so grateful and excited. She'd latched onto the possibility as if it was an answer to her prayers.

Eric hadn't warned her about this part of it. _He was offering me a glimmer of hope to hold on to_, she thought. _But he hadn't really believed it was a likely option. Telling me the downside would have taken away the hope and defeated the purpose of telling me anything at all._

"Where do you think she went?" Sookie asked, as Oliver rose to his feet and wiped his hands on his jeans.

"Back to the house." Oliver nodded toward the house. "To release her Maker. That has to be why she was turned. For some reason the faeries were feeding humans to the vampire hostages, rather than True Blood. Mina was given to them and stupidly left with them long enough to drain and feed her."

"That makes no sense," Sookie countered. "Why would they do that? Faeries know how vampires are made. If they left a human alone with them, they wouldn't have just taken her out and buried her, so she could come back for them. They would have burned her body, or at least staked her before burying her."

"Who are we staking, my love?" Eric's voice was as clear and cocky as ever.

Sookie had been so focused on her thoughts of Mina, she hadn't even noticed the teasing tickle in the pit of her stomach that always accompanied Eric's presence now. "Eric!" she cried, turning and running into his welcoming arms. "Eric, Mina is a vampire. What are we going to do?"

Eric held her tight as she clung to him in her despair. He looked to Oliver and asked, "Can you tell which one is her Maker?"

"No, Majesty. Though we have not yet been inside the house."

"Where is Gawain?" Sookie asked, lifting her blood streaked face from Eric's chest.

Eric leaned down and kissed Sookie's cheek, while simultaneously cinching his hold on her a little tighter. "He is inside." Sookie pushed against him in protest, but it was a wasted effort. He had no intention of releasing her.

"There are no vampires inside, but there are a number of silver lined holding cells on the lower level. There are no living faeries."

"They got away," Sookie said, looking over her shoulder at Oliver.

"Dearest," Eric said. "A free vampire, even one who was newly made, could easily overtake four faeries, especially if they were caught unaware."

"She killed four?" Sookie asked in a much lower and softer tone tinged with fear.

"Someone did. I thought Oliver might have a look and give his opinion. I asked Gawain not to move anything until after Oliver has a chance to see it. There are three in the house, and judging from the smell, at least one in the garage."

Sookie's expression was a jumble of hurt, confusion and anger. "I want to see too," she complained as Oliver took off toward the house. I'm not a child. What are you hiding from me?"

"You are my beloved," Eric responded, not loosening his hold. "A human you loved had been made vampire and until we know if the kills in that house are hers, I will not allow you to enter there."

"Eric," she whispered, alarm growing on her face. "What did she do in there?"

"We do not know it was her, Dearest, but two of the faeries were killed by a creature gone completely mad."

"Tell me," she said, sitting down in the grass and tugging at his hands to get him to follow. "I promise, I won't try to go inside. Tell me what you saw."

"There is one dead in the kitchen, a male. Gawain said his name was Ryan and he was a servant to Lorcan and Niamh. Those two are likely the male and female dead in the bedroom."

"And?" she encouraged when he fell silent.

"The female had been with child, though not very far along. Both the male and female were opened and emptied, then hung from a beam in the ceiling."

Sookie processed the information quietly, and after a minute, she said, "There's no telling what the faeries did to her before they gave her to the vampires. And there's no telling what the vampires did to her before they drained her. Maybe the faeries deserved what they got.

You said the female wasn't very far along. How do you know for certain she was pregnant at all? If they were disemboweled, there has to be a horrible mess in there. A baby wouldn't stand out in all that unless it was several months along."

"I confess, I did not see the infant," he answered. "The two were hanging from lengths of their own entrails."

Sookie actually gasped, taking in a big gulp of air as she recoiled in horror.

"The female's open womb was left dangling between them."

She choked as she expelled the air in her lungs. "Mina wouldn't, she could never do something like that."

"Never is rarely an appropriate word, my love. The longer you exist, you will find few occasions when actually applies."

"You won't make me believe it was Mina."

"I have no reason to try. I merely made you aware of a fact. I cannot say who brought the fact into being."

XXXXXXX

"What is this place?" Mina asked, looking around at the emptiness of the large hidden room.

"A vault Ocella has no use for any more," Alexei answered, taking a cell phone from his pocket. "Sit down. You can ask questions in a minute."

"If you use that thing, they'll be able to trace it to here and then abandoning the car and making us run the last twenty miles will have been for nothing."

"No one will trace the call unless someone reports it stolen. They won't. We stole nothing. They gave us the car and the phone." Alexei spoke with such confidence, for just a moment he reminded her of Eric. "But just in case, I'll throw it away when we go out to feed."

Mina watched as he sent a text. He tossed the phone on the stone table and began pacing around the room.

"You'll love Italy. It is very beautiful. I especially like the mountains in the north. You can wander through them for years and never see the same place twice.

We have several houses. My favorite is in Venice. The man who taught me Italian lives near by. We will engage him to teach you too."

He stopped pacing and stood in front of her, taking her hands in his. "You will never be a servant again, nor a pet. You will be my angel, with servants of your own to wait upon your every need."

"That all sounds wonderful, Alexei, really, but please, I just want to go home, where I belong." Her eyes were wide and pleading, with liquid pools of pink in the corners slowly deepening into red.

He dropped her hands on the table and resumed his pacing. "You will be going home soon enough. You belong with me now and your home is in Venice."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

XXXXXXX

"Your Majesty, if I may intrude?"

Eric looked over his shoulder to find a footman, quietly waiting for his response. Whatever the intrusion was, it wasn't intended for Sookie or he would have spoken up before she went inside their room. "I'll be right in," Eric said into the room, before pulling the door closed and directing his attention back to the footman. "What is it?"

"Don Rafael urgently requests an audience at Your Majesty's earliest convenience." The young man glanced at the open door Eric was still holding. "Don Rafael asked me to convey his desire to attend you alone."

"Is he available now?"

The footman nodded. "He is in the library, waiting for your response. Shall I deliver a return message?"

"No, I will deal with him. You may go."

The man bowed and took two steps backward before turning and hurrying away.

Eric stuck his head in the door and told Sookie he was going to meet with Don Rafael. "Find Ermessen before sunrise and tell her what we found tonight. See if she was able to learn anything helpful from Oran. Unless I am mistaken, I will be expected to go to Don Perdigo's home. No doubt he has at least heard from Saaset. It is possible she is already home.

I will end up there for the day, but you should be fine. Ocella has left the villa. He received a text earlier this evening and left soon after. I am more convinced every minute it must have been Alexei. That will keep him occupied."

"Why would Alexei not come here with Mina?" Sookie asked, her irritation at the situation clear.

Eric's laugh echoed down the corridor. "You are a reigning Queen and an honored guest of the reigning Queen of this realm. He has stolen something from you and he may be eager to show off his prize to his Maker, but it is unlikely even he would dare to come here with her. His claim to her may outweigh yours now, so he would expect his position to not be challenged, but I have never heard him called stupid. He would not expect the slight to be forgiven."

"He won't ever be able to expect that," Sookie stated emphatically, crossing her arms and staring up at Eric.

"Never is a long time, Dearest."

"Not e-ver."

"Very well," he said with an indulgent chuckle. "I'll be back as soon after sunset as possible. Try to behave until I return."

Sookie rolled her eyes and pushed him back so she could close the door. "Go," she said when it was closed.

XXXXXXX

As usual, Don Rafael knew nothing. He was no more than a glorified errand boy who enjoyed the illusion of importance he perpetuated. Tonight he was delivering an invitation from Don Perdigo. The invitation was for one only.

Though it had come in the form of a politely worded and delivered invitation, Eric knew it for what it was, a summons. His compliance was expected, without question or attempts to negotiate conditions. He obligingly accompanied Don Rafael outside, where a car was waiting.

"We do not all fly," Don Rafael said, gesturing to the car.

XXXXXXX

The vault door slid open and a struggling human man was shoved through. He hit the stone floor with a thud and the scent of fresh blood wafted through the room as he spit out a broken tooth.

"Why are you doing this?" the man wailed as Ocella strutted through the door as if he were leading a victory parade.

"Ocella!" Alexei shouted, running to embrace his Maker.

"Alexei, my boy! It is good to see you again. I knew you would escape. How could a few faeries hold what an army of Bolsheviks could not?"

_That army of Bolsheviks left me for dead in a pit with my sister, where my body would have rotted beside hers, had you not dragged me out_, Alexei thought, and as always, he was conflicted over whether to feel hatred or gratitude for his Maker's actions that night so long ago. He pushed those thoughts from his mind as he clung to his Maker, and drew comfort and strength from his mere presence.

Ocella gave Alexei a hard clap on the back just as another scent reached his nose. There was someone else in the vault, someone besides the sniveling human with the bleeding mouth.

The man screamed, causing Ocella and Alexei to release their embrace and drawing everyone's immediate attention. He had tried moving away from Ocella, by sort of crab-crawling backwards, which might have worked out better for him, had he not started on his back, so he was moving along on his hands and feet, dragging his rear end on the floor. He managed to get all the way across the room, where he ran, head first, into Mina's legs.

The man scurried away from her, still screaming, but at a loss as to where to go. He settled for huddling against the wall.

"You've brought a friend, I see," Ocella said, his voice taking on a more menacing tone as he moved toward her. "I am certain I must have told you, this place is a family secret, to be guarded against all others."

Mina tried to take a step back, but she too had her back to a wall, so she had nowhere to retreat. Finding no mercy in Ocella's expression, she turned her pleading eyes to Alexei. To his credit, he responded at once.

He dashed to Mina's side. He did not dare block Ocella's path, but at least he would be noticed in this position. "She is family, Ocella. She is my progeny. She rose for the first time with the sunset, this very night."

Ocella stopped within an arms length of them. He looked back and forth between them several times before focusing his gaze on Alexei and smiling. "And she was how you escaped?"

"Yes," he agreed enthusiastically. "They gave her to me to feed. They thought she was dead and took her body away with the others, to be buried. When she rose, she came to release me. We released Saaset as well, but of course I did not bring her here."

He was blurring the details and rearranging the order of events more to his liking, but it never even occurred to Mina to contradict him. No matter what he said, she knew she would back up his version of things, if called upon to do so, there was no question, it was simply fact.

"Brilliant plan, Alexei. I am not sure even I could have come up with such a plan. It was risky, to be certain, but things always are when the payoff is high. She's quiet. I like that in a woman. I'm tired of being in the company of females who can't manage to close their mouths. What do you call her?"

"Her name is Mina," Alexei said, his chest swelled with pride from his Maker's approval.

Ocella's eyes narrowed as his glare settled back on Mina. "Is it? Then tell me, my beloved, is this female the creature I have been hearing endless complaining about since my arrival in Spain?

You tell me, girl. Do you belong to the wife of the Norseman?"

"I did," Mina replied softly, "before."

"Before," Ocella repeated. "A good answer. You will do well to remember it. You belong to and with Alexei now, not that self-important wretch from America who poisons the mind of my Norseman. Your fate is in his hands."

"I understand," she said, bowing her head in submission.

"Good," he said gruffly. When he looked back to Alexei, his face softened. He really was happy to see him. "Come, I have brought you a meal. Had I known of your procreation, I would have brought more. As it is, I assume she has already fed for the evening."

"We feasted on faeries," Alexei proclaimed. "As it happens, they are more filling than humans, but I am honored by your gift and would be most pleased if you would share it with me, so we can celebrate the end of our separation."

The two of them walked away arm in arm. Alexei grabbed the man with the bleeding mouth by the shirt and dragged him along with them. When they had crawled into one of the large niches in the wall and pulled the man in after them, Mina sank to the floor and sat there with her knees under her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs.

She felt as though she should be doing something, but she had absolutely no idea what that something should be. Her world had turned into a strange, dark place she no longer recognized or knew how to function within. She wanted Oliver. She wanted Sookie. Mostly she wanted to feel safe. It didn't look as though she was going to get anything she wanted any time soon.

The sounds from the bleeding man faded and his lifeless corpse was tossed from the niche. As the sounds of struggling against death gave way to sounds of more willing bodily entanglements, Mina closed her eyes and forced her mind to more peaceful pastures. She thought of Oliver and how he loved her, how she loved him … before.

Alexei told her she would forget, but it wasn't true. How could she forget Oliver? How could she forget Sookie, who despite their closeness in age had taken her in and given her the comforts and benefits of her home as freely as if she'd been her mother. Even Eric, who rarely seemed to notice she was there, would be a welcome sight at this point; anyone familiar, anyone she knew and understood.

Sometime later Ocella slipped out of the niche and away into the night. A few minutes after he was gone, Alexei called to her. "Come Mina. The sun will be rising soon. Pass the day in here with me."

She obeyed without resistance. What else could she do?

XXXXXXX

Like Ermessen's villa, Don Perdigo's home was built into the landscape, though on a much grander scale. Unless you knew it was there, or were paying close attention, you could easily miss it. Even in full sunlight, it did not draw attention to itself. The surrounding forest had grown in thick and tall, creating a natural barrier, to protect the fortress and its inhabitants from enemies, both real and perceived.

The gothic structure, with its many towers and ramparts was a magnificent sight. Were it not so well concealed, no doubt it would be featured on many 'must see' lists of gothic architecture.

The inside was also something to set the heart of a historian ablaze, though despite the appearance, Eric could hear the low hum of electricity. Don Perdigo was not living entirely in the past.

Don Rafael led Eric across a massive grand entry, with a tiled mosaic floor, depicting a scene of the Knights Templar helping defeat the Moors in the Battle of Las Navas. As they reached the foot of a wide stone staircase, a woman appeared at the top.

"Senora Saaset!" Don Rafael exclaimed. He moved as if to ascend the stairs to meet her, but a slight movement of her hand halted him.

Just as Eric thought. Rafael had no idea what was going on around him. He was trusted with errands, but not anything of true import.

"Thank you for escorting the King to us so efficiently, Don Rafael," the dark-eyed beauty said sweetly, extending courtesy, but not an invitation. "I am Saaset Rog," she said to Eric, offering him her hand and a welcoming smile. "We are grateful for your visit and hope to soon have the honor of meeting your Queen."

Eric liked her instantly. She presented herself with all the grace and confidence befitting the Mistress of a fortress such as this, which considering that at sundown this very evening, she had been a prisoner elsewhere, was no small accomplishment of composure.

He joined her on the landing and nodded in response to her quick curtsey. "I am pleased and relieved to see you have come through your ordeal with so little apparent ill effect. As you might imagine, I am eager to hear any news you may have of those we assume were being held with you."

'This way," She said, taking the lead as they walked. "My husband is waiting for us to join him."

They arrived at a large sitting room with stone walls and an enormous roaring fire. Perdigo rose to greet them as they entered. "What do you think of my Saaset?" he called, smiling broadly and reaching for her hand.

_There is something different about him_, Eric thought, though he couldn't quite decide what it was. He appeared the same at first glance. He was tall, six foot, maybe six foot one, depending on how his shoes were built. He had thick black hair, with very little wave, that fell three inches or more beyond his shoulders, but just now he had it tied back in a low ponytail. His most striking feature was, without question, his eyes. They were bottomless pits of black, set against the palest ivory skin Eric had ever seen. The stark contrast gave him a ghostly appearance, which was creepy even by Eric's standards.

Ocella said his skin was so pale because he had lived for centuries in the deepest waters of the Nile, which _Perdigo still referred to by its ancient Egyptian name; Iteru_, before coming out and living among humans. Back then he called himself Atum, and the humans called him a god. He was the god who rose from the water and took the beauty Iusaaset as his consort. Together the two of them created all the plethora of other gods who ruled over Egypt and the rest of the world; what a time that must have been to be a vampire; to be seen by most humans as a deity and as always, by others as a demon.

Yes, he looked the same, though clearly happier than Eric had ever seen him. This could be credited to Saaset, of course. Eric dismissed the needling thought. After all, it had been more than five centuries since they last met and at the time Eric had been much more intrigued by the harem of distracting and obliging companions Perdigo surrounded himself with, than with Perdigo himself. Perhaps it was nothing.

"Don't answer him, King Eric," Saaset teased, reaching Perdigo's side and placing her hand in his. "He showers me with the forced flattery of others because he fears I will tire of hearing the words in his voice. He is wrong." She was speaking to Eric, but she smiled at Perdigo as if he were the only man in the room.

"How could you defame me so, my dear?" Perdigo asked as if sorely affronted. "And to a man who seized a crown in order to have people refer to him by his given name."

"Your taste is even more impeccable than I remembered, Don Perdigo. I can easily imagine her possessing the power of her namesake." With a glance to Saaset, he added, "I believe we can dispense with the formality of royal titles, and for the record, I sincerely doubt any flattery directed at you is forced."

"There! You have been affirmed by the Norseman; a rare honor. I am told few women enjoy his high opinion." Perdigo raised Saaset's hand and kissed it, as if to seal his words.

"Really?" Saaset replied. "I have received a very different account. I am surprised you are not better informed."

"Believe of me many things, my dear Saaset, but never am I ill informed. I am aware, in agonizing detail, of the Norseman's many famed exploits in battle and in bed. Never confuse enjoying his company with enjoying his good opinion, attaining one is a much simpler endeavor than the other."

Perdigo shifted his attention to Eric. "But enough of trivialities. I feel sure Eric would rather not be subjected to listening to us discuss him in such familiar terms. We have much more important matters at hand and our time grows short. Please, Eric, sit." He indicated a large cushioned chair situated opposite his in front of the fire. Saaset seated herself on the arm of Perdigo's chair.

"It is possible you underestimate my capacity for taking pleasure in conversation centered on me," Eric said with a chuckle as he took his seat. "Though I believe it is more likely you are conducting some sort of test of my character. Was I supposed to be provoked by your casual chatting about my personal life, or by the delay in arriving at the more serious topic?

Allow me to spare you the necessity for further testing. I have been aware since shortly before your invitation that Saaset and Alexei were freed. I know my Queen's human girl, Mina, was made vampire and it was she who freed them. I did not know for certain until arriving here, it was Alexei who is her Maker. Saaset was clearly sworn to secrecy, or she would have said she had news for me, when we met at the staircase. She does not want Don Rafael to be able to say she provided me with information.

If Saaset was Mina's Maker, you would have called for Appius, not me."

"I told you he was clever," Perdigo said to Saaset.

"Why would we call for Appius, when it is commonly known you are the more reasonable. Why negotiate with him?" Saaset asked.

Eric offered her his most charming grin. "It seems it is you who has received only a partial account of me, madam. If you were Mina's Maker and she was with you, there would be no negotiations to be had with me. Only my Maker would have the power to prevent me from dismantling this fortress stone by stone and killing you both, if need be, in order to reclaim her and return her to my wife. Thus summoning Appius and paying him what, no doubt, would have been an exorbitant price, would have been your most prudent, if not your only option."

Saaset jumped to her feet and glared at him. "How dare you threaten us in our own home?"

Eric looked at her with the condescending patience of old money explaining the rules of polite society to the nouveau riche. "I have not infiltrated your home, Saaset. I am here at your invitation. Nor have I made any threats. You asked a question of me. I gave you a truthful answer. As your guest, I owe you nothing less.

Having obliged you by honestly satisfying your curiosity, I wonder if you might return the favor. I am curious on two points. Firstly, to learn the circumstances of Mina's turning. Was it solely a risky plan for escape? Or was there other factors or considerations?"

"You won't believe it." Her confidence had abandoned her. She sounded like a frightened child now.

"I have heard many things of you, Dona, but I have not heard your veracity questioned by anyone."

"Tell him," Perdigo encouraged her.

"It was an accident."

"An accident?" Eric questioned after a pause. "And are you privy to the nature of this accident?"

Saaset nervously gave Eric her account of her captivity, going quickly through the beginning and passing over completely the issue of what happens when you are summoned whilst confined by silver plated bars. She concentrated the details of her story on Mina; what they talked about before she was moved in with Alexei, and what she overheard from Alexei's cell.

She had Eric's undivided attention as she spoke without interruption. "She was despondent when I left them," Saaset said with regret. "She wanted to come back to the villa, to her Mistress and someone she called Oliver, but a Maker's bond cannot be repelled by will alone. I wanted to help her. She seemed such a dear girl, but there was nothing I could do without Alexei's consent. If it is any comfort, I believe he likes her too. I honestly believe he regretted having to kill her, and he was thrilled to see her when she came back. It was more than excitement over being rescued, he was happy to see her in particular.

What is the second point you are curious about?"

"What must have been only a short time after you escaped your captivity tonight, I arrived at the house where you had been held. Thus your rescue was at hand, regardless of Mina's turning. In your description of this evening's events, you answered my second question. I wanted to know if it was Alexei or Mina who killed Lorcan and Niamh. I appreciate your relieving my mind on the subject.

The sun was coming. They all felt it. Perdigo stood and the others followed suit. They had fifteen minutes, maybe a very little more.

"I've had a suite prepared for you," Don Perdigo told Eric. "We can speak further after sundown and decide what must be done."

"I believe we all know what must be done. The question is how to do it. In order for Alexei to be dealt with, Ocella must be neutralized. I am clearly the best choice for such a task, yet I am the one vampire who cannot perform it. The problem is mine and you are most generous in offering your support, Don Perdigo. I do not forget such things."

"I'm so sorry," Saaset almost cried. "I don't know what else I could have done."

"She was beyond your ability to help her tonight. Tomorrow we will see if she is beyond mine." He offered her a grateful smile and slight bow.

"As for Alexei," he continued as they headed out of the room. "His bent toward the grisly aside, you say he is not weakened by contact with silver?"

XXXXXXX

Too many things were happening too quickly. Sookie was looking forward to having a few quiet hours with Eric before sunrise. Now he was off with Don Rafael and likely wouldn't be back until tomorrow evening. She paced the room for fully ten minutes before deciding she'd go mad if she continued. Oliver was waiting in the hall when she came out.

"I can't walk far enough in that room," she said as she breezed past Oliver. "Let's go find Ermessen and see if she got anything else out of that jeweler."

The grotto was empty and Ramon was happily watching Peter Pan with two of his nannies. Sookie was about to go back to the sunroom to take advantage of its size for more pacing, when she heard the sharp clicking of stiletto heels behind her. She swung around and there was Ermessen, smiling and licking her fingertips.

"Is Eric with you?"

"No," Sookie answered. "He was called away for a meeting with Don Perdigo. Let's go sit in the grotto. I have a lot to tell you and I hope you have news for me as well."

Oliver listened as Sookie told Ermessen about everything they found when they did the whole _Alice through the looking glass _routine through the faerie portals.

"She's clever, this Aednat," Ermessen said when Sookie finished. "She keeps all the different segments of her plan compartmentalized and separated from each other. That way any one can collapse without endangering anything else."

"Why the kidnappings?" Sookie asked. "What did she hope to accomplish with them?"

"She wants to be Queen Faerie," Ermessen said with a sardonic laugh. "You can almost always tell who will make for the best royalty, by noticing who actually wants the position as opposed to those who are willing to take it on. Those who want it, rarely have any real conception of what the job entails. All they think of are pretty titles and large jewels."

"I don't understand. How would kidnapping vampires make her Queen in Faerie? She would have to marry Niall if she wanted to be anything like a Queen."

"Or kill him," Ermessen replied. "Of course she couldn't kill him herself, or she would be nothing more than a common criminal, and she couldn't have anyone under her influence or command do the deed.

What she thought she could do, was induce vampires to kill him, by convincing us it was him who was taking our progeny.

Once they had a half dozen or so, Oran was going to come out and make contact with us. He would bring the silver coated bags as a sign of his good faith. As a way of explaining his betrayal, he would denounce Niall as a tyrant and say he could no longer bear the danger Niall was inviting into Faerie by his reckless actions in kidnapping young vampires. He would claim Niall's goal was to subjugate powerful vampires by threatening their progeny.

Her hope was for us to use the bags to send assassins into Faerie to kill Niall, after which she would personally lead the 'rescue' party to free the progeny and return them to us."

"That way we would have what we wanted and leave Faerie to its self," Sookie said. "She would be able to make peace with us and be a hero to her people, thus putting her in a perfect position for her followers to provoke popular demand for her to be made Queen or at least ruler."

"Precisely," Ermessen agreed.

"I wonder how long it will be before she realizes we've found her out?"

"Her vanity will delay her willingness to accept it at first, but not for long. I would love to be the one to tell her. Unfortunately, such news is rarely delivered by someone who can enjoy the task."

"Mmm," Sookie replied. Her thoughts were spinning off in several different directions. "Is Oran still alive?"

"He is being held in a cell in the dungeon under my office. There is a secret passage from the dungeon to here. Thus I am able to tell the servants I am not to be disturbed in my office and I can slip down here to visit with Ramon without concern about being missed. Gawain is with him."

"Why?" Sookie asked, alarm clear in her voice and expression.

"Oh, not as a prisoner," Ermessen said, laughing at the misunderstanding. "Gawain is seeing to Oran's injuries, the worst of which was inflicted by Eric, so please direct any complaints over his treatment to your husband."

"Will he be alright?"

"Gawain believes he has the shoulder set so it will heal properly. Other than that, he has a few bumps and bruises and a few bite wounds. He is weakened, but in no danger of death or extended infirmity."

"Another shoulder?" Sookie asked with a sigh. She noticed Oliver rub his shoulder at the thought. "Oh well, at least he'll heal. If no one objects, when this is over, I would like to return as many of them as possible to Niall." Beside her, Oliver stiffened. If left to him, he would kill every faerie he encountered. In his mind, they were collectively to blame for his losing Mina.

"As long as the faeries do not end up in all out civil war, I see no reason why there would be objection. We can make inquiries tomorrow. For now, it is time we make our way back to our rooms for the overlight hours."

"Ermessen, do you happen to know if Ocella has returned from wherever he went earlier tonight?"

"Let me check." She took a cell phone from a pocket at her waist and paged through numerous messages. "Yes. He returned only a few moments ago, actually."

Sookie stood, thanked Ermessen and turned to Oliver. "Let's go. I'm sure the Queen would like time to say good night to Ramon before sunrise."

Ermessen reached out and covered Sookie's hand with hers. "I advise you to take care, Sookie. You are calculating how long he was gone and thinking Alexei and Mina must be someplace close by. No doubt you are correct. You are wondering if Oliver would be able to track the girl. Possibly, if you got lucky and managed to get close enough. Her scent is different now, but not impossible to follow.

Consider what will happen if you find her. What will you do? Whatever you decide, you will be beyond Eric's help and possibly even working against him. Appius will never permit him to take your side against his brother."

"Thank you again, for your council," Sookie said with a smile. "Good night."

Seconds later, as they crossed the sunroom, the long silent Oliver finally spoke. "If it is your intention to follow them, I am certain I will be able to track her, Mistress."

"We don't need to track them," she responded with absolute confidence. "I know exactly where they are. How long before sunrise?"

"Perhaps twenty-five minutes, maybe a few seconds more, depending on which direction we're heading."

"Perfect. We should be able to get close, at least to the mountain, if not all the way up." She stopped with her hand on the knob before opening the door into the hall. "Go to your room. Change into comfortable clothes and get anything you think you might need, but nothing you can't carry in addition to me."

Oliver's eyes opened wide. "Mistress, I couldn't. His Majesty would never allow it," he protested.

"You can and it doesn't matter if Eric would allow it or not. You belong to me, not him, and I say you are going to fly me as close as you can get me to La Morera de Montsant tonight."

No more precious seconds were wasted. They each changed their clothes and met outside the front door of the villa. Sookie gave Oliver the first set of directions and they were off. Tonight there would be no climbing unfamiliar mountain paths on foot. They would land directly in the meadow and go to ground there to wait for sunrise.

Ocella had returned to the villa for the day, so even if he intended to go back to Alexei first thing, she and Oliver would still have a head start. More importantly, the same held true for Eric. With or without Ocella's encouragement, Sookie knew Eric would either summon her or follow her the minute he realized what she was up to. They would need to grab Mina and contain Alexei quickly if there was to be any hope of Oliver and Mina getting away.

She felt the stake she had tucked into her jeans, at her hip. She would order Oliver to leave with Mina and as soon as they did, she would kill Alexei. It was the only way. He would be able to track Mina or summon her back to him if he was left alive.

Without Eric's protection, Sookie knew the price she would pay for her course of action, but she had no choice. Mina had to be freed and she had to be with Oliver.

She felt the dawn urging her to flee to the darkness for the day. She knew Oliver was feeling it as well. They didn't have much longer. "There!" she yelled, pointing to the mountaintop meadow. She could hear the waterfall. She could see it now. Just in time.

They burrowed quickly into the soft ground and her thoughts drifted as they gave way to shadow. _So many had sacrificed so much for her in the last few years. It was time for her to sacrifice. It was time, and she was ready._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It was just like the time Gran took her and Jason to the beach in New Orleans. She'd wanted to lie in the sand and enjoy the sun, and Jason wanted to play. He found a wide piece of driftwood and used it like a shovel to cover her with sand. She'd lay there and let him do it. He wasn't using the hot, top layer of sand. He was digging a little deeper for the cool, damp sand that felt so nice against the warmth of her skin. It seemed harmless enough, until he dropped a shovelful on her face.

She began choking at once, and no matter how she struggled, the heavy sand held her down. Jason panicked and forgot all about his makeshift shovel. He began wildly scooping at the sand with his hands, screaming for help and begging her to breathe as he went.

The tight, claustrophobic feeling was the same, but this time the soil gave way to her with almost no effort at all, and there was no choking, just an irritating, itchy feeling when dirt sifted over her nose and mouth.

_Damn_, she wished she hadn't thought of Jason. She didn't have time to miss him right now, despite the fact that if everything went according to her plan for the next half hour, she would never see him again. _Focus, Sookie. You can't do this. Not now. There isn't time._

One more push and her hand broke through to air, it was met by another. A hard tug and she was upright beside Oliver.

"Good evening, Mistress."

"No time for polite chatting," she said, hurriedly brushing at her clothes as she sped toward the opposite side of the clearing and the secret latch to the vault door. "Eric probably already suspects where I am, and Ocella will too, the minute Alexei sees us."

They arrived at the wall and the last chance for Sookie to change her mind about her course. She turned and looked Oliver directly in the eye. "I am about to divulge a secret to you, which I swore to protect. Before I do, I must have you swear a solemn oath to me. "

"Anything, Mistress," he replied at once, dropping to one knee and bowing his head.

"You will never dispute anything I say to anyone about what happens on this mountaintop tonight. You will confirm my account, without hesitation."

Oliver looked up at her. "Mistress?"

"Swear it, Oliver, or we go back to the villa right now. On your love for Mina and for me, I must have your oath."

"I swear it. Any word you speak of tonight will be sacred and never contradicted by me for any reason."

She smiled and turned back to the wall. "Here we go," she whispered, shoving her arm into the upward hole in the rock. She stretched her fingertips, not caring if she encountered an army of spiders, until she could feel the latch. They heard the scraping of stone on stone, and a voice too low to be Mina's.

"Ocella? I did not expect you back so soon."

Sookie backhanded Alexei as hard as she could, sending him sprawling across the floor. Oliver yelled Mina's name, as she emerged from the niche looking frightened and confused.

"Oliver? And Sookie?" she questioned, glancing between them.

Mina didn't run to either of them, Sookie noticed as she tripped the inside latch to close the vault door. It sealed up sound proof when it closed, and it was going to get a lot louder in here before it got quiet again. There was no need to attract the attention of any passing humans.

"You bitch!" Alexei shrieked at Sookie, coming off the floor and standing directly in front of her. "If the Norseman believes me to be of so little consequence he can send his woman to deal with me, he is sadly mistaken."

Oliver retrieved a pair of handcuffs from his hip pocket. They were the only things he'd brought. Unlike Sookie, he had anticipated the possibility of Mina not being willingly separated from her Maker. He closed one cuff around her right wrist and the other around his left.

He realized an instant too late he should have waited before encumbering himself with a baby vamp who was in no mood to be constrained.

Alexei swung to hit Sookie. She raised an arm and successfully blocked the punch, but he was ready for her. He faded back and kicked at her ankles.

She fell sideways to the ground, but she was able to put her hands out in time to catch her fall. She rolled into Alexei's legs, bringing him down with her, where they became a writhing tangle of arms and legs, jockeying for superior position.

"Alexei!" Mina screamed. The panic in her shrill tone translated perfectly to her face. "Sookie, stop! What are you doing?" She tried to run, but came crashing back into Oliver, as if she were tethered to him by a rubber band. She gaped at him, clearly with no comprehension of what was happening.

The initial surprise was over, leaving Sookie and Oliver with a more difficult fight than either one anticipated. Sookie found herself wishing she had her sword, but she had a sneaking suspicion Alexei might best her with a blade as well. She hadn't been in a fair fight since she and Jason used to get into squabbles as children. Jason had been stronger than her then, just as Alexei was now, but Jason had never really been trying to injure her. Alexei was. He was going to win if she didn't figure out some way to outthink him, and quick.

Oliver wasn't faring much better. Of course Mina wasn't doing any real damage, it was mostly a case of him trying to control her without harming her. She wasn't strong enough to hurt him badly, but housecats being weaker than humans didn't mean the cats would make it easy.

XXXXXXX

Ocella was standing in the bathroom admiring his reflection when he felt Alexei's first twinge of surprise register. "Ha! You see what waking up with a woman will do?" he laughed to the face in the mirror, as if they were sharing a secret. "I tried to warn him, but he was so proud of doing what any vampire with a set of fangs and a spare human can manage."

He stepped into the steaming shower stall laughing to himself and thinking of what good sport it would be to tease Alexei over the apparent trouble he was having with his new progeny.

A minute later he was standing back in the middle of the bathroom floor, dripping on the tile. Something was terribly wrong with Alexei. His feelings had gone from surprise, to irritation, to anger to fury in very quick succession. Now he was an unintelligible mass of rage, determination, hurt and pain.

Was this Mina creature beating him? Surely not. Ocella had a sadistic streak a mile wide and he had always encouraged Alexei to use his victims to play out any of his fantasies or baser urges. It never occurred to him Alexei would want to play the part of the victim himself, but even that explanation didn't feel right. No, something else was happening at the vault; something Alexei was not enjoying.

Ocella hurried into jeans and a dark t-shirt, before sliding into a pair of deck shoes and bolting out the bedroom door. He took the stairs, rather than waiting for the elevator. He should have never let Alexei keep that wretch of a woman. Bringing a woman home was worse than taking in a stray cat. He should have staked her himself rather than leave her there with his Alexei.

Holding the doorframe as he made a wide arcing turn out of the stairwell on the main floor, Ocella collided straight into Ermessen's male secretary, and would have run into Ermessen as well, had she not jumped aside in time.

"I am growing weary of your coarseness, Appius Livius," Ermessen chided him as he scrambled to his feet. "Is it not sufficient for you to bellow until you have terrified most of my staff and task an army with trampling my grounds? Am I not to be allowed to feel safe walking my own halls without you careening about like a bowling ball and preventing me from sorting out my schedule for the evening?"

_Damned meddlesome women, Harpies, the lot of them_. "My apologies, Your Majesty. I will remove myself from any further impositions on your hospitality before sunrise. In the mean time, I must beg your indulgence, as I have been in touch with Alexei and he requests an immediate audience."

"Have him come to the ballroom for your audience and I will receive him as well. I am most anxious to meet your Russian trinket." She knew dismissing Alexei as nothing more than a plaything would not sit well with him, but she didn't care. She was tired of feeling as if she were a babysitter whose charges were running amok.

"If you please, Ermessen," Appius countered from behind a tight-lipped smile. "Alas, Alexei is unavailable to come here at present. I must go to him."

"Unavailable?" Ermessen questioned. "Am I to understand that I have offered to receive the progeny of a guest in my court, and the answer to my invitation is, he has better things to do?

Unacceptable, Appius! I am Queen of Spain, not some camp follower to be told to wait until you fancy spending time with her."

Ermessen glared at him. He was almost shaking, he was so nervous. She knew it wasn't fear of her causing his distress. He desperately wanted to leave. Something was afoot. It occurred to her she had not seen Don Rafael, Eric or Sookie yet this evening. True, it was early, but still. If Appius had heard from Alexei, then chances were good Saaset was back as well, yet she had received no word from Don Perdigo. Of course none of the missing were hers, but she was Queen and she didn't like being bypassed in this manner.

"I will be in my chair in the ballroom in exactly one hour. I will be expecting you and your progeny to attend me there," she snarled, her words sounding much more like a threat than an invitation. "You may sign my appointment book to confirm the meeting."

Ocella's hand was trembling with rage as he suffered her delays and snatched a pen from the secretary, signing where the man pointed.

"I give you leave to go," she said, with as regal an air as her anger would allow.

Ocella responded with only a jerk of a nod before speeding toward the front entry.

"Find King Eric or his Queen," Ermessen said quickly to the secretary. "Tell them what just happened, every word. If you can't find them, call Don Perdigo and see if he has heard from them. Tell them all I have followed Appius and I will try to report where he has gone. Go."

She didn't wait around to make sure her secretary did as he was told she knew he would. He may not be successful, but he would try. She headed off in pursuit of Appius.

It was going to be tricky. She didn't fly, but she was very fast cross-country and she was intimately familiar with the surrounding area for miles around in all directions. If she could keep him in sight, she was confident she could keep up. He was heading east.

She dug her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Eric's number.

XXXXXXX

He felt it the moment his eyes opened. The pieces on the chessboard of his life were out of place. Sookie had left the villa last night and she hadn't returned. Wherever she'd gone, she was still there. She was excited. Not sexually he was quick to note, closer to nervous. Where was she? It was impossible to tell with any certainty. A blood bond could act similarly to a homing device, but even coupled with a Maker's bond, it wasn't a GPS. She hadn't left the country, but she had definitely left Zaragoza.

Eric responded to the soft knock on the door wearing only a pair of low-slung jeans. A boy of maybe twenty, with large brown eyes and chestnut hair, gave a formal bow from the waist before asking, "The kitchen wishes to know if Your Grace has any feeding preferences we can accommodate? We have a wide selection of donors available on the grounds, but we will make every effort find someone more specific if need be."

"My requirements are minimal. Send up whoever has had the longest rest since their last donation, as well as a bottle of warmed True Blood. Type is unimportant."

"Any particular time choice, Your Grace?"

"As soon as possible. I may be leaving soon."

"Of course, Sir. Right away."

The kitchen servant bowed again and hurried away. Eric picked up his cell phone from a table by the door and called Sookie's number. No answer. He left no message. She would see the call next time she looked at her phone and she would call.

A few minutes later, Eric was fully dressed when he answered the door to a middle-aged woman wearing a scoop-necked blouse and carrying a bottle of True Blood on a small gold tray. He sent her back to the kitchen having taken very little from her apart from the True Blood.

He left his suite and retraced his steps from last night until he arrived back in the room with the massive fireplace. Don Perdigo was in the room alone, sitting in the same chair he'd been in last night, facing the fire.

"Good Evening, Eric," he said, not standing, but offering a welcoming smile. "When one has made ones home beneath the water, ever after it seems there can never be enough warmth. Luckily, the flames of the sun are the only flames we must forgo. Come. Sit."

He was aging. That was the difference Eric noticed but couldn't place. It was very subtle, but it was there, tiny lines at the corners of his eyes and mouth. How extraordinary. He wondered how long it would be before he would need to start checking his mirror for signs he no longer had the appearance of a man in his early twenties.

"You look troubled, my young friend," Perdigo said as Eric took the chair opposite him.

Being called young broke through his worries and forced a laugh from him. "If I were indeed young, perhaps I would not have the sense to be troubled."

Perdigo added his laughter to Eric's. "Too true. A Frenchman in a film Saaset is fond of watching says, 'Youth is wasted on the young', truer words were never spoken. To be a young lion is glorious, but without being tempered with the wisdom of age, it is squandered."

Eric could feel Sookie's anxiety growing.

"And here we sit," Perdigo continued, "two old vampires attempting to impose the wisdom of our age on glorious young creatures who make us remember how it felt to be reckless."

"I hope you are having better luck imparting wisdom than I am," Eric said with a scoff. "Sookie does not lack intelligence, but she is determined to act on her feelings without regard or consideration for consequences."

Perdigo smiled. "She is difficult for you to understand because you were old, even when you were young. An impetuous nature will always seem foreign to you, as it is to me. Saaset is such a woman. She is both a source of endless delight and overwhelming dread. She has returned the element of mystery to my life. I rise each evening wondering what the night will bring. It is maddening and exhilarating."

Eric felt a sharp pain at his left brow. Sookie was injured. He jumped to his feet. "It appears tonight is maddening, Don Perdigo. I must leave you. We will speak again soon."

Before Perdigo could respond, Eric's cell phone rang.

Ermessen didn't wait for Eric to say anything. "I am following Appius on foot. He is heading east, away from the villa. I think something must be happening to Alexei. I have not seen or spoken to Sookie."

Eric was outside the fortress and in the air before she'd finished speaking. "Give me landmarks. Tell me where you are, so I can pick you up."

"You need to find Appius, not me."

"I know where he is going. I fear Sookie is there as well. I will need you to protect her, if I cannot."

XXXXXXX

Alexei's fist connected hard above Sookie's left eye. She felt her flesh split along the bone of her brow. A sharp pain reverberated through her skull, followed by a torrent of blood flowing into her eye, rendering her blind on her left side. As soon as Alexei realized she was without peripheral vision on that side, he would be able to pummel her from that direction until he pounded her head off.

She'd gotten in some good licks. If they were in a ring, the judges might have given her a round or two, especially the one when her knee landed right on target between his legs. He'd let out a mighty scream and dropped like a sack of potatoes. If she'd gone for his throat or tried to tear his heart out at that moment, rather than going for her stake, she might have taken him out, but the chance had passed unrealized.

He was back with a vengeance now and determined not to give her another inch. She was on her back on the ground and he was straddling her. She could hear Oliver still struggling to try and get Mina to calm down and stop fighting him.

She was on her own. Alexei drew his fist high, too high, she saw his elbow. She threw all her strength into wrenching her body enough to give her some extra leverage as she brought her knee up as hard as she could. It struck him in the middle of the back, temporarily throwing him off balance. It was enough, just enough, for her to get her hand into the waistband of her pants and grab the end of the stake.

When Alexei saw it, his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He forgot about her blind side and trying to relieve her of her head. She could keep her head for now. He needed what was in her hand.

Alexei twist toward her right hand and brought his body down to cover hers. With his two hands he was able to force her right arm to extend, so her left arm offered her little help. It was only seconds before he was able to wrest the stake from her. The smile that crept across his face as he did was insidious.

"He is going to kill our Mistress!" Oliver cried, slamming their cuffed hands against the wall. In a single movement, he wrapped the short chain between them around a hook embedded in the wall. He gave a powerful twisting yank, thus freeing his arm and leaving his hand dangling beside Mina, who seemed to choke on a scream.

Alexei's smile had yet to fully form on his lips when the stake changed hands again. A second later Alexei's face was frozen in an expression of utter disbelief.

Sookie knew what was coming next and she wasn't waiting around for him to disintegrate all over her. As she shoved him backward and pulled herself out from under him, she heard the stone door scraping its way open.

Oliver's eyes opened wide. Sookie reached up, pushed him away and pointed to Mina, who was clutching her midsection and making a sort of loud whining noise.

"Alexei!"

_Oh god, it was Ocella. _Sookie tossed Oliver a look forbidding him to come back to her. She reversed her position with Alexei. Now she straddled his disintegrating corpse. Everything about him was revolting, and what was left of him was getting more disgusting by the second. Fortunately, there weren't but a few seconds to go until she would be forced away from him. She leaned down and grasped the stake with both hands. Unless Ocella killed her the moment he came through the door, she had to have the stake in her hands. There could be no question in his mind about who staked Alexei.

"Take her and get out!" Sookie yelled at Oliver.

Mina's incessant moaning was wearing on Oliver's nerves, especially since he wasn't certain of the cause. Severing of the Maker's bond at any time can be traumatizing, though it becomes easier with age. Mina was not yet two full nights a vampire. It was possible she was suffering physical pain in addition to the psychological distress.

Oliver remembered when his Maker was killed. He felt something similar to when a human has the wind knocked out of him. The world just seemed to freeze for a minute and when it started up again, it was as if he wasn't quite in sync with everything else. That feeling persisted for several days, but the initial gut-punch pain was over in a few seconds.

Unfortunately for Mina, Sookie was the larger concern at the moment and he wasn't going to be much good to either of them if he didn't get his own bleeding stopped, or at least slowed. He knelt on the floor next to where Mina was crumpled and crying. "Rip my shirt. Help me make a tourniquet." She didn't respond to him.

The door opened and Ocella's voice rumbled through. "Who dares to-"

Whatever grand speech he'd been formulating, slipped away, replaced by a stunned silence as the scene before him registered in his brain. After what seemed like hours, but in reality was mere seconds, Ocella's eye fell on Sookie, still squatting in a puddle of Alexei and holding the stake in both hands.

Ocella took one step toward Sookie. "You!" he growled, noticing a slight movement of her hands. The stake was now directed at him.

He was infuriated to the point of trembling; yet his survival instinct would not let him approach the stake, at least not before Alexei evaporated completely. If he struck at her now, one of them might slip in his lover's gooey remains. A happy accidental staking might befall her, but could just as likely come down on him. The prospect of the latter did not sit nearly so happily in his thoughts.

Oliver was holding his left wrist upward as Mina tugged haphazardly at his shirt. She seemed weak and drugged, unable to focus. His strength wouldn't hold up much longer, but having a task was keeping her from wailing, and he couldn't look away from Ocella. The Roman was stalking Sookie with his eyes, waiting for his chance to pounce.

"You have made an error you will not survive, little faerie," Ocella hissed. If he could kill by force of will alone, her remains would be mingled in the shrinking puddle with Alexei. _No. She was unworthy_.

Her only response was a defiant stare. The stake was steady in her hands. Her body and expression betrayed nothing.

"My Eric is coming," he said with a menacing grin. "No doubt you know it as well." He began walking a slow, wide circle around her, carefully avoiding contact with any part of the vanishing Alexei. "Typical thoughtless woman. Let me give you something to think about between now and when the sun is burning your tender flesh away. Who do you think Eric will turn to for comfort when he is mourning the loss of his chosen? Perhaps I should thank you? You stole his mind from me."

He paused and made a dramatic point of looking at the few bits of Alexei remaining. "And with this single act, you have returned him."

Mina finally managed to tear a strip of fabric from Oliver's shirt, but before she could get it tied to his arm, he stood and took a step toward Sookie. "Mistress, I-"

"Will remain silent!" Sookie ordered, without taking her eyes off Ocella. "Tend your arm. This conversation has nothing to do with you. I killed Alexei. That is all Appius Livius is here to discuss."

_I killed Alexei_. With those words Oliver's oath dropped firmly into place. _She knew_, he thought helplessly. She knew Alexei would end up dead and it was her intention all along to take the blame, regardless of which of them managed to do the deed. She'd asked for his vow, and he'd given it to her, not thinking how she intended to use it. He could not contradict any word she said about what happened tonight. Even if Ocella killed her, he would be honor bound to say to any who asked, she died a murderess. He would be haunted by this night until he died.

As the last traces of Alexei turned to wisps of smoke and ash, Oliver summoned all his remaining strength and charged at Ocella.

It was a futile attempt and easily repelled. Ocella barely flinched, holding his ground and striking Oliver with a vicious kick to the chest, sending back to Mina, in a heap.

The action seemed to snap Mina out of her addled state. "Oliver!" she cried, with real concern in her voice. She still held the strip of cloth from his shirt in her hand. She pried his wounded arm from under him and tied the cloth as tight as she could, a few inches below his elbow.

Eric was here. The now familiar scraping of heavy stone on stone announced his entry.

As Mina tended Oliver, Ocella leapt at Sookie, knocking her backward and pinning her to the ground by holding her wrists.

"Do not attempt to aid her!" Ocella barked without looking up. He knew Eric was there, and he was having too much fun glaring down into Sookie's face. He was going to enjoy this. He would shackle this bitch to a tree just before sunrise and repair his long-neglected relationship with his Norseman by attending him through his grieving. It may turn out to be worth losing Alexei after all.

"You are kneeling to the wrong Queen, Appius," came a voice Ocella had not expected to hear.

Ocella's head whipped around, half expecting to find Eric had brought a small army with him to wrest his harridan from Alexei. He saw only Eric, framed in the closing doorway and hobbled by the order not to offer aid, and Ermessen.

Her presence galled him more than he could express. He couldn't wait to be finished. He'd had his fill of Spain and hellcat females who thought themselves important. He comforted himself with thoughts of leaving this place tomorrow and returning to Italy with Eric under his wing.

He rose to his feet, bringing Sookie with him. He had no intention of releasing her as long as she had a death grip on that stake. "Ermessen, my dear," he said in a buttery tone. "I regret I cannot receive you properly without opening us all to the risk of this woman using her weapon again, as she did on my poor Alexei. Alas, it is now impossible for him to attend our appointed meeting in your ballroom."

Ermessen came to stand in front of them. She reached up and touched the stake, running her hand down its length until her fingers rested on Ocella's hand. "Release her. Now."

Ocella complied. Ermessen grabbed the stake as Sookie's hand dropped, but she did not let go.

"Loosen your grip, madam," Ermessen said evenly. "Appius, step back please. She is no longer a threat."

Ocella moved back until he was standing at Eric's side. Sookie opened her hand.

"Don't move," Ermessen instructed as she examined the stake. When she looked back at Sookie, the hurt in her eyes said more than her words. "Did you think to cast suspicion in my direction by using this?"

Sookie's immediate look of horror was enough to relieve those concerned about the possibility of her wanting to frame Ermessen. "Never! I had to make sure it was clear it was me, in case I didn't survive the attempt."

"Someone explain," Eric said.

His tone was low and filled with pain. Hearing it was breaking Sookie's heart, but she couldn't change course now. She had tried to kill Alexei and she couldn't allow Oliver to be executed, Mina would need him.

Ermessen turned to Eric. "When you instructed Sookie to stake Don Rafael if he spoke again, I handed her a stake." She extended her hand toward him. "This stake. It was a gift from my Maker. It was carved from the burned frame of a rack used in The Inquisition."

Eric moved his desperate gaze to Oliver, noticing for the first time there was a gnarled and bloody stump where his left hand used to be. "Oliver, what happened here?"

Oliver looked to Sookie, who met his eyes with a smile.

"It's all right, Oliver. Tell them what happened, nothing but the truth, just like we agreed."

Just like we agreed. He was going to lie to his King and allow his Queen to be executed for a crime he'd committed. He had no choice. "We came here to free Mina. They resisted. Alexei attacked my Mistress and she defended herself."

"Convenient that she happened to be carrying a stake with her, one placed in her hand personally, by Queen Ermessen," Ocella challenged.

Just as she'd planned; her choice of stake was proof enough to convict her and keep suspicions away from Oliver or anyone else. Secure in this knowledge, Sookie's was the only serene face in the room. Eric and Oliver both looked as if their legs might collapse under them at any moment. Ocella wore the expectant expression of a man about to have his dreams come true, and Mina looked baffled and afraid.

Ermessen was the only one detached enough to not be clouded by her emotions. Her mind was clearly in overdrive, searching for something more. This package was tied up a bit too neatly to suit her.

"You," Ermessen said to Mina. "We've not heard from you. I assume you are the one tempest is about. What did you see? Did you see Queen Sookie kill Alexei?"

At the mention of Alexei's name, Mina grabbed her stomach as if she'd been punched and uttered a pained squeak.

Ermessen tried softening her tone. "The ache will pass girl. Many of us have known the death of our Maker. I have suffered it myself. Gather yourself and speak."

"They were fighting," Mina said haltingly, before beginning to cry. "They were fighting and screaming and hurting each other. It was terrible."

"Answer the question!" Ocella shouted impatiently.

Ermessen held up a hand and shot him an angry glare. "Ignore him," she said softly to Mina. "What else did you see?"

"Oliver's hand," she cried. "Oh my god! Oliver's hand! He wanted to help her, but it was too late. We were handcuffed together and he pulled loose, and his hand fell. It was just laying there on the floor and there was blood everywhere." Mina looked almost deranged. "And then hurt. It hurt so much. Alexei is gone. He was there and then he wasn't and he, he, he fell apart, and the Mistress. Sookie, you did this for me?"

Mina looked desperately at Eric. "Majesty, please, do something. Help her!"

Eric opened his mouth to speak, but Ocella spoke up first. "Hold your tongue, Eric! There is nothing he can do for the murderous wretch. Be glad to be rid of her."

"Rid of her?" Ermessen questioned, turning slowly to face Ocella. "No one is rid of anyone yet. Well, no one but you it would seem. There is no one here who is not either a witness or intimately connected to either the victim or the perpetrator. Under the circumstances, we are all unqualified to sit in judgement."

Ermessen took out her cell phone and placed a call to someone she had on speed dial.

"Alexei is dead and the girl has been recovered … Yes … Unfortunately, it is more complicated than that. Eric's Queen stands accused of murder. We will need to hold a royal court of inquiry … A very generous offer. I believe that would work best … I will bring her shortly, thank you … Yes, I would be pleased to accompany her. In fact, I would prefer it. I would not wish any unfortunate accident to befall her before she could be properly tried." She disconnected the call and made another. This time she called for a car to come and pick up her and a guest, in the town below.

"Eric, could you possibly carry both Sookie and me down to the village?" she asked.

"I would be honored," he replied with a nod.

He was on autopilot; Ermessen and Sookie could both see it. Ermessen could have asked him to give her the moon and she would have likely gotten the same response.

"We are at your service, of course," Ocella added. "Might I ask where the prisoner is to be taken?"

"The only service I require from you, Appius, is that you give your remaining progeny leave to give us unfettered passage. I could not possibly allow you to carry her, for fear you might lose your grip on her, and I could not possibly allow you to carry me, for fear you might lose your grip on reality and begin to think yourself more impervious to scrutiny than you are.

As for where she will be held. Don Perdigo's fortress has the most secure cells in the area. She will he taken there and held until her hearing, where her case will be heard by the ancients."

Ocella was irate. "I will content myself with taking the girl," he spat.

But Ermessen was ready for him. "You will do no such thing. As a Queen, Sookie is entitled to have her ladies to attend her. I understand Mina serves as Sookie's secretary. Eric, may I assume you will see that someone brings her to the fortress?"

"Of course."

Ermessen ordered the door opened and Eric took her and Sookie each under an arm.

"You said her case would be heard by the ancients," he said after placing them on the ground, next to the road where they would wait for their car. "Plural."

"Yes," Ermessen replied. "Don Perdigo will not hear the case alone. Sentence cannot be passed on your Queen unless there is no doubt of her guilt. Facts which cannot be heard must be seen, therefore, Perdigo will call upon Pythoness to act in her capacity as judge."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Welcome, Your Majesties." Saaset focused on a point between Ermessen and Sookie, where she directed her curtsey and smile. When she rose, she looked directly at Sookie and said, "I am Saaset Rog." Obviously, Ermessen already knew her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Saaset. I've heard so much about you." Sookie returned the smile and nodded. She had to resist the urge to extend her hand, but Eric had assured her such a gesture would only be met with confusion.

"Perdigo and I are pleased to be able to offer our home to you."

"Do you have actual dungeons here?" Sookie asked, her voice taking on a tone at least half an octave high than usual. She psyched herself up in preparation for being tossed out into the sunshine. Somehow the prospect of being thrown into a prison cell was even more frightening.

Saaset looked confused for a moment, before noticing Ermessen trying to keep from laughing.

"Oh, no!" she said, a small laugh escaping before she could prevent it. "I mean, yes, we do have dungeons, and if you want to see them, I would be more than happy to give you a tour, but you will not be confined there. You are our guest and will be afforded every hospitality. An appropriate suite has been prepared for your use.

Sookie was flooded with relief. "I just assumed."

"Royalty is rarely subjected to inferior accommodations, even when they are being confined," Ermessen explained. "If you could fly, naturally more precautions would be necessary, but since you cannot, there will simply be additional guards posted at entries. You will, of course, be expected to remain within the confines of the fortress grounds."

"Of course," Sookie agreed.

"Besides," Saaset added with a grin, "I'm not sure our walls would survive if your husband heard you were being held in the dungeons."

Despite the gravity of her situation, Sookie had to laugh at that. "True, he has been known to break things when he loses his temper."

"We'll have to do everything we can to keep that from happening then," Saaset offered.

"Sookie," Ermessen said. "I can't imagine how you feel, but I must leave you. Saaset will see you to your room and help you get as comfortable as possible. I must return to my villa. I fear chaos will be reigning there, and I must do what I can to maintain calm."

"Of course," Sookie replied, her long-practiced happy waitress smile planted firmly on her face. "I'm sure I'll be fine." She was pretty sure the smile wasn't a very appropriate expression, but she was just as certain hysterics would be worse, so she stuck with the smile.

Saaset led her on a brief tour of the most often used common rooms and then to the opulently furnished suite that would be her home for the next day or two, until her trial.

Once she was alone, she took a shower and was pleasantly surprised to find a donor waiting for her when she came out. After feeding she felt a little better, but she knew she wouldn't really feel like herself again until Eric was with her. She paced the room and waited, hoping Ocella had not forbidden him to come to her.

XXXXXXX

It was a grim assemblage of vampires who arrived back at the villa. By right of age, Ocella led the procession of unhappy faces. He took them into the elevator and they exited near the grand staircase to the ballroom, where he stopped and spun around to face them.

"You!" he barked, pointing a scarred finger at Mina. "I renounce you and order you out of my presence for all eternity. Whatever it was you used to beguile my progeny has no allurement for me." His finger moved to Oliver. "You, take her away. Get her out of my sight before I am tempted to end her for her part in this."

"Majesty?" Oliver asked, looking to Eric for instruction.

"I told you to take her away!" Ocella blustered, balling his hands into fists so tight his fingers threatened to pierce his palms.

"Go back to the entrance," Eric said with an amazingly steady voice. "If I have not joined you within an hour, take her to the fortress. Leave her with Sookie and find someone to tend to your wound so there will be no impediment to your hand regenerating."

Oliver nodded and took Mina by the hand to lead her back to the elevator.

"You coddle them," Ocella complained. "You were a Viking warrior when I found you! That bitch has turned you into a nursemaid."

"The servants are Sookie's," he replied evenly. "They are accustomed to her treatment."

That brought a smile to Ocella's lips. "They will be getting over their pampering soon enough. They will be hard pressed to find another so charitable. You should leave them with Ermessen, if she will have them. She seems to not be much brighter than your faerie."

"Thank you, Ocella. I will consider your advice." Eric stood facing Ocella, displaying no emotion in either word or movement. "Might I consult Sookie, to obtain her preferences?" He was careful not to use a pet name or title when referring to her; doing so would serve only to annoy Ocella further.

"By all means!" he almost laughed. "Consult as many dead women as you please. Have a séance! Go to the fortress and spend time with your murderess, if Don Perdigo will allow it. No doubt you will receive instruction from them, but I order you not to bring any embarrassment to our line or to me. You will not damage the fortress. You will say nothing, nor will you do anything, to aid her in any escape attempt.

Visit her if you must, but return here and report to my chamber before sunrise. You will pass the overlight hours under this roof, and after the execution you will accompany me back to Italy. I am weary of Spaniards.

Eric pushed thoughts of an execution from his mind and made for the entry. From there he led Oliver and Mina to the fortress. They landed outside the portcullis, near the tree line.

"Wait here," Eric said to Mina and indicated for Oliver to follow. When they reached a distance he judged to be out of Mina's hearing, he turned to speak. "Tell what happened, Oliver, beginning with when you left the villa."

Oliver looked as if he'd been hit in the gut. Eric attributed it to his missing hand. The injury must be excruciating, yet Oliver had made no complaint.

"There is nothing of material importance I can add to my Mistress's account," he said. He met Eric's eye as he spoke, but diverted his gaze the moment he finished.

"I will decide for myself what is or is not important," Eric countered. "Speak."

Oliver told him about meeting Ermessen in the grotto. He went through a short version of Aednat's plans. "The Mistress said she knew where Alexei was holding Mina. She instructed me to carry her there. We went to ground outside the vault. We went in just after sunrise. You know the rest."

"I know nothing," Eric responded flatly. "I know what she said, which was little, and I know you did not dispute her. I do not know what happened."

"Do you doubt my Mistress's word?"

"Do you?"

"I have no doubts about what transpired in the vault," Oliver said. "My loyalty my Mistress is without question. I will not break faith with her, not even if I risk displeasing my King."

"They will execute her Oliver. You know they will. You can save her. What greater service can there be than to offer yourself for your Mistress?" There was no pleading in his voice. He was merely relaying plain facts.

Oliver knelt before his King and bowed his head. "If you believe nothing else, Majesty, believe I would offer myself for her if it was possible."

"Anything is possible, Oliver. Tell me a different account of events in the vault. Give me my Queen."

"I regret, I cannot, Majesty."

"You mean you will not," Eric's anger was beginning to seep through his facade of calm.

Though he did not stand, Oliver looked up at Eric. "Your Majesty knows I am not craven, as well as how best to interpret my words. If the Queen can be convinced to alter her story and accuse me, I will readily confess guilt."

She had forced a vow from him, Eric realized. He would never contradict her. Sookie would have to be convinced to change her story.

When they got inside the fortress, Eric left Oliver and Mina at the entry with instructions to wait there until Heller arrived.

Don Rafael came to escort Eric to Sookie. He agreed to send someone down to have a look at Oliver's arm.

"A servant is coming with a delivery for the Queen," Eric said. "When he arrives, he and Mina can be brought up."

XXXXXXX

The knock she was waiting for finally came. Sookie flung the door open and threw herself into him. "Eric!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck and curling around him.

His response was simply to close his eyes and encircle her in his embrace. The feeling of her clinging to him was intoxicating, especially considering that only an hour ago he wasn't sure he would ever feel it again.

He stepped inside and kicked the door closed behind him. He kissed her hair as he opened his eyes and walked them to the bed, where he sat down on the edge.

She shifted her legs for comfort, but made no effort to peel herself away from him. She needed to be close. She needed to feel their unity; to gather strength from knowing nothing could ever come between them, at least not while they both lived.

For the better part of an hour they sat, still as statues in a museum, wondering how long the memory of this embrace would have to last them.

"I have had your things brought," he whispered without loosening his hold.

She tilted her head and kissed the lobe of his ear. "You've already brought me everything I need, right here."

He required no further encouragement. His body responded at once to the touch of her lips and the slight rasp in her voice. His questions could continue waiting, for now.

His hands found her face and moved her mouth to his. As the soft wetness he found there invited him to take his fill, all else dissolved into nothing.

Sookie leaned into him and pulled her legs back so she had her knees under her. She brought her hands slowly to his shoulders, committing every muscle, every sinew to memory as she went. Gentle nudges, one, and then another, enticing him to lie back, with promises of pleasures to come. This might be her last chance to remind him of the dream that led them to what was sure to be a nightmarish end.

When he finally surrendered, relinquishing his kiss and allowing his head to fall back onto the soft mattress, she slid back until her knees touched the floor between his feet. She covered his stomach in tender kisses and watched his body twitch and ripple in response to her touch as she quickly relieved them both of their clothes.

His cock stood tall and proud when freed from its denim constraints. At least one part of him was prepared to ignore their situation and receive what she offered.

"Sookie-"

"Shhh," she responded with her lips teasing the now tightened flesh of his foreskin. To avoid the possibility of any further interruption, she took him in her mouth and caressed him with her tongue.

What may have started as something else, escaped him as an extended moan of pleasure to accompany the rolling arch of his torso.

There was what she wanted. In this moment he was hers, body and mind. She rewarded his submission with several long suckling kisses, each one taking more of him into her mouth until the entirety of his world existed in the space between her lips.

Feeling his ecstasy through their bond and in the writhing of his body beneath her, her own desires grew and began screaming demands for satisfaction. She picked up her pace and increased the pressure of her lips until she brought him to the edge of climax, before releasing him from her mouth and mounting him before he realized what was happening.

It was mere seconds before he was rocked by a hard orgasm, but he recovered quickly, as she knew he would. He slipped an arm around her and flipped them, staring down at her with a sated grin that promised to return the favor and more.

XXXXXXX

Hours later, as they lay still entwined together, Eric ended the deafening quiet between them. "Will you tell me what happened?"

"Do you want to hear me repeat what I've already said?" she responded. There was no reproach in her voice, only the wish for them to continue ignoring the enormous elephant stampeding through the room.

"Thank you, no," he said, "I have already heard Oliver repeat it. I do not need to hear the two of you harmonizing."

Alarm registered on her face, as he suspected it might. Without speaking a word she confirmed it to him. They were lying. The lie from her he could bear, but she had compelled Oliver's collusion in her lie.

"Eric," she said softly, "There is something you must do."

"At last," he replied, with an odd combination of sarcasm and genuine relief. "I have been at a loss. Please lover, tell me what it is I must do."

"You must be tolerant of Oliver. His loyalty to me has been absolute. He has served me faithfully regardless of the price to him." She held his hand tight against her chest and closed her eyes to wait for his response.

"You give him more credit than he is worthy of receiving," he said, his tone darkening to hatred. "He stops short of paying the price I asked of him. If his service were truly faithful, he would not verify your account of Alexei's death. He would insist it was he who committed the act. He would not allow you to be executed."

A tiny squeal came from the hall outside the door. Mina was waiting and she could hear their conversation, Sookie realized.

Sookie turned to face him, to stare into the wrath in his eyes. "Never doubt my love for you. No matter what happens, no matter what I say or what Ocella makes you do, I love you as I have always loved you, as I _will_ always love you. You will survive this trial. You may be unhappy for a while, but you will survive. You have Pam and Heller and others who love you. You have hundreds of women, vampire and human, who would give anything to be close to you. Mina only has Oliver. If he dies, she is left alone. She would never survive it, Eric."

Truth is a vicious thing, and when the truth behind her lie dawned on him it was no less damaging than standing in the dawning of the sun would have been.

'_Do you love her enough to allow others to outrank you in her affections without feeling your position is threatened?_' Ermessen's words came crashing down on him. He felt as if he might be buried by the weight of them. '_Love her enough to give her what she needs to be herself, or she will pay the price for your conceit_.'

_She is going to pay the price regardless_, his mind screamed. What does it matter if she dies because she killed Alexei or because she thinks she's sparing a servant girl an uncertain future?

_It matters to her_, he realized at last. He took no comfort in the realization, but it prevented him from pressing her any further.

As if the gods had sent a gift to rescue him from his unhappy thoughts, his phone vibrated on the bedside table. Despite Sookie pawing at his arm and whining in protest, he checked the message, then forced a smile and whispered in her ear. "I have a surprise for you."

"I don't want a surprise. I want you to stay here with me for a while longer," she said, holding his arm as if she could prevent his leaving by doing so.

"You'll want this one," he assured her, pulling his arm from her with no real effort at all. "Put some clothes on."

"I won't," she pouted, as he put his jeans on. "I know Mina is here. I heard her. I'll tend to her soon enough. Come back to bed."

It was difficult to know for certain if she meant she wouldn't want the surprise or she wouldn't get dressed. Apparently both he decided on his way to the door. "Last chance," he warned, his hand on the doorknob.

She pulled a sheet up around her neck, tucked the sides under her arms and glared at him, since he was clearly bent on opening the door to who or what ever was on the other side.

Eric opened the door, exposing Genevieve and Mina. Genevieve was smiling brightly and she ran past Eric to Sookie's bedside.

"Have they taken your clothes?" Genevieve asked and she actually sounded as if she thought they may have.

"No," Sookie said with a laugh, extending one arm for a hug and holding the sheet in place with the other. "Mina? Will you come sit with me?"

Mina had come into the room, but was not far enough in for the door to be closed without hitting her. She had the nervous look of a teenager who was afraid she was about to be caught shoplifting. She had her arms wrapped tightly around herself and her eyes didn't stay focused on anything for more than a few seconds at a time.

"The others are waiting to come in," she said, her voice quivering.

"Others?" Sookie asked. She made a mental sweep of the hall. "Karen and Shana! Come in! Come in!" Had she been dressed, she would have been happy to receive Heller as well, but even though she wasn't exposed, she knew it would only make him uncomfortable to see her now, assuming Eric would even allow him to enter the room, which was unlikely.

The two young women ran past Mina, who edged closer to the wall. "Sookie!" they shouted in unison.

Eric watched as the two women ran to Sookie, clearly thrilled to see her. And though she received them joyously, her eyes rarely left Mina for more than a few seconds. Mina was inching her way along the wall, coming closer to Sookie, but not in any kind of hurry.

Shana and Karen had a million questions, which they were firing at Sookie with blinding speed. What's going on? Who does this fantastic castle belong to? Why are you here? When was Mina turned? Where is Oliver? Eric sent a plane for us yesterday. He said it was a surprise, are you surprised?

Sookie wrapped them in hugs and smiles and answered nothing, promising to tell them everything soon. She looked up at Eric and was positively glowing with happiness. _How wonderful he is_, she thought. _This was already planned, before Alexei died, but now it meant so much more. If only Jason was here_. She kept the last thought to herself. It was too late to arrange for Jason to come and she couldn't face the prospect of making Eric think he'd failed her at the end.

Karen was untying the blue ribbon she wore on her wrist. "Not now, Karen," Sookie said with a smile. "In a little while." She looked at Mina again and extended a hand to her. "Please, Mina, won't you come and sit with me?"

She didn't say 'us', Eric noticed. Sookie asked her to come and sit with 'me', as if the others in the room only existed in shadow. Mina was her lost lamb. The other sheep would have to wait for their attention until the lamb had been brought safely back into the fold.

Eric decided to leave the shepherdess to her work, rather than lurk about playing audience to this little play. He walked to the bed and took Sookie's hand. He kissed it gently and gave her a smile. "I will bid you good evening, my love. I will return to you as soon after sundown tomorrow as I am permitted. The ladies will remain here. Someone will come in the morning to acquaint them with what is expected of them during their stay. Appropriate accommodations will be brought for Mina to pass the day."

Mina looked up at the mention of her name. "No," Sookie said firmly. "Mina will pass the day here," she placed her hand on the bed beside her. "With me. Shana would you check the wardrobe and see if you can find me a nightgown?"

"Of course, Mistress," Shana said, bouncing off the bed and heading to the wardrobe.

"Mistress!" Mina cried and bounded to the bed, flinging herself into Sookie's waiting arms.

Eric watched in awe for a few seconds as his chosen cuddled and comforted the lost and frightened orphaned baby vampire. Then he slipped unnoticed from the room.

XXXXXXX

As Eric approached the large study with Heller close on his heels, he could feel the temperature rising. _Perdigo must have wood trucked in by convoys to feed the monstrous fire he kept blazing all night_, he thought. There was at least one other in the room with Perdigo and they were speaking in a language Eric could not readily identify.

The other voice was female and as Eric neared, he recognized it. Pythoness had arrived. He decided not to interrupt what was obviously a private exchange, but as he turned for the stairs, she called to him.

"Join us Eric."

He instructed Heller to wait for him at the entry, and he answered the invitation of the ancients.

Entering the room was like walking into an oven. Apparently Pythoness enjoyed a crackling fire as much as Perdigo. Her face was turned toward him as he approached. He stopped within arm's reach of her, offering a deferential bow as he stared back into the glossed over eyes, which saw nothing, yet everything. "I am honored to see you again."

"Has your chosen Queen confessed to you?"

It was an odd response to his greeting. He expected to be questioned about his visit with Sookie, but he expected his inquisitor to be Ocella, not Pythoness. "She says she killed Alexei."

To Eric's surprise and horror, the oracle laughed.

"Yes, I am told she seems quite anxious to say as much to anyone who will listen. You must convince her to confess." She shifted in her seat and turned her stare into the flames.

"She has provided more than ample confession to satisfy Ocella's demand for her execution," he countered. "I will not compel her to give any further evidence against herself."

Perdigo stretched his legs out in front of him and focused his black eyes on Eric. "Sookie provided a service to our kind by ridding us of Ocella's abomination. The boy was only tolerated because Ocella invoked ancient tribal laws allowing male adulthood to be counted from as young as twelve years. He argued Alexei was fourteen at his making, and thus not in violation of our laws.

The tribunal hearing the case agreed Ocella's argument was not valid, since Russian law, which Alexei was subject to during his human life, did not allow for adulthood at such an early age, with one notable exception, ascension to the position of Tsar.

When Tsar Nicholas and his family were executed, obviously Alexei's execution had not been successful by the time Ocella got to him. He was unconscious, but not completely dead. So technically, as the heir apparent, for the few seconds between Ocella finding him and draining him, he was Tsar, and thus a legal adult.

Being technically within the law made him no easier to tolerate, it merely protected him from being summarily executed."

Eric could feel his rage building. He would not be able to continue this topic of conversation for much longer and maintain any semblance of decorum. "If I am permitted to speak to her again before she is executed for ridding you of your abomination, I will be certain to tell her how pleased you are with her service. Though I suspect she will be no more impressed than I am with your display of gratitude."

"She must confess," Pythoness said almost absently, completely ignoring everything Perdigo and Eric said.

"To what?" Eric demanded. "What do you want to hear her say?"

Pythoness looked at Eric as if he'd gone mad. Despite their blindness, her eyes were among the most expressive he'd ever seen. Her words were near unnecessary. "You will never arrive at the correct answer, despite my having given it to you, if you persist in asking the wrong question. I have no particular interest in anything she has to say to me on any topic. Go back to your own bedchamber and clear your thoughts.

And take a shower. You smell of sex. There is no reason to provoke Appius into petty castigations. What he is planning for you is enough to keep him sufficiently occupied."

Yes, he knew what Ocella had in store for him. The court would find Sookie guilty. Ocella would demand her execution as recompense for his loss, and the court would have no choice but to agree.

This would be the moment Ocella would mete out his punishment. As the injured party, Ocella would be offered the right to choose the executioner. He would turn to Eric and demand an eye for an eye. Sookie killed Ocella's second progeny, he would insist Eric kill his own second progeny in exchange. The poetry was inescapable.

"If you will excuse me," Eric said with a nod. He wanted nothing but to flee the room. His legs were going to fail him. He needed to take to the sky.

"Sit here, Eric," Pythoness said, gently patting the arm of her chair. "We will look into the flames together and I will teach you something new."

Directives from the ancients were not to be ignored, even if you felt as if you were teetering on the edge of madness. He sat beside her and stared into the fire. _Perhaps she means to push me in and end my suffering?_ He almost found the idea comforting.

"Leaders are created, not born," Pythoness began, her voice a low droning monotone, placing no more emphasis on one word than another, thus giving each an equal value. "Your human father taught you to be a leader of men. His lessons prepared you to become a leader among our kind as well. A leader must utilize old knowledge and new together. The past does not change, it adapts to the future and where the two exist together is the present.

Remember the lessons of your youth, Norseman. Someone taught you the value of patience and how to use it."

The waves of heat pulsed against his face until he came close to feeling as though his heartbeat had miraculously returned.

He recalled a day in the deep of his eighteenth winter. He was standing with his father, on a hill not far from the home he shared with Aude. The glare of the sun on the surrounding snow was so bright it was painful to look at for more than a few seconds. Or so he told himself when tears threatened.

Aude was in the house. Several women from the village were attending her in her grief. Their first son had died; taken by a chill the boy lacked the strength to fight.

"You will be a leader, my son," his father said. "And you will father leaders, as I did before you. Be patient, Eric. This boy did not share our destiny. There will be another."

"When, Father? When will there be another? And how will I know if he is to be the one?"

"We cannot make demands of fate. Ours is but to wait as it gives and takes as it chooses. The weapon of destiny is time. Patience is our only defense against it."

The following spring, Aude birthed a fat and hearty son. Eric had refused to allow him to be named until he'd survived through two winters. Decades later, well after his turning, Eric learned it was this son who had taken his grandfather's place at the head of the table in the village great hall.

"Your father was a wise man," Pythoness said, snatching Eric away from his memories and back to now. "Like humans, we are governed by a set of agreed upon laws to help us settle our grievances against one another and maintain a tenable balance.

There are things, which always are, such as the claim of a Maker always taking precedence over the claim any other may have on a given vampire. Those things perceived as rights and privileges are contained in these laws, thus these are the laws most are familiar with and are able to draw upon quickly." Pythoness smiled and leaned back into the thick cushions of her chair. Casting her sightless eyes up as if she could see his face was her invitation for her student to speak; to demonstrate his comprehension of the lesson she was teaching.

"In order to create a balance for things which always are, there must be laws governing things which never are," Eric replied.

"One need not possess the gifts of sight or prophesy to see your strengths," she said, reaching over to give him an approving pat on the leg. "I have a gift for you."

She waved a frail hand at Perdigo and he produced a small book from his inside jacket pocket. "This is from my personal collection. I have found it most useful on many occasions," Perdigo said, handing the volume over to Eric. "May it serve you as well as it has me."

"Thank you. I will return it after reading."

"It is yours now. I will commission a copy."

"One last thing before you go." She wasn't looking at Eric any more. She was staring into the flames, stretching her hands out toward them. Her fingertips skirted so close, Eric half expected her to combust. "Law is as cruel and unforgiving as fate. When always and never both apply, never always wins."

Eric thanked them again and excused himself, clutching the small book of ancient law close to his chest as his head swam with the oracle's riddles and double talk. She was right about at least one thing. He needed to clear his head and the steady rain of a shower would go far toward helping him accomplish that immediate goal.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

XXXXXXX

"I ask you to protect her, if you can." Eric's voice was low, with a strained hint of pleading and only a little hope. He was unaccustomed to relying solely on the abilities and wits others for the defense of what was his.

His dolorous tone conveyed more agony than Ermessen had ever heard there. The Norseman's attachment to his chosen was indeed everything it was reported to be. She placed a hand gently on his arm. "Be assured, I am your ally, and hers. I will give any and all aid within my power. I will be dressing her for her appearance tonight. Never underestimate the impact of presentation, even on someone like Appius."

Eric couldn't manage a smile. He offered a silent nod instead, before leaving her standing alone in the doorway of her office. This night promised to be long and harrowing for everyone. There would be no delay. It was time.

XXXXXXX

In the instant before opening her eyes, Sookie believed her world had somehow righted itself during the passing day, but she quickly realized everything was just as she'd left it. The body next to her was not Eric. If Eric were here, his body would be behind her and his arm would be draped around her protectively.

The rising corpse curled tightly into a fetal position in front of her now was frail and trembling. It had never really registered with Sookie before, just how thin and fragile Mina must have always been. She was a tiny wisp of a thing beneath her multiple layers of clothing.

When Sookie put an arm around her and pulled her close, Mina gasped and gave a startled jerk. "I keep forgetting to breathe," she mumbled.

"It's alright," Sookie said softly, reaching up to stroke her hair. "You'll get used to not breathing. You don't need to worry about remembering."

"How long will it hurt?" Mina whimpered pitifully. She burrowed closer to Sookie and began to cry. "Won't anything make it stop?"

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Shana asked, coming to the side of the bed and reaching toward the embracing vampires.

"Step back, Shana," Sookie said, tightening her arm around Mina. Despite trying not to alarm anyone, the warning was clear in her tone. "Did someone come today and show you around?"

"Yes, Mistress," Shana answered, as she moved to the opposite side of the bed, away from Mina. "Should I go and get a donor for Mina?"

Mina looked up briefly. For a moment she looked as if she might lunge at Shana, but a second later she simply deflated back into a ball and resumed sobbing.

"Yes, please," Sookie answered, taking a mental sweep of the room to determine how many were with her. "Where is Genevieve?"

"She went to the kitchen. She was going to bring up a snack tray for us," Karen said from the direction of the bathroom.

"Karen, go with Shana. Send three donors back here, and then you two go on and join Genevieve in the kitchen and eat there. Is Heller here, or did he go back to the villa with Eric last night?"

"He is with the Master," Shana answered.

"Just us girls then," Sookie said with a forced smile, trying to lighten the mood as much as possible. It didn't work. There would almost have to be jugglers and clowns to lighten the mood today. Nothing quite like the prospect of executing a visiting Queen before sunrise to cast a pall over any bright spots in the evening. "Oh, and if you happen to see Saaset, would you ask her to visit me if she has time? I have a few questions and I'm not sure when or even if Eric will be allowed to come and see me tonight."

Mina moaned and Sookie responded by pulling into a sitting position with her back against the headboard, and Mina in a heap across her lap. As she gently rocked and stroked Mina's hair, she wondered how much of what was going on was even registering with her. It was hard to believe this miserable shell of a girl was ever the perky, helpful young woman Mina had always been.

This lost creature had clawed her way out of the ground and killed a large male faerie, all on her own. Then she'd rescued Alexei and Saaset from a silver barred dungeon, with no one to give her instructions. Now she was little more than an incoherent, tear-stained mound of flesh, incapable of stringing even the simplest thoughts together. Sookie kept expecting to see images of doors coming from her mind, but there were none. Her mind was utterly closed. Or so far gone there was nowhere for doors to lead. This last thought made Sookie clutch Mina even tighter. There had to be something she could do for her besides hold her and pet her head. If only Eric were here.

A short time later, there was a knock at the door. Unfortunately it was not the authoritative knock announcing Eric's arrival. Sookie arranged Mina on a pillow and covered her with a satin quilt.

Sookie opened the door to find Pythoness being borne on a litter carried by two male vampires.

"A Queen who opens her own doors?" the blind vampire questioned. "You need more servants, my dear. The locals will think you uncouth. I shall mention it to Eric when next we speak." She waved a hand to her bearers and Sookie had to jump back to allow them through.

The litter was placed gently on the floor and one of the bearers brought a chair from the side of the room and sat it beside the bed before leading thePythoness to it.

"They have put you in a room with no fire," Pythoness said sadly. "If we meet again, I shall have you brought to me. Come sit near me, within reach, if you please."

The bearers left the room without having to be told. They took up positions in the hall, outside the door.

Sookie sat on the edge of the bed, between Pythoness and where Mina was lying behind her.

"I was told you were coming for the trial," Sookie said. "I didn't expect to see you before then."

"And yet I have seen little else, but you, since my arrival here. You fill my mind's eye. It is quite exhausting."

"I'm sorry to be so much trouble," Sookie said as Pythoness reached out to her. She thought the ancient vampire was going to touch her face, but instead a hand lightly touched the bloodstains on the front of her gown.

"No stains are so difficult to remove as the tears of a child," Pythoness said with such profound sadness in her voice, it almost brought a tear to Sookie's eye.

"She's not my child," Sookie said after a moment. Mina moaned softly and shifted slightly on her pillow. Sookie placed a hand on her shoulder and patted her until she quieted.

"Is she not?" Pythoness may have been blind, but her face portrayed absolute confidence in her knowledge. "What I see is so rarely wrong.

No matter. I am told you have questions. You asked for Saaset, I know. She is a sweet girl and was more than willing to come to you, but a woman in your position likely has questions beyond young Saaset's scope of experience or learning. She has full access to Perdigo's extensive library, but her choice of reading material is rarely useful for anything other than temporary distraction."

"How long will Mina be in physical pain and how long will it take before she's herself again?" Sookie asked. Pythoness was a sensible woman; she would appreciate getting right to the point without wasting any more time.

"Loss of one's Maker is a always a jarring experience. An older vampire; for example, one who has learned all his Maker can teach him and has the ability to care for himself and others, one who has adapted to responsibilities and perhaps even progeny of his own, this vampire might feel only a sudden ache or cramp, and the feeling may pass almost before it was noticed.

A newly made vampire on the other hand, rises with a need to adjust and a thirst for knowledge as well as blood. The blood thirst can be sated easily from a variety of sources; the other thirst however is difficult for anyone save the Maker to slake. The tether of a Maker's bond is like a human umbilical cord. The Maker provides everything the newly created needs to survive, and it is near impossible for the newborn to survive without it."

"You said, near impossible, so some do survive. How?" Sookie asked, an edge of desperation creeping in to her tone. "Surely they only need someone else to take care of them and teach them, right?"

"Few things in life are so simple. The vampire on the bed beside you doesn't need someone. She needs a Maker. Her Maker is dead, so she needs someone who is willing to take his place. She needs someone willing to make the formal commitment of taking personal responsibility for her education and actions."

"Like an adoption?"

"Precisely," Pythoness said with a smile. "A Transuma Caerimonia it is called; a transfer ceremony. The rights and responsibilities of a Maker are transferred to someone else and a formal Maker's bond is reestablished. I believe she would like very much to establish such a bond with you."

Sookie was momentarily shocked into silence. "I would love nothing more, but under the circumstances, it isn't possible. I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't have her lose two Makers, one right after the other. It would be more cruel than leaving her as she is."

Pythoness laughed softly. "I sometimes forget not everyone can see what I see. I have answered your questions, now I will offer you some advice. Appius Livius will keep Eric at the royal villa until only moments before the trial commences. It is one of his many petty actions designed to prevent the two of you having any private time together.

Eric will come to you, but you will have only minutes when he does. Your temptation and his will be to waste this time embracing. You will have time for one thing and one thing only. If you spend the time for any other purpose, it will be wasted and all hope will be lost.

When Eric comes, and the two of you are alone, you must drop to your knees and confess, nothing else will save you."

Sookie looked wildly around the room and dropped to her knees in front of Pythoness. "Appius will never let Eric do anything to save me. Can't I confess to you?"

"Get up stupid girl," Pythoness said sharply, her words slapping Sookie harder than a hand to the face could have. "At least you are bright enough to see Eric is not able to save you, nor did I say he would be able to. You put yourself in this absurd position; you must save yourself. What would you confess to me? Things I have already seen? I know what you did and why you did it. Perhaps even more importantly, I know what you didn't do."

Sookie closed her eyes and lowered her head into the lap of the ancient. "Please," she pleaded. "I beg you not to betray my secret."

"I carry many secrets," Pythoness replied, her voice softening as she placed a hand on Sookie's head. "Secrets of princes and peasants alike. If you have a ridiculous desire to be known as a murderess, I will leave you to it. The false confession you have already given is adequate for the trial. The trial will not be stopped, but with such an auspicious number of royals and ancients; each with different interests in the proceedings, any numbers of outcomes are possible. Trust me when I tell you, your Maker will be greatly pleased if you confess to him before the trial begins.

But before Eric comes, you will have another visitor. She has already arrived at the fortress. It seems you carry the secrets of others as well. In gratitude for guarding her secret, none other than the Queen of Spain has come to attend you as you dress for court."

"Ermessen is coming to help me dress?" Sookie was surprised to say the least.

"She has chosen your wardrobe herself," Pythoness said with a broad, knowing smile. "Take her advice and follow her instructions. She has chosen with great care."

There was a knock at the door.

XXXXXXX

Ermessen swept into the room accompanied by three human female attendants carrying a variety of boxes. In very short order, she had the bed made, the boxes opened, and their contents arranged atop the duvet. She then put one of her attendants in charge of Mina and sent them both away, along with the donors who remained in the room.

"Now," she said with a knowing smile. "It is time to costume you for the performance of your life."

"I guess I should get Shana back up here to do my makeup," Sookie replied with a sarcastic scoff.

"No need. I have brought everyone and everything you will need." Ermessen's eyes narrowed as she gazed at Sookie. "Remember, you are playing a part tonight. The sympathy and respect of the gallery is paramount. Before you do even the slightest thing, you must think, how will the gallery react?

The destinies of many have been changed by the demands of a crowd. Appius knows this well. He will want to appear wronged and grieved. He will be masking his anger."

"So I should be sorry for what I've done and show remorse?" Sookie crossed her arms and glared in defiance. "Well, I don't think I can do that. I'm not sorry."

A broad smile stretched across Ermessen's face, as the worry she'd entered with subsided. "Perfect," she said approvingly. "You are a Queen. As such, your actions must convey your belief that you are above reproach. Alexei was a thief. That girl is your subject. It is your right and your responsibility, as her sovereign, to protect her.

In the world according to Appius, you have been cast in the role of the not to be trusted seductress. The faerie who liked to live dangerously, and set her sights on a vampire famous for his ability to resist the allurements of even the most beautiful vampires, male and female.

Your job is to make them see a Queen rather than an overreaching upstart. Your husband killed a sitting King in order to give you a crown. Tonight you must prove he made a worthy choice.

Here, these will help you."

Ermessen took a box from the pile on the bed and opened it. Inside was Sookie's set of Alexandrite jewelry; the set Eric had given her, _that Ocella had given him,_ she recalled. There was an addition to the collection, a charm bracelet.

"This was a gift from my Maker," Ermessen said with a wistful smile as she lifted the bracelet from the box. "It has adorned no wrist but mine for over five hundred years. Tonight it will work for you.

I am told you have a habit of fidgeting when you are nervous. This must be avoided, if at all possible. Once you are seated on the stage, keep your hands folded in your lap. Be careful not to bury them in the folds of your skirt, keep them visible. Whenever you feel nervous, twist this charm."

She extended the hand holding the bracelet toward Sookie and pointed to a tiny gold house with Alexandrite windows. "Hold the roof with the fingers of one hand and twist the house with the other. You will feel it click into place when you have turned it far enough.

"Eric is here," Sookie said, the first truly happy smile of the day reaching her lips. She took a last look in the mirror and turned for the door.

"No," Ermessen said, holding up a hand. "I'll let him in. You wait here. The way you look, you need to make an entrance." Ermessen pulled the bathroom door closed.

Eric didn't knock. He met Ermessen halfway across the room. Something in the corner caught his eye, a bloodstained garment. "What is that?"

"Her sleeping gown," Ermessen answered. "Mina's incessant crying has soaked through everything she touched. The bed looks as if someone has been slaughtering sheep there. You should pull back the duvet."

"Thank you, no," he replied, then as if it were an afterthought, he added, "If you would though, would you have the gown boxed, exactly as it is, no cleaning, and have it sent to my room at the villa."

"Yes of course," she said. She did not give voice to the questions in her expression, nor did he offer answers to them.

"Everyone is already gathering in the theater gallery. I don't have much time," he said. "Sookie, come out. Ermessen, if you don't mind, I need to speak with Sookie alone before the proceedings begin.

The bathroom door opened and Sookie stepped out. Eric froze. He couldn't move. He couldn't do anything but stare at her.

Ermessen smiled and gave Sookie a wink. "I'll see you both in a few minutes. Remember, you want to be late, but not very. You want people to be anticipating your arrival, but not annoyed at having to wait for you. Most importantly, no hysterics, remain calm, no matter what anyone else says or does. You are a vampire Queen. You must be perceived as regal and serene when circumstances appear most dire." Ermessen touched Sookie's hand and gave it a squeeze. "You look the part. Now make the people love you."

A second later Sookie and Eric were alone in the room.

"_I_ love you," he said. His voice was low and strained, he sounded as if he might have been screaming ever since rising this evening.

"Unfortunately, I don't think you're the one Ermessen was talking about," Sookie said. The high-pitched giggle accompanying her words echoed through the room, before finally surrendering to the somber pall shrouding the scene.

"No," he conceded, allowing the tiniest of grins to briefly cross his lips. "I do not know her plans, but as I have said before, she is a worthy ally. Ocella is standing alone against you, but he has tradition and the law on his side. Clearly Ermessen sees a benefit in provoking him."

"What do you mean?"

Now, Eric laughed. "She didn't tell you? Perhaps I shouldn't either. Your ignorance may be central to her purpose."

Sookie was not amused in the slightest. "If one more person calls me stupid, I might just kill myself and save you all the trouble."

"Who called you stupid, my love?"

"Aside from you?"

"Stupidity and ignorance differ greatly, Dearest. Ignorance is remedied with information. Stupidity is a much more permanent affliction."

"Well, apparently Pythoness thinks I'm afflicted."

"I doubt that," Eric replied seriously, "Or she would not champion your cause. Some of the greatest minds in history have sought her council. The rest of us must pale by comparison. Do not allow her words to offend. Her value is not in her charm."

"I guess it doesn't matter," Sookie said, trying not to get too sidetracked. Regardless of whatever else Pythoness said, she had warned her she wouldn't have very long with Eric. She would have to confess, but that would only take a few seconds.

"What did you mean about Ermessen provoking Ocella?"

Eric's smile returned. "She has dressed you in purple, the color of royalty and more. So much more." He stepped forward and ran his fingertips along the floral sash across Sookie's chest.

"There was a woman in Rome. She was known to be a skilled and intelligent speaker. She once convinced Marc Antony to back away from his plan to raise money for his war, by taxing the propertied single ladies of Rome.

She had many suitors and admirers, men great and small alike. Among them was a common soldier who saw himself as worthy of more than his birth allotted. He confused admiring beauty with being among the beautiful."

"Ocella," Sookie said.

"Indeed. Ocella. He claims he was in love with her. He shadowed her footsteps until she set her guards on him and he was forbidden from being near her."

"And I look like her, in this dress?" Sookie asked, thinking she had figured it out.

"Not in the least," Eric responded. "But Ermessen has draped you in purple hydrangeas."

"That's what I said, but she called them something else," Sookie said, looking down at the sash carefully adorned with fresh sewn on blossoms.

"Hortensias," Eric said.

"Yes, that was it."

"The woman was called Hortensia and she was often seen wearing a purple scarf. Some claimed it was a gift from a lover. Many still refer to the hydrangea bloom by her name."

"So I'm supposed to be a replica?" Sookie asked.

"You are a vision," he answered, reaching out and touching her cheek, softly, as if perhaps he questioned whether she was real.

She laughed and placed her hand lovingly over his. "Pythoness was here earlier. I got the feeling she was ready for me to leave her visions."

"I'm sure Ocella feels the same, or will when he sees you."

"And you?"

"You will occupy my visions forever, my love, regardless of how this evening ends."

The time had come. "Eric, I need you to promise me something," she almost whispered.

"Be brave?" he responded with a mirthless laugh.

"You're already brave. I've never known anyone braver than you. I need you to promise me you will be kind to Mina."

"When have I been unkind to Mina?"

"No, Eric. I don't want you to not be unkind. I want you to _**be**_ kind. Pythoness mentioned a ceremony like an adoption. I don't remember what she called it. It's to replace a Maker. I want you to be Mina's new Maker. She needs someone to be strong for her. She's so lost, Eric. She won't survive without someone."

What the hell was Pythoness thinking, filling Sookie's head with shit that had nothing to do with anything? "How about if I give her to Oliver again? I'm sure he would be thrilled to take her, and unless I am very mistaken, he owes you."

"No!" Her anger flashed in both her tone and demeanor. "Oliver owes me nothing." She shoved him hard with both hands until he tripped onto the bed. "Tell me you understand what I'm saying to you. I need to hear you say it. Oliver owes me nothing. He has been completely faithful and he has done everything I asked of him. Everything, no matter how much he didn't want to. Say it."

"Fine he does not owe you," Eric complied. He couldn't bring himself to argue with her now. "But do you not believe Mina would be happier with Oliver as her Maker?"

"Mina will be happier with Oliver, as an equal. Do this for her, Eric. Do it for me. Promise me you will."

Eric suddenly felt as if she'd hit him with a brick. Mina would be happier as an equal to her lover. Not like her, not with her lover as her Maker.

"I will take her as my progeny, if she agrees," he said. He was staring toward the window. He couldn't look at Sookie. He wasn't certain how he would react and he had enough uncertainties to cope with at the moment.

"She'll agree. You're her King. She would never refuse you anything." She was talking faster now. She could feel time slipping away from her. "I only need two more things now." She took Eric's hands in hers and knelt in front of him.

Her action drew his focus from the window. "What are you doing?" he managed to ask.

"I didn't kill Alexei," she said, staring into his eyes as she spoke. "I intended to. I took Ermessen's stake and I made Oliver take me to the vault. Before we went in, I made him swear he would not go against anything I said happened, for any reason. We got inside and I really thought I could take Alexei, but I couldn't.

I knocked Alexei down. Oliver thought I was winning, so he handcuffed Mina to himself. She was confused fighting against him. He was trying not to hurt her. He could see I was starting to lose my fight and he was trying to come and help me, but Mina was fighting him so fiercely. She didn't know what she was doing.

When Alexei pinned me to the ground, I'm not sure exactly what happened, but suddenly Oliver was next to me. He was bleeding, but I couldn't tell from where." Everything she'd been holding back suddenly exploded and she began to sob. "Oh my god, Eric, he tore off his own hand to save me.

And then he had the stake and I knew you were coming, but you weren't there yet, but I heard the door latch. I knew it had to be Ocella. Oliver staked Alexei, but I pushed him away and took the stake back. I had to make sure it was me Ocella saw with the stake in my hand.

It had to be me. My plan was to kill him. I can't let Oliver be executed. He would have never been there if it wasn't for me. You understand, don't you? I know you don't approve, but please tell me you understand. I don't know if I can face it if you don't. I don't want to shame you."

That brought him out of the foggy barrage of thoughts bombarding his mind. "Shame me?" he asked incredulously. He pulled her to her feet, grabbed a box of tissue from the bedside table and stuffed several into her hand. Then he took out several more and began dabbing at the red lines forming on her cheeks. "You are the most glorious creature I have ever encountered. How could you possibly shame me?

If I am confused, it is not by your willingness to face death with steadfast grace. It is your enthusiasm for issuing the invitation I cannot comprehend."

"If we had a hundred years, maybe I could explain it. Maybe it only ever made sense in my head. I don't know. It's done now and whatever happens will happen." She reached up, placing a hand on either side of Eric's face, willing him to meet her gaze. "I've thought about what Ocella might do, what he might make you do. If it comes to that, do it fast, don't hesitate."

Eric took her by the wrists and removed her hands. His efforts to maintain his composure caused his voice to turn colder as he spoke. "Madam, I believe you are falsely assuming I share your appetite for this evening's scheduled amusements."

She slapped him, as hard as she could, right across the face. He grabbed her hand and held it between them and his fangs extended and his lips curled back in an angry snarl. As fury flashed in his eyes, she smiled. "There he is. He's the one I need tonight. I don't need a King or a lover or a friend. Tonight I need the sure hand of a Viking warrior."

For the briefest of moments, it was as if he'd gone mad. His mind reeled away from him into a dark current of possibilities. He could try to defy Ocella's instructions. He could fly out of here with her. How much of a head start would he be able to get her before the pain of being summoned overcame him? Not enough. There could never be enough. Ocella would simply compel him to summon her back, and then make him kill her when she got here.

It didn't matter what happened at the trial. Even if everything went as he expected it would and the official execution was prevented, Ocella would not suffer her to live, and he would insist that Eric be the executioner, ancient laws be damned.

He could kill her now, here in this room, before the trial ever started. The result would be the same, but at least Ocella would be deprived the pleasure of watching her die.

As if to divert him from his half-formed plans, she spoke. "Put him away for now, but keep him close. Do we have time for a kiss before we go?"

The moment for changing the course of the evening was forgotten. He gathered her in his arms, careful not to crush the fresh hydrangeas sewn onto her sash.

XXXXXXX

They stepped out of the elevator at one end of a wide corridor. At the opposite end was a set of tall, wooden doors with an inscription carved above them. To either side of the doors was a guard wearing a gilded sword. As they approached the doors, Eric brought his right elbow to his side and extended his hand, palm down. He reached over and placed Sookie's left hand on his right wrist.

Eric did not alter their pace as they approached the doors. With a series of well-rehearsed, elegant movements, at precisely the right instant, each guard took a doorknob in hand, swung the doors open, and bowed at the waist. "Your Majesties," they murmured in unison, as Eric and Sookie passed.

There was a moment of near silence as the identity of the new arrivals registered throughout the crowd, followed by waves of whispers.

The room was a private theater, with carved stone seating for a hundred, perhaps a few more. The heavy black curtains were pulled back to expose as much of the small stage as possible. The Pythoness and Don Perdigo were seated close together at stage right.

Perdigo stood and gestured to the only other chair on the stage. "Deliver the accused here."

Until this point, Ocella had his back to the doors and was purposefully engaged in conversation with Don Rafael, near the stairs at stage left. He would enjoy watching that woman walk to her doom, but the thought of seeing the inevitable respectful bows and curtsies from the gullible hoard in the gallery was more than he felt inclined to deal with. What possessed his Norseman to go to such lengths to give that little wretch a crown was beyond his comprehension.

Eric knew he was being tracked. Ocella would wait until they were right behind him before he would make a show of turning and stepping aside, to let Sookie pass, alone. He would hold Eric at his side. _Ocella does not understand her true strength. He doubts her resolve. He expects her to fall apart and put on a hysterical show for the crowd. _He would be disappointed. It wasn't going to happen.

As was appropriate for her position, Ermessen was seated in the center of the first row, affording her the best view of the proceedings. She was dressed in slate blue silk, the bodice fitted close, from the high lace neckline, to the tops of her hipbones. From there, the voluminous, widely pleated skirt seemed to engulf the area around her.She offered a warm smile and slight nod of her head as they passed.

As expected, Ocella waited until the last possible second before turning. "She can continue without your-" He froze the moment his eyes reached her. His torso was twisted, the lower half having not yet followed the upper and his feet had not even begun the turn. The jovial tone with which he'd been speaking to Don Rafael abandoned him, replaced by a low snarling guttural sound that reached his lips, but never formed words.

Eric raised his arm and Sookie took her cue, grabbing two handfuls of skirting and proceeding up the stairs on her own. She walked across the stage; head held high, nodded to the two judges and sat in the chair at center stage, facing her audience. She was bound to be terrified, but she gave no outward appearance of fear. She was a picture of calm and serenity. Eric had never been more proud of her.

Sookie had a sudden urge to start tapping her foot. It took some effort, but she managed to keep from it. She cast a discreet glance into her lap for guidance. There it was, dangling from her left wrist; the charm bracelet Ermessen gave her. With movements only perceptible by anyone who happened to be looking directly at her hands, the fingers of Sookie's right hand found the little gold house. She gave the roof a twist and felt it click into place as the revolution was completed. She twisted it again.

_Yes. Ermessen was right. This would do very well as a replacement for fidgeting. _

Ocella glared at Sookie, sitting so serenely at center stage. He had to admit, though only to himself, she appeared quite regal. He wasn't worried about how she appeared now. That would all change soon enough. She would be awash in bloody sobs and be exposed for the commoner she was before the evening culminated in him ordering his Norseman to be her executioner. _Patience_, he told himself. _Patience was the key to playing his hand to its full potential. _

He would remain calm and enjoy watching her squirm. _She would be squirming soon. Wouldn't she? _He noticed a faint, but irritating, ticking sound. _Someone's watch? No, the sound wasn't regular enough, and there was more than a single second between ticks; sometimes several seconds. Perhaps a mouse, or even an insect, scraping or chewing on something under the stage? Surely it would stop soon. It would stop and he could focus on his triumph._

A crooked smile slithered across his face.


	19. Chapter 19 - Killer Queen

**Chapter 19**

**Killer Queen**

XXXXXXX

All conversation in the gallery came to a stop when Don Perdigo rose. Even Ocella ended his nonstop chatter with the small group of well-wishers who had him surrounded. It was time to begin.

As Don Perdigo warned the gallery against loud comments, cheering, jeering or disruptive behavior, Ocella again looked about the stage, searching for the source of the infernal clicking. If only he could discover it before he was called upon to testify, he would take great pleasure in stomping whatever it was as he walked across the floor.

His eyes came to rest on Sookie. She was almost pretty, sitting so demurely with her hands in her lap.

_Hortensia would never have been such a wallflower._

The thought of Hortensia brought an unbidden smile to his lips. _Hortensia did not go quietly to her death. She preached and railed against the injustices of Roman law until the last. She was fearless. _

Ocella was still lost in thoughts of Rome gone by when he was jarred back to the present by Oliver trudging past him. _Her servant. No telling what story he would tell to try and have his Mistress released. _Ocella leaned up to whisper into Eric's ear. "I suppose he will give a false confession in order to offer himself in place of his Mistress?"

"He will not," Eric replied simply.

"When this is over, we will discuss the obscenity of her garb. It wasn't as clever as you might think for you to have dressed her thus. Even covered in flowers, she will die before sunrise. She is a walking funeral. I think you should bring me the sash before you kill her. We'll have it mounted and framed, so it is a proper keepsake." Ocella settled back into his chair.

Eric resisted the temptation to protest his innocence. Ermessen dressed Sookie, not him. The thought alone was enough to make him cringe. Even with Sookie's life in the balance, it hurt that his Maker thought ill of him. He would give anything to be free of those feelings. He stiffened his back and remained silent.

Every pair of eyes but one in the auditorium was fixed on Oliver as he gave his account of Alexei's death, exactly as his Mistress had instructed. His obvious discomfort and reluctance to speak were perceived to be mere loyalty, his not wishing to offer evidence against his employer. None suspected his words were false and he was enduring great emotional and even physical pain by speaking them.

Ermessen only had eyes for Appius. His movements and reactions alone held her interest. She'd watched his puzzled expression as he searched out the clicking sound, the furrow of his brow deepening with each subtle tick. She'd seen the far away expression as he stared at Sookie's dress and hadn't missed the change in his demeanor when he snapped out of his memory and realized he was looking at a woman he loathed.

Inside, she was giddy. Everything was moving briskly along just as she'd planned, as if she'd distributed copies of a carefully crafted script. On the outside, her visage never faltered from its serene nobility.

Oliver made it through his half-mumbled testimony without making direct eye contact with anyone until the end, at which point he looked pleadingly at Sookie, his eyes begging her to allow him to recant his testimony and tell the court what really happened when Alexei met is true death.

Sookie returned his look with a gentle smile. "Tomorrow you will be free. Take good care of Mina."

Oliver bowed and made his way out of the auditorium.

When he'd gone, Mina was brought in. She was a pitiful sight, near hysterics and being half dragged. When she saw Sookie, she tore free of her escorts and rushed the stage. She collapsed at her Mistress's feet and looked as though she was trying to secret herself among the folds of hydrangea print fabric.

As Mina groped for the comfort of Sookie's hand, she disturbed the blooms sewn so carefully onto the sash. Several fragile petals were broken loose. As they wafted to the floor, Ocella was sorely tempted to rescue them. He was actually half raised from his chair before he caught himself and controlled the urge. He settled back into his seat with no one, save Ermessen, having even noticed.

All attempts to question Mina were futile. At times she didn't appear to understand what was happening, and at others she seemed to be in shock and reliving the experience through little more than a series of terrified looks and gestures. Her only consistent utterance was her bloodcurdling scream. With every mention of Alexei's name, she sounded as if someone was rending her flesh. Not Ocella's raving, nor Don Perdigo's soft pleading, could elicit anything approaching a coherent story from her.

"The child is being driven mad by the loss of her Maker," the Pythoness said at last. "We will learn nothing of value from her. Return her to her caretakers. We will hear from the accused and make our judgment."

Mina was dragged away clutching her tear stained face in her hands, and leaving her Mistress once again alone at center stage.

Sookie dropped her eyes and saw the pale and broken purple hortensia petals on the floor. _I must be strong. I can't let this situation wilt me as though I were more delicate than the flowers sewn to my dress._ Resolve stiffened her spine and when she raised her eyes, they were filled with the determination to face whatever was going to be thrown at her. Somehow, not needing to take a deep breath for fortification gave her a surge of confidence. Let them come. She was ready for them all.

As soon as the heavy wooden doors closed with Mina on the other side, Sookie stood. Her move was unexpected since she had not yet been asked to offer her testimony. Everyone in the room, even Ermessen, turned to her and stared. The floor was hers and Ocella was furious.

"There is no need for anyone else to be forced to speak," Sookie announced in a firm, steady voice. The sound of it was so confident; even she was surprised by the lack of even the slightest tremor. "The facts will not change. Mina Carter was my favorite pet and servant. Without my knowledge or consent, Alexei Romanov made her vampire. I visited him to request she be returned and he refused. As her Queen, I claimed her and Alexei still refused to let her leave with me. He threatened me with violence and I staked him. I sent him to his true death and recovered my pet. I do not regret my actions and I will not apologize for refusing to give up what is mine."

_She stole my thunder! Now I have to turn opinions away from her rather than the other way around._ "You bitch!" Ocella shrieked. "The rights of a Maker outweigh all others. You cannot assert rights you do not have! No Queen, especially an American Queen can come here and stake someone because they will not turn over their progeny. It is madness! Our laws and traditions forbid it! It will not be borne!"

She'd ruined everything. According to his plan, Sookie wasn't supposed to speak until after he'd given a dramatic account of the suffering she'd caused.

"Calm down, Ocella," Sookie snapped. "Your head looks like it might explode." She lifted a hand and ran her fingers along the bottom edge of her Alexandrite necklace. "We all know how fond you are of Russian things. Especially your little Russian abomination. That's what all this is about, isn't it? I wonder if you'd be so put out if I'd staked your Norseman instead of your Romanov?"

Ocella broke eye contact first. "Do you hear her?!" he screeched to Don Perdigo and the Pythoness. "She offends with every word from her lips! I demand your decision! Condemn her now and let us be rid of her!"

"Everyone take their seats," Don Perdigo replied in a calm manner. "The Pythoness and I will consider the evidence we have heard this evening and render our decision." He returned to his chair and began a quiet conversation with the Pythoness as the hum of gallery gossip began.

Sookie didn't look at Ocella again. She sat, hands in her lap, twisting her little charm as she faced forward looking out at her audience. Had she swayed their opinion? She wasn't sure. From their expressions, it appeared they might be fifty-fifty on her side, but it didn't matter at this point. What was done was done. All that mattered now was the judgment of the court. Eric seemed to think Pythoness favored her, but she had no idea about Don Perdigo, and she couldn't help but wonder who would break the tie if they had differing opinions about what should be done?

XXXXXXX

After what seemed to be a ridiculously short time; no more than ten minutes, if that long, Don Perdigo stood, slowly taking a wide, sweeping look around the gallery as he did. As his gaze came to rest on Sookie, he offered a courtly bow before speaking. "Would you be good enough to stand, Your Majesty?"

Sookie released her grip on the charm and stood at once. For one of the few times ever, she was truly grateful for being a telepath. She mentally reached out and invaded the minds of the few humans and other creatures in the room. Somehow focusing on the reaction to hearing her death sentence seemed much more tolerable than actually listening to it herself.

Ocella's eyes danced with excitement and anticipation. The moment he'd been waiting for was arriving.

Eric was on the edge of imploding. Nothing remained of him but an ever-tightening bundle of raw nerves, pulsating with pain and fury. He was going to be sick, or slaughter something, or begin screaming obscenities, maybe all at once. Or perhaps he would just faint. He'd never fainted before. This was as good a time as any to have a new experience.

No, fainting wouldn't do. He had to keep his wits about him and an eye on Ocella. At this point, if Ocella varied at all from what was expected of him, all hope for Sookie would be lost.

Don Perdigo's words rang clearly through the auditorium. "Queen Sookie, by your own admission, you have committed an offense against our laws which cannot be ignored by your fellow vampires. You have intentionally caused the true death of a vampire who had committed no unlawful act against you.

The penalty for your actions has long established precedent in both our laws and our traditions. It is two-fold and must be carried out before the next rising of the sun. The punishment for your crime is true death."

Though few in attendance required breathing, there was a collective gasp throughout the gallery, followed by an eerie silence as the witnesses waited for Don Perdigo to speak again. Everyone knew what it had to be, yet hearing the death sentence pronounced for the pretty young American Queen was still shocking.

"In keeping with tradition, the right of being the ultimate arbiter of your sentence lies with Appius Livius, our esteemed guest from Italy and Maker of the vampire Alexei Nikolaevich Romanov." Don Perdigo turned to Ocella.

"Appius Livius, please stand."

Triumph spread across Appius's face as he complied with Don Perdigo's request. Despite his best efforts to appear grave and somber, the edged of his mouth twitched as a grin fought to overtake his lips.

Don Perdigo continued. "Do you wish to exercise your rights in this matter and accept the irrevocable responsibility for naming the executioner and method of execution to be administered?"

"I do," Ocella replied. He looked at Sookie and was profoundly disappointed and annoyed to find she was not looking back at him. She didn't appear to be at all interested in the proceedings. She was staring off into the audience as if one of the stunned onlookers was doing something demanding more of her attention than her own execution.

"I name my remaining progeny, my Norseman, Eric, to avenge the death of his brother by tearing the heart from this murderous creature and staking it in his hand."

Eric's eyes closed as he felt the weight of the situation begin to lighten and shift.

"He's going to make her husband kill her!"

The thought flashing through the head of a human companion of one of the gallery vampires shoved Sookie's attention back to the stage. Eric's eyes were closed. _Is that good or bad_? She looked to Don Perdigo, but his countenance revealed nothing. She couldn't bring herself to even glance at Ocella. She had a sudden urge to run, though she knew it would accomplish nothing. She wouldn't make it off the stage, let alone out of the auditorium.

The Pythoness made a small gesture to Don Perdigo and he leaned in close to her. "My fellow judge has a question for the convicted," he announced as he assisted her to her feet.

"You have been convicted of a grievous act and you have not proclaimed your innocence. Since the dawn of civilization it has been the right of those judged guilty to confess before meeting their doom. Shall we summon you a priest?"

Sookie stared into the ancient blind eyes, wishing she could enter the mind behind them._ A priest?_ "I have already confessed," she sputtered.

"Indeed?" The Pythoness replied. "To whom have you made your confession? It must be entered into the record."

"I have confessed to the only person who matters," Sookie replied, holding her head high and speaking so all could hear. "To my husband, my lover, and my King. I have confessed to Eric Northman."

There was another gasp, not as loud this time, and followed not by silence, but a spattering of low whispers.

Ocella began to laugh.

Everyone else on the stage was quiet and the whispers in the gallery grew until Pythoness raised a frail hand. When the chatter died, the ancient Pythoness spoke, and surprised almost everyone in the room.

"In what can only be described as a demonstration of tremendous generosity, Appius Livius has bestowed amnesty on the convicted. Queen Sookie, you are free to go."

The sudden release from the stress of the moment impacted Eric much more than he'd expected and threatened to drop him to his knees, but he tightened his grip on Ocella's chair back and managed to remain upright.

Ocella's shriek shook the very walls of the medieval building. "WHAT?!"

His entire body was trembling with his rage and his eyes stretched open so wide they appeared as if they might bulge from their sockets and roll away.

Ermessen was already on her feet and heading for the stage stairs near Eric and Ocella. She moved with the patiently determined purpose of a lioness stalking her prey, yet such grace and fluidity few had cause to notice her progress.

"The law is clear," Pythoness said. "Once they are made before witnesses, your choices are irrevocable. Thus far, your actions portray you in a beneficent light. That perception is the only thing within your power to change at this point. I would ask you to consider this before you react any further."

Ocella stepped toward her, his fists in tight balls at his sides.

Sookie took an instinctive half-step forward, as if to stand between the tiny ancient and the approaching soldier. Her sash swayed with her movement, causing the sewn on blooms to flutter.

_Always too brave_, came the unbidden thought to Ocella's mind. _Hortensia never has known when to fall back and leave the fight to those who know the way of the sword. _He stared at the purple blossoms, momentarily frozen by his memories.

He glanced up into Sookie's face and was immediately brought back to the present situation. "You!" he snarled.

Sookie clasped her hands together and began twisting the roof of the little house so quickly it was in danger of coming apart.

Ocella's eyes darted to Sookie's squirming fingers. "It was you!"

"Accusations are unnecessary," Pythoness said, her voice taking on the condescending tone of someone who has given up all pretense of trying to make another see what is perfectly plain to her. "The Queen has confessed and her account has been corroborated. There is no question it was her. Take your seat so we can close the proceedings." She shifted her weight from one foot to the other and released a small groan, as if the effort caused her discomfort. "Will King Eric come forth to be questioned?"

Eric came forward in an instant.

"This American bitch is NOT Hortensia!" Ocella wailed. "Not if you covered her in gardens of flowers! Eric, sit down!"

Despite his overwhelming desire to crush Ocella's skull, Eric helplessly stepped back toward his chair.

"Appius," Pythoness began. "Despite your charitable decision to have her life spared, I feel certain even Queen Sookie is in no humor to discuss gardening at present. There are more pressing matters at hand. Kindly retake your seat."

"Why do you keep saying I have spared the murderer's life?!" Ocella demanded. "She staked my Alexei! She is to be executed! The Norseman is going to rip out her dead heart! Everyone present heard me claim my rights! Even you cannot deny me!"

Ermessen was on the stage now. She touched Eric's shoulder as she passed him.

The reassuring gesture did much to lessen his anxiety. Ermessen was true to her word. She would step up and provide what Eric could not. Ocella could rail and make demands until the end of time, but Sookie would not suffer by his hand while Ermessen lived. She paused only a few feet behind Ocella.

"Deny you?" Pythoness questioned. "This court has offered you every accommodation and courtesy. As you so aptly pointed out, everyone present heard and saw you being offered your rights, and you claimed them. There are no secrets here. The gallery overflows with witnesses who can attest to every letter of the law being administered." She faced Ocella as if her eyes could see every contortion of his expression. "Every letter," she reiterated. "King Eric, did the prisoner make her confession to you?"

Eric stood, but did not attempt to approach. "She did," he answered.

"And do you believe she gave you a truthful and complete accounting of her crimes?"

"I do."

"And as her priest, have you offered her your forgiveness?"

Ocella's bemusement turned to incredulous anger. "Her priest? What contrived lunacy is this?"

"In my eyes, she is forgiven all," Eric replied to Pythoness, ignoring Ocella's complaint.

"The law is clear," the ancient said, returning her sightless stare to Ocella. "A malefactor must never be executed by their confessor. The two roles must be maintained as separate and mutually exclusive, regardless of circumstance."

"But a proper confessor must be a priest!" Ocella ranted. "Eric is no priest! He is a warrior! A killer! Confessing to him means nothing!"

"Enough, sir!" came an emphatic deep voice from near the doors at the back of the auditorium. A male vampire stood and shrugged from beneath a hooded cape. "I am unfamiliar with you or the particulars of this proceeding, but when your insults extend to me, I will not suffer them in silence."

The hint of a knowing smile tilted the lip of the ancient oracle.

Sookie thought the vampire looked familiar, but she could not readily place him.

"Who the hell are you?" Ocella shouted. "I have directed no insult at you. You are unknown to me."

In a flash, the vampire was standing at center stage, his cape swirling about him. "By refuting Eric Northman's status as a legally ordained minister, you call into question the validity of my own marriage, since he was the officiate."

All reason left Ocella's mind and face; it was as if the world was suddenly turned on its side and all logic and sense had been taken away. "What do I care if Eric amuses himself playing at being a matchmaker? He has an execution to carry out!"

"He cannot be her executioner if he is her confessor," the vampire countered. "I know him to be a minister, sir. If he has heard her confession, he cannot execute her. Our laws forbid it."

"OUR laws?" Ocella demanded. "Who are you? By what authority do you interrupt this trial?"

"My name is Bartlett Crowe, if you must know. Like Eric, I am a King in America. Indiana, my realm is called. In his capacity as an ordained minister, Eric Northman officiated over the joining of my life and my kingdom with that of the King of Mississippi, Russell Edgington. If you require verification of my claim, I refer you to the ancient and honored Pythoness. She was present at my wedding in Rhodes." Bartlett turned to Pythoness and bowed low. "It is an honor to be in your presence again," he said solemnly.

"Would that our meeting was not in such tumultuous conditions," she said with a slight chuckle.

"How can you laugh?" Ocella's voice was cracking under the strain. "What about the execution? I will choose another executioner."

"Appius Livius!" she snapped back at him. "You were not asked to select an honor guard. You claimed your right to choose an executioner. One executioner. Either you were mistaken in your choice, or I was mistaken in my interpretation of the generosity of your choice. In either case, the choice was made and now it cannot be unmade. You chose Eric Northman, but he is an ordained minister of the Church of the Loving Spirit and he is her confessor. Therefore it is impossible for him to be her executioner, regardless of your ill-made choice. If she cannot be executed, she must be released. That is the law. It has always been the law. There is nothing you or I or anyone else in this room can do to alter the facts.

If confessors followed granting absolution with personally carrying out the execution, no one would ever willingly confess.

For future reference, you may wish to keep yourself apprised of your progeny's activities, in order to maintain a better informed, if not closer relationship with them. For the time being, I would recommend you demonstrate a bit of grace in coping with your decisions."

The exertion of reprimanding Ocella seemed to take a toll on her. Her frame wavered under her slight weight. Bartlett came to her aid on one side and Sookie stepped toward her other.

The moment Sookie moved, Ocella cracked. "I'll do it myself!" he cried, lunging toward her, fingers extended like gnarled claws, ready to shred the flesh concealing her heart.

The player on stage who few had noticed until now, made her move. Ermessen withdrew the carved mangrove stake from a narrow pocket hidden in the folds of her skirts. She leapt and descended on Ocella with a ferocity few had ever witnessed from her.

Eric watched her with admiration and gratitude. Even as the sharp pain of his Maker being staked ran through him, he smiled.

As Ermessen landed on Ocella's back, Sookie, the Pythoness and Bartlett dodged out of their way. Seconds later Ocella was dead, Ermessen was stepping back from her kill and Eric was on one knee clutching his stomach.

"Eric!" Sookie cried, forgetting decorum and running to his side. When she was within arms reach, he grabbed her and pulled her to him.

Few in the gallery could decide where their stares should be focused, so they ended up bobbing their heads from one direction to another, catching only short glimpses of the players before moving on to gape at someone else.

The low murmuring of the crowd was growing and the Pythoness decided to speak while she could still be heard above the din. She stepped out of Bartlett's protective grip and announced, "The trial is over. Please clear the gallery."

There were questions on the lips of many, but no one dared defy the instructions of an ancient. The audience left, taking their confusion and curiosity with them.

XXXXXXX

"I think we can all agree, Her Majesty, the Queen of Spain was wise to act so decisively where Appius Livius was concerned," Don Perdigo said with a nod to Ermessen.

"I grew weary of his histrionics," Ermessen replied with a grin. "Tolerating his bombasts and incessant complaints was difficult enough. Surely he can't have expected me to sit idly by as he attacked visiting royalty … even if she is a convicted murderess."

"Convicted, yes, but is she truly guilty?" Don Perdigo wondered aloud.

"It doesn't matter," Sookie said, not taking her eyes off Eric or releasing her hold on him. "It's over now."

"Eric, my friend, you chose well. She is indeed worthy of the crown you fought to give her. My own Saaset could learn from her."

Eric looked up. "I had no question."

"Are you alright?" Ermessen asked. "I will have to send for more guards if you intend to go mad from Maker loss."

Eric shot her a killer grin. "Being rid of my Maker is a pain I welcome gratefully. I will bear it with no difficulty. Thank you."

"The pleasure was mine," she countered with a smile of her own. "All of your things have been returned to the villa when you both feel up to moving."

Eric placed a hand under Sookie's chin and tilted her face up to face him. "Shall we? We are both free to go."

"With you? I'm always ready to go with you." Sookie beamed as she spoke. "Just one quick thing." She turned to the Pythoness. "The ceremony you mentioned, the Maker transfer, I want to be Mina's Maker. Can you do it, please?"

The ancient smiled her crooked smile. "A Transuma Caerimonia? It is a simple ceremony, and one I would be pleased to perform for you. Go now. Come back tomorrow evening and bring Mina with you. We will see it done."

"Before everyone is gone, there is one other matter which needs to be addressed."

Bartlett Crowe was standing near the doors at the back of the auditorium. He was not alone. "The man who brought me here wishes to make a request."

He had to lean on Sookie for a moment, but Eric stood. "We are in your debt, Bartlett. Please come forward with your companion so he may be heard."

"Thank you, Eric, but I can be heard from here, if you can listen from there." The man pushed back the cowl of his cape.

"Grandfather?!" Sookie cried.

"The Brigant," the Pythoness whispered.

"My realm appears to be awash in faeries of late," Ermessen said in a tone expressing something very near disgust.

"A condition I hope you will allow me to rectify, Your Majesty," Niall said to Ermessen with an elegant bow, though he came no closer.

"What do you propose?" the Pythoness asked from her chair. "Arranging for King Bartlett's appearance here this evening is surely sufficient for us to hear any request you may have. Your scent is well masked. You need not fear approaching."

"One need not be fearful to act with caution, my wise friend," Niall said in such an affable tone, it was necessary to see his smile to know it was there. "If it does not offend, I shall maintain my position here."

"As you wish. Please, speak."

Niall made individual eye contact with each vampire in attendance before speaking, to make it clear he was addressing the collective and the response he would expect would need to be one agreed upon by the group.

"There were lately three vampire abductions in this region. As I believe you are all aware, these abductions were carried out at the behest of a faerie by the name of Aednat, who believes herself a competitor for my position.

Two of the abductees suffered greatly at the hands of two of Aednat's followers. As I understand it, the vampire Alexei, who was in turn killed by my great-granddaughter, Queen Sookie, killed these two faeries.

Since your vengeance against the two directly responsible for your suffering has already been satisfied by the deceased Alexei, I ask that I be permitted to take custody of Aednat and her remaining followers, along with my commitment to see them confined within the land of the fae for the remainder of her life."

Don Perdigo rose to address Niall. "Under usual conditions this would be an acceptable proposal. However, is it not the case that Aednat was previously a prisoner under your supervision, and she escaped your care to bring these troubles on us?"

"Your information is partially correct, Don Perdigo. Aednat herself was never actually convicted of any wrongdoing. Her husband was an attempted usurper. He was killed during his attempted insurrection. Aednat was spared prosecution in exchange for her vow not to seek revenge or follow in her husband's footsteps.

Clearly she has broken her vow and she will not receive leniency again. She will be dealt with, with sufficient severity to guarantee her confinement and to make her an example for any others who may harbor similar thoughts."

Again, it was Don Perdigo who spoke up. "If there are no objections, my Saaset was among the captives, but she is not present here. Though decision is within my rights to make, I would wish to hear her thoughts first."

"And Sookie may want to try and talk to Mina about it," Eric added.

"I'm not sure how much good it would do," Sookie whispered.

"Of course," Niall said. "Tomorrow night then, after the transfer ceremony; will that allow you enough time for your discussions?"

"We will reach a consensus, and have an answer for you by then," Pythoness assured before standing. "If someone will call for my bearers, I will retire for the evening. You have been given a great gift, Sookie. I look forward to seeing what you do with it."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Again, I bend a knee and give thanks for the multi-faceted, multi-talented, and multi-tasking skills of my most beautiful and gracious beta, the ever loyal and lovely, NorthmanMaille. Much and more is owed to the wielding of her red pen.

XXXXXXX

As the veil of death slid away with the setting of the sun, Eric felt the familiar rush of renewed strength surge through his body.

Something was different. His beloved Sookie was safe and atop him; her own body in the process of reanimating, but that wasn't it. Something was missing, a tightness at the base of his spine, a constant nagging ache reminding him his life was not his own. Ocella was gone, gone from this Earth and gone from him. He was free.

Sookie stirred and his response was immediate. He let out a long, low sigh and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her lips curl into a smile against his chest. He found himself wishing she would laugh. How he loved the sound of her laughter. When he had satisfied the rising needs of his flesh, he would make her laugh.

He had almost decided his need to hear her giggle outweighed his need to be inside her when she lifted her head and looked at him. The brilliant blue of her eyes rivaled any blue a northern sky could produce. She was his. His by right, by law and by consent, and he would have her, now.

In a single movement he reversed their positions. He loomed over her and absorbed the delectable sight of her. Her lips parted in anticipation of his kiss and a hand made its way to the back of his neck. Her knees brushed his hips as they rose slowly at his sides, a silent invitation.

His world compressed to this singular space and time. There was nothing but Sookie, the sight of her, her soft moans as she received his caresses, the taste of her mouth on his and the yearning to taste her blood, the delicate scent of her hair, and the always exhilarating feeling of how eagerly she accepted him when he entered her.

XXXXXXX

With his mind blissfully uncluttered for the first time days, things previously relegated to the periphery of his thoughts began to slowly creep forward, seeking their share of his attention. He absently stroked Sookie's back as he sorted and prioritized.

_Tell me about Alexei. _"Tell me about Mina," he said softly. "Has she spoken to you of her time in captivity at all or did she simply mourn the loss of her Maker?"

"I don't think it was losing her Maker so much as it was the pain the loss was causing," she answered, her voice sounding as if she'd just been roused from an overly long nap. "She was in a lot of physical pain. As far as Alexei himself goes, I think she actually felt sorry for him, at first anyway. By the end she just didn't understand why he wouldn't let her come back to us."

"The bond between Maker and progeny has many complexities. For the progeny, the need to be close to his Maker is powerful, and immediate upon rising. For the Maker, the bond is triggered by sight and physical interaction. There are vampires who have produced many progeny, only to abandon them before their first rising. Few of these progeny survive. Most end up wandering aimlessly, nursing their agony before being unwittingly swallowed by the sunrise."

"How horrible," Sookie said, as a shiver ran through her.

"What makes you think she felt sorry for him?" Eric asked, nudging the conversation back closer to his preferred topic.

"They tortured him horribly. They kept him chained to a wall and would come in every few nights with trays loaded with silver knives. Then they would sit outside the cell and throw knives at him until he was cut all over and looked like a pin cushion." She shivered again.

Eric reached down to the foot of the bed and pulled a blanket up over them. "Why every few nights, I wonder? If they wanted to break him, why not every night?"

"Blood loss. They gave him time to build his blood back in between, and she doesn't think they were trying to break him. She thinks they were trying to see how much he could take."

Eric considered this for a moment, his hand still moving, apparently of its own volition, up and down her back, as she lay snuggled next to him. "That seems an unlikely assumption. It is common knowledge in the supernatural world that owing to our superior healing abilities, vampires possess the highest known resistance to physical damage known." He wanted to ask if Mina had told her Saaset had not been chained to a wall as Alexei had, but he was enjoying having her so relaxed at his side. If their conversation were anything other than completely casual and unimportant, she would want to sit up and face him.

"It was the silver. They wanted to see how much silver he could take. How many knives he could have in him before he was disabled enough to not be able to fight."

"And did they find an answer?"

"No," she replied, rolling over and looking up at him. "It seems weird, but she said he could take all the silver they threw at him, but they would have to stop because he would be in danger of bleeding out, because he didn't heal like the rest of us do. He had that blood disease when he was human. You know, the one where you can't stop bleeding?"

"Hemophilia," he provided.

Of course he'd known Ocella's other progeny was a hemophiliac, but it never occurred to him to consider possibility of this crippling human foible imbuing a vampire with any potentially valuable benefit. The specter of forever was somehow made more palatable by the knowledge that surprise was still possible.

He thought of the sharp pain at the base of his spine when Ermessen staked Ocella. The ache was still there, but it was already beginning to fade. While his Maker lived, their connection was strong, but his long life made the breaking of the bond a matter of small consequence.

_If I meet the true death, will I live on as a mere pain in her spine? Perhaps something which plagues her when the weather changes?_

The thought was more than he could bear. With tremendous effort, he pushed the distasteful idea aside and listened as Sookie continued relaying what she'd been able to piece together from Mina's mad ravings. Coupled with what he'd learned of Saaset's tale of her captivity, an intriguing portrait of Alexei was being painted.

"Yes, that one, and apparently he still had it as a vampire. Mina said it took hours and sometimes a whole day or more for his cuts to heal, even the small flesh wounds."

"How curious," he said, leaning for a kiss.

"Curiosity killed the cat," she said with a teasing smirk.

_She is so beautiful when she's playing. _"Then every cat in Spain is safe tonight, because the object of curiosity has been killed." He touched the tip of her nose and gave her a huge grin before getting up. "We should dress for the evening's engagements. With any luck, our obligations here will be completed tonight and we will be free to move on tomorrow."

_Free, _Sookie thought. _What a beautiful word. _"Are we going to Milan?"

"Anywhere you please, my love. The world is yours."

"Well, I don't know about the world, but someone has to go to Milan. Claude gave quite a list in exchange for contacting Niall for us."

"Then, Milan it is," he said with an exaggerated bow. "We can't have your faerie cousin going without the latest fashions. If would reflect badly on us, I'm sure."

XXXXXXX

The small group gathered in Don Perdigo's excessively warm study to witness the rarely performed Transuma Caerimonia. Don Perdigo himself sat in his usual chair appearing more regal than some might consider polite, considering his present company included a King and two sitting Queens. Such was the privilege of the ancients. They deferred to no one unless it pleased them to do so.

Don Rafael stood to Don Perdigo's side wearing a dour expression and Saaset was thoroughly enjoying the rare opportunity to be hostess. She flitted happily from one guest to the next, making them welcome and encouraging interaction with others. Ermessen stood with Sookie, since the attempt at sitting was incredibly awkward with the quivering Mina, clinging so closely to Sookie's side she appeared to be attached by some sort of invisible tether.

The ancient Pythoness was seated very close to the fire. Her bearers were relegated to the hallway along with Oliver, Heller and an assortment of other guards and servants. Eric had bent to one knee before Pythoness as if he might be proposing. It wasn't much of a royal position, but it did prevent the elder vampire from having to crane her neck upwards in order to face him as they spoke. Whatever their topic, she seemed pleased with the conversation.

Rounding out their party was Sookie's faerie great-grandfather, Niall Brigant. He alone occupied a small alcove in the furthest corner of the room. He offered Sookie a smile and a polite nod when she arrived, but waved her away when she approached him. "Let us not draw unnecessary attention to my presence," he'd said. Don Perdigo was to deliver the vampire answer to his suggested resolution to the Aednat problem after the ceremony. In the mean time, he intended to merely observe the proceeding and keep his scent fully masked.

With everyone assembled, Eric kissed the small hand extended to him and rose to rejoin Sookie. "Come," he said to her. "It is time to begin."

Eric led Sookie and Mina closer to fire. Fear flashed in Mina's eyes, but when Eric raised a finger to his lips, she managed to keep from squealing. With Niall looking on from the shadows of his alcove, the Pythoness stood and began to speak.

"Queen Sookie of Arkansas, Louisiana and Nevada, in the American Territory, you have chosen this night to assume the position of Maker over your subject and former pet Mina Carter." The ancient one paused, more for dramatic effect than any real need to slow down. Having honed her craft at Delphi, she could hold an intimate gathering such as this, or a crowd of thousands in the palm of her tiny frail hand. "Is this true?"

"It is," Sookie answered as soberly as if she were in church.

"The bond between you is strong already. It is evident in the way she cleaves to you. Do you understand your bond will be magnified through the sharing of blood, each with the other, and once established, this new bond will be breakable only by final death?"

"I do."

"And you accept this responsibility willingly, consciously and with full knowledge of your actions?"

"I do."

"Raise your right wrist to your mouth and cut your vein. Taste the blood therein, so you may recognize yourself."

Sookie did as she was instructed. She nicked a vein in her wrist and caught the trickle of blood on her tongue. She licked the small wound and it healed almost immediately, leaving only the flavor of her own blood in her mouth.

"Now offer the same wrist to Mina," the Pythoness instructed.

Sookie did and at first Mina simply stared stupidly at the bare wrist in front of her, as if she couldn't quite make out what was happening.

The Pythoness placed a hand under Mina's chin and raised her face. When Mina's eyes shifted to look up at her, the old woman spoke. "Do you know what we are doing, child?"

After a momentary pause, Mina answered in a trembling voice. "Sookie is going to be my mother."

"Your Maker, dear, yes," the Pythoness replied. "Do you want this? Do you want Queen Sookie to be your Maker?"

"Oh yes!" Mina responded with tears forming in her eyes, but without hesitation. "I want to have a mother again, and Sookie has always been so kind to me."

"Then it will be so. Take the vein she freely offers you and drink until you are filled with her."

Mina closed her hands around Sookie's extended wrist and brought it to her lips. Her strike was quick and efficient, her fangs small, but sharp.

_Eric must look like a keeper of balance sheets, _Pythoness mused inwardly, and perceiving how he watched as Mina drank greedily from his progeny. "There is no need for a full accounting of every drop she takes," she whispered to him with a sly smile on her lips. "There will be plenty left for you when this is over."

"There will be nothing left for me if she drains her," Eric snapped back. "She draws too quickly."

"There is no greed like that of a suckling child," the Pythoness said, glancing back at Mina, who still held Sookie's wrist to her mouth. "We give so much to our children. We strive to give them everything, but it is never enough."

Sookie swayed slightly and a short moaning escaped her. Eric gripped her with one arm and reached for Mina with the other, but Sookie raised a hand and stopped him.

"No," she managed.

Just then, Sookie's arm was released and it dropped with a slap against her thigh. Eric continued to support her in order to keep her upright.

"Now give your vein to her, Mina," the Pythoness directed.

Mina obeyed by raising her left wrist. Sookie was not timid. She took Mina's offered wrist and struck immediately.

"Good, good, regain your strength. Drink until the taste of your own blood comes back to you."

"Why does everything come down to bloodshed with your kind?" Niall asked from the corner.

Though his query was not asked in a disrespectful tone or manner, it was met with some level of surprise by all present, except Sookie, who was focused on Mina's wrist.

"A good trader always wrests the highest price for his most valuable commodity," the Pythoness answered with businesslike frankness. "A bargain struck with blood is far more binding than one struck with gold. We do not spill blood frivolously. It is done with the highest reverence."

"I see," Niall said, not really sounding as if he did. "Sometimes, some of you show a lot more reverence than others."

None of the faces looking back at him were smiling, though thankfully, none were attacking either. He was present with the consent and protection of the Pythoness and at her invitation. So long as his scent remained masked, he was in no danger.

"It is so," the Pythoness responded to him before turning her attention back to the matter at hand.

Sookie felt Mina's blood course through her. It was rich and thick and as she drank she began to feel a sort of jealousy she'd never felt toward Mina before. She'd always felt a need and obligation to protect Mina and look after her, but this was something more, something she couldn't quite identify. Just as she felt herself almost able to give it a name, the taste of her own blood filled her mouth, causing her to retract her fangs and push Mina's wrist away at once.

"Curious how our own flavor repulses us, isn't it?" the Pythoness asked without really expecting an answer.

"The pain stopped," Mina said, no longer sounding like a lost and broken creature.

Sookie smiled, overwhelmed with happiness at hearing of the end of Mina's suffering.

"Yes," the Pythoness said. "Your severed bond has been reformed. You are made anew, being henceforth the progeny of Sookie, Vampire Queen of three American territories and chosen wife of King Eric, the Norseman. May you truly be immortal."

Mina turned to Sookie with tears welling in her eyes. "This is the second time you've given me a new life. How will I ever repay you?"

Sookie couldn't be calm and proper for another second. She felt as though she would burst with pride and happiness. She reached out with both arms and scooped Mina to her, locking her in a firm embrace. "You have given me something I thought I would never have; something I thought I was giving up when I gave myself to Eric. You have made me a mother."

There was a short burst of applause before the Pythoness silenced the room by raising her hand. "Mina, step back, child, there will be time enough to celebrate. I have a question for your Maker. Sookie, take my hand."

Despite their confusion at the requests, both Mina and Sookie complied.

"Your contentment with your new title is clear. Would you have it doubled?"

Sookie's confusion only grew. "What? How?"

Pythoness smiled the smile of one who had already foreseen the outcome of this line of questioning. "By taking another progeny, of course."

"But who? Um, I don't want to turn anyone," Sookie said. She was half afraid she would offend some or all of those present by saying it out loud, but at least so far, she had no desire to make any humans into anything else.

The Pythoness lifted her remaining hand. "Eric."

Eric was standing at Sookie's side and holding the ancient's extended hand in an instant.

Pythoness offered her smile to Eric, and returned her unseeing gaze to Sookie. "Your King has given you a crown. He has given you authority over all his material possessions, offered you his love and fidelity and tonight has borne witness to you having a fondly held wish fulfilled.

He comes before this company now in hopes you will accept the one gift which was not possible for him to offer you until now … equality. As your Maker, he has authority and control over you, which can only be ended by his ultimate death, or yours. With his Maker now deceased, he is in a position to offer you the same authority and controls over him, by asking you to consent to participating in a Transuma Caerimonia with him and becoming his Maker."

"Eric?" Sookie sputtered, trying to think of something intelligent to say. Surely the occasion called for an intelligent remark? "Whose idea is this?" _Brilliant, Sookie, just brilliant._

As if his expression were not enough, the absolute sincerity in his voice confirmed that he'd clearly given the issue a great deal of serious consideration. "It has never been done before, my love. We will be the first. Ours will be the first union of true equals. My dominion over you will not be superior to yours over me. It is my greatest wish and my gift to you."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, but when she looked into his eyes, she knew it was true. She'd given up everything to be with him and now in a strange, twisted sort of way, this was Eric giving up everything for her sake. How could she refuse?

Her smile was his answer. She beamed as she extended her hand to him and together they faced the Pythoness for the second Transuma Caerimonia of the evening.

At the conclusion of the ceremony the Pythoness took her chair and turned her face to the corner where Niall remained. "Will you join me by the fire, Brigant?" she called across the room. "As the years pass, I find more solace than fear in the flames. You may bring a chair to assure your comfort as we speak."

"Your consideration is generous, Oracle. I am quite content to stand, though I confess, I do not share your enthusiasm for being so near such a hearty blaze." Niall walked across the room, his eyes never deviating from the Pythoness. He stopped when he reached her right side, the side furthest from the fireplace.

"You have my word, none will attempt to throw you in," the old vampire said with a crystal clear childlike laugh.

It was lost on no one that the ancient had said 'attempt'. Though she spoke to Niall, her choice of words was a warning to any vampire who might have felt the temptation to try something, which would only lend its self to their embarrassment. Niall Brigant was an old and powerful faerie. There was no knowing what abilities he might possess. Better to not provoke him into a demonstration.

"I prefer not to end as ash," he replied in a lighthearted manner. "And not tonight by any means."

"Then it is good you are not a vampire, for we all end in ash, one way or another. But enough talk of our own ending. We have a war to prevent. The present King and Queens, along with Don Perdigo and I have discussed your proposal and we agree in principle. I feel certain we can arrive at an amicable agreement on a few minor details, in order to formalize the pact."

"What conditions do you suggest?" Niall asked.

The Pythoness shifted in her chair and turned her face toward the great stone fireplace. "If it does not offend, I will face the fire. I find my mind is most clear when I can feel the warmth of the flames."

"I would, of course, have you comfortable and clear for our discussion, and I feel certain no one else present has any objection to your position." With his brightest smile pleasantly positioned on his face, Niall glanced around the room.

_Clever, _Sookie thought, sitting flanked by Mina and Eric standing to either side. _He pretends he is verifying there are no objections, when he is actually checking to make sure no vampire has moved close enough to threaten him. _She gave him a smile when his glance landed on her and her newly reconfigured vampire family.

The Pythoness seemed to sense when Niall completed his accounting of his surroundings, as she spoke as soon as his gaze returned to her. "We are pleased with your willingness to accept responsibility for Aednat's confinement and future actions. The veracity of the Brigant is not unknown to us. We believe it is your intention to act in good faith and your word is its own assurance.

This said, I'm sure you understand you have us at a distinct disadvantage, in that none of us have seen Aednat and few of us have seen any of her living followers. We would be remiss, if we were to leave ourselves vulnerable to further attacks, which might occur in the unlikely event she is able to elude your custody. For example, what if she should outlive you? Do you have a named successor who shares your commitment to Aednat's endless confinement?"

"You raise a valid point," Niall replied calmly. "I confess, I had not considered the fact Aednat and her associates were unknown to you by anything other than name. Perhaps a series of pictures of the personages in question, still and moving could be provided to you, for your archives, or to be distributed amongst your kind as you see fit.

As for my succession, at present it is not settled. Whoever comes after me will be honor bound to adhere to any treaties and contracts entered into by me. However, I cannot give you an absolute guarantee for actions which will take place during the time beyond my own."

"I feared as much," the ancient said sadly.

"If I may make a suggestion," Niall offered. "Your Spanish Queen currently holds two hostages."

"Two? Hostages?" Ermessen questioned. "You have been misinformed." If she was not actually affronted, she was giving a pretty good imitation. "I hold no hostages, sir. I have a faerie prisoner, who was captured while impersonating a human member of my staff in order to provide information to Aednat on potential kidnap victims.

The second I believe you refer to is the faerie Gawain, who is an esteemed guest at my villa. His movements are not restricted, nor is he being confined against his will. It is my understanding he has formed an attachment to one of my maids, and has extended his stay on her account."

"The mistake is mine, Your Majesty," Niall said with a deep bow to Ermessen. "I am of course aware of Gawain's most amiable situation. Your Majesty has been most gracious in permitting him to remain on your estate in order to pursue personal interests.

If Gawain's presence has not been burdensome for you, and it would be agreeable to you, it could be he could provide us with a resolution for our problem."

Niall returned his addresses to the Pythoness. "Gawain is among my most loyal and trusted partisans. I have no doubt of his willingness to carry out any instruction I give him, without hesitation.

I propose he remain in the care and under the protection of Her Majesty the Queen of Spain until the time either Aednat or I have departed from the land of the living. If Aednat should precede me in death, Gawain's commitment will be fulfilled and he will be free to leave Spain and return to the realm of the fae.

On the other hand, if the opposite should happen and I should meet my death while Aednat still lives, Gawain will return to Faerie and kill Aednat, regardless of the disposition of my successor on the matter."

Pythoness turned her face to Niall as if she could glean further information from him in doing so. "Will this Gawain, the faerie who remains in a vampire villa for love of a human servant, make for a competent assassin? And will he consider his situation at Ermessen's villa quite as amiable upon learning he has been obliged by you to remain indefinitely?"

"Gawain has my complete confidence. He will not falter. You may depend on him."

"I depend on no one," the Pythoness retorted. "I choose to spare myself that particular disappointment. I more disposed to simply hope. Barring objections from those of knowledge of Gawain, I am willing to accept your assurance of his dependability."

Niall took another sweeping glance around the room. Finding no one voicing any opposition, he took a deep breath and broached his last request. "Which leaves only the question of the faerie prisoner."

Ermessen stepped forward. "The ancient Pythoness is revered by our kind and she honored us by agreeing to speak to you on matters concerning all of us, on our behalf. The prisoner you refer to is _my _prisoner, not ours. Any discussion of his fate will be had with me and I tell you now, I will not relinquish him."

It was plain from her expression; Ermessen did not intend to negotiate. Whatever her reason, she had decided to keep her prisoner. Niall took a deep breath and spoke in the most conciliatory tone he could manage. "If I may respectfully remind Your Majesty, retribution in kind has already been more than adequately satisfied. If it is your intention to execute Oran for his part in the kidnapping conspiracy, five faeries have already lost their lives for their participation, four at the farmhouse and one at the river."

"I have given my say over to others to decide the fates of the conspirators," Ermessen firmly asserted. "The silversmith breached the security of my villa on repeated occasions. He has moved among my staff and been made privy to information which I cannot risk being repeated outside the walls of my dungeon. He will not be released; not even into your care. I cannot allow it without endangering everyone in my household who ultimately depend upon me for their safety."

"I cannot dissuade you from executing him?"

"If you are solely concerned with the preservation of his life, I offer my assurance he will remain living and cared for. If you like, Gawain may provide you with regular reports of his health and wellbeing. He will, however, remain a prisoner." With that, Ermessen had said all she had to say. She took a seat near Sookie, turning to Mina and commenting on her dress.

Niall had shared a universe with vampires long enough to know when he'd gotten as far as he could go with them. There was no point in attempting to press the point any further. "The Queen of Spain is most generous in sparing the life of Oran, the silversmith after his egregious crime against her. I trust her generosity will continue toward him." He took two steps back to make a single overstated bow serve as farewell for the Pythoness, his hosts, and the assembled royalty. "If our business is concluded, I will take my leave."

"It is good there can be agreement between us Niall Brigant. I bid you good night." The Pythoness stood and offered her hand.

Niall took her hand and bowed again, touching his forehead to her fingertips. Not exactly a kiss, but it was more reverence than she'd expected from the faerie.

As Niall turned to leave, Sookie was tempted to block his way, to prevent his going and demand he speak to her. She knew to do so would only provoke Eric and the others into supporting her actions, so she resisted. Instead, she moved to his side as he approached the door.

"May I walk out with you, great-grandfather?"

Niall suddenly seemed older to Sookie than he ever had before. His mouth curved into an odd sort of smile as he crooked his arm and offered it to her. "It has been some time since a young beauty has offered to see me to the door."

Sookie laughed softly as they walked through the door arm in arm and she pulled it closed behind them. Neither spoke until they'd passed through the assortment of guards and servants waiting in the hall outside the study.

"I was afraid you were going to leave without speaking to me at all," Sookie said as they neared the staircase. "Have I made you angry?"

After a short pause, he stopped on the second stair and responded. "Sad, disappointed, perhaps, the road you chose is not the one I would have chosen for you."

"It was difficult, and when I made my decision I think I surprised myself more than a little. Sometimes things get scary, but most people have scary things in their lives, and every time I look into Eric's eyes, I know I made the right choice." She gave him her most charming smile and a reassuring pat on the arm. "For me," she added.

"And for Sookie?"

This time she wasn't certain how to respond. She was stunned by his question, yet she didn't know whether to be offended or sympathetic about its implications. She took a moment to compose her thoughts, during which time she restarted their slow walk down the stairs. "It is true, everything about me has changed. I'm as different from what I used to be as two things possibly can be, but I'm the same too. Every memory I ever had, every feeling I ever had, every thought about all the people I ever loved," she squeezed his hand, "It's all still here." She placed a hand over her heart for emphasis. "I haven't forgotten any of it. In fact, everything, _and everyone_, is dearer to me than ever, because I know I will eventually lose you all. Even you, great-grandfather."

"Yes," he agreed. "The fae are gifted with long life, but we are not immortal." He looked her in the eye and gave a hearty chuckle. "At least not most of us."

"I hope this won't be the last time we see each other," she said as they reached the bottom stair. "I don't want to have to pay the full price for my choice all at once."

"I have always kept a watch over you. I see now I was wrong to think there might not be any further need for it. We will see one another again."

Sookie felt a pair of thin lips brush lightly against her cheek and without warning; she found herself alone in the foyer of the fortress. Her fingers touched her face, where his lips had been. "I love you," she whispered into the stillness.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_***My continued thanks to my beautiful beta, NorthmanMaille. She is more valuable to me than a mountain of jewels.***_

"Should I be jealous?"

Eric's voice appeared, as if from nowhere, at the top of the stairs. "Our bond amplified only moments ago, and already you offer your love to another? What am I to do?"

Feeling the grin stretch broad across her cheeks, Sookie turned to face him. What an exquisite picture he made, so tall and pale against the dark wood and shadows of the massive staircase. He moved with the casual grace and confidence of one whom, for at least this moment in time, was completely satisfied.

"Do you feel threatened?" she teased.

"Not in the slightest," was his immediate retort. "You alone are my equal. I fear no other." His exuberant laugh reached his eyes in the instant before it filled the cavernous hall.

"Oh yes," she scoffed, adding her laughter to his. "No doubt you're terrified of me."

"To a shocking degree, my love, I assure you."

"Mmm, I think I can see you trembling from here."

"You think?" With blinding speed, he gave up his slow advance down the stairs and arrived toe to toe with her on the main floor. "Perhaps you require a more thorough examination of the evidence in order to be convinced?" he whispered, lacing his fingers with hers and pulling her into him.

"I can't think of anything I'd rather do than examine your, um, evidence, but I'm sure it will be just as compelling if we wait until we're in more private surroundings. The entry hall of a fortress doesn't exactly make a great place for romance."

"Romance, my love?" His pretended confusion was accompanied by a playful grin. "You see how you addle my thoughts? I was certain we were discussing chain of custody procedures."

"Yeah, well you think too much," Sookie replied with a laugh, as she ducked under his arm, circling behind him and back toward the stairs. Heller was just coming down. Mina and Oliver followed, he with his handless arm placed discretely at the small of her back.

Heller stopped when Sookie looked up at him. He gave her a bow much more formal than his usual familiar nod. "Your entire household is happy beyond words that you will be coming back to us. I don't know if your ladies could have survived your loss."

"It is _our_ household, Heller," Sookie said, reaching out for his hand. "Thank you, and believe me, no one is happier than I am that I'm coming home. Tonight will be our last night in Spain. Tomorrow you can pack us all up and take us to Milan. After that, we're going home, and I hope we'll stay home for a nice, long time." She turned to Eric for confirmation.

"As my Queen commands," he said with a ridiculously low bow.

"Oh, Eric, please stop that and be serious," Sookie pleaded. "Should we go back upstairs? Would it be rude if we just went ahead and left now?"

"We are royalty, my love," Eric answered with complete sincerity. "One of the advantages is the luxury to come and go as we please without fear of being censured for our behavior. Provided, of course, we are not being held for an inopportune staking. Fortunately, we are finished with that unpleasantness, so unless you plan on killing anyone else, I believe we may depart unmolested."

"I'm thinking about killing you," She hissed as she stalked past him to the door. A hearty laugh was all the reply he gave.

XXXXXXX

As she and Eric made their way across the villa's sunroom and down the stairs, hidden beneath the pretend duck pond, the only thing on Sookie's mind was her irritation at Eric's insistence they not run. He chose the oddest times to enforce his sense of decorum, which seemed to come and go with his mood. At present, the order of the day was calm, when all she wanted to do was hurry through the obligatory goodbyes as quickly as possible, so they could be on their way.

She was impatient to leave Spain behind her. The sooner she got finished here, the sooner she could retire for the evening, and the sooner she would sleep. When she rose tomorrow evening she would be in Italy, far from this place and all of its unhappy memories.

She entered the small kitchenette, still locked arm in arm with Eric as if he were escorting her into a ballroom. When she tried to break away and bolt for the swinging doors leading into Ramon's cavernous playroom, Eric held her back. The transfer ceremony may have made them equal in the vampire social hierarchy, but he was still physically stronger than her.

"Only fools rush in, my love," he murmured with an easy smile.

She stared up at him, making no effort to disguise her growing annoyance. "You're quoting Bubba? Really? All I want to do is get the hell out of here, and you're quoting Bubba?"

"With his extensive song library, there are bound to be occasions when a line is appropriate," he answered casually, pretending not to notice her expression or tone, and not loosening his hold. "Look." He nodded toward the one-way window separating the two rooms.

She couldn't see into the room from where she stood, but when she approached the glass, she knew right away what he wanted her to see.

Goodbyes at the villa were going to be harder than she'd anticipated.

Gawain and one of the human nannies, _what was her name,_ were sprawled out in the middle of the floor, one on either side of Ramon. The three of them were building a house, or a castle, or something out of wooden blocks.

_Esperanza_. Sookie had not recalled the name. It came to her from the mind of another. Gawain, she realized. He could think of little else. A shroud of fog most often blurred the thoughts of the fae, but everything Gawain was thinking was coming through to her as clear as a bell. He was smitten with her and he made no effort to conceal it.

Of course, Esperanza's mind was even easier to infiltrate, though Sookie was saddened by what she found there. It felt like walking through a brightly lit room with inexplicable dark patches placed throughout; in no discernable order and for no apparent reason. The dark spaces were accompanied by a biting cold draft, no doubt planted there by Ermessen to discourage Esperanza, _or anyone else who might be rummaging around in there,_ from getting too near and accidentally triggering memories of whatever was hidden in the dark.

In the well-lighted sections of her mind, it was clear she was devoted to Ramon, and she was already terribly fond of Gawain and his attentions toward her. Her distant cousin would not be as miserable living at the villa as Sookie had first feared. Her great-grandfather was so quick to offer Gawain up as a hostage in residence, it made her wonder if he'd come here himself and made sure the situation would be tolerable, before his negotiations with the Pythoness.

_Surely, he must have, _she thought, more to comfort herself than because she actually believed Niall would have placed Gawain's happiness ahead of getting what he wanted from the vampires.

"Barging into a room is not always the best way to see what you wanted to see there," Eric whispered into her ear, before kissing the lobe and walking over to push one side of the swinging doors aside.

Sookie entered and was met by happy smiles all around.

"Cousin!" Gawain bounced to his feet to greet the visitors. "Your Majesty," he added, with a nod to Eric.

"Bellllllla, Belllllla!" Ramon chimed in.

Esperanza stood without making eye contact with Sookie or Eric. She extended a hand to Ramon. "Posa't de peu, Ramon, tens visitants," she cooed.

"No, please," Sookie pleaded, not understanding what was spoken, but seeing Ramon's reluctance to be pulled up from his toys, despite Esperanza's efforts. "Do you mind if I join you?" She was swiftly cross-legged on the floor beside Ramon, who had yet to respond to Esperanza's request for him to stand.

Esperanza wilted back down, still not making eye contact. She was clearly uncomfortable sitting in the presence of formal guests. Her world consisted almost wholly of Ramon, though Gawain was beginning to make inroads.

"If you please?" Gawain said to Eric, smiling brightly and gesturing to the empty space beside Sookie.

_I do not please, _he thought. It was one thing to spoil your children, but quite another to wallow about on the floor with them. He hadn't done it with his own, and he had no intention of doing it with Ermessen's. He moved behind Sookie, rather than beside her and dropped into a sort of crouch, balancing on the balls of his feet. Thus he was low enough to be seen as part of the group, yet out of reach of the blocks, so he would not be called upon to contribute to the building.

"I assume you have heard I am to make my residence here for the foreseeable future?" Gawain asked Sookie, as he made himself comfortable beside Esperanza.

"I'm so sorry for that, Gawain," Sookie replied, her guilt and regret clear in her voice. "It was never my intention for anyone else to end up paying for my actions, but I don't think there's anything I can do to get you out of it."

"I am perfectly agreeable to the arrangement." Gawain was answering Sookie, but his eyes never left Esperanza. When he finally did look at Sookie, his grin had taken on a playfully wicked appearance. "I have been given a lovely suite. My hostess keeps quite a cozy dungeon."

"She isn't keeping you in a cell?!" Sookie shrieked, causing Ramon to begin chanting something in Catalan and clapping wildly to add to the general volume.

"A cell?" Esperanza questioned, looking up for the first time.

"Certainly not!" Gawain assured them. "My rooms are more than adequate, and not at all cell-like."

"Your rooms are very nice," Esperanza said softly, stretching a small hand tentatively toward Gawain. "They're so bright and colorful, so many silks and mirrors."

"Silks and mirrors?" Sookie asked, a hint of reproach entering her tone.

With Eric grinning at him from over Sookie's shoulder, Gawain stiffened his neck and replied. "There is no need for you to concern yourself over my comfort. My hostess extends courtesy and accommodations with tremendous generosity."

"Ermessen will not breach the settlement," Eric said with a confidence that defied contradiction. "Your contentment was an implied, if not specified condition."

"I do regret that she closed the grotto," Gawain added sadly. "Filled it right over with cement days ago."

"Hardly unexpected," Eric said. "Should anyone decide to drop by to check on your condition, she would want them using more; shall we say, conventional methods of entry."

Gawain laughed and was compelled to agree. "Yes, there are times when using the front door is the thing to do."

There was little more than an hour before sunrise when Sookie and Eric said their final good-byes and retired to their suite in Ermessen's Spanish villa for the last time.

XXXXXXX

Dressed only in a tightly wrapped towel, and dripping wet from an interrupted intimate shower, Eric responded to the light rapping on their bedchamber door with little grace. It was the end of their evening. All their goodbyes were said, and what was left of the waning night belonged to them. Whoever he found on the other side of the door was a thief, come to steal moments he'd planned to spend relaxing with his lover held close in his arms; moments he had no intention of parting with happily.

It was Don Rafael, and he appeared no more pleased to be here than Eric was to receive him.

Eric opened the door barely enough to expose the entirety of his body, and made no move to step aside. If Don Rafael expected an invitation into the room, he would be sorely disappointed. "How curious you should choose this hour to call upon the room where my Queen takes her leave."

"Spare me your curiosities, Norseman. It is not your Queen I seek." Don Rafael's scowling expression matched his demeanor, which was markedly more disjointed than usual.

"Indeed?" Eric responded, without a trace of good humor. "I cannot describe my relief."

"Yes. It is difficult to depict with words, that which does not exist." Don Rafael's steady glare did not falter. "The ancient Pythoness requested I convey a message to you before you leave Spain."

Though several scathing retorts came to mind, Eric held his tongue. Had the Pythoness asked something of him, even something as menial as seeing a message delivered, he would have instantly complied. Somehow, defying her would never have occurred to him. "What is the message?"

Don Rafael produced a small sheet of parchment paper, neatly tri-folded and sealed with an image of the Temple at Delphi fixed in pale yellow wax. "The message is not for me. It is yours. I am but the conveyance. If you would be good enough to take possession of her note, my part in this transaction will be fulfilled and I will importune you no further."

No more words, only the paper was exchanged between them, and Don Rafael was gone.

"Who was at the door?" Sookie asked as Eric closed the door. She'd come out of the bathroom dressed in a simple, white terry bathrobe, and Eric suspected, _hoped_, nothing else.

Eric held up the note. "Don Rafael brought me a note from the Pythoness."

"What does it say?" She came to his side and slipped an arm around his waist, before peering at the paper in his hand. "Open it."

"Yes, of course," he said with a half smile as he cracked the hard wax seal between two fingers. The note was upside down when he opened it and when he passed it to his other hand it was no longer within Sookie's line of sight.

The message, written in the perfectly formed block letters of one who learned to write them after losing their sight, was brief and to the point.

"_Protect her well, Eric. She is our future."_

There was no signature, but none was needed. Only one used the Delphi seal.

"Well?" Sookie questioned. Her transformation to vampire had done little to improve her lack of patience.

He did not answer. He simply handed the note down to her. Something about the words set him on edge.

Sookie's brows furrowed and concern wrinkled her nose. "Protect me from who?" She asked, looking up at Eric for comfort.

"Whom," he responded without thinking. His mind was occupied on matters beyond her dislike of having her grammar corrected. She assumed the message referred to her. A reasonable assumption, considering she'd been the center of attention in vampire circles, since they arrived in Europe. Any unauthorized reader coming across the message would assume the same. No doubt this was by design, the deliberate intent of the writer.

Sookie's presumption about the message confirmed Eric's suspicion. The message definitely did not refer to her. _To whom then? I wonder if the oracle realizes the extent to which the females of my acquaintance outnumber the males?_ A ridiculous question, of course, the Pythoness clearly expected him to be able to deduce the answer without further comment or affirmation from her.

"From anyone who would dare to pose a threat," he responded, looking down at Sookie and cupping her cheek in his hand. "A duty I consider my greatest honor and privilege."

He knew it was impossible for his wife to remain angry with him when he chose to be charming. The smile he offered her now served him well. The grammar lesson faded from the forefront of her memory and she smiled back at him.

His confidence in the Pythoness matched hers in him. He trusted that he would know the full meaning of her message when it was important for him to know. For now, he would hold his lover through the bright overlight hours. Tomorrow they would rise in Milan, leaving Spain and these troubles behind them, if only for a while.

XXXXXXX

"Are we in a museum?" Sookie asked upon waking. It was a ridiculous question, of course, but the more she looked around, the more she realized she was only half kidding.

Her eyes had been open only seconds, but already she knew this was the most opulent place she'd ever seen, gaudy, but beautifully so, not garish like The Oubliette in Vegas. The ceilings were so high they might have been in a ballroom and everywhere she looked there was dark wood furniture, and gilt accents. She let out a giggle as she wondered how many leprechauns forfeited their pots of gold to create this room.

"Welcome to Milan, my love, the city where extravagance knows no boundaries." Eric chuckled softly and turned back to Heller, who was standing in the half-open doorway. "Track the package and notify me when it is signed for."

"I will see to it," Heller answered. "Will there be anything else before you go out?"

"Tell Oliver, Mina, and whoever else is accompanying us, we will be leaving in half an hour. No car. The club is close enough to walk, even in heels, and Milan is best experienced on foot."

Heller nodded silently and disappeared into the adjoining room, closing the door as he went.

"I should have told him to send for Karen," Sookie said, swinging her legs over to sit on the side of the massive bed and focusing on Eric. He was a vision in his forest green shirt tucked into pitch-black jeans.

"She is right outside the door," Eric responded with a grin, quickly crossing the room to gather her up for the evening's first kiss. "A good pet will anticipate her mistress's needs and be ready for them." He returned her to her seated position and went back to the door. When he opened it, there was Karen, beautifully dressed in a snug, scarlet dress and already loosening the pretty blue ribbon she wore around her left wrist.

"Your Mistress is waiting for you," Eric said as he stepped into the sitting room and held the door for Karen to pass through.

Karen darted into the bedroom, leaving Eric alone with Oliver. "Do not leave her. I will be back shortly," Eric instructed before leaving.

On his way to the elevators, Eric crossed paths with Mina in the hall. She'd always been an attractive, if somewhat meek human. In her new form, the restoration of a Maker's connection had worked wonders for her. She now moved with the all the grace and confidence of a vampire. He liked her better this way. "Feed, if you have not, then see to your Mistress until my return."

Eric did not stop, or even slow down appreciably, so Mina didn't answer. She simply nodded in his general direction as he breezed by.

Upon reaching the ground floor, the elevator opened into an alcove off the expansive lobby. Eric bypassed the reception desk, choosing instead to go directly to the concierge.

The man he found on duty tonight standing behind a semi-circular desk was impeccably dressed in a well tailored black evening suit and pale blue silk shirt, the crisp French cuffs adorned with modest, yet attractive, sapphire cufflinks. He was on the phone, arranging opera tickets for another guest of the hotel. He abruptly ended the call when he noticed Eric approaching.

Eric spoke as the phone was clicked into place in its cradle. "I am-"

A wide smile spread across the face of the concierge. It would seem too wide, was the face accommodating it not so broad.

"Your Majesty! I recognize you, of course," the man interrupted in heavily accented, yet near perfect English. "It is my business to know the names and faces of all our most distinguished guests. Will you be going out? Shall I call you a car? Will your beautiful Queen be accompanying you? If she prefers to remain here with us, I assure you, we are prepared to see to her every requirement and desire."

"You will not be burdened with my Queen's desires, sir, and at present the only requirement you need concern yourself with is news of any messages or packages which may have been left for me."

"Nothing for you at the desk," the concierge replied with businesslike efficiency. "But I was handed a note only seconds ago that the gentleman there," he gestured to a male vampire sitting alone on a sofa near one of the windows facing the street, "would be seeking an audience with Your Majesty, at your earliest convenience."

Eric looked at his visitor and spoke to the concierge. "What is your name, sir?"

"I am Aldo."

"That will be all for now, Aldo. Someone from my staff will be in touch if I find myself in need of anything further." Eric walked away without another glance or thought for Aldo.

"Good evening, Cerino," Eric said when he reached the sofa. "It has been a long time.

"More than one hundred years," answered the olive skinned visitor with long raven hair tied in ponytail at the back of his neck. "Too long," he added, looking up with black eyes to match. "Is Appius with you? I need to speak with him as well."

"Appius is dead," came Eric's blunt reply as he took a seat in a chair facing the sofa. "Alexei as well. Any business you had with Appius, you may now conduct with me. I will be in town for the next few days to settle his affairs before returning to America."

"I doubt you will find many who will mourn your Maker's passing," Cerino said without the slightest note of regret or comfort in his tone. "Even fewer who will grieve the loss of the Russian abomination. Might I ask how they met their ends?"

"Justly. Each overstepped their bounds and were stopped, in the presence of witnesses. Appius committed his offence within feet of ancients and was ended by the Spanish Queen."

"Ermessen did it herself? Good for her. She will be heralded as a heroine, I'm sure, even if her actions do create something of a delicate situation for me."

"For you, or for Petrus?" Eric asked, leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs.

"As his Ambassador, my King's problems are mine as well," Cerino answered with a friendly smile. "We will soon be embarking on what promises to be a rather expensive endeavor. Appius Livius was pledged to offset a substantial portion of the cost."

"I see," Eric said with a grin. "So news of Ocella's demise arrived before me and you are here to ask me not to take all his wealth with me when I go. You may assure Petrus his coffers will not suffer on my account. I have acquired wealth of my own. There are items Ocella held, which are of no intrinsic value to anyone in Italy. They are however, valuable to me. When I have taken them, Petrus can have the rest. His estates mean nothing to me."

Cerino leaned forward and lowered his voice. "You cannot be serious, my friend. You say you have amassed wealth. Such is to be expected over the course of a millennium. You now count a crown among yours. Imagine the fortune one could gather in twice your time. Your Maker's property is nothing to be passed over without thought. I have told you he possessed riches sufficient the vampire crown of Italy sought to be indebted to him."

Eric did not move forward. Nor did he bother to speak in whispers. "I do not need you, or Petrus, or anyone else to inform me of how well propertied Ocella was. I sincerely doubt any information you have in that regard would come as a surprise to me. On the contrary, before I leave Europe I expect you will be shocked at what I will turn over to your care and management."

"You mean, what you will turn over to the Crown?"

"To you, to the Crown, it is of little consequence to me. If I give over control of everything to you, and you in turn pass on all Petrus and his accountants know about to him, you will still be left with far more than you ever hoped to acquire as Ambassador of the Throne of Italy."

"You are testing my integrity," Cerino said with a light chuckle as he leaned back into the cushioned sofa.

"I don't give a damn about your integrity," Eric assured him. "And as for claiming his property, as you see, I have brought my wife and our entire party here to The Grand Hotel, not the palazzo.

Of course, I will visit there before we leave. I will retrieve those things which belong, to me, then I will pass you the keys and wish you luck. I have already prepared a list of monetary accounts. Those I will give you now, to attest to the truth of my intent." Eric reached into his hip pocket and produced a folded sheet of paper.

Cerino took the page offered to him, unfolded it. It contained a two-column list. The column on the left side of the page was a list of fourteen long numbers. The column on the right gave a bank name to go with each number. "Half of these banks are in Switzerland."

"I was his progeny, not his financial advisor. I was informed, not consulted about the location of his funds. If he pledged you a loan, I am confident the amount would not have exceeded what is available in these accounts."

"There are no balances listed."

"Nor do I keep a daily accounting of them. Suffice it to say, each contains a vast sum of money. There is another list, which I will provide to you before I leave. Now if you would be good enough to satisfy my curiosity, what is it Ocella was committing his financial support to?"

Eric thought he perceived a shudder run through Cerino before he recovered and answered.

"As I'm sure you know, Appius had an unusual fondness for past and present Russian lands. In his rather romantic view, Russia represented a sort of perfection. Since you make your home in America, you are probably unaware of the troubling vampire deaths which have been taking place along the Old Russian border for the last year or so."

"Any connection to the faerie problem we just dealt with in Spain?"

"Oddly, no. It seems the two things are an unfortunate coincidence. What little evidence we have been able to gather seems to indicate a vampire who has gone mad and is randomly killing other vampires.

Whoever it is, seems to be based in Ukraine, since the killings have taken place, for the most part, either within Ukraine or a short distance across the border. We believe it started near Ukraine's northernmost border with Poland about fourteen months ago. The bloodstained personal effects of two vampires were delivered to the King of Russia. By the time it was established who they were, another box of effects had been delivered."

"How many in total?" Eric asked.

"Twenty so far, though only eighteen sets of belongings have been connected to their owners. As yet, the victims have all been rural residents who did not socialize regularly with others of our kind. In most cases, it was not known they were missing until their property arrived at the court of the Russian King.

We are committed by mutual protection treaty to participate in the hunt. However, we do not wish to lose those we send. They must be well appointed and a large enough company to find safety in their number. This will be excessively costly."

Eric considered Cerino's tale for a moment. "As I said before," he said at last. "Even before hearing of your troubles, it was my intention to forfeit my claims on all but a negligible portion of Ocella's property. The gift is sufficient for you to send a well-equipped, small army to Russia or anywhere else you care to send them for an extended period. As I am returning to America in less than a week, I can offer you no further help on that front."

Now Eric did lean in and lower his voice. "However, in exchange for my generosity, you can provide me one small consideration."

"In my experience, when a man asks for something _small,_ what he asks is rarely as small as he would have one believe," Cerino whispered.

"My wife has a weakness for the mentally challenged of our kind. She considers herself something of a patroness for them. I would appreciate it if she was not apprised of your Russian troubles. I do not want her doing anything foolish, like volunteering to accompany your hunting party."

Cerino laughed out loud, drawing stares from several people in the lobby, including Aldo the concierge. "Was your Queen a policewoman in her previous life?"

"No," Eric scoffed. "She was and remains one whose desire to render aide surpasses her consideration for her own safety. I wish to show her the tourist sights, send her shopping, make a short visit to the palazzo, and sign off on legal documents; nothing more. After which I will take my party and return home."

"Several ladies at court are anxious to call on your wife. I will see to it those who are well informed keep their knowledge to themselves," Cerino assured him.

"I can ask no more," Eric said. "Now if you will excuse me, I have promised to escort her and her ladies to Disegni Scuri. They wish to dance."

"An excellent choice," Cerino said approvingly. "No doubt you will all find an abundance of entertainments there. They cater to a broad variety of tastes, both human and vampire. I will see you again before you leave, I'm sure."

The two vampires stood in unison, the dark one heading to the front door of the hotel, the Viking back to the elevator to return to his waiting household.

XXXXXXX

Disegni Scuri, _Dark Designs, Eric told her, _was amazing. Sookie was most impressed with the lighting design. The dance floors were lit from above with dozens of spotlights in every color of the rainbow, some stationary and pointing directly down, and others were set back and moved in patterns around the floor. The bars were backlit by muted walls of colored light and a maze of pathways were marked with ribbons of softly glowing amber.

Yet despite this mass of lighting, that likely rivaled The Asgard in consumption, most of the tables seemed to be at least partially obscured in shadow.

There wasn't even the smallest similarity, but Sookie was reminded of Fangtasia. She missed Louisiana. Being a world traveler didn't suit her. She was a small town girl. She wanted to go home.

Before she could slip into a fog of self-pity, the music changed. A low droning moan crept into the air.

"Dragons," she whispered. She sloughed off the cape draped around her shoulders and handed it to her right. "Do something with this." She released it without a thought as to whether anyone was prepared to catch it.

She headed to the dance floor with singular purpose, her body swaying slightly as she strutted to the hard 2/4 beat, the crowd parting for her until she reached the center of the floor. She didn't need to notice or acknowledge anyone else to know every eye in the place had found it's way to her.

Eric moved quickly to fall in behind her, reaching the edge of the floor just as Imagine Dragons front man, Dan Reynolds released a ragged and labored breath through the speakers. Sookie spun a half turn to face him and dropped to a crouching position, almost as if she were a sprinter preparing to begin a race, or a spider alerted to new prey at the edge of her web.

Their eyes locked as he heavily marched toward her, her back rising and falling in rhythm to the music, her stance giving the illusion of heavy breathing. She watched as he closed the space between them, his hand extending abruptly as he reached her. She slapped her hand hard into his. He yanked her to her feet and grabbed her other hand, snapping her upright. In keeping with the character of the dance, they glared at one another. She pulled away from him, but he held her tight in the rigid frame his body created around her. With all the beauty and graceful violence of a lightening storm, he guided her through several bars of pasodoble steps, never losing eye contact, before flinging one hand loose, sending her into a spin controlled only by the grip of his fingers on her other hand.

~~ it's a re – vo – lu – tion I suppose ~~

On her forth turn; she sensed more than saw his right hand slip to her waist. He released her with his left as the small of her back brushed his right.

She trusted him completely and gave herself over to him utterly, dropping backwards like a dishtowel, until she was almost folded in half over his hand. One gaping onlooker commented on how it looked as if he was going to begin doing rope tricks, but she wasn't a rope. This was a pasodoble. She was a cape.

Having halted Sookie's spin, Eric began his own, much slower turn, scooping her off the floor and brandishing her in a serpentine pattern before him. With each quarter arc he raised her higher, until she seemed to be hovering over his head. It was time to see how many onlookers could be made to scream.

~~ this is it ~~ the a – po – ca – lypse ~~ whoa-oh ~~

The hard, driving beat of the bass drum was hypnotic, even without the rhythmic display going on at center stage.

~~ I'm waking ~~

Unseen by anyone, the fingers of the hand holding Sookie aloft spread wide.

~~ up ~~

In less than an instant, Eric stopped turning. Sookie was inverted and being propelled downward, toward the floor.

Convinced they were watching a woman being slammed into the floor, a chorus of horrified gasps, punctuated by a few of the anticipated shrill screams, rose up from the witnesses.

The singer assured his listeners he felt it in his bones, just as Sookie came within inches of the hard floor, before being brought safely upright and back into hold, giving their new admirers another opportunity to watch them strut together; still in perfect rhythm, and still appearing oblivious to anyone but each other.

As the song came near its end, Eric took Sookie by the waist with both hands and lifted. When she was as high as possible, he flicked his wrists and gave her a slight upward push, sending her into a midair spin. When she began to fall a second later, he caught her in the crook of his arm and nonchalantly slung her toward his shoulder.

~~ ra – di – o – ac – tive ~~

She wrapped her arms around his neck and let her body fall limp against his side. She was merely a cape, after all. The shoulder beneath her shrugged and she was shifted so she dangled down his back; her arms around his neck, wrists crossed between his pecs.

~~ ra – di – o – ac – tive ~~

He walked from the floor, with Sookie draped over him, directly to their table, to the sound of cheers and wild applause. He never made eye contact or slowed his pace for any of them.

Before sitting, he grasped Sookie by the wrists and gently brought her around, settling her where he liked her best, in his lap. He took great pleasure in her happy smile. He sometimes forgot how much she enjoyed being the center of attention, when she could control the reason for it.

She nodded graciously to her fans before turning the full wattage of her smile to her husband. "I like Milan."

_Finally, _he thought, _we have arrived at the Europe I intended for her to experience from the beginning._

"And clearly, Milan likes you," he replied with a killer grin.


	22. Chapter 22 - Mommy Dearest

**Chapter 22**

A special thank you to the lovely NorthmanMaille for her invaluable beta services and for the miraculous way she always seems to _get_ me.

Theirs was one in a row of niches arranged with a direct line of sight to the dance floor. The space snugly accommodated a large semicircle table with plush booth seating, offering occupants a feeling of privacy as well as an unobstructed view of a large portion of the club. The booth itself provided comfortable seating for up to eight, in addition to which, there was a small table with two chairs to each side, half in and half outside the niche.

Eric and Sookie sat farthest back with Oliver and Mina to Sookie's left; Heller and Genevieve were seated at Eric's right. Karen and Shana took the small table nearest Sookie.

_Cerino was right, _Eric thought happily as he watched over his entire household enjoying themselves. _This was a good choice. There really is something for everyone and so far, the service has been first rate._ It occurred to him it might be a good investment to arrange for Pam and the shift managers from The Asgard to visit here to observe their training process.

As if he'd been conjured by Eric simply thinking his name, Cerino himself came strolling into view, with a striking female vampire on his arm.

_She's beautiful,_ Sookie thought, as it became clear the couple, along with the four human men trailing them, were coming to their table. _But there's something unusual about her._

Whether they were informed of which darkened niche the Americans were in, or they picked up on the number of human club patrons keeping an eye in their direction, Cerino navigated his party directly to the right spot without a single wayward step. Upon arrival, Cerino offered a genial smile along with an acknowledging nod to both Eric and Sookie.

"Good evening, Cerino," Eric said in his most silken baritone. "Sookie, this is the Ambassador to the Italian Court, Cerino Polce. I am, as yet, unacquainted with his companion."

"I'm very pleased to meet you," Sookie said, extending her hand to Cerino as if to shake his. She silently cursed herself for her mistake as she tilted her wrist and lowered her fingers. _How many centuries will it take me to stop getting this wrong? _She wondered.

Cerino ignored her error and lightly took the offered hand in his fingertips as he leaned forward. "The pleasure is mine, Your Majesty. I am honored to make your acquaintance at last." His lips barely brushed her skin before he was standing upright again, his hand releasing hers and coming to rest behind the woman at his side.

He didn't need to nudge. She wasn't shy. She was already advancing on the table as he introduced her. "May I present my wife, Paloma de Medici. My dear, meet King Eric, the Norseman, and his Queen."

"Delighted, Your Majesties," Paloma said in crisp, clear tones, her eyes devouring the sight of Eric before settling on Sookie. "I am told this is your first visit to Milan. I hope you will allow me to be your guide and show off our fair city."

Sookie could feel her waitress smile fixing itself in her expression. _Pity she's not insane, so I could see exactly what she's thinking. _But she had the general idea. "Sounds like fun," she answered, in a tone so sugary sweet it garnered a low scoff and amused grin from Eric as he gestured for them to sit.

XXXXXXX

Shana had been looking around as if her eyes might fall out of her head any minute, ever since they arrived in Milan. This trip was her first outside of Louisiana and so far she'd been awestruck at every turn. Even the few hours she'd spent in Spain were extraordinary to her. It was wonderful to discover the wide world was everything she'd always dreamed, and more.

Before coming to live with and work for Sookie, she'd felt insignificant. She still felt small, but in a good way, because now she was a small part of something bigger; something grander than herself. She belonged. Even here, in this glamorous and unfamiliar place, she fit. She was now a piece in a puzzle that wouldn't be complete any longer without her.

"Isn't this fabulous?" Karen asked, leaning until she was shoulder to shoulder with Shana. It was easy to tune out the vampires' conversations when surrounded by so much eye candy.

"I've never seen so many gorgeous foreigners all in one place before," was Shana's dreamlike reply.

Sookie and Paloma glided past, arm in arm. They were going to dance.

Karen smiled and turned her face to whisper in Shana's ear. "Because most of them probably aren't foreigners. We're the foreigners here." She looked back out at the ocean of people moving through the club. "Come on. Let's go to the bar and have some fun."

"Should we?" Shana asked, glancing out at Sookie, who was still on the dance floor with Paloma.

Before Karen could respond, Eric turned toward them. "Go," he said softly before turning back to Cerino.

"Come on," Karen encouraged.

Oliver pushed back his chair, as if he intended to follow, as the two women left the table.

Mina placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let them go. They're not children. We can keep an eye out for them without hovering."

Though he was clearly not happy with the arrangement, Oliver deferred to his chosen's request. He remained seated, but shifted his chair so he was afforded a wider view of the room as Shana and Karen made their way to the far side. Granted, they were not children, and they left the table with the Master's consent, but even so, Karen was his Mistress's favorite snack. She should not go gallivanting off where she might fall prey to some other vampire who wanted to make a feast of her.

"Remember," Karen said with the confidence of a girl eager to attract some attention, "We're the exotic ones. They'll come to us."

"You think so? Really?" It was an intoxicating prospect, but Shana wasn't completely convinced. "I mean, I'm sure they'll come to you, but-"

"Us, Shana. As soon as we open our mouths, they'll come to US. Everybody loves accents, and to them, we're the ones who have accents." Karen hooked arms with Shana and gave her an encouraging tug. "Come on. Viva Italia!"

Karen headed straight for the bar furthest from the niche housing her Mistress. She wanted attention from men who thought she was attractive on her own, not because cozying up to her might get them closer to the new vampires on the other side of the dance floor.

"Buona sera, signorine."

The greeting came from the bartender. He was wearing a tailored, black vest over an open collared white shirt, and smiling at them as if no other women were in the room.

"Do you speak English?" Karen asked, pushing up against the bar, so her ample cleavage was displayed to its best advantage.

"Of course," the bartender replied with a broad smile, which might have been truly stunning, had he been fitted with braces as a youth. As it was, it was still a sexy smile, and it suited the man who wore it very well. "What would you like to drink?" He asked. As intended, his eyes found their way to Karen's chest almost immediately, but they did not linger.

Though not immune, he was accustomed to the trick of a woman obtaining other male admirers by first monopolizing the attention of the bartender. Few things garnered male attention in a bar quicker than slowing the supply line between them and their liquor.

"Vodka and tonic," Karen purred, her body swaying and her fingers tapping out the rhythm of the music on the bar.

"And what can I get for you, signorina?" He asked, shifting his gaze to Shana.

"Oh," Shana said, as if she hadn't really expected him to take her drink order. As a rule, when she was out with Karen, few men took much notice of her at all; at least no more than they felt was necessary to avoid offending Karen. Yet the way this beautiful Italian man was looking at her, Karen might have disappeared into the night. It was more than a little overwhelming.

"I, uh, well, I don't know, I-," she stammered.

"Vodka, like your friend?" he suggested, without so much as a backward glance at Karen. "Perhaps with a twist of orange for color?"

"Yes. That sounds good," Shana managed to say without stuttering. "Thank you," she called after him as he stepped away.

He looked back and offered a smile exclusively to her as he reached up for a bottle of Ketel One.

Shana watched as he mixed their drinks. She could follow every detail of even his smallest movements against the wall of soft aquamarine light.

Within seconds, she could feel her temperature rising in her face. She quickly looked away and out at the writhing bustle of the dance floor.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many hot guys all in one place," Karen gushed. "This is like heaven!"

_She looks like she's been let loose in a jewelry store and told to take whatever she wants, _Shana thought. Though upon taking a closer look around, she had to concede the possibility Karen was right. "Maybe," she said.

"Is it possible the color in your cheeks is for me?"

Shana heard the accented words, she even saw the speaker; he was standing at her side, a fortyish man, about her own height, with a swarthy complexion. What she did not do, was realize he was speaking to her, at least not until Karen gave her an exaggerated nudge and giggle. "He's talking to you."

"Or is it too much dancing?" The man continued, encouraged by Karen not shooing him away. "I hope I am not too late to claim a dance for myself."

"You want to dance?" Shana asked, unable to mask her incredulous tone. "With me?" _Milan really is a magical place, _she thought, as the man who introduced himself as Roberto Corrodelli led her onto the dance floor.

XXXXXXX

Despite her first impression, Sookie found Paloma, as everyone did, too upbeat and vivacious not to like. Her stolen glances and overly flirtatious responses went largely disregarded by Eric, so Sookie resolved to ignore them as well. Paloma had been to the manor born as a human, and her Maker was one of the ancients, who made his home near the sea in the South of Italy. In her entire existence, she'd known nothing but comfort and pampering. When she saw a pretty thing, she felt no obligation to disguise her desire.

On the floor, Paloma was every bit as good, if not a better dancer than Pam, minus the snarky wit. She danced with complete abandon, as if she was alone, with no one looking on. For a time, even Sookie was reduced to being just another awed spectator as Paloma danced what Sookie imagined must have been a veil dance, or something similar.

The rows of peacock feathers sewn onto Paloma's bright yellow skirts swirled wide around her as she danced. She dipped and swayed as if being carried along on a rolling wave of water, her arms ever longing to touch some invisible something just out of her reach. No ballerina was ever so graceful.

Sookie glanced back at their booth and saw, much to her surprise, Eric and Cerino appeared to be deeply engrossed in conversation and not paying the slightest attention to Paloma or anyone but each other. She tried to single out their voices, but they were lost behind the pounding music and hundreds of other ongoing conversations. She decided she could happily nurse her curiosity, rather than deal with her jealousy, had Eric been watching Paloma dance.

The surge of contented confidence she felt pushed her to the center of the floor. She may not be in any danger of being asked to join a ballet company, but this was a nightclub, not a theater, and she knew how to rock a nightclub.

In less than a minute she felt her smile grow wide when she saw the only man in the building whose notice she cared about, look up from his conversation. He might be the legendary and much-feared Norseman to everyone they met, but alone or in a crowd, he was hers, body and mind.

XXXXXXX

Shana took a bigger gulp than she intended from her glass and almost choked. She didn't see Karen, but her drink was sitting on the small table near the aquamarine bar they'd claimed as their base, so she hadn't gone back to the niche. She was bound to be around somewhere.

She took another drink, a more relaxed sip this time. After three dances with Roberto Corrodelli, between each of which he slammed a double scotch, she'd politely said she did not care to dance any more. When he followed, she said, as sweetly as she could manage, she preferred to sit alone. She had a sneaking feeling he was standing not too far behind her, but she was resisting turning to look. If he was there, she didn't want to appear paranoid, and if he wasn't, she didn't want to seem conceited enough to think he'd be lurking there, mooning over her spurning him.

As she lifted her glass for the third time, she was feeling much more at ease, and very pleased to see a quite pleasant looking, and younger than Roberto, man slowing at her table.

"Buona sera, signorina, vuoi ballare?"

"I'm sorry. I don't speak Italian," Shana responded with a slight headshake.

"Please, no apology," he said with a broad smile. "Will you dance?" He gestured again to Karen's glass. "Or do you wait for another?"

"Oh! No, I don't have a date or anything." Now she pointed to the glass that was bound to contain more melted ice than vodka. "That's my friend Karen's."

"And I am her friend, Roberto."

The sound of the slightly slurred Roberto's voice booming from behind her froze Shana in place. All thoughts of responding to the handsome stranger fell away at once. "What are you doing here?" Shana asked without turning to face him.

"You said you do not want to dance more," Roberto said.

Despite the accent and the slurring, there was nothing difficult to understand about the marked worsening of his tone. _ This is not good, _she thought frantically. Before she could think of something to say to hopefully diffuse the situation, the stranger answered on her behalf.

"Perhaps the signorina seeks to find a different friend."

_Fabulous. That sounded as if he was challenging Roberto to a duel._

"Questa cagna è con me," Roberto fired at the stranger before turning back to Shana. He drew back the hand not holding his drink.

_Oh my god, he's going to hit me. _Her brain screamed for her to duck, to stand, to raise her arms, to cover her face, to do something; anything, but she did nothing. She couldn't. She felt as if time had stopped.

XXXXXXX

Sookie's happiness at seeing Eric look away from Cerino was short lived. He was not looking at her, as she'd first assumed. She followed his cold stare to the opposite side of the club, to where Shana sat at a table with two men standing, facing her. Something was wrong.

Eric was so much better at isolating a single conversation from among the din of words, music and other noise. His ability to follow several conversations at once, all the while carrying on one of his own was a skill Sookie had not mastered. Nor could she envision herself doing so any time soon.

She grabbed her skirts and ran to Shana's side.

Upon arrival she was forced to stop short to avoid colliding with Eric.

Roberto's fist was moving toward Shana's face when Eric stopped it mid-thrust. Holding Roberto's wrist between his thumb and middle finger, and looking at the attached fist as if he was trying to make out exactly what it was, Eric spoke in deliberately slow, individual syllables.

"So much about a man can be learned by observing his level of self-discipline." Turning to Sookie, he added, "Do you not agree, my love?"

"Yes," she hissed, stifling the urge to say more for fear of demonstrating a lack of self-discipline of her own.

With a grin spreading across his face, Eric returned his attention to Roberto. "As you can clearly see, my wife is suppressing a desire to rip your throat out."

"I, uh," Roberto sputtered, giving his wrist a futile tug.

"In most civilized society, it is considered rude to interrupt when someone else is speaking. Taci, o morire," Eric said, ignoring Roberto's efforts to free his wrist. "Myself, I am able to hold at bay the inclination to crush your wrist between my fingers. And allow me to allay any relief you might be feeling, by informing you my control is dictated entirely by my wish to spare the ladies present the most unpleasant sounds associated with such an action. Your comfort has no part in my decision."

Roberto looked as though he might faint, as Eric's grin grew wider.

With a glance in Shana's direction, Eric continued speaking to Roberto. "You would be wise to refrain from touching this, or any other lady in my party again this evening. I believe the pleasure of your attention has worn thin, and I am in not in the habit of extending more than one opportunity for pardon. I also do not intend to provide you with a list of which ladies are in my party, so you might consider leaving this establishment altogether." Eric opened his hand and Roberto's arm fell limp to his side. "Mentre avete ancora tutti le vostre appendici."

Roberto, who seemed to be overcome with a sudden case of sobriety, turned and moved as quickly as possible through the crowd, concern for his injured pride buried beneath fear for life and limb.

Amid the sighs of relief from some and disappointment from others, Eric's vicious grin melted into an affable smile, which he directed at Shana. "If I am not mistaken, you were considering this man's invitation to dance before you were interrupted? If you wish to accept him, I will bid you good evening and return to my table. If you have tired of dancing, I shall escort you back."

Even though only moments ago she was about to be punched in the face by a jealous drunk, Shana felt like the belle of the ball. Multiple men had asked her to dance, even if one of them was a lunatic, and the King himself had dashed to her rescue when she was threatened.

_Isn't it funny how right in the middle of feeling all your fears and insecurities come to pass, one simple act of chivalry can wrap its self around you like a warm blanket and make you feel more safe and valued than you ever have?_

Shana was half lost in her own thoughts when she realized everyone around her was waiting for her response. "Oh, yes," she sputtered, looking at the stranger, who seemed to have been struck mute, and giving him a shy smile. "I would like to dance."

"Very well," Eric answered immediately. He too looked at the man Shana was extending a hand to, "Our table is there," he said shifting his eyes toward their niche. "I trust you will return our Shana to us as you find her now, undamaged?"

"Of course, signore. Hai la mia parola."

Eric nodded and took Sookie by the hand, leading her back across the room.

_Every detail of this evening must be recorded in my journal_, Shana thought as she danced happily with the man whose name turned out to be Vic, if for no other reason than to confirm it was real and not part of some elaborate dream_. _Eric Northman, the blond god of a Viking, the vampire King of Louisiana, had offered to personally escort her across a crowded room, and she had chosen instead to dance with this man. _What an unusual night this was turning out to be._

XXXXXXX

With roughly two hours before the dawn, Sookie found herself standing on a hillside overlooking the city.

"The summer before they died, my parents took Jason and me camping," Sookie said, her voice barely above a whisper as she stared down at the twinkling lights of the city. "We were sleeping in a tent. I woke up in the night and I was afraid. My mother came in and picked me up and held me tight in her arms. When I stopped crying and shaking, she put her fingers under my chin and lifted my face so I was looking into her eyes.

"Let me show you something," she said. "She was smiling. Her smile could make anything better. She carried me on her hip from the campsite to where we could look over a small ridge and see the lake. There must have been a million fireflies out there, flying back and forth along the shore. It was a clear night and when their tails lit up, they reflected off the water. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen."

"And did you sleep peacefully after seeing the sight?" Eric asked, tenderly wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I did," she answered, turning to look up at him. Her otherworldly expression became more focused and she displayed a toothy grin. "Of course, it helped that she came back into the tent and slept beside me."

"Throughout the ages of your life, there will be many changes. One constant you will always be able to rely upon is the comfort found in the memory of your mother's touch." Eric smiled and gave her a light squeeze.

"Do you remember your mother's touch?" she asked as she snuggled against him.

"Have I given you cause to believe my memory is impaired in some way?"

"No. I just have no idea how important mothers are to Vikings."

"Vikings were human. Their mothers were as important a part of their lives as any other humans."

Eric did not loosen his hold and she did not attempt to free herself. "Will you tell me about your mother?" she asked softly.

"She was a strong woman, never ill. She came from an honorable family of high standing in a neighboring village, and was called a beauty by the standard of the day. My father once said the proudest day of his youth was the day he took her to wife. She was thirteen.

Years later, when I had reached perhaps six or seven years, my father gave her a set of three knives, for skinning and slicing meat. They were very sharp. The blades were so finely honed, if you held them just right, you could watch the sunlight dance down the edges, flickering as it went, as if they were on fire.

My father had an eye and a hand for metalwork. He gifted my mother with many fine brooches and hair combs." Eric paused for a moment, lost in thought. A bit of a scoffing laugh escaped him. "She could have assembled herself a full set of armor from her jewelry and adornments," he said, before he resumed his story a few seconds later.

"He'd given her a well crafted set of blades set in solidly constructed, but plain handles. Prevailing fashions dictated every visible inch of wood no longer occupying its place on a living tree, must be carved in as ornate a manner as possible. My father was known to be a talented smith, but his woodworking skills garnered significantly less renown.

The moon made less than half a turn before he left our village with a large raiding party. Already the mornings brought frost on the ground. Winter came early. We soon realized it would not be possible for the party to return before spring.

During the nights and months of the long winter, my mother sat in the glow of the fire and carved the handles of those knives. Sometimes when I woke in the night, I would stand beside her. She would touch my face and smile and say, 'I will have no one say my last gift from Hjalmar was unworthy.' Of course I did not realize until many years later, she was worried we would not see him again. The carving gave her a reason to hold his gift, as if by holding the knives she was somehow holding him and willing him home.

When spring came without bringing the men with it, many lost hope. Each passing day seemed to confirm the worst. One by one, the other women resigned themselves to what they saw as our inevitable fate. We were a village of children and widows. As such we were vulnerable to being attacked and taken into slavery by our not too distant neighbors to the north.

Unprotected and on their own, most buried their valuables as a protection against marauders. Others implored my mother to surrender the ruby pendant my father gave as a wedding gift to the ground, but she refused. It never left her neck. 'I have not buried my husband. I will not bury his gifts,' she would say."

She sounds like an extraordinary woman," Sookie whispered.

"Indeed she was, my love.

My father, and those of the raiding party who survived the winter, returned a month later with much gold, fabric and other valuables. My mother never removed the pendant. When she died, my father took it from her. My elder brother was recently deceased, so he gave it to me. I was to make it a gift to my soon to be wife."

"So you gave it to Aude. I'm sure she loved it as much as your mother did."

"She would have," Eric said in the low and contrite tones of one who is making a confession. "But I could not bare to part with it. She had treasure chests of jewelry, yet this one jewel meant more to her than all the others combined. I could have asked my father for the knives she carved so diligently, until at first glance, they looked as though the handles were made from thick knots of tightly braided hair. He would have given them to me, but he would have seen the asking as weakness. They would come to me when he died. Then I would give the pendant to Aude.

People live and they die. You say the rites and move on, and I did, from every death but hers. She, I carried with me. It was as if her heart was still beating within the cold red stone in the pouch tied to my belt.

And then Ocella came. My old life drifted away and the new one given to me required all old things be shed in favor of the new. Ocella took the pendant and stored it here, in the vault in the palazzo."

"That's why we're here!" Sookie said, pushing back from Eric and staring up at him with all the exuberance of a child on Christmas morning. "That's what you told Cerino you wanted from the vault, your mother's pendant! Let's get it now. I can't wait to see it."

Her enthusiasm made him smile. Almost everything about her made him smile. "Calm down. You will not find it here. It has not been here for centuries."

"Did Ocella destroy it or sell it?"

"No. He was quite fond of jewels. He would not have destroyed it, and he could not sell it. Its value was in the threats he could make against it.

On the anniversary of our first century together, he gave it back to me. The stone had been bound in woven wool to a thin goat leather strap. The wool fell to pieces in my hand. I left the strap on a shelf in my section of the vault. I took the stone with me.

With Ocella's consent, I returned to my homeland. I was able to locate my descendants fairly quickly and in a stroke of luck I still find difficult to believe, I found the great-grandson who owned the set of carved knives. I stole the smallest of the three. It is in the vault.

My second goal was more difficult to achieve, though I did manage it after several weeks. I found Aude, or what remained of her bones, and I did what I should have done more than a century before. I gave her what should have been hers on our wedding day. I left the stone with her before replacing her cover of earth."

"What a beautiful thing to do," Sookie said with a quivering smile and a pinkish dew beginning to pool in her eyes. She regained emotional control immediately, but pride was still evident in her expression.

"Come," Eric said after a long pause. "I will show you a vault more like the one you expected to see in Spain."

They turned their backs on Milan and entered the labyrinth of structures comprising Ocella's monument to himself, his expansive palazzo.

The property stretched over more than a square mile of hillside, and offered a spectacular view of the city. The four-foot stone wall surrounding the grounds had gates, exactly in the center of each side, with the front intended to be accessible only by foot. From the main road, a packed dirt footpath wound alongside a stream until it reached a row of twenty silently roaring, marble lions leading the way to the tall stone archway which served as entrance.

The two story main house sat in the exact center of the property. It was a circular building surrounded by a columned walkway. Short pathways lined with hydrangeas led to what looked like numerous covered patios, the ceilings supported by four ornately carved columns. Eric identified them as they passed. Some were baths, others with seating arranged specifically for listening to a speaker, or eating. A few featured partial walls offering lovers a more private retreat.

Upon entering the house, which struck Sookie as appearing more museum like than any private house she'd ever seen, even in a magazine, the great room took up fully the entire front half. If ever a house was designed to impress company, this was it. It suited Ocella perfectly.

"Would you like to look around?" Eric asked, though he didn't slow his quick pace through the room.

She wasn't nearly as curious about the house its self as she was about the vault, which was where Eric was heading. Since Eric was giving the house and almost everything in the vault away to the King of Italy, she could see no point in taking a tour and seeing something she would be sorry he was giving up. Besides, with the determined expression on his face, if she said she wanted to wander the house, she ran the risk of him telling her to check it out on her own while he went to the vault alone. That was definitely a risk she was not willing to take.

"No," she replied sweetly, clasping his hand so he couldn't suddenly flit away from her. "I can look through museums any time. This is my only chance to see Ocella's treasures."

They finally reached a door on the far wall. Rather than open the door and rush through at top speed, as she'd expected, Eric stopped and looked down at her. "Do you regret my forfeiting Ocella's estate? I did not ask if you wanted the palazzo or any of the rest of it."

"Appius Livius only ever had one possession I want. You."

"Me you have. Is there nothing else?"

"Nothing."

He laughed and offered her a wicked grin. "Shall we test your resolve on the matter?" Before she had time to form a response, he moved.

On either side of the doorway, was a tiled mosaic depicting a peacock, each displaying the full splendor of his fanned tail plumage. Eric placed an index finger in the eye of two different tail feathers and pushed. The panel holding the peacock on the left side of the door slid back about six inches.

"It moves to the left," he said, gesturing toward the recessed bird.

Sookie stepped up and reached out. Her fingers gave a slight tug on the right side of the panel, and just as Eric said, it moved easily to the left, leaving an opening almost as large as a normal doorway, which led into a darkened hall.

Eric reached past her and flipped a switch on the brick wall. The hall was perhaps ten feet long with a doorless entry into a room at the other end. Again, Eric knew the location of the light switch. He nudged her into the room before lighting it.

When the light came on, she was speechless. He was right again, as usual. This _was_ what she'd expected on that hilltop in Spain.

She estimated the room was about the size of a four-car garage, with about a ten-foot ceiling. The wall directly in front of her was covered with paintings in gilded frames. She had no idea who the artists were, but she had no doubt they were all famous. The wall to her left was lined with deep shelves containing stacks and stacks of paper; probably money and documents. To the right, open shelving similar to library stacks protruded from the wall. These shelves contained vases, figurines, various sculptures and artifacts, as well as a lot of boxes of all descriptions. It would take days to go through them all and examine their contents.

The open space on the floor was organized into five neat rows of larger artifacts and sculptures. At each end of each row was a large stone box, about four feet wide, almost three feet deep and three feet tall. Ten boxes in all, and each one was filled with coins, mostly gold.

"Amazing," she whispered, when she finally found her tongue.

"It gave him comfort to come here when he was angry or upset."

"Wow, he must have been in here a lot," she said without thinking.

There was no mirth in Eric's laugh. "Yes. He came here often."

Sookie turned to him and stunned anew by the sight of the wall she was seeing for the first time. The wall with the doorway was covered with rows of shallow niches, each displaying some particular treasure or other. Clearly these were Ocella's most prized possessions.

She managed to pull her attention from the jewelry and gold figures in the endless rows of niches and shift her gaze to Eric. "Will you show me your treasures?'

He smiled and took her hand. "This way."

He walked almost to the end of the niche wall and knelt. The niche he stared into contained what appeared to be nothing more than a felt cloth. He took the cloth and unfolded it in his hand, before extending his hand to her.

For some reason, she'd imagined a much larger knife when he was telling his story. The knife lying across his palm now was no more than seven inches long. _It was a set of three, _she thought. _He said he took the smallest. Maybe the others were quite a bit larger. _

"It's a beautiful knife," Sookie said softly. "The handle really does look like someone cut off a braid of hair and attached it to the blade. Your mother was a very skilled carver."

"You may touch it, if you like," he said, tentatively edging his prize closer to her.

She saw him tense a bit when she lifted it from his hand, but he did not shrink away from his offer. She took care not to let it get tangled in what appeared to be nothing more than an old and very worn leather shoelace. The knife symbolized his mother's love, but that thin strip of leather represented the woman herself; her and everything she was, everything he loved about her. This he did not offer to Sookie. He folded it back up in the cloth and tucked it into his pocket.

After admiring the knife, she handed it back to Eric. He upended a velvet bag in a neighboring niche. Several emeralds spilled out onto the floor. He tucked the knife into the bag and the bag into his belt.

Sensing a need to lighten the mood, Sookie grinned up at him. "Can I do something I've always dreamed about doing before we leave?"

There, the smile she loved so much returned.

"I would not have you forgo fulfilling a dream, my love."

She spun in place, hurried to the nearest box of coins and plopped down in the middle of it.

"I wish we had a camera. I'd love to have a picture of me like this," she said with a giddy giggle, scooping coins over her until only her body above the waist and her knees were visible.

"I have the picture in my mind."

Her ringing laughter echoed through the vault. "But I can't show off by putting your mind on display over the fireplace."

"True," he agreed. "And if you could, it would likely make for a poor exhibit, unless your new status as Maker has extended your telepathic gifts to your progeny."

His tone was jovial enough, but she could see concern flickering in his eyes. She had absolute confidence in his love and trust, yet she was equally certain this question would always linger between them. There were secrets he held so close, she knew he would never willingly share them with her, and in some dark corner of his mind, he would always wonder if she could see them despite his best efforts to keep them hidden.

She lifted herself out of the box, spilling coins in all directions. She ignored them tinkling and spinning on her way to Eric. "Your secrets will always be safe with me, my darling, but don't worry. The only ones I have are those you've given me by choice. My gifts are what they have always been, nothing more."

He smiled and touched her face. "There is no jewel in this room worthy of you, my lover."


End file.
